Sparrow
by BloodColoredRose
Summary: You're a young kunoichi living in Konoha and under the care of the great Kakashi himself. You're an added member to team 7. How will you survive the hardships they face? What differences can you make? And your inner demon? Read and find out.
1. Prologue

**Sparrow**

*hope u like it! please rate and review! me luvz reviews!***  
**

**~Prologue~**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The heart monitor echoed around the room as the young woman laid on the hospital bed, struggling desperately, her belly swollen with child. She screamed as the pain shot up her back.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Beads of sweat ran down her face as she grasped the nurse's hand and squeezed. Her blood roared in her ears. It deafened the noise of the nurse and doctor, desperately pleading for her to keep trying. She did, although she couldn't hear them. She knew what she had to do. For her baby.

Beep. Beep.

Cries were suddenly heard in the room as the baby finally came out. The woman laid on the bed, gasping for breath, her heart pounding irregularly, her body shutting down. She closed her eyes, knowing what was to come.

She reached for the child. The doctor obediently set the infant in her arms.

"She's a girl," the doctor informed.

The new mother stroked the fine brown hair on her child's head. Her baby was small, and her heart fluttered like a bird.

Beep.

The mother smiled sadly at her baby as a few tears traced their way down her cheeks, knowing that she would no longer be able to see her baby. No longer feel her warmth.

"Suzume," her mother barely whispered. "my little sparrow."

With that, the young woman's heart failed. The last thing she heard was the shouting of the doctor and the scurrying of nurses as they tried in vain to save her life. The last thing she saw was her newborn child. Then the world darkened as she drifted off to an eternal sleep.

The village monk popped up inside the hospital, hope filled in his face. He ran up excitedly to one of the nurses.

"Where's my wife? Is the baby okay?"

The nurse looked at him sadly, then quickly looked away. His hope soon turned to worry. His worry soon turned to terror. He rushed to the emergency room and stopped as he saw the body of his dead wife. The doctor held the newborn child, rocking it back and forth in a rhythmic motion. Tears traced down the doctor's cheeks. She looked up at him as he entered the room.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't save her."

The wind was knocked out of him. His wife was dead. The world swirled dangerously around him, then settled as the doctor handed the child to him.

"Your wife named her Suzume," the doctor informed. "Just before she died."

"Suzume," he repeated, dazed. "Suzume. My sparrow."

He stroked the baby's short, silky brown hair. He looked at the small hospital bracelet on his daughter's chubby arm. It had her name and date and time of birth.

The doctor left the room as the monk held his new daughter. Tears glinted in his eyes, then trickled down his face and onto the floor.

Screams pierced the chilly night air, a few hours later after the birth. The bodies of men, women, and children alike littered the streets, all drained dry of their blood. A fire raged through the village, burning whatever lay in its path. Buildings crumbled to dust. All was chaos in the village.

"Hurry up!" the only remaining jonin yelled to his two subordinates. "Find the monk before the whole village is destroyed!"

They didn't need to be told twice. They left obediently, but what he didn't know was that the moment they left the safety of the light, they were killed. Killed by the demon that now sought his life. Unknowing, the jonin faced his problem at hand. How to stall the demon….

"A beautiful night, isn't it?" a silky female voice asked.

The jonin turned around to face the source of the voice. An inhumanly beautiful girl stood in front of him. Wavy black hair surrounded a pale white face. Her eyes had a blood-colored luster. Blood was splattered on her black kimono, as if they were roses dancing in the seams. He backed away, frightened. Her red lips curled up in a snarl, opening just enough for him to see her needle-like canines.

"Wh-what are you?" he stammered.

She ignored his question, her snarl vanishing. She looked him straight in the eye.

"Two thousand ninety-nine," she whispered. "That's how many of your precious people I killed."

He took another step back, then shook his head, regaining his senses. He took out a kunai knife and threw it at her. She dodged it easily. With lightning-like speed, he formed a series of signs, and threw a blast of energy at her. As before, she dodged it no problem. It landed in the grass just behind her, melting them to ashes. She smiled, a sadistic smile that could put the demons in hell to shame. Large bat wings formed on her back, casting a large shadow over the man. Over her prey. She disappeared, only to reappear behind him. She grabbed him, her strength far surpassing his own. Her wings folded around him and, as he squirmed and pleaded, she gave him the kiss of death, her fangs sinking deep into his neck's soft skin.

The man fell to the ground with a thud, his skin sinking into his bones. Not a drop of blood was in his body. The demoness licked her lips as a bead of blood coursed its way down the side of her mouth. She had almost killed the whole village. There was only the leader left, as well as his newborn. The baby girl that made up his whole family. She wanted to savor the moment when she killed the baby right before his eyes, as his ancestors did to her family. This is what she waited for all her three hundred years of existence.

She suddenly heard a soft thud behind her and turned sharply around, the monk himself standing before her eyes. He was wearing a white robe and sandals, plain and simple. And pure. It sickened her just to see his face. She could hear his infant close by, her small cries carried by the wind.

"Do you think it wise for the child to be left unattended?" she asked. "And at such a close range, too. Though you did hide her well, I can't see her at all."

The monk glared. "She will be your ultimate downfall," he said.

Rage boiled inside her. She shrieked, then flew at him, her wings spread and her fangs glinting in the fire light. Her sharp nails reached for him. He quickly spun out of the way and did a series of signs. She narrowed her eyes and appeared behind him. She rammed her nails into his chest, piercing it all the way through. The body disappeared in a puff of smoke. A doppelganger. She looked around for the real one. She could hear his heartbeat. She looked behind her and saw him as he finished the last of his signs. She lunged at him, aiming for the heart that beat in his chest. She could see the blood coursing through his veins. She could smell it. She could practically taste it.

Just as she was about to kill him, the world turned, twisting in a way it shouldn't have. The child seemingly appeared out of thin air and safely on the ground. Characters danced their way around both her and the baby. The demon stopped in her tracks, paralyzed and dizzy. The child's cries echoed in her ears. The child's small heart beat as one with her own.

"Wh-what are you doing to me?" she yelled in a rage.

"I am sealing you inside my child," he told her, "at the cost of my life."

Her eyes narrowed menacingly. "Fool," she spat.

The monk suddenly clasped his hands together. The blood drained from her face.

"Demon, be gone!" he yelled.

The demon screamed as she felt her soul being dragged into the girl. The world twisted and turned more violently. She reached for something to grab onto, to prevent her capture, but only found air. The last thing she saw was the monk's relieved smile and soulless eyes.

The monk fell to the ground, already dead.

The cries of the baby carried on into the night until a silver-haired man appeared, wearing the standard ANBU black ops mask and dressed solely in black. He took his mask off and assessed the scene with his Sharingan eye. He walked over to the baby and picked her up.

"Suzume Miyamoto," he read aloud from the hospital bracelet. He looked around sadly at the remains of the annihilated village. "Poor thing."

With those words, he carried her off into the moonless night, leaving the ruins of the village far behind.


	2. Chapter 1: Monster

**Sparrow**

*here's the 1st chapter! please rate & review!*

**~Chapter 1~**

Brrrrriiiinnngg!

The alarm clock on my dresser rang shrilly, cutting off the remnants of my dreams. I rolled over and hit the snooze button.

"Five more minutes," I groaned.

Without warning, a knock sounded on the door. I put the pillow over my ears.

"Suzume, you have to leave. You're gonna be late for school!"

What? I looked at my clock. 7:59. Class starts at 8:00. And it takes ten minutes to get there. That is if I'm running.

I sprang out of bed and pulled on a pair of black ninja pants and a tank top. I ran my fingers through my hair and glanced at my mirror. Big green eyes stared back at me. My short, layered, chestnut brown hair was fairly tame, but it probably won't be for long, since I have to hurry. I glanced once more at the clock. 8:00. I headed out the bedroom door, whizzing past my foster father, Kakashi. He looked up at me from his book.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" he asked just as I was about to get to the door.

I turned around, grabbed an apple from the counter and ran out the door without breaking my stride.

"See ya!" I yelled as I turned the corner and disappeared from his sight.

I flew open the door to my classroom in the Ninja Academy, breathing heavily. The class stopped and stared at me. I could feel a blush spread across my cheeks as I went to the empty seat. The seat next to a blond-haired boy in an orange jumpsuit. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, my best friend. He was the only friend I had, and it seemed that I was his only friend, too. The kids avoid me because they're smart. They avoid Naruto for a reason I don't know. Kids are cruel.

"Hey, Suzume!" Naruto grinned.

His goofy grin was adorable. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey, Naru-chan," I greeted, using my nickname for him.

I walked over and sat down next to him. I listened to Iruka-sensei ramble on. And on. And on. Drowsiness blanketed my eyes, but I struggled to keep them open. Finally, Iruka-sensei stopped talking. Then he told us the worst news in the history of news.

"Class, tomorrow is the graduation exam," he said.

The hairs on the back of my neck prickled.

"I suggest you don't be late," he told everyone, but looking pointedly at me. An embarrassed blush tinted my cheeks. The class roared in laughter, and I looked down, ashamed. I blame Kakashi for this.

Naruto looked at me, empathizing. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't get so down on yourself Suzu," he said. "It's okay." Then he suddenly paled as Iruka-sensei's earlier words sank in. "G-graduation...e-e-exam?"

I dragged my feet on the way home. The sun was setting and all the other kids are long gone. Except Naruto, who walked with me through the town.

"Look at those two," I heard a woman whisper, disdain tainting her voice. "The two _things_ walking together. Hmph. They don't even deserve each other's company if you ask me."

"I hope they don't graduate from the Academy."

"I know. Think about what they _are_."

"Be quiet, or they'll hear you!"

Too late. Anger boiled inside of me and I glared at the women talking, my eyes churning into red. A sudden blood lust seized me and I began to walk over to them. A gasp escaped their lips as I sauntered my way over. They backed up into an alley, the idiots.

_Kill them, Suzume,_ a smooth voice echoed in my head. I wanted to. I wanted to make them pay for what they were saying.

A warm hand suddenly grabbed mine. I looked back at whoever it was, ready to pound him into the dust, only to find it was Naruto. Sad blue eyes looked into mine as he slowly shook his head. I swallowed and forced myself to calm down. My blood lust dissipated as soon as it came, and I could feel my eyes go back to its normal color. We walked for five more minutes together in silence. Finally I spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Naru-chan," I apologized. "It was just-"

"Yeah," he interrupted. Then grinned. "It's fine. We have each other, Suzu, and everything's gonna be all right! I'll be Hokage, and they'll treat us both with respect!" He pumped a fist into the air. "Believe it!"

I grinned back at him. "Yeah," I agreed. 'I just hope that I won't kill anyone in the process...' I thought silently.

_Don't be an idiot, Suzume,_ the voice inside scolded. _You know you wanted to kill. You wanted to kill them for what they said, didn't you?_

'Shut up,' I thought back angrily. 'Shut up and go away. I don't want to hear you.'

The voice obediently died down, but not before I heard the low chuckle that echoed in my mind.

"Suzume? Are you okay?" Naruto's voice brought me back to reality.

I realized we stopped. We were only two more minutes away from my apartment, and five minutes away from Naruto's.

"Sorry, Naruto," I said, grinning. "Just thinking."

He narrowed his eyes at me skeptically. "You do a lot of thinking these days," he muttered. He shook it off, then burst out in a grin. "Hey, Suzu, I'll race you to your apartment!"

"Last one there is moldy ramen!" I yelled as I raced towards my apartment, Naruto close at my heels.

I was the first one there. I burst through the door, laughing and breathing hard at the same time. Not a good combination. I managed to choke on the air that went into my lungs. Finally my coughing died down and I grinned at Naruto.

"You cheated!" he cried, still grinning though.

"Did not! You're just too slow!"

"That's enough, you two," a male voice I recognized as Kakashi's said from the window. I turned around to see him sitting on the window sill. He was serious, which was a bad sign. "Suzume, I need to speak with you."

Yep. Bad sign

I turned sadly to Naruto.

"See you tomorrow, I guess," I said. "Good luck with the exam."

"Thanks, Suzu."

He walked out the door and shut it behind him. I turned nervously to Kakashi, my eyes fixed on the floor. I knew what out "talk" would be about.

"I saw you scare a few village women," he said, standing up.

Aww crap.

"Sorry, Kakashi," I apologized. "It's just that-"

"No excuses, Suzume," he cut in. "Ninja don't make excuses for their actions."

I hung my head, defeated.

"I know they were whispering about you, but you have to learn how to control your temper. Your control always slips when you lose your temper. I'm glad Naruto was there. He seems to be the only one that can calm you down when you get like that."

"He is," I admitted. Kakashi sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "And it's harder to control it after sunset."

"I expected as much. But this can't go unpunished," he continued. Just great. "You're grounded for a week. You go to school, then come home to do chores."

"But-"

"No buts," he said.

I hung my head, defeated.

"Now eat dinner and go to bed."

"Yes, sir," I sighed as I stalked off. Stupid demon inside me was ruining my life.

My alarm clock rang again the following morning. I groaned and once again made the mistake of hitting the snooze button. I then drifted back to sleep.

Birds chirped outside my window, waking me. I jumped out of bed and looked at the alarm clock. 8:02. Crap, crap, crap, _**crap!**_

I quickly got dressed, grabbed an apple and ran out the door. I beat my record time of ten minutes. I got at the Academy in only eight minutes, but still eleven minutes late. I burst through the doors, breathing hard. The classroom went dead quiet. The first thing I noticed was Naruto tied in ropes at Iruka-sensei's feet. I wondered what he did this time. I'll ask him about it later.

"Suzume Miyamoto, you're late," Iruka-sensei said, looking down at me with his arms folded against his chest.

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei. You see, there was this old lady who needed help carrying her groceries and-"

"I just got done with dealing with Naruto, now this," he sighed in exasperation, cutting me off from my lame lie. "Suzume, get to your seat."

I obeyed, casting Naruto a quick, empathetic glance as I passed. I took my seat and listened as Iruka finished lecturing Naruto. Finally, he cut him out of his ropes and sent him to his seat. I was about to ask what trouble he caused when Iruka-sensei began speaking.

"Now class," Iruka said, calling everyone's attention. "You're final will be the art of the doppelganger. You will come into the room across from this one and form three identical doppelgangers, three duplicates of yourself."

A series of groans erupted from the class. Iruka-sensei pointed to the door.

"When I call your name, go in the room opposite of this one. The best of luck to each of you!"

Iruka-sensei grabbed a paper that I guessed had the names of the students in the order he wanted to see. He called my name first. Lucky me.

I headed out the classroom to the one opposite and entered. Iruka-sensei sat at a desk with Mizuki-sensei. I did my three doppelgangers with ease.

"Good job, Suzume," Iruka-sensei praised, handing me a Konoha headband. "You pass!"

"Thanks," I beamed and skipped out the door. I took my seat and waited as the students went one by one out the door. Naruto was the last one to go. I waited expectantly.

"YOU FAIL!"Iruka-sensei's voice nearly shook the walls.

Giggles and laughter erupted from the whole classroom. Naruto sulked in the door a few seconds later. He trudged to his seat and plopped down. Iruka-sensei entered.

"Those of you who passed will come to school tomorrow. Class dismissed."

The school day finally ended. I caught up with Naruto just as the mob of students exited the classroom.

"Hey Naruto!" I said. "Want to race to my place?"

"Sorry, Suzu, but I can't," he said glumly.

"Why?"

"I have to clean the mountain side," he burst out in his signature grin. "I put graffiti all over the hokages' faces! You should've been there!" He giggled mischievously.

I laughed. "You're such an idiot, sometimes," I scolded, my voice thick from laughter. "Well, see ya tomorrow then."

"But school's only for the people who passed," he said, sobering up.

I forgot about that.

"Well, after, then," I said. "Oh, wait. I'm grounded."

That caught his attention.

"Why?" he asked.

"Scared the women yesterday," I replied.

"Oh."

"Oh well," I said dismissively. "When there's a will, there's a way, right?"

"Right!" he agreed.

The sun began to set as we parted ways.

I made my way quickly through the streets of the darkening Konoha village. I quickened my pace every few minutes, feeling the demon inside me becoming restless. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw three men and two women whispering and, before I could block them out, those whispers drifted to my ears.

"She passed? That's just great," one said, sarcasm thick in his voice. "Hopefully she would just die before she gets any stronger."

"She's just a monster. I can tell just by looking at her," a woman whispered to a man.

"Yeah. A cute one, though," the man whispered back, earning an elbow in the ribs.

"I wish she would just die already. It would make our lives a whole lot easier."

I stopped in my tracks and looked at them, tears brimming in my eyes. Hurt and anger coiled in my heart. Again. I was angry at myself. Angry at being alive. Angry that everywhere I go, I had the curse of hearing the whispers of the villagers, carried on the wind. A tear spilled over and traced its way down my cheek. I felt the demon inside me stirring, screaming for blood. The moment my tear touched the ground, I ran.

_Kill them, Suzume,_ that awefully sickening voice whispered in my head. _Teach them the real meaning of death._

"No!" I cried, clutching my head and running faster, not noticing the man following me.

I didn't slow down until I got to a deserted street. The lamp lights blinked uncertainly above me. The tears were flowing freely now.

"I never knew monsters cried," a male voice said behind me.

I stopped and spun around, my eyes wide in surprise. A middle-aged man stood there, an evil smirk on his lips and a kunai knife in his hand. I took a step back.

"Wh-what do you want?" I stammered, my heart pounding in my ears.

"All the others were too chicken to kill you," he went on, taking a step forward. "But you're just a little girl. Weak. Helpless. The easiest time to kill you would be **_now!_**"

I turned on my heels and ran, blind from fear. I couldn't hear his footsteps, but I knew he was following me.

_What are you doing, fool?_ the voice inside me hissed. _Turn around and face him. Kill him! After all, he's seeking your life and won't stop until he gets it._

'Shut up,' I thought as I ran, turning into an alley, hoping the darkness would conceal me.

He was already there, a smirk plastered on his face. I skidded to a stop. Before I could turn and run, I felt a shooting pain in my stomach. I coughed and red splattered on his arm. Blood. He sank the knife deeper. A conflagration of pain flared throughout my body and I sank to my knees.

"Pathetic," the man said as he yanked the kunai out of my stomach. A hiss of pain escaped my lips. Black dots danced in my vision, growing bigger and bigger until they threatened to engulf me.

Pain and fear brought me another friend. Blood lust. With each drop of blood spilling out of my body, it became more and more pronounced. My lust soon turned to need.

I was suddenly filled with power. A dark power that put a sadistic smile on my lips. I rose to my feet, to my attacker's pure horror. My now crimson eyes could see everything clearly, as if it was daytime. I could see much more, though. I could see his heart pumping blood. I could see the blood flowing through his veins. My throat began to burn. In the blink of an eye, I was on his back, my nails digging deep into his skin. He struggled to get me off, but I held on with monster-like strength. My lips found their way to his neck and my teeth sank in deep. Easily, as if his skin was mere butter. My pain soon turned to ecstasy as I drank away his life, his heart beating as one with mine. His strength one with mine. His soul mine. I only let go when his heart stopped beating completely.

At that moment, I realized what I've done. I threw myself away from him, guilt grasping my heart with iron hands. Tears teemed in my eyes until they spilled over. I took a finger and wiped away a tear. A drop of crimson clung to my finger. Blood. I screamed, turned on my heels and ran.

'Monster! Monster!' the words echoed in my head as my feet carried me to nowhere.


	3. Chapter 2: Team Seven

**Sparrow**

*hey everyone! Happy New Year! please rate and review!*

**~Chapter 2~**

I was running blindly, not caring where I went as long as I went somewhere else. I was running from myself, although I already knew she wouldn't leave. My heart pounded in my head and my guilt urged me faster. Harder. My crimson tears were snatched up by the wind, but I didn't care. I didn't care about the path of crimson dots that followed me. Finally, I couldn't run anymore. I slowed to a stop and fell on my hands and knees, utterly exhausted, my tears staining the ground and forming a dark pool.

Suddenly, I heard someone land in front of me. I looked up to see Kakashi standing there, arms at his side, and a sad look of disappointment in his eye. That disappointment made my heart wretch. A sob rocked my body and I looked away. He sighed and picked me up.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," I whispered, surprising myself. I didn't call him that since I was six.

"It's okay, Suzume," he whispered. "It's okay."

His words sent another sob that shook my body. I buried my face in his shirt and cried. He held me, not caring I stained his clothes. Not caring about the blood that soaked his clothes. Without warning, he teleported us to our apartment and set me on the sofa.

"Now, tell me what happened."

I hesitantly obeyed, telling him everything from my walk home to the emotions I felt while I was killing my attacker. It took a while, since sudden sobs shook me as the memories came back to life. When I was finally finished, his face was emotionless. I held my breath, waiting for him to speak. Waiting for him to show signs of life.

"Suzume," he finally began. "It's not your fault. Don't forget that. You were protecting yourself."

"But," I cut in. "I felt **_happy_** when I was killing him! I **_liked_** killing him!"

"That's the demon in you," he said. "**_It_** liked killing him. You were crying when the fact you took a life settled in. It's **_not_** your fault, Suzume. He tried to kill you."

Silence entered the room. A question suddenly popped up in my head.

"Dad, how did you know I had a demon in me?"

A smile worked its way to his lips, covered by his mask.

"Funny story, actually. When your first teeth came in, you bit me," he chuckled. "You drew blood. Once you tasted it, your eyes turned red and you went crazy. Took a while to get you off. Took even longer to calm you down."

I giggled. "Even the great copy ninja had trouble getting me off? I was just a baby!"

"A strong one, though."

I yawned. Kakashi had officially done the impossible. He cheered me up. Now I'm...so...

I welcomed the darkness that washed over me.

The sun warmed my face. I groaned and opened one eye. I was in my room. Still groggy, I got up and got dressed. A thought popped up in my head: I was a genin! I put on my black tank top and leggings, adding a light brown skirt, then slipped on black arm warmers, buckling them tight on my upper arms. I grabbed my new headband and tied it to my forehead. I did a quick glance over and walked out the door just as my alarm clock went off. I was actually early.

I was the second one in class, which was a first. The first one there was a raven-haired boy with dark, lonely eyes. Sasuke Uchiha, I think? I decided to go talk to him. Keep him company.

"You're here early," I said.

The only acknowledgment he gave me was a quick glance and a "Hmph." I frowned, putting my hands on my hips.

"You woke up on the wrong side of the bed, didn't you? Or do you always act like someone just shoved something up your ass?"

He looked at me, his dark eyes betraying his surprise. I giggled. Obviously he wasn't used to girls insulting him. Come to think of it, he has a fan club, doesn't he?

"Excuse me?" he asked, his voice insultingly smooth. He recovered quickly, didn't he? "Did you say something?"

I grinned. "That's more like it." I leaned in his direction, my heels planted on the floor. "I don't want you to treat me as if I'm part of your fan club, Uchiha. Because I'm not. My name's-"

"Suzume Miyamoto," he cut in, smirking. "The one who's always late."

An embarrassed blush tinted my cheeks. I scowled.

"I'm not a morning person. Besides, I got here early today, didn't I?"

He was still smirking when the bell rang. Students filed into the room. I was still standing next to him when I heard a voice I wasn't expecting.

"Oi, Suzu! What are you doing next to **_him_**?" Naruto practically yelled in irritation.

I turned and looked at him. He was standing at the end of our row, wearing a Konoha leaf head band. I grinned.

"Naruto! I thought you failed. How'd you get the headband?" I asked, walking closer to him. "Did you steal it?"

"No way! I got this thing fair and square!" he said, poking his headband with his thumb.

"Well, glad you made it. I didn't know **_what_** I would do without you."

He grinned, a small blush tinting his cheeks. He shook it off, then narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"So," he said, inching towards me. "What **_were_** you doing with Sasuke Uchiha abnormally early in the morning?"

"Talking," I replied tersely.

I felt bad vibes from behind me. I turned to find three girls glaring holes in the back of my head. I smirked.

"The early bird gets the worm," I whispered to them, just to tick them off. It worked.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" a female voice asked where Naruto was sitting.

I looked just in time to see a flash of pink knock over Naruto. It was obvious she wanted to sit next to Sasuke. She was about to push past me when I glared. She stopped dead in her tracks, a small bead of sweat forming on her temple. I could hear her heart beating fast.

"It's very rude to push people out of your way, you know," I said, watching smugly as she squirmed in my glare, the bead of sweat rolling down the side of her face. "Especially my friend."

She gulped. "S-sorry."

I moved out of the way as she scurried to the seat between Sasuke and me. I sighed, realizing something very important: I hate fangirls. It's no wonder Sasuke ignores them. They're a headache.

Iruka-sensei walked in and congratulated the class for graduating. He began to talk and I found myself zoning out. A quick elbow to my ribs woke me from my stupor.

"Hey, Suzu, wake up!" Naruto whispered. "They're calling the teams!"

"Team seven," Iruka's voice carried to my ears. "Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura Haruno. Sasuke Uchiha. And Suzume Miyamoto."

Looks like I'm the extra person. I barely noticed when Naruto was being beat up by the pink-haired girl named Sakura. Probably had something to do with Sasuke.

"Heh, just don't get in my way, loser," Sasuke's voice cut through my brain blanks.

The next thing I knew, Naruto was crouching on the desk in front of Sasuke, intimately close. I could practically see the sparks fly as they glared at each other. A mischievous grin slowly spread across my face. In the blink of an eye, I was on the other side, walking just past the boy sitting in front of Sasuke. I brushed a finger on his shoulder, and instinctively he looked back, moving his arms back and knocking Naruto off balance, forcing his lips to lock with Sasuke's. The only sound in the classroom was me rolling on the floor laughing, clutching my stomach. I laughed so hard, I didn't notice the girls beat Naruto up.

"Suzume," Sasuke said angrily, "I'm going to kill you!"

I managed to stop laughing, but I couldn't help the huge grin still plastered on my face. His eyes were furious and he looked dead serious.

"Not if you can't catch me!" I exclaimed as I flew past him to my seat. I felt light as a feather today. And slightly intoxicated.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and I were still waiting in the classroom for our new sensei hours after everyone left. I had a vague idea of who he would be.

"Why are we still here?" Naruto complained. "It's been forever! Even Iruka-sensei left!"

Suddenly, a mischievous grin found its way to his lips. I could practically see the light bulb that flashed in his head. He went to the black board and grabbed an eraser. He then jumped on a chair and jammed the eraser in between the door and the wall.

"You're wasting your time," Sasuke said nonchalantly. "An elite jonin ninja won't be caught in such a simple booby trap."

"He's right," I agreed apologetically.

Just then, the door slid open. The eraser fell down with a plop, a cloud of eraser dust dispersing on silver hair. Kakashi stood there, a blank expression on his face. Uh oh.

"Based on my first impression," he said, a smile working its way to his face. "I'd have to say... I hate you."

Double uh oh.

I listened disinterestedly as everyone went through their introductions. It was so boring, I nearly fell asleep. I mean, I already know Naruto and Kakashi, didn't care about Sakura at all, and would rather leave Uchiha a mystery. I love figuring out mysteries on my own.

"Suzume? What about you?" Kakashi's voice cut through my thoughts.

"Huh?" I answered stupidly.

"Likes? Dislikes? Hobbies?" he prodded, sighing. "Dreams?"

Shouldn't he know all that by now?

I sighed. "I like the sun and I hate obsessive fangirls who squeal like pigs whenever they see the person they like."

I looked pointedly at Sakura. She flinched.

"My hobbies are..." Okay. This one I'm going to have trouble with. What _**do**_ I do as a hobby? I don't think battling a supernatural monster that happens to be inside me counts. "Umm... **_Antyways,_** my dream...is..." Should I even tell them?

Kakashi looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to continue. I guess I should.

"My dream is to be strong enough to protect the people close to me," I finished.

"Well then," Kakashi said as he stood up. "Meet me at the training grounds tomorrow at dawn. And I wouldn't eat if I were you. You'll throw up."

With that, he vanished.

We seemed to be waiting forever. I got there ten minutes late and I still found myself pacing around for over an hour. Finally he showed up, coming up with a lame lie. So that's where I got that from.

We began our "survival exercise". Our mission was to take the two bells tied to Kakashi's pants. Since there were four of us, that meant that two of us would be tied to the stumps, or so he says. We had to be done by noon, or we fail anyway. Then we would have to go back to the Academy. Like hell would I let that happen.

"True shinobi hide in the shadows," Kakashi said, looking around.

I was hiding behind a tree, a kunai already in my hand.

"All right!" I heard Naruto's obnoxious voice carry in the wind. "Let's have a head-to-head battle between two great warriors!"

'The idiot,' I thought dryly.

I watched helplessly as Naruto got his butt kicked. There were absolutely no openings where I could jump in. It wasn't a pretty sight. At the end of it, Naruto was black and blue with a mean black eye. He looked aweful. I decided I had enough and went to search for Sasuke.

I found him a few seconds later, running from his own hiding place. I ran in stride with him, dodging the branches that flew by.

"What do you want?" he asked, almost irritably.

"Let's team up," I offered. "We'll have more of a chance of grabbing those bells."

"Hmph. I'll get those bells by myself," he grumbled. "I don't need your help."

I shrugged. "Fine then. Have it your way, Uchiha."

I hopped away from Sasuke and went to look for Naruto. His ankle was tied to a branch, arms folded and a scowl on his face. His face brightened when he saw me. I threw a kunai at the rope and he landed with a _thud_ on the ground. He sat up, rubbing his head painfully.

"Owww," he moaned.

"Hey, Naru-chan," I leaned down and looked him in the eyes. "Let's team up, okay? We'll have a better chance of getting those bells."

"No thanks, Suzu," he said. "I found the bento boxes, so we could just eat everyone's lunch! Want to come with me?"

"Tempting, but no thanks," I sighed, exasperated.

I turned and walked away, a scowl on my face. I tried, haven't I? Unfortunately, the two people I don't mind teaming up with decided to go solo, so there's only one person left: Sakura Haruno. Ugh.

I found her seemingly running for her life. I caught up with her in no time at all. I hated what I was about to do.

"Sakura, let's team up," I offered for the third time in a day. This was getting to be too much. I was almost hoping she would refuse.

She quickly hid behind a bush.

"Go away, Suzume! I'm trying to find Sasuke!" she whispered.

I sighed. "Good luck with that," I said as I jumped off.

I haven't gone far when I heard Sakura's scream. I pushed the sound out of my head as I saw Kakashi step into the clearing I was in. Kakashi looked up from his book.

"Hey Dad," I said, getting into fighting stance.

"Show me what you've got, Suzume."

I took his invitation and ran straight at him, three kunais in one hand. I threw them only to miss as he dodged out of the way. I sidestepped and kicked him, just to have him grab my leg. I did the substitution jutsu and appeared behind him, holding a kunai to his back. He let go of the log and I pressed the point lightly into his skin.

"Not bad, Suzume," he praised as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. A shadow doppelganger.

I looked up, left, right, and behind. He was gone. That meant there was only one place left for him to be. Below. I jumped out of the way just as his hand broke out of the ground and reached for my ankle. He just got out of the ground when I began throwing a flurry of punches. He dodged them and then grabbed my arms. Without a second thought, I aimed a kick at his groin. Before I made contact, he flipped me over, dangling me upside down.

"Going a bit below the belt, Suzume?" he asked in amazement.

I grinned. In the blink of an eye, I reached for the bells. My fingers almost wrapped around one when Kakashi pushed me away. With a speed I've never seen in him before, Kakashi popped up behind me and tapped a pressure point on my neck. Darkness overcame my senses and the last thing I saw was the dirt.

I woke up to the ringing timer. I opened my eyes to see me tied up to the stump besides Naruto, who also managed to get himself tied up. Must be because of those bento boxes he was planning to eat. I squirmed in my ropes as Kakashi looked at us with no expression whatsoever. Suddenly a smile crept its way on his face. This can't be good.

"You three don't need to worry about going back to school," he began.

I narrowed my eyes. I know this game.

"School would be pointless. None of you would ever become ninja," he finished.

"Wh-what?" Naruto cried.

"You heard me. More schooling would be pointless in your case."

"That's not fair! Everything we've been through-"

"Proved pointless," Kakashi cut Naruto off. "You don't get second chances in the ninja world."

Sasuke seemed to have enough of Kakashi's talking. He ran straight at him, only to end up pinned to the ground. That was very efficient.

"You didn't even realize the point of this exercise, did you?" he went on, as if nothing happened. "Suzume knew what it was at the very beginning."

"What was the point?" Sakura asked, confused.

Kakashi sighed. "I don't believe this. It's **_teamwork_**."

Everyone looked surprised. I sighed, almost bored. I watched, aloof, as Kakashi made his point with an example of what might happen to Sasuke if the enemy captures him. Sakura looked as if she might have a heart attack. Finally Kakashi stood up.

"I'll give you one more chance. This will be the hardest challenge yet, so you may eat now. But no sharing with Naruto or Suzume. They go hungry."

Okay. That caught my attention.

"What?" I cried just as Kakashi raced off. I scowled. "Fine, whatever. I don't need food anyway."

My stomach ended up telling the truth with a loud growl. An embarrassed blush tinted my cheeks. Suddenly, Sasuke pushed his bento box at me. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, with more than a trace of jealousy. To be honest, I was surprised, too.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?" Sakura whispered dramatically. "Master Kakashi told us not to-"

"They need their strength if we're going to work as a team," he said, cutting her off. "They won't be much help if they're just going to be a liability."

Wow.

Sasuke shared his food with me as Sakura shared her food with Naruto. Just as we were half-way done, Kakashi sped towards us top speed.

"Yooooooouuuuuu..." he yelled as he ran.

Sakura screamed. I, however, swallowed my mouthful of rice.

"Pass!" he finished, beaming, stopping just in front of us.

A grin spread across my face. I was officially part of Team Seven.


	4. Chapter 3: Mission

**Sparrow**

*thanx for reading! please rate and review! i luvz them*

**Chapter 3:**

Naruto groaned as the Third Hokage assigned us another boring, trivial mission.

"I'm not gonna hear it!" Naruto exclaimed childishly. "I'm tired of all these lame missions! I need to get out there and show the world what I'm made of!"

"Naruto, you're a genin! You have to do the grunt work, then you can work your way up to the more challenging missions," Iruka said, trying in vain to get Naruto to understand.

Naruto is a head-strong idiot sometimes. But he does have a point. I'm tired of doing trivial missions, too. I zoned out as the third Hokage explained the mission levels and ninja ranks. I already knew all that crap, and I didn't want to hear it again. As you can see, I have a very good ability to block out people...urgh, at least most of the time. Finally, the conversation between Naruto, Lord Hokage, and Iruka ended. The third Hokage ended up giving in and gave us a C rank mission.

"Okay," the Hokage sighed. "Bring him in."

I turned as the door slid open, revealing a tall old man with a bottle of what I guessed was sake. His eyes were bored as he introduced himself.

"My name is Tazuna, the bridge builder of ultimate renown."

Yeah right.

We took off right away on our new mission. It's an escort mission to the Land of the Waves, so we're getting out of Konoha! To tell you the truth, I'm excited. Very. Not as much as Naruto, but comparable. Naruto and Tazuna got off on a bad foot right from the get-go, though, so this mission is bound to be a tad annoying. I sighed as Tazuna ticked Naruto off again.

"I'll kill you!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi grabbed him as he tried to attack Tazuna.

"No killing the old man you were assigned to protect."

The scene was so comical, I had to laugh.

The day wore on and we found ourselves nearing our destination. The sun shone brightly overhead, casting no shadows. I zoned out as the others talked, not even caring what they said. We walked by two small puddles of water. I glanced at them, then continued walking, acting like they were nothing. I knew they were something, though. I bit my lip.

'Odd, it hasn't rained in days,' I thought. 'How can there be puddles on the ground?'

I was ready when the attack started.

Two mist ninja snaked their chain around Kakashi and cut him into pieces. I was immediately at Tazuna's side, three kunai in each hand. The ninja went after Naruto, though. When he didn't move, I began to panic.

"Naruto, get out of the way!" I yelled as I threw my kunai at the two shinobi.

They blocked the kunai knives with ease, then continued moving towards Naruto, as if nothing happened. Without thinking, I sprinted to Naruto, my feet flying over the short distance. Just as the mist shinobi were going to attack him, I pulled another kunai out and slashed at their faces as I pushed Naruto out of the way, forcing him to fall to the ground a few feet away from me. One of the shinobi cut my arm with a weapon on his hand while the other one attacked Naruto with the chain. A shuriken suddenly pinned the chain to the tree, followed by a kunai skillfully thrown into the hole in the center of the shuriken, ensuring the chain wouldn't come loose. Sasuke hopped onto the backs of the shinobi, one foot on each, and broke their chain weapon. They quickly recovered, then went after Tazuna. Sakura leaped in front of him, and Sasuke, in turn, jumped in front of her. Kakashi, however, shielded them both and knocked the two mist shinobi unconscious.

"Sorry I didn't get here sooner," Kakashi said. "It didn't occur to me you would freeze up, Naruto. Good job Suzume, Sasuke, and Sakura."

I grinned.

"Unfortunately, their weapons are poisoned," he continued.

My grin faded.

"M-Master Kakashi, I don't think we're good enough to handle this," Sakura said. "Shouldn't we get medical treatment for Naruto and Suzume?"

"Hmmm... this **is** a problem," Kakashi mused.

I frowned. Knowing what has to be done, I took a kunai and deepened the cut on my arm, allowing the blood to seep out. I then decided to do what I normally would try to avoid: talk to my demon.

'Hey you,' I thought. 'Hello in there?'

_What do you want?_ the familiar voice asked grumpily.

'I thought maybe you could help me out, you know, since I'm **poisoned**.'

_You're not poisoned, idiot,_ the voice said to my surprise. _You didn't know? You **can't** get poisoned._

'What?'

The voice died down, no longer bothering to respond. My attention then turned to Naruto as he rammed his kunai into his hand.

"Reporting fit for duty, sir!" Naruto cried, the kunai still in his hand.

The sudden aroma of fresh blood filled my nose and awakened my sleeping monster.

_On the other hand,_ the voice said,_ I wouldn't mind tasting a bit of **that **poison._

'Shut up!' I thought. 'If you touch Naruto, you'll regret it!'

I watched as Kakashi walked over to Naruto, a smile hiding beneath his mask.

"Naruto, you exceeded the need for blood loss. You could die."

"What? No way! I'm not dying like this!" Naruto panicked.

"Let me see," Kakashi said as he took Naruto's hand, examining it. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"W-what's that look for, Kakashi-sensei? I-is it bad? Am I going to die?"

"You'll be fine," was all Kakashi said.

I sighed as we continued our journey to the Land of the Waves.

It wasn't long before Naruto began trying to show off. He threw a couple kunais here and there, trying to act tough. I sighed.

"You know, if you keep that up, you'll end up killing something," I warned.

A bush rustled nearby. Naruto threw a kunai at it. It landed in a tree just above a white rabbit's head. The poor thing was foaming at the mouth from shock.

"Naruto, it was just a rabbit! Now look what you've done!" Sakura yelled at him.

I took another look. It was a snow hare, which turns brown in the spring. And it was spring, now, so why didn't it change color?

"Everyone, get down!" Kakashi yelled.

I threw myself on the ground just as a giant sword spiraled through the air, landing on the tree with a lout _thunk_. I gulped, holding my neck. That thing could kill me with one swing! I looked up to find a man standing on the handle of the sword.

"Zabuza," Kakashi said, recognizing him.

Naruto suddenly made a move to fight Zabuza. Kakashi stopped him with his hand.

"No, Naruto," Kakashi told him. "This one is on a completely different scale than the others. You guard Tazuna. I'll handle this. This might be a little...messy."

He slid up his headband, revealing his Sharingan eye. I stood up, not wanting to be a sitting duck. I jumped to Tazuna's side, kunai ready.

"Get in the manji battle formation," Kakashi ordered everyone. "Protect Tazuna. That's the teamwork this situation demands."

"But-" Naruto objected.

"Shut up, Naruto!" I cut in. "Just do it! I can feel this guy's power all the way from here. If you don't get a move on and listen to Kakashi-sensei, you're going to die!"

Naruto shut his mouth and moved to my left side. Sasuke was on my right, and Sakura was directly behind me, protecting Tazuna from the rear.

The battle ensued. Zabuza quickly took his sword and jumped off the tree he was on and landed on top of the water.

"He-he's walking on water?" Sakura cried.

"No, duh," I answered.

"The finest of the ninja arts..." Zabuza said. "The Kirigakure jutsu!"

With that, mist enveloped him and everyone else, making it impossible to see. I gulped. His chakra was like little needles. I could feel his bloodlust. A bead of sweat formed on my forehead. I closed my eyes, listening for any movement, but found none.

"There are eight targets," Zabuza's voice wafted from nowhere.

"What? Wha-what was that?" Sakura asked, panicking.

"Throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, the jugular vein, the subclavian artery, kidney, heart... so many choices. What vital, vulnerable place shall I choose? Heh heh."

I opened my eyes, officially scared out of my mind. I gulped again. Zabuza's bloodlust seemed to envelop me, as if he chose me to be his first victim. My breathing started becoming raspy, and I found myself near hyperventilation. My body was shaking of its own accord.

"Suzume," Kakashi said. "It's all right. Calm down. Even if he gets me, I'll still protect you. All of you. I will...never let my comrades die!"

I stared in awe at him, admiration bubbling up in my heart. I grinned, no longer afraid.

"I wouldn't bet on that," Zabuza said, appearing in the middle of us. "Game over."

I gasped. Kakashi suddenly appeared, sinking his kunai in Zabuza's chest. Water dripped out of the wound just before he combusted. It was a water doppelganger. Zabuza appeared out of thin air and sliced Kakashi, but he was a water clone, too. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't move," Kakashi said, holding a kunai to Zabuza's throat. "Game over.

His victory was short-lived, however, when Zabuza appeared behind him. Kakashi stabbed the one in front. It was a water clone. Kakashi ducked as Zabuza swung his sword at his head, but was kicked in the stomach. He flew all the way to the water. I gulped. That looked like it hurt. Zabuza was about to run to him, but stopped when he saw Kakashi's caltrops (or spike things ninjas use). However, Zabuza's real self emerged from the water where Kakashi was and trapped him in a water prison.

"Kakashi!" I yelled, about to run after him.

"Suzume, stop!" he ordered. "You guys take Tazuna and get out of here! Your mission is to protect him!"

I bit my lip, not liking my situation one bit.

"Heh heh," Zabuza chuckled. "Little ninja wanna-be's. Trying so hard to fit in, you even got yourself a hitai-ate headband. But a true ninja is one who as crossed and recrossed the boundaries between the living and the dead. Clothes don't make a shinobi. You need skills good enough to rate a listing in my bingo book of enemies before you deserve to be called ninja. We don't call your kind ninja. We call them...**brats**."

Zabuza disappeared and reappeared next to Naruto. He kicked him hard, sending him flying and forcing blood out of his mouth. He landed with a_ thump_ on the ground, his headband at Zabuza's feet.

"Naruto!" I cried as I ran over to him.

"Uggh," he moaned as he sat up.

He looked scared, but that fear soon passed away as he ran after Zabuza.

"Naruto, you idiot! He'll annihilate you!" I yelled.

Zabuza kicked him again, sending him flying to me. I barely managed to catch him, sliding back several yards. Where did I get that strength from? My eyes flashed to Naruto's hand. He held his hitai-ate headband. I moved away from Naruto as he managed to get back on his feet, blood dripping from his chin. I glared at Zabuza, anger boiling in my soul and the scent of blood filling my nose. I snarled.

"Scary," Zabuza said nonchalantly. "However, looks can't kill, girl."

I could feel my demon becoming restless. My eyes began to turn red and a dark aura enveloped me. My breathing came out in rasps.

_Let's kill him together, _the now familiar voice whispered. _Take revenge for that kick to your friend's gut. Kill him, and **protect your friends**!_

My chakra poured out of my body, dark and full of killing intent. Zabuza's eyes narrowed. A demented smile crept its way onto my face.

"S-Suzume?" Naruto cried. I could hear the fear in his voice, and that fear only made me more willing to kill Zabuza.

"I'll...protect my friends," I told him, my voice unrecognizable. "Even if it means...draining the bastard of all his blood!"

Everything was a blur. I ran at Zabuza, jumping over the water between us. I focused some chakra into my fist, enveloping it in darkness. I aimed a punch at Zabuza's face, but he ducked and hit me with his free hand. As he hit me, my dark chakra wrapped around his arm, squeezing. Zabuza winced and ordered his doppelganger to come at me. The darkness that wrapped around his arm dissipated as I focused on his clone. I kicked his doppelganger in the face, darkness coming onto him on contact. The darkness flooded through his body and destroyed him. I landed almost gracefully onto the ground. I once again ran at Zabuza, my speed almost faster than the eye could see. I latched onto his back just as he created three more doppelgangers. My canines grew and I sank my teeth into his skin, savoring the taste of his blood. I hardly noticed the doppelgangers trying to tear me off of him until a hard elbow to the ribs caused a loud _crack_ echo through my body. I let go, feeling the sharp pain as my ribs were broken, and fell into the water. I began to swim upwards when the pain in my ribs spread through my whole body. The darkness that I used now worked against me as it enveloped my mind.


	5. Chapter 4: Climbing Trees

**Sparrow**

*thanx for reading! i don't own naruto, but i wish i did. anyways, enjoy!*

**Chapter 4:**

I woke up to three faces: Sasuke's, Sakura's and Naruto's. I screamed. They immediately moved away, giving me room. I sat up, ignoring my nosy team mates' protests. Surprisingly, I didn't feel pain after having all my ribs broken.

"What the hell? What are you guys doing? Am I that entertaining when I'm unconscious?" I yelled.

"Actually...yeah," Sasuke said from a corner. I don't know how he got that far, but damn, he's good. Wait. What?

I narrowed my eyes. He merely smirked. Okay. Not good.

"W-what did I do?" I asked cautiously.

"I never told you," Kakashi began. "You talk in your sleep."

"No I don't," I denied.

"Yes...you do," he said.

I looked around then. We were in a small room. Kakashi was lying on a mat next to me, blankets covering him. He was watching the emotions that suddenly danced on my face.

"What happened to you?" I asked, sort of worried.

"Overused the Sharingan," he answered.

"Oh...so, um. What was I saying? When I was out of it?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know.

"Oh, nothing," Kakashi said, a teasing glint in his revealed eye. "Just something about kicking Zabuza's ass and flinging your arms around in the process."

A blush spread across my cheeks. I'm sure I looked so stupid! Suddenly the doors slid open, revealing a young woman holding a tray. She smiled as she entered. Soon, her smile vanished when she saw me sitting up.

"Um, don't you think you should lay down? You're ribs were broken just yesterday," she said as she walked over to me.

"I feel fine," I told her truthfully.

She narrowed her eyes in skepticism. I grinned and made my point by standing up. She gasped, the tray in her hands wobbling for a second. She managed to keep it from falling. When she finally got the point, she turned to Kakashi.

"Even though the Sharingan is an incredible power, do you really think the strain it puts on your body is worth it?" Does this woman live to get on people?

Tazuna entered the room.

"So you're all finally awake! And you've met my daughter Tsunami, eh? Ha ha! Well, good job, everyone. We've taken down our strongest foe yet, so we can all relax for a while," he said.

"But I can't get that masked kid out of my head," Sakura said.

"What masked kid?" I asked. Man, I missed all the good stuff!

"A kid shinobi hunter from the Village Hidden in the Mist dispatched Zabuza," Kakashi informed me. "The mask he wore is worn by the most elite and secret ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist. All the shinobi hunters wear them. They're code-named the 'Undertaker Squad' because they dispose of corpses so thoroughly, it's as if they never existed...but I feel like we're missing something."

"Such as?" I asked.

He thought a moment. "Of course. They're supposed to destroy the bodies right on the spot. So how did the mask kid destroy Zabuza's body?"

"How should we know? He took the body with him," Sakura said.

"That's right. Even though all he needed to take as proof was the head. And, there's a mystery behind the weapons the hunter used to dispatch his prey."

"...No way," Sasuke said.

I narrowed my eyes, not liking the feel of where this conversation was leading to.

"Yes way! It's likely that Zabuza is still alive!" Kakashi exclaimed.

Shock decorated everyone's faces. I wanted to laugh at them all. Instead, I remained quiet, knowing this wasn't the time.

"But you checked to make sure he was dead!" Sakura cried.

"I did," Kakashi admitted. "But a death-like trance could make a very convincing illusion to the real thing. Those senbon can be deadly if they hit a vital spot, but if not, the mortality rate is surprisingly low. And remember, they were first used as medical tools."

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"What do we do?" Kakashi repeated, a smile forming on his face. "We climb trees!"

I couldn't help it now. I fell on the floor laughing. After a few minutes of nonstop laughter, I got the sense to stop. I sat up, wiping a stray tear from my eye.

"You expect us to climb trees?" I asked, incredulous. "What's that gonna do?"

"It's a type of training exercise," Kakashi answered. "I'm increasing your training schedule. I won't let us get caught unprepared."

"But how can we just train without knowing when Zabuza will attack next?" Sakura asked.

"Well, when someone is put under a death-like trance, it takes a while for his body to recover. So in the meantime, we'll train!"

I jumped up, grinning. "Okay! Let's go!"

We went outside and into the woods. The trees loomed above us, a gigantic wasteland of green and brown. I gulped. I felt uneasy for some odd reason.

"Listen, this won't be any ordinary tree climbing," Kakashi said. "You're not allowed to use your hands."

"All right!" Naruto cheered. "Sounds fun!"

"But how do we do that, Master Kakashi?" Sakura asked.

"Let me show you. First, you focus your chakra into the soles of your feet," he said, doing just that. "Then you walk up the tree." He began walking up the tree, his crutches making small _tak tak_ sounds. He stopped when he stood upside down on a thick branch. "I suggest you get a running start. It would be easier. And I don't expect you to make it all the way to the top on your first try. The point of this exercise is greater mastery over the chakras."

After he said that, he threw four kunai knives down, each one landing in front of each person.

"Use the kunai blades to score the bark at the highest place you can climb to. It will serve as a reminder later. Now, start!"

I grabbed my kunai and focused chakra into my feet. Then ran at the tree. My chakra flow was steady, and I made sure I didn't use too much chakra. I managed to get to the first branch before my control slipped. I quickly slashed a mark and flipped onto the branch.

"Hey, this isn't as hard as I thought!" I heard Sakura say.

I looked over at Sakura. She was on the exact same place as I was, only on her tree. I glanced down at Naruto and Sasuke. They made no improvement whatsoever.

"There's Sakura! That's my girl!" Naruto yelled, grinning. I could tell she ticked him off because of the way his grin twitched.

"Well done, Sakura. Suzume," Kakashi praised, noticing me. "It seems we know who has greater mastery over their chakras. Our two young kunoichi. It seems they're closer to overtaking the Lord Hokage, despite all of Naruto's boasts and aspirations. And the finest hope of the Uchiha clan doesn't look too impressive, either."

Naruto and Sasuke both flinched.

"Master Kakashi, how could you?" Sakura shrieked.

I smirked. I leaned over to look at the two boys.

"Come on, guys! What are you waiting for? The weather's really nice up here!" I yelled, waving.

"Aww, come on, Suzu! Quit showing off!" I heard Naruto whine.

"Well, get your butt up here and do something about it!" I say, sticking my tongue out childishly.

He glanced at Sasuke, who also glanced back, and before I knew it, they tried again.

"That's more like it!" I yelled as I began climbing too.

The moon shone as night fell. It's been a full week of training. This morning me and Sasuke decided to train with Naruto, too, since the dumbell decided to just train on his own day after day. But it seems our hard work payed off. I finally made it to the top, along with Sasuke and Naruto. Sweat dripped off my chin as I clung to the top of the tree, panting. It took a lot longer than I anticipated. My control slipped a couple of times today, not as much as before, but still. I had to rest on a branch a couple times, too, where I...kind of fell asleep. Hey, I got tired, so what? I looked over at Sasuke and Naruto. The boys do have a lot of chakra. I grinned, feeling victorious.

"W-we finally did it," I huffed.

Naruto grinned. "Yeah. What do you say we get down now?"

"Sure," Sasuke agreed.

I looked down. The ground was so far down... I gulped. A new fear snaked its way into my heart. I clung to the tree for my dear life.

"Uh, guys?"

Naruto was already down. Once he hit the ground, he collapsed, exhausted. Sasuke was only a quarter-way down, taking his time. I gulped.

"Sasuke?"

He looked up, his eyes narrowing. "Hn?"

"C-can you help me?" I asked, swallowing my pride.

He smirked.

"Scared of heights?" he asked, not meanly, which surprised me.

"Y-y-yeah," I stuttered. Great. Now I'm stuttering.

He climbed back up and jumped to a branch on my tree, making it shake slightly. I screamed and clung to the bark like there was no tomorrow. For all I knew, there wasn't. Warm hands grabbed my waist.

"Hold on," he said.

I obeyed, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, holding on for dear life. I hope I didn't choke him. He didn't complain as he made his way down, my eyes shut tight and my face buried deep in his shirt. I didn't want to see the ground until I was officially on it.

"You can let go now," Sasuke said.

I opened one eye.

"Are you sure? You're not gonna let me fall to my demise, are you?" I asked cautiously.

"See for yourself."

I peeked down, and sure enough, we were on the ground. I let out a sigh of relief as I unwrapped myself from him, blushing slightly. I looked at Naruto, already asleep. I grabbed a stick and poked him. He groaned and rolled over.

"Suzume?" Sasuke's voice drifted to my ears. I looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

His look was kind of dark. It scared me.

"That power you showed...when we fought Zabuza the first time," he began.

I tensed up, not daring to breathe.

"Where did it come from? What are you?"

I sighed and turned away from him, hoping he wouldn't see my emotions. I didn't want him to see the fear in my eyes. The fear of him not accepting me.

"I am...your team mate. And friend," I said, after a moment's pause. "I refuse to let my friends die, that's all."

I looked back at him in time to see surprise on his face. Then a sarcastic smirk.

"So says the person who needed help getting down from a tree," he said.

I grinned and punched him lightly on the arm.

"Well, we should really get out of here, before Naruto ends up sick," I said. I looked up at him. "You wanna help?"

"Sure," he said as he lifted one of Naruto's arms and I lifted another.

We walked through the door to Tazuna's house, utterly worn out. Naruto was awake by the time we entered the house.

"Master...Kakashi. We made it... to the top!" Naruto said, still exhausted.

"I told you if you push yourself too hard, you're gonna wear yourself out, idiot," Sasuke muttered.

I merely grinned.

"Good job, all of you. You've improved. Tomorrow, you will accompany Sakura in protecting the bridge."

I sighed, exhausted. I trudged up to the spare room and plopped down on my sleeping bag, too tired to actually get in it. I fell asleep right when my head hit the pillow.


	6. Chapter 5: Bloodlust

**Sparrow**

* thanks for reading! please rate and review! i luv ur reviews! i need to know how i'm doing, after all.*

**Chapter 5:**

"Suzume, wake up," Kakashi's voice cut through the fog in my mind.

"Huh?" I asked, groggy from sleep. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"We're leaving," he said, walking out the room.

I got up and got ready. I met them outside in record time. I yawned and stretched, looking around. Naruto wasn't there.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei? Where's Naruto?" I asked.

"He's gonna have a break today," Kakashi answered. "He worked himself to exhaustion. He probably won't even be able to wake up for a while."

We began walking to our destination. I couldn't help looking back.

When we got there, bodies littered the half-made bridge. I narrowed my eyes, pulling out a kunai.

"What happened here?" Tazuna asked one of the survivors.

"M-monsters," he replied.

That didn't sound good at all. I gulped. Just then, the man went back into unconsciousness. Mist suddenly enveloped the whole bridge, making it impossible to see anything more than three feet away.

"Been a while, Kakashi," Zabuza's voice drifted from somewhere in the mist. I couldn't point out exactly where, though, and it frustrated me. "I see you've got those brats tagging along like last time. And the boy's trembling again, poor thing."

I looked at Sasuke, and sure enough, he was shaking. Again? Hmph. I didn't notice. Just then, ten water doppelgangers appeared, surrounding us.

"I'm shaking with eagerness for a rematch!" Sasuke said.

"Go ahead, Sasuke," Kakashi told him, smiling.

In seconds, Sasuke demolished all of the Zabuza look-alikes. Hmph. Show off. The mist dissipated and Zabuza stood, relaxed, right in front of us. A masked kid stood next to him.

"Well, obviously my water doppelgangers were no match for you. It seems they matured, quite a bit, eh Haku?"

"Indeed."

"It seems I was right," Kakashi mused. "Our mysterious masked friend was actually playing on Zabuza's team."

"He has nerve, showing up like this!" Sakura cried.

"This one's mine," Sasuke said. I looked at him. A determined look was set on his face.

"That was quite a show you put on, before," he said. "But it's over now...and I _hate_ ham actors!"

"Sasuke's so cool!" Sakura squealed.

I sighed and turned to Sakura, having enough of her pig-like tendencies. "Listen, you! Why don't you just shut up for once? I'm sick and tired of you going all goo-goo eyed for Sasuke, and squealing like a pig! It's irritating the hell out of me!" I yelled, jabbing my finger at her. I won't tell you which...heh heh.

She scowled. I glared. The moment was turned off by Zabuza's low chuckle.

"Kakashi, don't you think they should have a little more teamwork?" he said in a mocking tone. "Bickering amongst yourselves will end up killing you."

I turned my glare to him.

"We're still on the offensive. Haku."

"Understood."

Haku spun away from Zabuza and appeared next to Sasuke, about to stab him with a senbon needle. Sasuke deflected it with his kunai. Their speed was fairly even. Haku kept one of Sasuke's hands busy by forcing him to protect himself from Haku's senbon. It was a deadlock.

"I don't want to have to kill you...but you won't leave quietly, will you?" Haku asked him.

"Don't be stupid."

Suddenly, Haku did signs with only one hand. It surprised me, but I pushed that emotion aside. He stomped on the ground that was covered in water, and the water rose up and became ice needles. They aimed for Sasuke. Sasuke focused chakra to his feet and jumped high in the air, dodging them. He threw three shuriken, one after the other, at Haku, who jumped back to dodge them. Sasuke appeared behind him, holding up a kunai.

"You're not that fast," Sasuke said. "Now you have to worry about blocking my attacks!"

He threw a kunai at Haku's head. Haku ducked, earning himself a kick to the face. Haku flew and crashed to the ground in front of Zabuza.

"You're fast, but I'm faster," Sasuke said, smirking from his minor victory.

"You had it coming, Zabuza," Kakashi said. "For underestimating my team. He may not look like much, but Sasuke is the top-rated rookie in Konohagakure Village. Sakura here is our sharpest mind. And let's not forget own comedy ninja, the maverick show stopper, the one and only Naruto."

"Hey, what about me?" I asked.

"You're just too weird to have a title," Kakashi said, smirking. "I honestly didn't know what to say about you."

"Weirder than Naruto?" I asked.

"As far as I'm concerned...yes."

"How so?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"We're kind of busy to list everything, and it is a bit time consuming, so..."

I stuck my tongue out at him. Zabuza chuckled. The evil sound of it made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"You do realize, Haku, that you may end up dying at the hands of the very person you sought to spare?"

"Yes. What a pity," Haku said, forming a weird hand sign.

Suddenly ice mirrors shot up from the ground, enclosing Sasuke in them. I couldn't stand back anymore. I threw my kunai at Haku, who caught it easily. Then I ran straight at him, focusing chakra into my feet, which made me run faster. He threw a few senbon needles at me, but I deflected them with another kunai. I threw the kunai again, but he deflected it with the kunai I threw before. I teleported behind him and kicked him in the face. At least...I almost kicked him. Right before my eyes, he disappeared. My legs hit the ice mirror, not even making a dent. I landed on the ground, holding my leg and shivering.

"So...c-cold," I muttered, trying to warm it up again.

Haku appeared next to me, and kicked me in his mirror dome. I scowled once I recovered. Great. Now what do I do?

"Idiot, why did you get stuck in here with me?" Sasuke asked.

"First idiot, I'm not an idiot," I said, scowling at him. "Second, it wasn't my fault! I tried to save your puny butt!"

"So you're looking at my butt?"

"No!"

"You said it," Sasuke said, a smirk slowly spreading on his lips.

Suddenly, thousands of needles flew at us in every direction. I instinctively put up my arms to block them, but it didn't do any good whatsoever. Blood dripped from the scratches they gave me. I scowled. I looked over at Sasuke, making sure he was okay. His scratches were bleeding, too. And that blood looked intoxicating... I shook my head, snapping myself out of it. There's no time to be lusting after my own team mate's blood now. I focused at the image of the boy in one of the mirrors.

"You dirty, sadistic, son of a- Why are you killing us so slowly?" I yelled, the blood rushing to my head. Who's? Why, Sasuke's of course.

He didn't say anything. The scent of Sasuke's blood sent a stirring inside of me as my demon was reawakening. I bit my lip, taking out another kunai. I wish I had a better weapon, or at least a better jutsu, but no. I'm just...a weak nobody!

_But you don't have to be,_ the smooth voice said. _Let me take over. I'll kill whoever you want._

'That's the thing, stupid,' I thought back. 'I don't want you to kill anyone!'

_So would you rather die here? Along with the Uchiha kid?_

'...No. And no, I won't let you take over. I'm going to beat him my way!'

Just then, I heard Naruto's voice, loud and clear. I grimaced. Idiot. He suddenly popped in this ice prison, trapping himself here along with us. I smacked him upside the head.

"You **doofus**!" I cried. "You could've beat him from the outside, but **no**, you wanted to be a martyr and jump right in his death trap! What the hell are you thinking?"

"I'm saving your butts, Suzume!" Naruto cried, holding his head.

"No, you're not! You're sending your own butt to your own death! I should kill you right now, but since you're such a weird, loveable idiot, I won't. Hmph. Now you get us all out of this mess, Naruto."

"Weird...loveable...?" Naruto asked, looking at me weird.

"Yes. You're my friend, so I can say whatever I like to you. Now hurry up and think of something!"

Suddenly, a ball of flame blazed from Sasuke's mouth, trying to eat away at the ice mirrors. It didn't succeed. It barely even touched them. Then Naruto made at least ten duplicates of themselves and they each punched a mirror. Still, the masked boy remained unfazed.

"You can't see past this justu," he said, throwing his barrage of senbon needles at us.

When the senbons finally stopped raining on us, I looked up from my arms, which protected my face. I looked over at Naruto, collapsed on the ground, with needles sticking out his back. I turned to look at Sasuke. He was still standing, but needles were everywhere on him, too. He glowered at Haku, focusing on his every move. Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes turned red, with the familiar commas in each. One comma in the left, and two in the right. Sharingan. Maybe we're saved after all. Haku tensed, then moved towards Naruto with blinding speed, senbons in each hand. I could see it clearly, as if in slow motion. Sasuke jumped in front of Naruto. The adrenaline pumped in my veins, and I found myself in front of Sasuke. Pain filled my body as the needles punctured my skin. The needles stuck out of my neck, chest, and wrists. My breathing came out in labored gasps.

"Suzume!" Naruto cried.

Sasuke looked on, completely shocked. Droplets of my blood littered his face. My knees buckled and I found myself in his arms. He layed me down on the ground, in between himself and Naruto. His eyes danced with crimson, and it fascinated me, even though I felt like I was dying. I smiled at the two faces that flooded my vision.

"Looks like...I'm finally...of...some use," I barely whispered. "I swear...if you guys die...I'll kill you..."

"No! Suzume!" Naruto cried, eyes brimming over with tears. "Don't die! You **can't** die!"

Sasuke's eyes focused on mine. His surprise disappeared and was replaced with a silent fury. His fury seemed to strengthen me, for some unknown reason, even though I still couldn't breathe. His crimson eyes danced, obliterating everything else in my vision. All I could see was red, and then it faded into black.

It was as if someone- or something - took over my body. I couldn't breathe, but for some reason, that didn't bother me. I was utterly detached. It felt as if I was outside of my body, looking on at everything. Haku suddenly attacked again, this time at Sasuke, while he was still in front of Naruto. The needles punctured his neck as it had mine. Rage boiled inside me, and Naruto as well, as we watched helplessly as Sasuke slumped into Naruto's arms. He whispered a few words to him before slipping into another world. I saw Naruto's eyes glow red, his pupils narrowing into slits. A demonic orange chakra enveloped him, swirling into the image of a fox. So that is why everyone avoided him. My body slumped up, as if possessed, a pained and maniacal smile plastered on my lips. Black chakra surrounded me and wound itself around the demon fox chakra. My eyes were pure red, no iris, no nothing. Just a glowing red vortex of madness and pain. Three streaks of black ran from my eyes like thick trails of tears. My canines and nails grew. I wobbled to my feet, blood still dripping from my wounds. I pulled the senbon needles out, and the wounds slowly healed themselves. Naruto barely saw me as he lunged at Haku. Haku threw some senbons at him, but he blocked it with his chakra, shattering some mirrors. As Haku tried to get to another mirror, Naruto caught him by the wrist. He punched the boy in the face, sending him flying into his own mirrors and shattering it. All of the mirrors shattered into nothingness as Haku tried to get up. It was obvious he was in pain, and the mask was broken, fragments spilling onto the ground. Suddenly, I was by Haku's side, a malicious grin plastered on my face and my eyes bloodthirsty. Haku shuddered as I caressed a nail over his arm, drawing blood. Naruto looked at me, finally noticing me fully, his demon chakra subsiding almost instantly.

"S-Suzume?" He asked, his blue eyes wide.

I barely heard him. My throat burned for blood.

"Kill me," Haku's voice barely whispered. "What are you waiting for?"

I saw my demonic self pout.

"What's the fun in the kill, if the prey wants to be killed?" I asked in a voice I didn't recognize. It sounded like a mix between my own and the voice in my head.

"I killed you. And your friend."

"Aww, touching. But you didn't kill me," I said, licking my lips. "Otherwise, I wouldn't be here. You probably should have, though, because your death would be painful because of what you did to Suzume's friend."

His eyes widened a fraction. A gasp of pain escaped his lips as my fangs sank into his shoulder. I took a sip and removed my fangs, earning myself another gasp from him. It was music to my ears.

"Now, imagine that a thousand times over until your blood runs dry," I whispered in his ear.

I could smell the fear that began to drift off of him. I smiled sadistically. Darkness wrapped around him, pinning him in place. I appeared behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist. I licked my lips again and sank my fangs deep into his neck. He cried in pain and tried unsuccessfully to get free. I held him tighter and the shadows that wrapped themselves around his body squeezed him, making him whimper. I took in a mouthful of blood before a punch to my face forced my teeth out of Haku's neck. I screamed in rage and turned to the one who did it. Defiant blue eyes glared at mine, though I found a trace of fear. Naruto Uzumaki.

I lunged at him with an ungodly speed, knocking him to the ground. I pinned him in place, my eyes wild for blood and my throat still burning.

No! I screamed at myself as I watched helplessly as I sunk my fangs into his throat.


	7. Chapter 6: Two Demons and a Monk

**Sparrow**

*hi guys! thanx 4 reading! i know i left u on a cliffhanger, but that's the way i get reviews *evil grin* antyways, please rate and review!*

**Chapter 6:**

I watched in horror as I sank my teeth into Naruto's throat. He squirmed beneath my weight as he tried unsuccessfully to get me off. His skin began to pale as I fought unsuccessfully to take control of my body. I was running out of time. Suddenly, that monster chakra he showed before bubbled up within him, pushing me off. I spun out of his reach with a hiss. His red eyes glared into mine. I smiled.

"Bring it, foxy," I heard myself laugh. "I always wanted to fight with another of my kind."

"Suzume," was all Naruto said.

"Enough," I said, scowling. "I'm **not** Suzume. Call me Kuragari. The vampiress."

He growled then lunged at me top speed. He was so fast, I barely had time to dodge it, but dodge it I did. I jumped out of the way as a branch of chakra reached out for me. I smiled wickidly. Darkness wound its way up that branch of chakra, leading directly to Naruto's body faster than the eye could see. It wrapped itself around the body, pulling him into the air and squeezing. Naruto hissed in pain, and I found myself wrapped in one of his chakra claws. I scowled at the burning pain it brought me, then burst into pure shadows, sliding along the hand until I got behind Naruto.

"You can't even kill me, can you?" I smirked. "Now, where was I?"

As I sank my teeth into his skin, we both screamed. I immediately broke away from him, landing on my feet and holding onto my mouth with a clawed hand. It was burned. I looked at my arms and realized they were burned, too. He fell from my dark bonds, landing onto his feet, panting. Pain was just as evident in his eyes as it was in mine. Slowly, those red eyes turned back into blue. I smirked painfully. I sauntered my way over to him, my body burning from the contact with his demon chakra. He didn't try to move away. He just looked at me with sad blue eyes.

"I'm not gonna fight you any more, Suzume," he whispered. "You're my friend. And I know you're stronger than this. You're stronger than this demon."

I grabbed his throat, frowning. My eyes glared into his.

"I told you **I'm not Suzu-**"

The words were cut off as I pushed my soul back into my body, refusing to hurt Naruto more. Refusing to let my demon kill my best friend. His words strengthened me, which made me force my soul in harder. My body screamed, dropping Naruto to the ground and grabbing its head. It fell to the floor, writhing.

"No!" it shrieked.

I pushed my soul in farther, feeling as it grasped its core. My body slowly relaxed and I found myself back in control. I opened my eyes, panting heavily, seeming not to get enough of the oxygen I breathed.

"Suzume!" Naruto yelled as he crawled over to me, his skin still pale.

"I'm...so...sorry," I whispered. His ocean blue eyes were all I saw before darkness consumed me.

I woke up to bright lights and a loud beeping to my right. And, gratefully, I woke up to oxygen and the ability to breathe on my own. I never appreciated oxygen more in my life. I looked over to my left. My eyes widened. Naruto lay there, his head leaning on the hospital bed and drooling lightly from his mouth. Sasuke sat on the chair next to him, eyes closed. I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face. I realized then that I had bandages over my mouth, making it impossible to talk. How did I not notice them when I just woke up? Maybe because my mouth felt numb. I looked down at my body and realized my arms and hands were bandaged, too. As far as I knew, my whole body was bandaged.

Naruto blinked, then yawned loudly, waking Sasuke up too. Naruto's blue eyes brightened when he saw me awake.

"Suzume!" he yelled, making me wince. He immediately shut his mouth. "Sorry," he whispered.

"Shut up, idiot!" Sasuke hissed. "This is a hospital."

I found it frustrating that I could barely move my mouth, due to the bandages. I wanted to thank him. I wanted to tell him how sorry I was and that I was a stupid idiot for letting all this happen. I wanted to apologize, but because of these stupid bandages, I couldn't. I suppressed the frustrated growl that made its way into my throat. and pointed at the bandages wrapped around my face, hoping someone would get what I mean and ask the nurse to take them off. Naruto, being the loveable simple-minded idiot he is didn't get it. Sasuke, on the other hand, did. He left the room and called a nurse, who immediately came.

"Yes?" she asked, holding a clip board and pen against her chest.

"My friend wants her bandages off," Sasuke said in a smooth, cold voice.

"I'm sorry, but she has third degree burns on most of her body. She can't remove them."

What?

Sasuke nodded then went back to my side, shrugging. A quick glance in his eyes told me he was extremely worried, despite his nonchalant facade. I glared at the nurse's back, then looked at the ceiling when she glanced back at me. Man, my looks really can be felt!

"Suzume, I'm really sorry what happened," Naruto apologized, an uncommonly sad look on his face. "It's all my fault you're here."

I shook my head 'no' eagerly. It wasn't his fault. It was mine. I should've took over my own body sooner. Hell, I shouldn't have let Kuragari take over in the first place. I wish...I could talk. I wish I could tell him how sorry I was.

Two days of constant watching on my health irritated the hell out of me. I was fidgety and I wanted to leave. I finally had enough. I looked over at Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke stayed the whole time with me. Sakura dropped by every now and then, and Kakashi dropped by every five hours. I was extremely grateful to them, but right now, I needed them out. I caught Kakashi's eye, then looked at everyone pointedly and then looked at the door. It seems he got it.

"Come on, guys," Kakashi said, standing up. "Suzume wants to be alone for a while."

Naruto looked at me sadly, as if asking if this was true. If I could bite my lip, I would have. His expression was heart wrenching. I nodded slowly. All of them got up and headed out the door.

Once they left, I sat up. I tore off the bandages around my face, and grabbed a mirror that happened to be on the table next to the bed. I scowled. Why the hell would they leave a mirror in a burn patient's room? That's just plain cruelty! I glanced at myself, expecting scars and burnt flesh. However, I found none of those. My skin was clear...flawless. I frowned and ripped all my bandages off.

"What are you doing? Miss, do-"

I cut off the nurse with a glare. Her eyes widened as she saw my skin.

"But, I don't understand!" She exclaimed, rushing to my side and kneeling down. "How did you heal so quickly? Those burns should've-"

"I know," I said, cutting her off. I was happy to be able to move my lips again. "They should have killed me, right?"

She narrowed her eyes as she stood up, nodding slowly. She probably already knew what I was, because I could see the faint trace of fear, and the immense amount of abhorrence in her eyes. I smirked.

"What? Are you scared of me now? You think I'm a monster?" I asked haughtily, hating that look with all my being. "You were hoping I would die in the hospital while I was unconscious, didn't you? Because I looked so bad? I bet you were hoping I wouldn't see the light of day when I was brought in, huh?"

She didn't say anything as she stalked out of the room. I sighed. I couldn't blame her for hating me. In fact...I think I even hated myself.

I hauled myself out of the hospital bed and replaced the hospital gown with my own clothes. I was extremely grateful to Kakashi for thinking of bringing some when he came to visit me today. Fully dressed, I slipped out of the hospital and into the streets of Konoha. Kakashi was waiting for me by the hospital sign.

"Took you long enough, Suzume," he said, his eyes twinkling happily. I grinned.

"What? I just wanted to give you a piece of your own medicine," I said, smiling.

He laughed. "Well, I'm just glad you're okay. A whole four days in the hospital? Not like you. And you had me worried when I saw you fighting Naruto at the bridge, too."

I looked at the floor.

"But...somehow I knew you wouldn't kill him," he finished, lifting my chin up to face him. I avoided his eyes as much as possible, though I didn't exactly know why.

"B-but Master Kakashi," I said. "I could have killed him. I...that thing..."

"I know," he said, his eyes twinkling again mischievously. "That's why I got a trainer for you. You're going to have to miss the Chunin exams, but...I think this would be best for you."

"What? A trainer?" I asked, perking up. "Who?"

"He is a monk said to have been friends with your deceased father," he explained. "He knows some of the jutsus your father used, because this monk taught them to him. He's also seen you're father's...abilities. You would be in good hands." He then looked to his left. "You can come out now, Monk Kouta."

Suddenly, a man stepped out from behind the hospital sign. He stood beside Kakashi, on his left side, and looked me over while I did the same to him. He was bald, like most monks, and had warm brown eyes. A small blue circle was between his eyes, and he had a medium, muscular build. He was wearing a yellow and brown uwangi and a black hakama (the uwangi consists of a jacket that is almost on similar lines as the kimono. This is worn with the hakama. One can witness the uwangi as a part of the martial arts uniform. An obi belt is used to tie the uwangi).

He startled me by bowing.

"I am honored to be your new sensei. You're father was one of my few close friends," he said in a friendly voice. "My name is Kouta Takahashi."

I looked at Kakashi, sincerely worried for this monk.

"Does he know?" I mouthed. He nodded.

I grinned and bowed back to the monk.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Suzume Miyamoto."

"Well, I'll see you later, Suzume," Kakashi said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The monk smiled warmly and took my hand as he led me towards my new home.


	8. Chapter 7: 1st Day

**Sparrow**

**Chapter 7:**

The monk led me through the streets of Konoha, towards the exit of the village. Excitement and anxiety swirled inside of me. When will I see Naruto and Sasuke again? When will I see Kakashi? Well, at least I know one thing: I'm going to get stronger. I'll be able to protect my friends from anything. Even from myself.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, suddenly appearing from out of the blue. I really need to stop thinking so deeply. Someday, it just might get me killed.

"I'm going to train," I told him. "I think I'll be gone a while, so-"

"How long?" Sasuke interrupted.

I scowled. "You know, it's very rude to interrupt someone while they're talking," I scolded, earning myself a scowl back.

"Well? How long?" he prodded, while still maintaining is nonchalant attitude. However, his eyes betrayed a certain emotion that I couldn't quite point out. If I didn't know any better, I might say he was actually… _desperate_. No, that couldn't be. Could it?

I looked up at Kouta beside me, my eyes questioning. He understood, and answered.

"Three months, more or less," he said.

Sasuke looked at me, serious and almost grave. "But the chunin exams start in three weeks. Just after the Sakura festival."

I sighed. "I can't make it to the chunin exams. You guys have to go without me." I suddenly grinned. "You make chunin for me, okay Uchiha?"

Sasuke nodded almost absently. He looked sort of…distracted. As if he was trying to make up his mind about something. He was quiet for a few seconds and, during that short time, he managed to get me very curious, almost to the point of agony. He suddenly looked down at his feet, his eyes meeting mine for a split second. They were decided. About what, though? I couldn't take my curiosity any longer. Finally he spoke up.

"Um, Suzume?" he asked, almost shyly. "The Sakura festival….Kakashi told me I have to go, and bring someone along, too. So…I was wondering…if you would go with me?"

My heart suddenly did flip-flops inside my chest. I could feel heat rising to my cheeks. I didn't understand the emotions that wreaked havoc on my body. I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't. What was wrong with me? His eyes were gazing into mine, almost imploringly. I found myself lost in their spell. I nodded stupidly. The tiniest smile made its way to his lips, and I felt my heart skip a beat. More blood rushed to my face until I was sure I was as red as a tomato. Something really is wrong with me. Maybe I should see a doctor….

"Well, see you later," he said in his usual smooth voice as he disappeared into the shadows.

Kouta looked at me, his brown eyes scrutinizing every movement, every emotion that my face betrayed. I was becoming quite uncomfortable, even though his eyes were gentle. Finally I snapped.

"What?" I demanded, looking him straight in the eyes. "What do you want? Why are you staring at me?"

"You're in love him, aren't you?" he asked, catching me off guard.

"W-w-what are you talking about?" I stuttered. Stupid mouth of mine won't work properly.

He smiled gently at me. My eyes widened. I shook my head back and forth, trying to get rid of the remaining feelings that sprang up on me when I looked into Sasuke's eyes. Finally I looked back at him.

"I…don't know what you're talking about," I finally managed to say, thankfully, without stuttering.

"Yes, you do. You can't lie to me. I see emotions," he said.

My face paled.

"W-w-**what**?" I asked, once again stuttering. Stupid mouth.

"I can see emotions," he repeated. "It's quite useful, actually."

"Not when you see mine!" I yelled, almost incredulously.

The rest of the way was uncomfortable silence. It turned out the monk's temple was about six hours into the woods outside of Konoha. It wasn't too long, I guess. I mean, it could have been worse.

The temple was ginormous! And really pretty, actually. There were large training grounds surrounding the huge temple, and inside the temple were rooms and places to pray and such. Just what you would expect from a temple. The sheer size caught me off guard, though.

"Well, here we are," the monk said, breaking the six-hour silence.

"Um…where do we sleep?" I asked, fighting back a yawn.

The monk led me to where I was supposed to sleep. It was the second room on the highest floor. Just great. How was I supposed to escape when the time came? He unlocked the door and we both stepped inside. My eyes practically sparkled at the beauty of the room. The walls were a creamy beige color, and the mahogany bed was covered with quilts the color of autumn. There were reds, dark oranges, and browns on them. There was a mahogany dresser sitting across from it and a matching chair near huge window that was twice as tall as I was, and five times as wide. A full length mirror stood a few feet away from the closet. I absolutely loved it. Suddenly, Kouta turned to me.

"You know, I'll let you go to the Sakura festival with the raven-haired boy," the monk said, suppressing a smile. "After all, it is a festival. We'll have to train hard until then, though. Get some sleep now. We train at sunrise."

My mouth fell open.

"What? Sunrise?"

He nodded, then left, leaving no room for further argument. I groaned, then plopped down on the bed. I fell asleep the instant my head hit the pillow.

"Suzume, wake up," a voice drifted from the darkness.

I groaned and rolled over.

"Wake up," the voice repeated. "Training starts now."

I refused to respond. My eyelids felt as heavy as lead. My brain was still groggy. I will not get up this early. Suddenly, cold washed over me. I screamed and sat straight up, my eyes popping open. My hair clung to my face in a cold, wet mass.

"Dry yourself off and get dressed," Kouta ordered.

I glared at him. At that moment I really wished looks could kill, because he would have exploded right then. He looked at me calmly, utterly unfazed by my death glare.

"Are you going to glare at me all day, or are you going to get up?" he asked in a sickeningly calm voice.

"I would much rather glare at you all day, but that would mean having to look at you," I spat.

"You really don't like the mornings, don't you? Understandable."

I didn't respond. Instead, I got up, shoved the monk out the door, and locked it. Then I threw on my clothes. Stupid monk, waking me up by pouring cold water on me. How cruel! I was muttering to myself as I threw open the door and slammed it shut behind me. The monk was waiting for me a few yards from my door.

"You're angry with me, aren't you?" he asked.

"What gave that away?" I asked sarcastically.

"Everything."

"Then you don't need to ask such obvious questions."

He didn't respond. Instead, he led me through the temple and past the training grounds. I looked up at him, confused.

"Um...aren't we supposed to train?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Then why are we passing the training grounds?"

He looked down at me and smiled. "We're not training at the training grounds today. We're going to the hot springs."

"Why?"

"I will teach you to walk on water."

My eyes lit up. Kouta laughed lightly as we made our way to the hot springs. When we got there, I was jittering with excitement. I couldn't sit still at all. Kouta stopped and turned to me.

"Focus your chakra to your feet, like you did during your tree climbing. However, unlike your tree climbing training, you must exert a continuous, fluctuating amount of chakra. Just enough for you to float on top of the water. Here's a demonstration," he said as he focused the chakra to his feet and lightly stepped onto the water. "A word of warning, though. The hot springs are...well, hot. You can't keep dumping yourself in. Best of luck!"

I nodded, determined to get this thing right. I focused my chakra, and stepped cautiously onto the water. I sunk down to my knees before stopping. The water **was** hot. My legs were burning. I took another step and focused more chakra to my feet. Within the hour I mastered the technique. Once I was done, I looked up at Kouta, a huge grin on my face. He smiled back.

"Good job. Kakashi did say you were good at controlling your chakra," he praised.

"So what's next?" I asked excitedly. "Kakashi-sensei told me you knew my father. And that you taught him some of his techniques. Can you teach them to me?"

He looked at me, his eyes full of that same unusual warmth.

"Yes, well, I did know your father. And I see now that I should tell you about him before I teach you anything more. Your father was a monk, like myself, that lived in an unknown, small village in the fire country. However, he was the strongest monk in the nation. You see, each village monk can control an element: earth, water, fire, and air. However, he could manipulate another element: light. It was in his blood."

A small gasp escaped my lips. Kouta noticed my reaction, but went on.

"I cannot teach you to awaken your abilities. However, I can help you. Anyway, your father specialized in barriers and medical ninjutsu. His control over light enabled him to specialize in those things."

"Why?" I asked, curiosity tainting my voice.

"You see, he can manipulate light and harden it with his chakra. This serves as an ultimate defense. He could wrap it around himself and others, without restricting his or their movements. Also, for medical ninjutsu, he could manipulate light to flow in the bloodstream of the wounded and diffuse poisons. His light also reversed degeneration."

"H-how did he die?" I asked, now officially sober.

"There was a war going on. An invisible war. A war between a certain clan of demons and the village your father led. It was a war between humans and demons. Mainly vampires."

I sucked in my breath. Vampires. As if...sucking blood vampires? Well of course. I gulped, my hand absently going to my throat.

"Your father killed many of the vampires using his light. Usually, it wasn't a problem for him. However, there was an especially strong and evasive vampire that he couldn't quite kill. Her name was Kuragari. She could manipulate the darkness. He finally defeated her by sealing her away...in you."

I looked down on the ground, thinking about all the monk said. The light...why did my father specialize in medical ninjutsu and barriers? And I didn't like the fact my own father sealed a vampire in me. I looked up at Kouta.

"The light...can it kill? I mean...other than demons?" I asked.

"It can only purify evil. It cannot kill humans, but it can influence their emotions," the monk smiled sadly at this. "He used to use it to bring me up when I felt down, sometimes. Anyway, if my memory serves me right, there is a backside to this ability. I remember seeing your father with burn marks before. He told me he was fighting with some demon, and it touched him."

I thought instantly of Naruto, when we fought and he had that red chakra... the demon fox chakra. It burned me, even when Kuragari took over.

"So, the light can purify demons, but makes me more susceptible to being killed by them?" I asked, confused.

The monk smiled. "I'm afraid you would have to find out more by yourself. That is all I know about your father."

"But what about Kuragari?" I asked.

"All I know about her was that she wanted revenge for her family your father purified, so she attacked the village. She killed everyone except for you."

"What about my mom?"

The monk looked at me sadly. "Her heart failed right after you were born."

I looked sadly at the ground. Man, my life sucked. I looked back up at the monk, determination set in my eyes.

"Well, when do we start my training?" I asked, forcing a grin on my face.

He smiled back. "Right now."


	9. Chapter 8: Sakura Festival

**Sparrow**

*thanx for reading, everybody! please rate & review!*

**Chapter 8:**

The sun shone high overhead. Beads of sweat trickled down my face as I focused my chakra. Kouta rushed towards me, his hands balled in fists.

"Be ready!" he warned. "Remember to keep your thoughts pure! You have to only protect yourself."

I focused my chakra more, keeping both my eyes on the monk. Pure. Pure. The words echoed through my mind. Protect. Protect. Light suddenly flashed in front of my face, hardening just as Kouta was about to make contact. It stopped Kouta's punch, rippling slightly like water when you throw a pebble in. I couldn't help the grin that showed on my face. The barrier was small, but hey, it was there!

"Good job," Kouta praised, letting his hands fall back to his sides. "You finally awakened your abilities."

Yes, he did say finally. It's been three whole days of practically non-stop training, and I have the bruises to show for it. But I was happy. No, not happy. Ecstatic!

"Now, I want you to focus on size. Try covering yourself with the same barrier."

I nodded, then clasped my hands together. I summoned my chakra, focusing. Light swirled around my face, then disappeared. I fell to my knees, exhausted. Kouta knelt next to me just as I was overcome by darkness.

When I woke up, I was under a large tree, its shade shielding me from the sun. From the sun's position, it looked about 3:00. Kouta sat peacefully beside me, then looked at me once he noticed my stirring.

"Good. You're awake," he said calmly, standing up.

I nodded, then stood up too.

"Now, let's try again, shall we?" he asked, motioning for me to continue what I started.

It took the rest of the day to be able to cover half of my body with the protective barrier. The sun was low on the horizon, and I was exhausted. We only took three breaks during the whole day. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Those were the only breaks I got, and I learned quickly to cherish them while they lasted. I tried one last time, still getting the same result. I could only cover my head to my belly button. Kouta finally interrupted when I attempted another time.

"That's enough for today," he said quickly. "Don't exhaust yourself. You'll end up dead."

I sighed. "Gee, thanks for the feedback," I told him.

"You're welcome."

I trudged to my room and plopped down on the bed, falling asleep instantly.

The next morning was the same: wake up at the crack of dawn, go train. Break. Train more. It was a never ending cycle of training, but I could feel myself steadily becoming stronger. By dinner, I was able to cover my whole body in the light shield perfectly. And it seemed that I couldn't have enough sleep at night. I had no trouble sleeping at all.

It's been exactly two weeks since I started training with the monk. Who knew that a monk's training would be so ruthless? Now, it's the end of another hardcore training day. Kouta watched me as I breathed heavily, somehow managing to keep standing. He smiled warmly.

"You're doing great," he praised, walking over to me and giving me a pat on the back. "You've improved drastically."

I grinned.

"The Sakura Festival is only two days away now. Tomorrow, you will have a break. After all, you need something to wear. You can't go to the festival in training clothes."

My grin grew impossibly big, threatening to consume my face. A day off! Great!

The next day, I slept until noon. The luxury of sleeping in...you will never understand it unless you trained your butt off from sunrise to sunset. I woke up happy and full of energy. I quickly got dressed before a knock sounded at my door.

"Come in," I sang happily.

Kouta stepped inside, smiling.

"You're in a good mood," he said. "Today, you can go back to your village and pick out anything you would like to wear for the festival. My treat."

I jumped up out of bed and tackled him with a hug. He seemed surprised at first, then hesitantly hugged back.

"Thank you, thank you!" I squeaked.

With that, I ran out the door.

I arrived in Konoha six hours later. The sun was still in the sky without threatening to submerge the world in darkness. I ran into the nearest clothes store to pick out a kimono. The problem was...I had no idea of what looked good on me. I wasn't a big shopper. This means only one thing: I'm screwed.

"Um...Miss? Do you need any help?" a voice suddenly asked from behind me.

I swirled around and came face-to-face with a pretty orange-haired lady. She must be the storekeeper. I nodded.

"Yes...I need a kimono for the Sakura Festival tomorrow," I told her.

"Oh? You're a late shopper, I see," she said absently as she made her way to the kimonos. "Let's see... are you going with anyone special? Or are you going alone?"

Blood rushed to my face. I felt uncomfortable. "Um...does it matter?"

"Of course it does!" she exclaimed as she faced me.

I gulped. "Well... I guess I am going with someone."

She beamed. "That's great! Well...let me see..."

She circled around me, scrutinizing me. I felt really uneasy under her gaze. Finally, she stopped in front of me.

"From what you're wearing, I'd say you like a touch of femininity, but not overly girly. How did you want to look for your date? Sexy or innocent?"

I blushed ten shades of red.

"I-I-I don't know?" I stammered, embarrassed. Maybe I should leave... I took a quick glance at the door, but she grabbed my hand before I could make a run for it. Darn it.

"Oh, don't worry, silly! I'll get you something," she said just before I lost sight of her in the forest of clothes.

She emerged with a pretty red kimono and black sandals.

"Hurry up! Try it on!"

I took it hesitantly and went into the dressing rooms. I got out a few moments later. She looked at me in awe.

"It...fits perfectly!" she exclaimed, looking me over again. The uncomfortable feeling is back...

"I-I'll get it then," I said quietly.

I went back into the dressing room and took it off. When I went to the register, she looked at me expectantly. This woman is getting under my skin...

"Aren't you going to get something for your hair?" she asked.

"Umm..."

Before I could say anything else, she quickly grabbed a clip with a rose on it. It was pretty, I have to admit. I shrugged, then bought it with the kimono and shoes. I left the store and went home, where I belonged.

"Hey, Suzume. Long time no see," Kakashi's voice fluttered through the doorway as I entered. "I thought you were going to stay with Kouta longer, though."

"I will. He's just letting me go to the Sakura Festival tomorrow," I said, trying to hide the smile that threatened to emerge.

I could've sworn I'd seen a mischievous glimmer in his exposed eye. I shook it off and went over to him. He looked at me curiously.

"I missed you!" I sang as I glomped him.

The next day, I woke up early. About a few minutes after sunrise early. Butterflies fluttered around in my stomach. Why was I feeling so nervous? I slipped on my kimono and tied it, then put the hair clip in my hair. After I was finished getting dressed, I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. The store clerk was right. It did fit perfectly. It was a beautiful red kimono with small roses and petals dancing around. The end reached to the middle of my thighs, and the left piece was white, overlapped with a large, beautiful dark red rose. The obi was white, and it shaped the kimono to my body. The sleeves hung low on my shoulder and barely reached the tips of my fingers. The clip went amazingly well with the kimono. All in all, the store clerk worked wonders.

I slipped on the black sandals and headed out the bedroom door. Kakashi was already gone, so I didn't have to go through the trouble of sneaking past him. I went through the already crowded streets of Konoha, feeling the eyes of the villagers following me. They made me feel so uneasy... Why the hell are they staring at me?

Suddenly I bumped into someone. His body was hard and made me lose my balance. Just before I fell, he grabbed my arm. I looked up at him and blushed a deep red. Sasuke. He was wearing a navy blue hakama with an Uchiha crest on the back. The top hung low on his chest, revealing a black undershirt. It was...hot.

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered.

He couldn't speak for some reason. He looked at me, a small blush appearing on his face. It looked adorable, actually. Finally, he snapped himself out of it.

"Hn," he said. "You look really nice, Suzume. You should be careful who you bump into."

"Um...thanks?"

A small smirk appeared on his face. I was wondering what he was thinking when an arm wrapped itself around my waist. I gasped and blushed some more. I wasn't expecting contact...

"W-why are you...?"

"We're on a date, remember?" Sasuke cut me off. His blush was gone, but my face still felt hot like a stewed tomato.

We walked through the streets, playing games and winning prizes. Sasuke was amazing at all the games he played. The noise of the village intoxicated me, and I found myself swept up with all the hub bub, laughing and grinning 'til my face hurt. Even Sasuke seemed like he was having fun. He wasn't as reserved as he usually was. He was...relaxed. What got to me most was that he always brushed his hand against mine, sending a small jolt of electricity between us for a split second, then pull away. It felt weird in a really nice sort of way. I couldn't help but look at him from time to time, too. I couldn't really understand the emotions that bubbled up in my chest. The sun was low on the horizon, about to set. Suddenly, I felt pairs of jealous eyes train on me while I was walking to the next game. I looked back and saw a crowd of girls give me a death glare. I could see Sakura was among them. I sighed.

"Sasuke, it seems your fan club wants to kill me," I said nonchalantly. "What should we do?"

He looked back at them, and to my amusement, their expressions changed automatically from a glare to huge grins and giggles and squeals.

"I know what we should do," Sasuke whispered, a bead of sweat forming on his brow. "Run!"

We spun on our heels and ran as fast as we could, the mob of fan girls running after us. I laughed. Sasuke glanced at me.

"What...are you laughing about?" he asked.

"What, aren't you having fun?" I asked back, grinning. "We'll lose them in the woods! I'll race you there!"

Sasuke "hmped" and we both sprinted for the woods. Sasuke's pace was exactly even with mine. I couldn't help but grin.

"You're...fast," I huffed. "But not for long!"

I ran in front of Sasuke with another burst of speed. The fan girls were long gone by now. Sasuke sped up, too. I managed to reach the forest and touch a tree at the same time as Sasuke. I leaned on the tree, breathing heavy, but still grinning like a madman.

"It's...a tie," I said, my lungs still feeling as if they were on fire.

"Hmph," Sasuke said.

Sasuke suddenly grabbed my hand and began walking into the woods. Surprised, I followed obediently. After about five minutes, we reached a large clearing with a small, clear lake. It was gorgeous. The sun then set, painting the sky with pink and lavender, enhancing the beauty of my surroundings.

"Sasuke...it's so beautiful," I gasped, soaking it all in.

To my surprise, Sasuke then turned to me, looking at me with those spell binding eyes of his. I stared back at him, captivated. His hand suddenly reached up and stroked my face before cupping my chin and tilting it up. His eyes had an emotion in them that I've never seen before, and butterflies fluttered in my stomach. My heart pounded inside my chest, echoing throughout my body. My knees felt weak and my face burned with my blush. He leaned down, his lips meeting mine, and that was all it took. I was his.

The fireworks lit up the sky at that moment. Sasuke's lips were still on mine, kissing me with a tenderness I have never thought he possessed. My eyes fluttered closed as his hands supported my upper and lower back. I found my hands around his neck, my fingers running through his hair. I leaned into him unconsciously. He smirked into our kiss and then broke away, leaving me wanting more. I pouted. Stupid ninja and their head games.

After the fireworks were over, he walked me back to my apartment. The streets were still crowded, but it couldn't be earlier than 11:00. The way there was a comfortable silence, and I didn't want the moment to end. I didn't want the night to end. Unfortunately, it had to. After a few minutes, we arrived.

I walked up to my door and turned to him. I smiled happily.

"Thanks for tonight, Sasuke," I said.

Even through the darkness, I could see the small blush that spread across his cheeks. His eyes widened just a little. I looked at him, confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked, perplexed.

He shook his head, regaining control over his emotions. "You...said my name. That's all," he said nonchalantly.

"I always say your name," I told him.

"You call me Uchiha," he smirked. "You never called me by my first name...until now."

I blushed. Aww, crap. He was right. I leaned on my door, my exhaustion catching up with me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just tired. That's all," I answered. I grinned at him. "Well, I guess I'll see you later, **Sasuke**."

Another small blush crept onto his face. Oh, how I loved how it looks on him. It's adorable! The blush vanished almost as soon as it appeared, though. He nodded.

"See ya," he said in a smooth, but husky voice that left me with goosebumps.

I watched him as he walked off and disappeared into the night.


	10. Chapter 9: Chunin Exam

**Sparrow**

*thanx for reading everyone! it seems this story will go on for a while, so please rate and review! i luv long stories, don't you? i don't like really good short stories, 'cause i always want them to continue. but then i really do like them 'cause they're good! it makes me so sad when good stories end...*sniffle*. well, that's enough babbling on my part. on with the story!*

**Chapter 9:**

The next morning, I woke up with the birds. Curse my natural alarm clock. I sat up on my bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes just as a knock sounded on my door.

"Suzume, Kouta's here to take you back!" Kakashi exclaimed through the door. "I suggest you hurry up and get dressed."

I sighed and did as I was told. When I went out of my bedroom door, I saw Kouta and Kakashi wait in the living room. I went up to Kakashi and glomped him.

"Don't let him take me, Kakashi!" I squealed. "He's gonna torture meeeeee!"

Kakashi chuckled. "I'm gonna miss you, too, Suzume. Um...you can let go now."

"Nooooo!" I couldn't help my grin. I was having so much fun this morning, wasn't I?

Kakashi pried my fingers off of him and held me at arm-length. I pouted.

"It's time to go now, Suzume," Kouta said as he grabbed my hand gently.

I let him lead me to the door. Before we headed out, I looked back at Kakashi and grinned.

"I'll see you in a few months, Dad!" I exclaimed just as I turned the corner and out of sight.

We finally got back to temple. Sasuke's faced popped up in my mind for what seemed the millionth time today. Each time it seems my heart skips a beat. If this keeps up, I'm going to end up dead. What the hell is wrong with me? Kouta looked at me, but didn't say anything. I knew he knew what I knew I was feeling, if you know what I mean. And it embarrassed me. So to top it all off, I'm an embarrassed emotional wreck. I shook my head to get the image of Sasuke out. I have to focus on my training. I don't have time to let my mind wander. We went inside, and much to my disappointment, we started training right away.

The days flew by, turning into weeks, which in turn flew by into months. Soon, I knew I was almost finished with my training at the temple. It was once again the end of another long training day, and I was extremely grateful for the rest that was soon to follow. The long rest.

"Suzume," Kouta's voice cut through my thoughts.

I looked up at him, a bead of sweat dripping off of my face and onto the ground.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

He smiled. "You did a great job. Your training is now officially over. You can go back to the village in the morning. I heard that Naruto and Sasuke are in the final exams. They start tomorrow at nine."

I gaped at him.

"But...to watch them would mean I would have to leave at three in the morning!" I exclaimed.

He smiled again. "Good luck, Suzume."

I sighed. Then I disappeared and reappeared behind the monk. He looked back, surprised, but relaxed when I hugged him tight. I hate to admit it, but I would really miss him and his training when I leave. I got so used to it now.

"Thanks for everything, Master Kouta," I said, a grin plastered on my face.

Then I let go and went to my room. I quickly set my alarm clock at 2:30 a.m. It's crazy, I know, but I need to see my best friend win his fight! I need to support him! Naruto better be grateful I busted my butt waking up so early. I sighed, then fell into a dreamless sleep.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

My alarm clock rang at the promised ungodly hour that I set in on. I groaned, but managed to have the sense to not turn it off. I sat up and quickly got dressed. Then, I sped full-speed towards Konoha.

I got to the gates in record time. Five hours and fifty-five minutes. Still almost six hours, but I did great!

"Hey! Who goes there?" A jonin asked from behind a stand. I looked at him, then grinned.

"It's me, Suzume Miyamoto. Can you tell me where the final exams will be held?"

He relaxed and told me the way. I quickly thanked him and ran to my destination. I finally got there and found a seat. The stadium was packed full of people. Both shinobi and normal townsfolk filled it to the brim, wanting to see the results first-hand. Who can blame them? I looked down eagerly as the final shinobi faced the audience. There were three sand shinobi, Neji Hyuuga, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Shino. I didn't see Sasuke anywhere... And the red headed sand shinobi sent me a bad feeling.

The first match was Naruto against Hyuuga. Naruto won, as I had expected. The people around me were astounded, though. But it was an amazing battle! Who knew Naruto would become so strong? I did, of course. I had faith in him. But it felt weird when I saw the demon fox's chakra leak out of him. He had complete control over it, though. It made me feel...a bit jealous. I'm still not that great at controlling my demon.

Next was Shikamaru versus Temari. A guy named Kankuro was supposed to go against Shino, but quit. Shikamaru was a genius. Before everyone realized it, they were entranced by the battle too. I was among them. I kept in mind not to go against Shikamaru in the future, if I could help it. Shikamaru surprised us all when he finally captured Temari, but quit. I wanted to go out on the stadium myself and punch him in the face. He could've won! I watched smugly as Naruto jumped down and started chewing Shikamaru out.

The stadium was still with expectation. I looked around again for Sasuke, but he still wasn't here. I was starting to get worried when a hurricane of leaves appeared in the arena, revealing Kakashi and Sasuke. I pumped a fist into the air.

"Yes! They're here!" I cried, earning stares from the people around me. I blushed. "S-sorry."

I looked back down at the stadium, where Naruto and Sasuke were.

"Hey! You're really late! I was wondering if you got cold feet about fighting me!" Naruto said.

Sasuke smirked.

"Heh. Chill out...dork."

"Hey, Sasuke! I want...to fight you too!" Naruto cried. After he said those words, he went up the stairs.

Suddenly, I heard Naruto's footsteps as he made a frantic run the rest of the way up the stairs towards Kakashi, who was actually only about two rows in front of me.

"Master! Master! You've got to stop the match!" Naruto cried as he appeared.

"What for, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"That Gaara...he's completely different from the rest of us! He's not normal! He lives to kill others, and if this match goes on, Sasuke will die!"

Kakashi looked at the arena, where the two were fighting.

"Don't worry, Naruto. There's a reason why we were so late in getting here," Kakashi comforted.

His words got me curious. I looked at Sasuke fight. He was a lot faster than we last met. In a blink of an eye, he whizzed past Gaara's defenses and kicked him in the stomach. I've never seen such speed before! I gulped. Cracks danced their way across Gaara's face and crumbled off.

"Wh-what the hell?" I asked. "What's that?"

"That's Gaara's last resort," someone beside me said.

I looked over to see a boy with really bushy eye brows standing next to me with the aid of crutches. Next to him was an older guy with even bushier eyebrows. They looked so similar, it kind of creeped me out.

"Thanks. Um, what's your name?" I asked.

He turned to me and flashed a brilliant smile. It was awkward.

"Rock Lee! At your service!" he cried.

I smiled back. "Suzume Miyamoto," I told him.

The other older guy turned to me and grinned. It was very similar to Lee's. Now that is really creepy.

"Hi, I'm Guy," he said, introducing himself.

"Um... Hi. I'm Suzume," I repeated awkwardly. This is...awkward, obviously. I mean, two similar looking guys -one older by the way- doing very similar things, talking in a very similar way. Who wouldn't feel awkward?

I turned my attention back to the battle. A cocoon of sand wrapped itself around Gaara, fully enveloping him. A small eye was floating just above it. Sasuke smirked and lept away and onto the sides of the stadium. Suddenly, a chirping noise filled my ears. Sasuke ran down with that same amazing speed of his, his arm ablaze with chakra.

"Wh-what's that?" I heard Sakura ask.

"It's just a hand chop," Guy said. "However, it's an original jutsu created by Konoha's top jutsu master, copy ninja Kakashi. It's a move used for assassination. The chirping sound you hear gives it its name: Chidori, 1000 birds!"

I held my breath as Gaara countered with his sand, but Sasuke moved out of the way just in time and thrust his hand into the protective sphere. The scent of blood filled my nose just as Gaara's screams filled my ears.

"Waaahhh! Blood! I'm bleeding!" Gaara cried.

No dip. That's what you do when you're skin gets cut open.

It seems like the wall of sand caved in on Sasuke's arm, because for a split moment, he couldn't get it out. He did another quick chidori, and managed to pull his hand free. A wave of an evil aura vibrated through my skin, sending a shudder down my spine. An arm of sand went after Sasuke, but he got far enough away from him just in time. Yep. I would have to agree with Naruto on this guy. He really isn't normal.

At that moment, feathers floated down from out of nowhere, obscuring my vision. I quickly recognized it as a genjutsu and, just before it took effect, released it. I got out of my seat and down on the floor.

'What the heck is going on?' I thought irritably. I really wanted to see the rest of the match.

_You're precious village is under attack, it looks like_, Kuragari's voice said. _Get out while you're still alive. Brat._

'Oh, shut up,' I thought dismissively as I saw Gaara run off with the aid of the two sand shinobi that were with him. Sasuke quickly followed suit. I didn't wait to chat with death, so I crawled out from my hiding place, ready to follow them. Suddenly, a whiz echoed in my ears, and I immediately put up a shield, blocking three kunai from lodging in my brain. I turned and saw a sand shinobi getting ready for another attack. It didn't happen. Kakashi suddenly lodged a knife in his neck, killing the sand ninja instantly. He looked at me and nodded, a small smile on his face. I grinned back and sprinted towards the way Sasuke and Gaara went.

When I finally caught up with them, Sasuke was lying on a thick branch, dark flames dancing on his skin. I quickly went up to him and shook him gently. He groaned, then looked up at me.

"Get...out of here," he whispered. "He'll kill you!"

"What happened to you?" I asked, letting worry soak my voice. "What's up with those marks?"

His eyes hardened. "Nothing you should...be concerned over. Now go."

"She's not going anywhere!" Gaara cried in a low, scary voice.

I turned to him just as he was about to crash into us, the sand wrapping around him and distorting his body. I narrowed my eyes and instantly put up a barrier big enough to surround me and Sasuke. A sharp cry escaped his lips as his demonic arm made contact with it, and he lept a branch away from us. I put down my barrier and glared at him. The sand from where he made contact was falling off of his body. It looks like demon chakra was controlling it. I smirked.

"Unfortunately for you, Gaara," I began, a smirk forming on my lips. "I'm your worst enemy."


	11. Chapter 10: Monster vs Monster

**Sparrow**

*it's finally the 10th chapter! thanks for all the reviews everyone! i'll do my best to keep things entertaining for you! and please review some more! i love them! you're reviews are the food that keeps me full of writing love! lol.*

**Chapter 10:**

"My worst enemy?" Gaara's emotionless voice drifted to my ears. Then a deranged smile slowly crept across his face. "Heh heh... I don't know what you are, but you will add to my life. I will kill you, and prove my existence!"

I shuddered at his words. His words...reminded me of me. When Kuragari begins to stir. His words were saturated with the blood lust that I've felt over and over again. I knew then that I got myself into deep trouble. I gulped, an involuntary shudder running up my spine. Gaara laughed.

"What's wrong?" he asked mockingly. "Are you afraid of me?"

I glared again.

"Hell no!" I yelled as I dashed towards him, concentrating light around my fist. He threw some sand shuriken at me, but I managed to block them just in time with my barrier. I hit his arm just as he began to move away from me, forcing my light onto his body. The light swirled up his arm, purifying his demon's chakra as it went, and in the process burning him. He shrieked in agony, but just as I was about to make another attack, hit me with his sand. I flew back to where Sasuke was, my breath knocked out of me.

I sat up, gasping for air. I could feel my heart begin to beat irregularly in my chest. Adrenaline coursed through my veins and pain burned through my nerves. I painfully got to my feet and looked Gaara in the eye. I smiled sadly at him.

"You...don't have...to be like this, you know," I told him, finally able to catch my breath.

He glared at me, his eyes burning holes in my flesh.

"Be like what? I was born a monster!" he yelled as he lunged at me again.

I grabbed Sasuke and lept to another nearby branch, out of sight of Gaara. I set him down gently, letting him lean against the trunk.

"Can you move, Sasuke?" I asked him quietly.

He tried, but stopped when pain shot through his body. He shook his head. I was about to go after Gaara again, but he grabbed my hand.

"Don't. Leave now, while you still can," he warned. "He's a monster. He'll kill you."

I grinned. "Well, I guess we'll have to fight monster with monster."

He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it. I got up and got within Gaara's line of sight.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" he taunted. "Come!"

"What makes up a monster," I began. "Is not what powers they are born with, or what they do with it. It's the reason _why_ they do it."

He narrowed his eyes and didn't say anything. Instead he threw sand shuriken at me. I blocked them with my barrier and ran at him. I disappeared just as I got within punching range and appeared behind him. His eyes widened and he looked back just as I punched him in the head, sending bolts of light into his sand. He stumbled forward, clutching his head, then whipped his arm around. I did the substitution jutsu just before he made contact and appeared right above him. He looked up, his eyes wide with surprise, just as I kicked him. I focused and forced light down through my feet and into the sand barrier that appeared. The barrier disintegrated as my foot touched it and I rammed my light-powered kick into his head, earning myself another scream of agony. Without warning, another barrage of sand shuriken attacked. I was so close to him, I couldn't block or dodge. The attack forced me back, making me crash into a tree. The force of it made me cough up blood. I fell to the branch, blood dripping from my mouth.

_You know, if this keeps up, you're going to die,_ Kuragari's voice echoed in my head. _Then what would your precious Sasuke do? He'll die, that's what!_

I gritted my teeth. I had to admit, Kuragari was right. Suddenly, a low chuckle suddenly erupted from Gaara's lips. That chuckle soon advanced into a full maniacal laughter.

"You're the second one who hurt me today!" Gaara cried, clutching his head. "Hah hah! I would feel twice as alive when I kill both you and Sasuke Uchiha!"

I gritted my teeth. I could feel my chakra draining. Manipulating light drains a lot of chakra. I was thinking over my options just as I saw a flash of yellow and orange. I looked up to see Naruto standing defensively only a few feet in front of me. He looked back at me and grinned.

"Good job. You can sit back and enjoy the show now, Suzume, 'cause" he paused a moment, tugging on his headband. "Naruto Uzumaki has arrived!"

I rolled my eyes.

"You're late, Naruto. I was having so much fun without you!" I said, a grin forming on my face. He grinned back. My grin faded a second later. "Naruto. I want to beat him. You take Sasuke and Sakura and leave."

He looked at me, shock evident on his face. "W-what do you mean? Suzume, he'll kill you!"

My eyes narrowed. "Well, there's an equal chance he'll kill you, too! I'm not going to sit back and let you get pummeled to death!"

I looked back at Gaara as he chuckled again.

"Go ahead and run away," he said, his face twisted with insanity. "That is, if you can. I'll kill you all either way."

With that he disappeared. My eyes widened. Suddenly, Sakura's scream pierced through the air. I looked toward the sound. She was protecting Sasuke with a kunai knife, the idiot. Gaara flinched as he saw Sakura protect Sasuke, but recovered and atttacked her, his sand pinning her to a tree. She was immediately unconscious. From here, it looked like it would crush her. Naruto glared.

"Damn," he muttered.

I disappeared and reappeared in front of Sasuke just as Gaara was about to attack him. I quickly put up a barrier around Sasuke and myself. He got smarter, though. He stopped just before he touched us. Instead, he summoned a bunch of sand from his gourd and attacked at all directions. The attacks were strong, and it was difficult keeping the barrier up, but I lasted. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead. He backed off, his eyes narrowed with anger. Naruto appeared next to me. I stopped him when he was about to attack Gaara. He looked at me, surprised.

"Suzu, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Let me do this, Naruto," I pleaded, never taking my eyes off of Gaara. "This is important to me. I need to find out...if I even got stronger. I need to know if I am strong enough to protect the people I care about."

I glanced at my best friend then. He was looking at me, his blue eyes full of some emotion I couldn't point out. Suddenly, Sasuke spoke.

"I watched...as everyone I care about died in front of me," he said, regretfully. "Don't do this, Suzume. Let Naruto save Sakura, and you run and get out of here. He'll catch up later, and I'll hold this guy off while you escape."

I looked back at him, surprised. His eyes were boring into mine. I grinned.

"You shouldn't worry so much, Sasuke," I said. "I won't die until you and Naruto do."

"What does that mean?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. I grinned.

"Naruto. Take Sasuke and get out of the area."

"But-"

"I'm not saying, get too far away. I'm saying, give me some space."

He nodded and helped Sasuke stand. They hopped off and I focused back on Gaara, who recovered by this time. My grin faded as he looked at me. It seems his demon's chakra recovered somewhat because sand was wrapping itself once again on his body. I smirked and did a few hand signs. Ox. Rabbit. Horse. Ram. Monkey. Bird. I focused on my chakra. White wings formed on my back. Gaara glared and disappeared just to reappear right in front of me. Without a second thought, I shot up high in the air. He landed on the branch I was on and shot sand in the air. I didn't have time to think about how high I was as I dodged the sand attacks. Then I let some feathers float down like snow, my light energy in them. I didn't dare use just my chakra, because my friends were too close by. Gaara put his shield up as the feathers came down, but as they made contact, the light energy purified his demon's chakra and melted his defense. As they touched him, he screamed, his monster's energy getting zapped once again. I drifted down and landed on a branch, my wings disappearing. I took out a kunai and disappeared, only to reappear next him and stabbed him in the side. As I made contact, his skin crumbled and broke away. My eyes widened as he back-handed me. I flew back and crashed into a tree, making a small dent in it. Black dots danced in my vision, making it hard to see. I blinked, then jumped away from where I was just as sand shurken raced towards me. I landed on a nearby branch and threw three kunai, each with a letter bomb tied to it. They made no effect on Gaara, but managed to give me time to do the seals. I concentrated on the hand seals for my next jutsu. Boar. Horse. Ram. Dog. Tiger. Ram. Boar. Monkey. Bird. Dog. Snake. Tiger. Horse. Dragon. As I finished the hand seals, I moved my arms slowly in a wide circle. Gaara fully recovered by this time and threw more sand shuriken. I finished the circle and focused on my chakra as they spun towards me, forming a small ball of chakra in front of me. Just as they were about to hit, I released it. My chakra, the exact size of my circle, spiraled through the shuriken, completely obliterating them, and ran smack dab into Gaara. He flew back into a tree. Dust obscured my vision. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead and traced their way down my face. My breathing was getting heavy. Laughter rang out from Gaara's direction. My eyes widened. I didn't have enough chakra to do flashy moves like those again.

"Hah hah hah! Why do you try so hard for you so called 'friends'?" Gaara asked, cracks dancing across his skin. "Why do you try to protect them? They'll only slow you down! Friends make you weak!"

I narrowed my eyes.

"You're so wrong," I replied flatly. "They are the reason why I'm alive right now. If I didn't have them, my life would've sucked so much I would have killed myself. I wonder...did you want to do the same thing? Is that why you're so angry?"

He avoided the question. "You don't understand what it means to be alone, girl. You don't understand that to love yourself, to fight only for yourself, is what true strength is!"

I frowned. Images of the villagers whispering behind my back and the kids at the academy turning their backs to me flashed in my mind. Then an image of Naruto's face appeared behind my eyelids.

"I understand too well, Gaara. I know what it feels like to be shunned. But I'm stronger than you. I don't let my pain engulf me. I fight it, and protect the people who acknowledge me, who befriend me, with my life. That's the difference between you and me." I glared at him. "You're not the only one who has a monster, Gaara. You're not the only one in pain." I smirked suddenly. "And my name is Suzume Miyamoto. Not 'girl'."

He laughed. "Then show me your monster, Suzume Miyamoto! Prove me wrong! But friends always end up deserting you when you need them. Your friends probably did the same. Naruto Uzumaki...he probably ran back to his precious village with Uchiha. The cowards. They'll never come back for you. You're wasting your life on them."

I glared angrily at him. I cracked my knuckles.

"Nobody...ever bad-mouths my friends!" I hissed. "You wanted to see my demon? Well, here she is."

'Hey, Kuragari! Wake up and help me beat this guy to a bloody pulp,' I thought harshly.

_Did I hear blood?_ Kuragari asked. I could only imagine the gleam in her red eyes. _It's about time you asked for my help. Weakling._

'Well, what do you expect?' I thought back. 'I'm running low on chakra. Now shut up and help me out, here.'

_You do realize that every time you use my power, you get more and more bloodthirsty, right?_ Kuragari pointed out.

My eyes widened. I never noticed that. But it does make sense. But I can't let a little blood thirst keep me from protecting my friends. I closed my eyes.

'Just hurry up and lend me your chakra,' I told her. 'I don't care. I have to protect my friends. That's the most important thing right now.'

_Very well,_ she said. I could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

I was suddenly aware of the dark energy that Kuragari gave me. Power flooded through my veins. A dark chakra filled me inside and out, replacing the light completely. I opened my eyes, feeling the blood lust and power rush over me. It felt...intoxicating. I could feel my green eyes swirl into crimson and my canines grow. My nails grew into sharp claws. I smirked at Gaara. I could see the blood pumping through his veins, and an almost agonizing thirst clenched my throat. He looked at me, as if he was merely curious. Not worried at all, even though I knew he could see my blood lust. I narrowed my eyes.

"Time to get the show on the road," I said, venom tainting my voice.

I ran at him, at least twenty times faster than I was. His eyes widened as I appeared behind him and back-handed him.

"That's for insulting my friends," I seethed.

He flew towards a tree trunk. I beat him to it and kicked him up to the sky.

"That's for hurting my friends."

His eyes widened as I appeared right above him and landed a kick to his stomach. The sand didn't have time to block my kick. I smirked as he spiraled to the forest floor far below. I landed next to him, almost gracefully. Cracks once again made their way across his skin. I frowned.

"And that's for being a jerk."

He chuckled, and before I knew it, he had me pinned against a tree. A claw of sand was round tight around me, giving me absolutely no option of escape. I looked in his eyes and couldn't help the shudder that coursed through my body. One of his eyes...was a demon's. He began laughing maniacally, his voice deeper than it was before.

"Nice try," he said, his breathing slightly heavier.

I smirked as he clenched his fist. I disintegrated into shadows just as the sand tightened, breaking the tree trunk. I slithered up his arm of sand and onto his body. His eyes widened as half of my body appeared next to him.

"I can say the same thing," I replied nonchalantly.

I punched him in the face, forcing him to fly backwards. He crashed straight through a tree and into another one. The tree fell with a deafening crash and I jumped on top of it. I glared down at Gaara, who was looking back up at me, pain evident in his eyes and his breath significantly heavier. He tried to stand up, but couldn't. Blood dripped from his mouth and his eyes were glazed over, as if he was struggling not to succumb to the darkness that threatened to engulf him. I grinned, realizing that I actually can do something. My grin faded as sand suddenly slithered up my legs and covered my whole body save my head. Looks like he's using the last of his chakra to kill me. This is not good.

"Sand Coffin," Gaara's dead voice drifted to me.

"Hey, Suzu! I got Sasuke further away, but I got worried, so I-" Naruto's voice suddenly stopped as he saw me.

I glanced back at Naruto, who had a fear in his beautiful blue eyes. I smiled sadly at him just as the sand covered my head.

_Idiot!_ Kuragari yelled in my head, making me wince slightly. I could feel myself being lifted off the ground by the sand. I gulped. _I repeat: you **idiot**! You're going to get us all killed because you got distracted! _

'Well, get us out of here,' I thought, worried.

_I **can't**! There is no opening to escape!_ she cried. _You have to subdue all my chakra right now, and replace it with your own measly light chakra! I'm no good at defensive moves, only attack! Now hurry up and do it!_

I nodded and concentrated. I pulled all the dark chakra out of my body and managed to replace the light chakra back in.

"Sand Burial!" his voice seemed to echo in my brain.

"Suzume!" Naruto's voice called. I could hear him make shadow doppelgangers, but I knew it would be useless.

I focused my chakra for the split second of time I had left. Suddenly, the walls of sand caved in and excruciating pain filled my body. I screamed in agony. The sand slithered off of me and I fell to the ground. Naruto caught me just in time, his eyes worried and full of tears. Blood leaked out of my skin, as if every cell was dead and leaking the crimson fluid. Pain burned in my veins. I smiled warmly at Naruto as a drop of tear fell on my face.

"Looks like I...made...it," I rasped.

Naruto looked at me, confused and pained. "Suzume, you'll be all right! Don't die! You'll-"

The last thing I saw was Naruto's blue eyes before darkness consumed my senses.


	12. Chapter 11: Hospitals and Randomness

**Sparrow**

*thanks for reviewing! just so you remember, i don't own naruto. wish i did, but i don't. life isn't fair...*

**Chapter 11:**

I opened my eyes to blinding bright light. A blurry shadow suddenly covered the light. I blinked a few times, then finally saw who it was. Actually, who they were. There were actually two shadows. Sasuke and Naruto. My eyes widened and I tried to sit up. Pain shot through my body and a hand gently lowered me back to the bed I was on. Beeping noises filled my ears. I looked around. Another day at a hospital. Damn.

"Don't push yourself, Suzume," Sasuke gently chided.

Naruto scowled at Sasuke, who was right beside him.

"Yo, Sasuke. Why are you treating Suzume like that? It's almost as if you like her or something," Naruto said reproachfully. I giggled, then stopped because of the pain it caused. Yep. I was in pretty bad shape.

Sasuke glared at him. "Shut up, idiot. I don't need to explain myself to you."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him childishly. Then he turned to me, worry embedded in his eyes.

"Suzu, I thought you died. What happened? How did you survive that last attack?" he asked.

I groaned. I didn't want to live through that again. But, I might as well tell him. Experience told me that he wouldn't give up questioning me until I have satisfied his curiosity.

"I focused...my chakra," I told him. My throat was hoarse and dry. And it was kind of painful to speak. I gulped. Thankfully, the moisture helped it feel a little better. "I...focused light into my body just before he finished. I put it...just under my skin...protecting my bones and vitals. It seems the barrier broke...when Gaara's jutsu put so much pressure, though..."

"What? Light?" Naruto asked, obviously confused. I couldn't help but smile at his expression.

"I...can manipulate...light," I answered. "I...learned how to do it...when I was training before the Sakura Festival."

"Oh yeah. Kakashi-sensei did say you were going to be trained by someone while we did the chunin exams," Naruto mused.

I nodded slightly and winced in the sharp pain the small movement caused. Sasuke looked at me, worried, and moved a fraction of an inch closer to me. Naruto was about to talk, but Sasuke interrupted him.

"Hey, idiot, why don't you quit bugging her? She's obviously tired and in pain. Let her rest. Get out."

Naruto glared at him. "No way! You're the idiot, idiot. And besides, I'm not leaving Suzume alone with **you**. Who knows what sort of things you'll do to her?"

His words caused my face to turn bright red. I glanced nervously at Sasuke, and noticed his face wasn't looking so cool either. His was a lot less noticeable than mine, though. I was certain. Naruto's lips twisted into a smile. It was the sort of smile that a guy might wear when he figures out what you did last night, and isn't sure what to think about it. I gulped.

"D-don't say...stupid stuff like that Naru-chan," I said, my blush still apparent. "But...can you please get me some...water? My throat is dry... And..I'm feeling a bit...hot. Please?"

Naruto grinned and nodded. He shot Sasuke a wary look just as he went out the door. I sighed, my blush still stuck on my face. When will the stupid thing come off? I guess I really do need water. I turned to Sasuke and smiled. He just looked at me, his eyes softening a bit as they held mine.

"So...um. Gaara? What happened to him?" I asked.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed an inch. "Naruto finished him off after you...passed out."

My eyes widened. "He's-"

"No. He's not dead. Naruto just fought him until Gaara couldn't fight anymore. It didn't take long."

"And...Sakura?"

"She's fine."

I sighed in relief. No deaths. No casualties. I looked back at Sasuke, meeting those onyx orbs of his that could suck you in forever. I refused to get sucked in too far. I had to know something.

"Those...marks...on your neck... What happened to you?" I asked, letting worry taint my voice.

His eyes hardened until they were as hard as the cold kunai blades we ninja use.

"It's nothing."

I narrowed my eyes.

"You can tell me. You trust me, don't you?"

A pained look flashed in his eyes, then disappeared just as quickly as it came.

"You wouldn't understand."

I was starting to get angry.

"Try me. You might be surprised."

His eyes bore into mine, searching for something. I looked stubbornly back into his. Finally, he sighed.

"My...brother killed my family," he began. My eyes softened as he said this. My heart began to ache. "He killed everyone. My entire clan. I'm going to avenge them. I'm going to kill Itachi Uchiha. When...we were in the Forest of Death for the chunin exams...a guy named Orochimaru placed a curse mark on my neck. To make me stronger. That's the mark you saw. And he...knew my brother."

He was staring at the hospital floor as he was telling me this. My heart throbbed with a pain that wasn't even my own. Why do our lives have to revolve around misery, loneliness, and death? I searched his face for something...anything. The pain was barely evident, but it was there. I held my hand out to him. He looked at it, surprised, then looked into my eyes. I smiled sadly at him.

"You don't have to be alone. You know that, right?" I asked him. He was still looking surprised. I grinned. "I'll always be here for you. Truth is, I know that you think you're not good enough. That you're not strong enough. I feel the same way about myself. But what the hell? You'll get stronger. You'll beat the mess out of your brother, kill him, whatever. I have enough faith in you that I know you'll do it. But," I paused and looked at him gravely. "I'm afraid that once you do, you'll regret it. Sasuke. Don't ever forget the value of human life. Killing is not a road that anyone should take. Even for an avenger. Promise me that if -or when- you kill your brother, you'll still be you... That you won't change."

His eyes searched mine as I made my little speech. I looked back into his, determined to get an answer. His eyes softened a little.

"I...promise."

I grinned at him. It was quiet for a little while before he spoke up again.

"You talk...like you actually know about this. Have you...?"

I closed my eyes. "Yes."

"How? When did you...?"

I didn't answer. I refused to tell him, and he sensed it. He didn't push any further. Suddenly Naruto opened my hospital door, holding a glass of water. I remembered my thirst and my eyes brightened at the sight of the cooling liquid.

"Naru-chan! I love you! Water!" I cried as I reached out for it.

I could see the small blush that appeared on Naruto's face as he handed me the water. I gulped it down greedily. I enjoyed the cooling sensation it left in its wake as it made its way down my throat. I finished the whole glass in three gulps. Once I was finished, I sighed contentedly.

After about a few hours in the hospital, I couldn't take it any more. I was starting to get jittery and restless. There is absolutely nothing to do in a hospital except just lay there. And unfortunately for me, it seems like hospitals love me. The feelings are not mutual. I was literally bored out of my mind. My pain dissipated long ago, so not even that could keep my mind off of my boredom. I so wanted to get out of here... I looked over mischievously at Sasuke and Naruto, who were standing next to my bed. I smirked, then leaned closer to them.

"Hey, guys! I know what we can do today!" I dramatically whispered.

"What, Suzu?" Naruto dramatically whispered back.

I grinned. "Hospital break!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed and a mischievous grin formed on his face. He was definitely on my side. I looked at Sasuke. He raised an eyebrow. He had an 'Are you crazy?' look plastered to his face. I grinned and nodded excitedly. He rolled his eyes.

"I have nothing to do with this," he said coldly.

I pouted. "Come on, Sasuke. It'll be fun! Don't be such a stick-in-the-butt."

Naruto tried to hold in his laugh, but failed. "I've...heh heh...never heard a girl talk to you like that, Sasuke! It's hilarious!"

"Shut up, idiot."

I grinned at Sasuke. "Come on! I can't stand staying here any longer! I feel fine now! Honestly!"

Sasuke looked at me. I did my best puppy-dog eyes. I think it worked. A tiny blush spread across Sasuke's face, and he quickly closed his eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Hn."

I took that as an 'Okay, fine. Do whatever you want.' and grinned. I would have jumped up and down if I didn't have an IV stuck to me. I looked around.

"Okay. So we need a plan to get out of here. The hospital's crawling with nurses and people."

"So what do we do?" Naruto asked.

"We...jump out the window!"

"You're out of your mind," Sasuke said matter-of-factly. "We're three stories above the ground, and I know you're not healed enough to make the drop, doofus."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "That's why you two are the ones doing the jumping, duck head. I'm going to ride on your back."

He rolled his eyes. I grinned. "Well, what are we waiting for? Ninja mission: escape from the hospital of death! Commence!"

Sasuke just looked at me like I was mentally insane. "Hospital of death?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course. I'm so bored here, I could die!" I told him. "Now, let's get this thing started!"

He sighed. Naruto opened the window, and I pulled all the wires out of me, needles and all. The heart monitor next to me gave off a shrill, alarming _beeeeeeeeep_. That means, in case you didn't know, we don't have much time left. I quickly stood up from my bed, but was hit with a wave of dizziness. I regained my balance and blinked a couple times. I then jumped on Sasuke's back. He was awfully comfy... A blush spread to my cheeks. Scurrying feet were heard just outside the door. The three of us jumped out the window right before a handful of nurses barged into the room.

The air _swooshed_ against my face and we all landed with a small _thud_. I looked up at the window where my room used to be.

"Suzume! Get back here! You're not healed enough to get out yet!" a nurse cried from the window.

I stuck out my tongue. Sasuke sighed and set me down. I sighed, already bored again.

"So...what do we do now?" I asked.

"Ramen!" Naruto cried. "I'm starving! Let's go to Ichiraku's!"

"Hn," was all Sasuke said.

I looked between Sasuke and Naruto a couple of times. They just looked back curiously. I couldn't miss the feeling that something was unusual between these two... The atmosphere was...not as hostile. Could they actually be...getting along? I looked at Naruto mischievously.

"I'll go to Ichiraku's with you if you answer a quick question, Naru-chan," I said.

"Okay!"

"You and Sasuke don't seem as hostile to each other lately. Are you guys...friends?"

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other and quickly looked away with a "hmph". I grinned and took that as a yes. I'm actually sort of glad Naruto has another friend...as long as he doesn't forget about me. I grabbed Naruto's arm excitedly.

"Okay! Let's go eat at Ichiraku's!" I cried.

"Yeah!" Naruto cried, only louder.

Sasuke didn't resist as I grabbed his hand and tugged him toward Ichiraku's. Naruto was skipping happily in front of us. I smiled. It seems everything will go smooth from here on out.

* * *

*DUH DUH DUH DUUUUUUNNNN! did Suzume just jynx herself? hah hah! sorry, couldn't think up of a better cliffhanger ^-^' this is sort of a random chapter. still, i hope u like it!*


	13. Chapter 12: Perverts, Criminals, and Me

**Sparrow**

*it's the 12th chapter! i don't own naruto, unfortunately. life sucks sometimes. sorry it took so long posting this. please rate and review!*

**Chapter 12:**

Naruto banged on the apartment door loudly, for what seemed to be a full minute. Kakashi finally opened it.

"Naruto?" he asked, not surprised. "Why don't you come in?"

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said as he took a step in. "Is Suzume awake?"

Kakashi looked back at the locked bedroom door.

"Well," he said hesitantly. " Her room is right there...and it's already almost 10:00...but I don't think you should-"

"Thanks sensei!" Naruto cried as he raced towards the room.

Kakashi sighed. 'He's gonna regret doing this...'

* * *

Loud banging interrupted my slumber. I opened one eye grumpily. I really hate being woken up. The banging continued until finally I relented and got up. I grabbed my pillow and stalked to the door. I threw open the door, pajamas and all, and saw Naruto grinning innocently. I slapped him with the pillow so hard, he flew back, landing on his butt.

"Don't...ever...wake me up again," I growled.

He looked at me, eyes wide. "I-I-I'm sorry," he stuttered.

I sighed, then helped him back up.

"It's okay, Naru-chan," I yawned, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "What's up? Now that I'm awake, you might as well tell me **why** you decided to wake me up so early in the morning."

"Um...it's already 10:00. It's not that early," Naruto informed me.

I shot him a dark look. "You know what I mean."

He gulped.

"Well?" I prodded.

He snapped out of it, and plastered another grin on his face. "Well, Pervy Sage is going to teach me a new awesome jutsu! And we're gonna go on a road trip to find some lady. Do you...wanna come?"

"Pervy Sage?" I asked.

"Yep. He's a perv, but he's really strong! He's was my mentor for the chunin exam finals!" he explained.

I grinned. "Okay, Naru-chan, I'll go with you. I'll be out in a minute."

I quickly went back in my room and got dressed. It was exactly one minute and thirty-six seconds later that I got out.

"Whoa, Suzu, that was fast," Naruto said, surprised. "When you said a minute, I didn't actually think..."

I grinned at him, then pulled on his sleeve. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

I said bye to Kakashi, then headed out the door with Naruto leading the way. We speed-walked for a few minutes before ending up at the gates leading out of Konoha, where white-haired old guy was waiting. He looked past Naruto at me, surprised.

"Hmm...what's your name, cutie?" he asked.

"Um...Suzume," I answered, an unsettling feeling coiling in my stomach.

He glanced sideways at Naruto mischievously. "Naruto, I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

A blush spread to my cheeks. "I'm not his girlfriend," I said, pursing my lips and trying to cool my face down.

He was in my face in an instant.

"Oh really?" he asked. I didn't like his tone of voice.

He began circling me like a vulture, scrutinizing every part of me. He was starting to creep me out. I looked uncertainly at Naruto, who was seething.

"Who are you, anyway?" I asked in an impatient tone.

He looked shocked. "Me? You've never heard of me?"

"No, duh. That's why I'm asking," I shot at him.

"Hmm...feisty one aren't you? I'm Jiraiya, the Toad Sage!" he cried. Then he grabbed my hand and knelt down to my level. "You're quite a looker for a kid, you know that? Do you have a boyfriend?"

A vein popped on my forehead.

"Pervy Sage! That's just **wrong**!" Naruto cried. "You're super old! How are you just gonna-"

I barely heard him, or Jiraiya's response. I shot my hand out of Jiraiya's and bitch slapped him in the face. He stumbled back and fell on his butt, surprised. I glared at him, and I could almost see the involuntary shiver that ran down his spine. He cowered behind Naruto, who was still seething at him.

"Don't expect to run behind me when you get into trouble!" Naruto cried. "You face the boiling water, you perv!" He side-stepped out of the way, exposing the Toad Sage to my boiling wrath.

I stalked over to him and looked up in his face.

"**Don't**. **Ever. Say. Anything. Stupid. Like. That. Again. Geezer**," I said, venom tainting every word. "Or I'll beat you** mercilessly** into a **pulp**."

He looked at me, all the fear gone. He was scrutinizing me again, and I was beginning to feel even more uncomfortable, and lots more angry, if that was possible.

"Hmmm...feisty, hot-headed, kinda scary, but there's something about your eyes... And what a body! You really are sexy, aren't you?" he mused. "Can't see why you don't have a boyfriend. Unless, you do?"

Well, let's just say that Jiraiya's not going to reproduce any time soon.

Jiraiya limped painfully as we began walking to our destination. Naruto couldn't help the small chuckles that escaped his lips as we followed the Pervy Sage. I smiled at Naruto. After a few hours, Pervy Sage's limp dissipated and he was walking normally again.

"Hey! Pervy Sage! When are you gonna train me?" Naruto asked impatiently.

Jiraiya twitched. "Quit calling me Pervy Sage! I'm the infamous Jiraiya! Toad Sage!"

"But you're a perv," I put in.

He scowled. I grinned at him, and his scowl left as suddenly as it appeared.

"You have a really nice smile," he said.

I blinked, surprised. "Um...thanks?" I really didn't know what to make of that...

"Well, kids, we're going to head into a pleasure district. To, um...spend the night. Tomorrow, we'll start on your training, Naruto. Don't worry."

Naruto and I gaped at him. Last time I checked it was only a little after noon. I sighed, then shrugged.

"Whatever. Let's go," I said, walking again.

We got there in ten minutes. The city was full of people and kids, playing and running around in fake ANBU masks. The excitement of the city washed over me right away, and I grinned happily. We stopped walking when we came to an inn.

"Naruto! Suzume! We're going to be staying here tonight!" Jiraiya said as he took the key for our room. His eyes suddenly widened when he saw a pretty, black-haired woman wink at him. They both gaped openly at her. I smacked my forehead.

"Idiots," I mumbled.

"L-look at her!" Jiraiya cried, not hearing me. "Here Naruto. Here's the room key! You take Suzume and go to the room and practice manipulating your chakra!"

"What? No fair! You can't just leave me!"

"Just go! I'm the master, now, so you have to listen to me!" Jiraiya pointed out.

Naruto 'hmphed' and began walking to the room. I followed.

"Stupid Pervy Sage," he mumbled. He glanced back at me, then brightened. "Well, at least you're here, Suzu! I'm not alone!"

I grinned at him. "Yep."

We went into our room and Naruto began focusing his chakra right away. I simply watched him, feeling a bit lazy. Suddenly, a knock sounded on the door. Naruto got up.

"What, coming back rejected already?" Naruto asked no one in particular and walked toward the door.

The knocking sounded again. I was getting a bad feeling, for some reason. Like someone nagging at you that something isn't quite right. I got up and caught up with Naruto.

"Naruto, I don't think you should-" I began.

"Don't worry, Suzu, it's just Pervy Sage," he said, cutting me off.

He opened the door, and let me tell you, the person behind it was **not** Pervy Sage. I looked up at him. Black hair. Sharingan eyes. A gorgeous face. All wrapped up in a black cloak with red clouds. Yep. Not Pervy Sage at all. Quite the opposite, actually.

"**Damn**, he's hot!" I couldn't help exclaiming, even though I could feel his aura was nothing to mess with.

I could hear a low chuckle behind the Uchiha in front of us. Naruto glanced nervously at me.

"Um...Suzu, I don't think this is the right time," he whispered.

I would have to agree on that one.

"Naruto. Suzume. Why don't you come with us?" the Uchiha asked in a smooth, sexy voice. I swear my hormones are going through the roof.

Naruto gulped, then obeyed. I followed instinctively, and stopped next to him. A blue fish dude chuckled menacingly.

"It would be a shame if they tried to run away. Especially Nine-Tail's host. Maybe I should cut off his legs?" he asked, as if he was waiting for permission from his partner.

I glared at him.

"You touch Naruto, and you're dead," I warned, earning myself another infuriating chuckle.

"Feisty one, isn't she?"

Suddenly, a bone-chilling chakra drifted from Naruto. I looked over at him. I could see Nine-Tail's chakra swirling around him. Suddenly, the fish guy swung his sword at the chakra, just to the side of me. He was fast. The sword dissipated all the chakra, and it was...**moving**. Totally freaky.

"Forget the legs. It would be a pain if he fought back. Let's go for the arms, instead," the blue dude said. "All right with you, Itachi?"

Itachi didn't say anything. Another chuckle escaped from the fish's throat. He was one sadistic fish! He began walking towards Naruto. Naruto was just standing there! I wanted to scream at him to do something, but I noticed that he couldn't manipulate any chakra. That he was trying to do something, but couldn't. So...the sword eats chakra? I focused my chakra and just as the fish dude swung his sword, manipulated the light. I wrapped it around his wrists and attached it to the walls, stopping his sword just before it touched Naruto.

"What?" he asked, surprised for a moment. His surprised soon vanished when his beady eyes rested on me. "Oh yeah. It's you again."

I glared. One thing that pisses me off is being ignored and forgotten.

"Naruto. Get out of here," I hissed, not daring to tear my eyes off of the two cloaked ninja.

Without warning, I jumped on the sword and ran down to fish dude's face and kicked it. He and the sword disappeared in a splash of water. A water doppelganger. I narrowed my eyes.

"Not bad, girl," he said as he appeared behind me. I jumped out of the way just as he swung his sword. I continued to dodge him as he swung his sword at me, which seemed like forever. He was fast, but I was faster.

"Stay still," he growled.

"Hell, no," I said as I dodged another attack. "You'll just hurt me."

I dodged another one of his attacks that left a huge dent in the floor. I gulped, then immediately began focusing my chakra while still dodging his attacks. It wasn't easy, I can assure you. I stood still suddenly and waited until he was about to attack. Just as he was about to cut me to pieces, I did a few hand signs and manipulated the light, wrapping it around the fish and forming chains around him until he was completely immobilized, but didn't dare touch his sword. His face betrayed his surprise at the sudden turn of events, but once again his surprise disappeared.

"Hmm...Not bad at all," he mused absentmindedly.

I glared at him and grabbed one of my kunai knives. I disappeared, then reappeared behind the captured fish guy, kunai in hand, ready to finish what I started and utterly pissed off. Suddenly, a hand grabbed my wrist, forcing me to stop. My eyes widened, and I looked back and into the pair of Sharingan eyes that towered over me.


	14. Chapter 13: Total Agony

**Sparrow**

*please rate and review! i luv ur reviews! it's my candy 3 *

**Chapter 13:**

I glared in those Sharingan eyes while at the same time screaming at myself for being so stupid. Itachi's grip on my hand tightened, and I couldn't help wincing. The chains that bound the fish guy shattered and fell to the ground in small _clunks_, releasing him. Great. I'm so screwed.

"Suzume," Itachi said. "You're coming with us. Quit fighting."

I deepened my glare. "Hell no. I'm not going anywhere. Why do you want me, anyways? What am I to you?"

I was getting emotional. Scared, to be more precise. Well, who wouldn't be? Kuragari was stirring, and her laughter echoed in my head.

_Pathetic,_ she said. _You're so pathetic, Suzume. So weak. Set me free. I'll make sure you're safe, my sweet little host._

'Shut up! I don't need you!' I thought back defiantly.

Itachi merely looked at me, obviously reading all the emotions that danced on my face. I bit my lip.

'If I attack, then he'll break my wrist,' I thought to no one in particular. 'Heck, if I even manipulate my chakra, he'll break my wrist. And the fish dude? Great, I'm screwed. I don't have anywhere else to turn.'

_That's why I'm saying set me free, _the demon inside spoke again. _Let me take over._

I didn't see any other option. I relented and felt Kuragari's power rush over me. My eyes burned into blood-colored orbs and my canines grew into sharp needles. Blood lust coiled inside me, burning my throat. I looked up at Itachi, his heart pumping invitingly. Mesmerizing. I looked into his eyes, rage filling my core.

"I'm going to kill you!" I screamed at him.

I swiped at his chest with a clawed hand. He broke my wrist, but I barely felt it. Just as I was about to hit him, he stepped back, just out of range. I smirked, then sent shadows after him. They slithered towards his feet, but he jumped out of the way before they made contact. He suddenly appeared behind me, a kunai pressed into my back. I whipped my hand around and scratched at his face, but he disappeared in a puff of smoke. A shadow doppelganger. I looked around for him, my throat screaming for blood. I saw Naruto standing there, as if in shock. I narrowed my eyes.

"Fool, I told you to get out of here!" I hissed at him.

He blinked, as if forcing himself out of his stupor.

"Suzume, you're gonna get yourself killed! They're a lot stronger than we are!" he cried.

I glared at him. "I don't care. I'm not gonna let them take you. Now leave."

Movement suddenly caught my attention as Itachi kicked me in the stomach. I flew back and crashed into the wall. I growled, then disappeared into shadows. I reappeared behind Itachi, and grabbed him so he couldn't escape. I could feel his heart beat under his skin, and it made my throat burn even more. I was about to sink my teeth into him, when I noticed that we switched positions. I looked back at him, surprised. Suddenly, Itachi turned his head slightly, looking behind him. I followed his gaze and gasped.

"Sasuke," Itachi said in acknowledgment.

Sasuke stood there, Sharingan activated and a glare on his face that screamed of blood lust.

"Itachi...Uchiha," he said, his voice thick with rage.

Itachi's arms around me tightened until I couldn't breathe properly. He was almost super-humanly strong. I could hear my ribs groan in protest as Itachi's arms tightened, but I couldn't tear my eyes off of Sasuke's Sharingan eyes. I've never seen him want to kill so badly. His eyes flitted toward me, and his glare deepened. My oxygen depletion made my head swim. My eyes reverted back to their natural green color, and my teeth went back to normal. My broken wrist began to throb dully, but I ignored it.

"Let go of her," Sasuke seethed. "I'm going to kill you!"

Itachi looked down at me, then back at Sasuke.

"You're letting this girl get in the way of your hatred," Itachi observed.

Suddenly, Jiraiya appeared next to Naruto, the lady from before slumped over his shoulder.

"You don't know me very well, do you?" he asked, a smirk plastered on his face. "The great Toad Sage Jiraiya falls victim to no woman's charm! It is the women that drop for me, like cherry blossoms in a storm!"

I took advantage of Itachi's momentary distraction and stomped my foot, aiming at his, but he moved his foot back just before impact. Then, he spun me around and punched me in the stomach. I doubled over, coughing up blood. He jerked his knee up, clipping my chin and sending me into the air. Then, he kicked me. I flew past Sasuke and crashed into the wall, making a dent in it. Blood dripped out of the corner of my mouth and down my chin. Sasuke yelled in rage and the familiar sound of the chidori chirped in the air. He ran at Itachi, but Itachi deflected it. The chidori flew in the wall beside him, making a huge hole. Itachi held Sasuke's wrist in his iron grasp. If I didn't do something soon, Sasuke's gonna get a few broken bones in a minute. I struggled to stand, but was hit by a wave of dizziness. I managed to stay on my feet as black dots danced in my vision. I blinked a couple of times, then made my way towards them. Itachi's eyes flitted towards me, and Sasuke glanced back.

"Suzume, stay out of this," he growled.

I glared. At least, I tried to glare. I don't know how it worked out.

"Suzume! Don't do it!" Naruto cried. "Let Pervy Sage handle this! You're going to get hurt!"

I glanced towards Naruto.

"Idiot. I told you to run while you still had the chance."

"I couldn't leave you!" he cried.

I closed my eyes as sudden emotions surged through me. Finally I opened them and took another step forward.

"No. I'm not gonna just sit back and watch," I told them defiantly. "I'm going to protect the people that matter, even if it costs me my life."

Naruto turned to Jiraiya.

"Pervy Sage, **do** something!" he cried.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and his lips turned down in an angry frown. "**I'm** going to be the only one doing any annihilating!"

I smirked. "Fine with me. Just let me protect **you**."

Sasuke didn't respond, but I could see a momentary flash of emotion in his eyes. It disappeared just as quickly as it came, leaving me unsure if it was only my imagination. Just then, Itachi broke his wrist. Sasuke's scream pierced the air and my heart clenched in my chest. That's when I lost all my common sense and ran straight at Itachi, ignoring the pain that flashed through my body.

"Suzume!"

I barely heard Naruto's voice. Itachi kneed Sasuke in the chin, forcing him in the air, and kicked him in the stomach. Sasuke flew back and was about to crash into the wall. I quickly focused my chakra and manipulated the light so it caught him before he made impact. I sighed in relief. Itachi threw three kunai at me, and I barely had time to shield myself. He was suddenly in my face, kneeling to my level and looking me straight in the eye. His crimson orbs took up my whole field of vision, and his Sharingan swirled, performing his jutsu.

I was suddenly in a world of crimson and black. I looked around for Itachi, and found him standing not far off. I glared and was about to run at him, but an open-bottomed cage suddenly fell on me, locking me in. I grabbed the bars and shook it to no avail. They wouldn't budge.

"Get me out of here!" I yelled at Itachi as he came forward to meet me. "You jerk! You can't just cage me like I'm an animal!"

"This is Tsukuyomi, the nightmare realm," he said calmly, ignoring my frustrated protests. "It is my world. I have complete control over time and space."

I growled at him. His figure suddenly distorted until it looked like...me. My eyes had a crimson-colored luster, and black streaks ran down the sides of my face from my eyes like thick trails of tears. My skin was pale and smooth, having an inward glow like I just devoured the moon. My canines were long, sharp needles. I was...beautiful. In an evil, predatory sort of way.

"Dear, dear Suzume," the fake "me" said in a voice I was achingly familiar with. It was my own. "Such a pity. You always were a weakling. Never being able to truly protect yourself, let alone your so-called friends."

"Hey, Suzume!" Naruto's voice suddenly drifted through the darkness. "There you are! I was looking everywhere for you!" He suddenly appeared, grinning happily.

His blue eyes sparkled, and was out of color for this crimson world. But they weren't looking at me. No, I was in this cage. They were looking at my other self. The fake me that was my demon. Kuragari.

"Suzume...where were you? You were starting to make me worried, stupid," Sasuke said, appearing beside Naruto. His onyx eyes were gentle, and infuriatingly trained on Kuragari as well.

I couldn't help but panic. I shook the cage hard, making loud rattling sounds.

"I'm right here!" I screamed. "Look at me! I'm right here, guys! Can't you hear me?"

Apparently they couldn't. Kuragari looked at me, a sinister gleam in her eyes.

"Fool, they can't hear you. Now watch, as your loved ones die right in front of you! That's my vengeance for **your** ancestors killing **my** loved ones!" she said. "Don't worry. I'll make it a very nice show for you. Wouldn't want you to get bored, now would I?"

Tears filled my eyes, then flowed down my cheeks.

"No!" I screamed, rattling the bars again.

Kuragari ignored me. Before I knew it, Kuragari wrapped her shadows around Naruto and Sasuke, pinning them to a wall that appeared out of thin air. She grinned evilly as she sent a clawed hand through Naruto's shoulder. He screamed in agony as her dark chakra entered his body.

"S-Suzume!" he cried, tears flowing down his face. "W-w-why are you...?"

He suddenly moaned as Kuragari bit his neck. I watched helplessly as she sucked him dry to the bone. Her shadows released Naruto and he fell to the ground. He looked me straight in the eyes, finally seeing the real me for the first time.

"Why? I though we...were friends. Why did you lie?" he asked just before his body turned to ashes and was picked up and scattered by an unfelt wind.

I couldn't breathe. My heart ached painfully, and my blood roared in my ears.

"Naruto!" I screamed after him. After the wind that took his ashes away.

Sasuke's scream suddenly pierced my ears. I reluctantly forced my eyes to look at him, my tears blurring my vision. Kuragari had her fangs locked deep in his throat. Multiple puncture wounds decorated his body, all of them bleeding. His blood poured out of his wounds, forming a pool that spread through the entire floor. It never stopped. He never ran out of blood. As Kuragari continued to suck the life out of him, his deep onyx eyes turned to me. He looked past me and straight into my soul.

"I...thought you said I mattered..." he whispered before Death took his soul.

His blood continued to drip into the crimson pool. His words replayed over and over in my mind, my heart clenching tighter and tighter in my chest, until I let out a mourning, deranged scream of agony.


	15. Chapter 14: Hysteria

**Sparrow**

*here's the 14th chapter! it's shorter than the others, but i still hope u like it! and please rate & review!*

**Chapter 14:**

The images replayed over and over in my mind, driving me dangerously close to insanity. Dangerously close to depression. Dangerously close to death. I don't know how long I've been in this altered universe of crimson and black, but I know it's been a while. A long while. Why can't I just die? The question popped in my head more than once. I don't want to see this anymore. I don't want to feel the pain I'm feeling now. I kept thinking this as I once again saw Naruto's lifeless eyes just before he dispersed into ashes. As Sasuke's pained voice once again drifted to my ears. The images replayed again, and I was beginning to feel this was all my fault. That I was the one who killed them. Not this demon in my body. After all, I could have suppressed her if I tried, right? That was my logic. So it must have been me... Just me...

"Suzume," a female voice drifted to my ears. "Wake up, now."

My eyelids were heavy. I didn't want to wake up. I didn't want to even breathe, but that nagging voice at the back of my mind ordered me to. _Keep breathing_, it repeated over and over again. _Stay alive_. My eyes slowly fluttered open, and all I could see was a blinding bright light. Pain burned behind my eyes, but the shapes and colors began to drift into focus. I vaguely noticed I was in a hospital. I saw a blond-haired lady standing next to my bed, her brown eyes assessing me.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

I didn't respond. I couldn't find my voice. Her lips turned down in a frown.

"Are you okay?" she put a hand on my forehead. I barely even acknowledged the contact. Her eyes slowly began to show her worry, like a slow motion picture. "Just as I feared," she said after a moment's pause. "There has been trauma to the brain after all. I wonder...are you okay with visitors, Suzume? Can you answer me?"

I slowly brought my eyes to hers. Visitors? An image of Naruto and Sasuke popped up in my mind, and tears sprung up in my eyes. My hands began to shake uncontrollably.

"Sasu...ke," my voice was barely above a whisper. "Na..ru..to..."

The tears spilled over. The woman smiled, then turned to leave the room.

"I...I killed them," I finished.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to me, her eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" she asked.

My eyes widened as the images from Itachi's jutsu were brought back from memory. "I...I killed them!" My voice was near hysteria and my breathing came in rapid gasps.

My heart throbbed at the memories, and I brought my hands up and dug my nails in my left wrist. I scratched my wrist harder, letting the blood pour down my arm as my tears traced their way down my face. The woman was at my bedside in less than a second.

"Suzume! What are you doing?" she yelled as she forced my hands apart and pinned them to the side of the hospital bed.

I tried to yank my hands away, to claw at my wrist again. To draw more blood. But she only tightened her grip. I glared at her.

"Let me go!" I yelled at her, my hysteria getting the better of me. "I killed them! I killed them! It was all my fault! I'm a monster! Let me die!"

"You didn't kill anyone, Suzume!" she yelled back.

"Yes I did! I deserve to die! I killed Sasuke and Naruto, and if they're dead, what reason do I have to exist?" I cried, trying in vain to free my hands. "I have no reason to exist without them! I'll be dead either way!"

"Suzume!" she yelled, forcing my eyes to lock onto hers. "You did **not** kill Sasuke **or **Naruto."

I looked deep in her eyes. They were telling the truth. Reality dawned on me, and I closed my eyes, quieting down. She wrapped my wrist tightly in a bandage, which quickly was stained with crimson. When she was finished, she looked at me, hands on her hips.

"Are you done now, Suzume Miyamoto?" she asked angrily.

I merely stared at the ceiling, not having enough emotional energy left to talk to her.

"Well?" she prodded.

I finally looked at her, fully noticing her at that point. She had blond hair tied back in pig tails, and a purple diamond on her forehead. Her brown eyes were angry and her lips were turned down in a frown.

"Who are you?" I asked, my throat slightly hoarse from yelling. "How do you...know my name?"

She sighed, relaxing.

"I'm Tsunade. Naruto brought me here to save you and Sasuke."

My eyes widened slightly. I suddenly remembered Sasuke jumped in when I was fighting Itachi. And Naruto...

"What happened...to Sasuke?" I asked. "And what about Naruto?

"It's not my place to tell you another patient's problem," she said. "And as for Naruto..."

She trailed off as a knock sounded at the door. A small smile formed on her lips.

"Come in."

The door opened and Naruto stepped inside. His face brightened when he saw me and a huge grin formed on his face.

"Suzu! You're finally awake! You had me worried sick!" he exclaimed as he nearly bounced to my bed. He suddenly noticed the bandage on my arm. A flash of worry crossed his face. "Suzume, what happened to your arm?"

"...It's nothing," I told him, forcing a smile to my face. "Nothing to worry about."

He let it drop. His gaze turned to Tsunade.

"Granny Tsunade, did you fix Sasuke yet?" he asked, worry tainting his voice.

"I'm going to right now, Naruto," she answered. "Sheesh."

Tsunade stepped out of the room. My eyes followed her, then reverted back to Naruto. I touched his hand, making sure he was real. He didn't disappear into thin air, so I concluded he was. I smiled at him, unbelievably relieved.

"Naruto, I'm glad you're here," I told him.

He grinned.

"Yeah, Suzu. You owe me big time," he joked. "It wasn't easy finding Granny Tsunade, let me tell you that."

"But...what happened to Itachi? And that fish dude? And Sasuke?" I asked.

"Well, Pervy Sage drove off Itachi and Kisame, but Sasuke..." he trailed off, looking in the direction of what I guessed was Sasuke's room.

My eyebrows furrowed with worry. "Well?"

"Sasuke was hit with the same jutsu that took you out," Naruto finally said.

It was silent for a few moments. Suddenly Naruto stood up, a grin plastered on his face.

"I'm gonna go check on Sasuke, okay?" he said just as he headed out the door.

I watched his receding back. I couldn't help the unexplained sadness that washed over me as he walked out the door.

A day later, in the late afternoon, I was finally out of the hospital. I was undeniably getting sick of it. The staff there were monitoring every motion I took, ever since I tried to take myself out. Can't they tell it was because of Itachi's jutsu? That I momentarily lost all sense of reason? That I'm fine now, now that I know I'm in reality? But I guess I can't blame them too much. After all, it is there job to make sure I'm getting better, right? I sighed and walked along the streets of Konoha until I reached the Academy. I grinned at all the memories that place brought me. I suddenly snapped out of it when I realized Sasuke was sitting on the roof, where the team first was set up, with Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and me telling each other about ourselves. I jumped up, landing on the roof next to him. He glanced sideways at me, then looked away.

"Hey, Sasuke," I said. "You okay?"

"Hn," was all he said.

I smiled mischievously, then poked him in the ribs. He flinched, then looked at me, a 'What the hell are you doing?' look plastered on his face. I grinned. His eyes flitted down to my still bandaged arm, and narrowed almost imperceptibly.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked nonchalantly.

I looked down at it, then back at Sasuke. "Nothing," I lied. "Nothing to worry about."

He didn't press further. Instead, he reverted back to staring off into space. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was remembering what happened to his family. I wanted to comfort him, but I knew I couldn't. How can I comfort someone who lost his whole family, when I had no idea of how it felt to begin with? So I just sat with him, utterly silent, until the sun began to set on the horizon. He finally got up and looked back at me.

"See ya," he said, turning slightly to me.

I forced a smile on my face, even though I hated those words.

"See ya," I said back.

He smirked, then began walking away. The pain in my heart was becoming overwhelming, and I couldn't help but feel that Sasuke was getting further and further out of reach. Further and further away from me.


	16. Chapter 15: Flame of a Candle

**Sparrow**

*here is the 15th chapter! PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! I CAN'T GET ENOUGH REVIEWS! after all, i grow on your feedback ^-^*

**Chapter 15:**

The sun fully set, and darkness swept over Konoha, blanketing both the real and the imaginary. The stars twinkled in the night sky like diamonds. The moon cast her ghostly light on the earth below, making reality seem like nothing more than fantasy. The wind whispered in my hair as I continued sitting where I was. The same bench I sat at with Sasuke. The memories of today and yesterday floated to my mind, and I narrowed my eyes. I dug my nails into my palms and bit my lip, frustrated.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked myself. "Why did I try to commit suicide? Am I really that weak? That emotionally fragile? Ugh, it's sickening."

I looked up at the moon, letting its pale luminescence wash over my face. I sighed and closed my eyes. I got up and jumped down from the roof of the Academy and landed safely on the ground with a small _thud_.

"Maybe I am weak," I reluctantly said to night air. "Maybe I'm just a failure..."

I shook my head crossly and slapped myself on the cheeks a couple times. Just hard enough for it to sting a bit.

"What am I saying?" I asked. "I'm not a failure! I can't let myself think of me this way. I'm a ninja, for crying out loud! Stupid brain."

I sighed again and walked down the empty streets. By the way the moon shone high above the sky, it couldn't be earlier than 11:00. I stayed out way too late. Again, I blame my messed up brain for this.

I shook myself out of my thoughts as I saw a figure lying on a bench. I rushed over and saw Sakura. Why was she there? An unsettling feeling settled in the pit of my stomach as I recalled all the times I spent with Sasuke.

_"A guy named Orochimaru placed a curse mark on my neck. To make me stronger...and he...knew my brother," _Sasuke's voice came back from the depths of my memory.

"Aww, crap," I breathed as realization dawned on me.

I rushed to the entrance of the village, silently cursing my feet for not running fast enough. My lungs burned in my chest and my heart pounded in my skull. I hoped desperately that I would make it. At least to say goodbye, if I couldn't do anything else. When I got to the entrance of the village, Sasuke was standing there, as if determining whether he was making the right decision. He didn't take more than a few seconds before he began walking again.

"Sasuke," I called.

He stopped and looked back, his eyes catching mine. They were ice cold and hard as steel. I didn't care. I clenched my fist, trying to subdue all the mixed emotions boiling inside my chest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. "Are you just going to walk away?"

"You too, huh?" he asked quietly, in a voice that made a shiver involuntarily run down my spine. "Go back to bed, Suzume."

"I never went to bed," I told him. "I never went home, and I don't plan on going to. Not when you're just going to leave. You can't leave, Sasuke."

"And why is that?" he asked, almost carelessly. "Are you going to stop me?"

The image Itachi placed in my brain came back to me. Sasuke bleeding from all the puncture wounds that I placed on his skin. The pool of blood forming. His dying breath... I closed my eyes, knowing I was too afraid to go against him. Too afraid to hurt him.

"Hmph," was all he said before taking another step towards the gates.

"We could have...gotten stronger together," I said, barely loud enough for him to hear. But he did, thankfully, and stopped. He turned again towards me. "We could defeat your brother together. Please, Sasuke. Don't go."

It was silent for a moment. Nothing stirred, not even the wind. Finally he spoke again.

"Pathetic."

My heart nearly stopped beating. Sasuke looked at me, his face expressionless.

"You're pathetic, Suzume. Do you honestly think I can get stronger with you? Here, in this village? I'm tired of playing ninja with you, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura."

"But-"

"And my quest for revenge is for me, and me alone," he continued, turning his back to me. "You can't help me. It's...too dangerous. For you or anybody else."

"Sasuke, don't leave me," I said pitifully. I hated how I sounded, but I couldn't help feeling this way. Pitiful, indeed. I was pitiful.

Sasuke looked back at me, and I could almost see a flash of softness that darted through his eyes. It disappeared as soon as it came, so I wasn't sure if it was only imaginary. He turned to me fully and walked a couple steps in my direction.

"Pathetic, Suzume. I thought you were different than Sakura, but it turns out you're just the same."

My eyes widened at the insult, then narrowed into a glare.

"And you're getting more like your brother with each passing second!" I hissed at him. His eyes narrowed, but I continued. "And what are you gonna do once he's dead? Huh? What about then? Could you go on living like nothing ever happened, or do you need someone else to kill? Some other life to destroy? Because you're doing it right now, Sasuke! You're already destroying someone!"

"What now?" he asked coldly. "Are you going to blurt out that you love me? Like Sakura did? That you're gonna **die** if I leave? I know you're not that weak."

I sighed, then darted my eyes to the ground at his feet. My heart beat violently against my chest.

"I do love you," I confessed quietly, then lifted my gaze to his eyes. I narrowed my eyes and tried to lock my emotions away in some dark corner of my heart. "But so what? Who cares, anyway? You're the jerk who tripped me, and I'm the klutz that fell. There's nothing new there."

Sasuke walked up to me. He was only a few feet away, and I didn't dare take my eyes off of him. I was scared, I admit it. More than scared, actually. I was terrified that he would just slip through my fingers like sand, and be carried off by the wind.

"It is something new," he said quietly.

He suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind me. His warm breath tickled my neck and I couldn't help the goosebumps that raced across my skin.

"Because," he continued, "I love you, too."

My eyes widened as he touched a pressure point on my neck.

"Sasuke...please..." was all I could say before the darkness consumed me.

The moon was still out when I regained consciousness. It was low in the sky, which meant it was near morning. I sat up and realized that I was on a bench right next to the main gate. My heart was pounding in my chest when I remembered what happened. Sasuke said...he loved me too? That...doesn't make sense. If he loved me...would he really leave? I sighed, looking down at the ground at my feet.

A small _whoosh_ drifted to my ears, and my eyes shot up towards the noise. A barrage of kunai knives came at me. I vaguely wondered if I should even block them. If there was actually a point in living, now that I know I couldn't protect the person who meant so much to me. That I couldn't keep him here. That he was gone.

_Live._

Just before the kunai knives made contact, I pulled up my arms, protecting my vitals. The kunai stabbed my arms and lower stomach, and a hiss of pain escaped my lips.

_What are you doing you idiot?_ Kuragari yelled in my head. _Why didn't you use your light when you still had the chance? Why let yourself go through this pain?_

I didn't answer. Suddenly, five men stepped forward from the bushes, all ninja. The leader was in front of them. His chakra was the same as a jonin, and his eyes showed his murderous intent.

"It's a pity. I thought the little monster was stronger than this," he said, smirking. He pointed a kunai at me. "It's pathetic."

I looked up at him, pain clenching my heart.

"Why? Why is it always like this?" I asked. "Why does everyone want me dead? Why does everyone hate me?"

His eyes narrowed, and he motioned for the others. In a blink of an eye, they surrounded me.

"Because you're a monster. Nobody would ever love a monster," the leader answered.

Sasuke's face popped in my head and something inside me snapped. Kuragari's power rushed over me like a wave, and I felt a part of me detach itself from my body, and I knew what it was the moment it left. My mind. Anger filled my being, and it was all that was left of me. All that kept me going. All that kept me alive. I was nothing more than a crazed animal. My eyes burned crimson and my fangs sharpened into needles. My nails grew and sharpened into lethal claws. The familiar burning in my throat ordered me to quench my thirst, and the blood that pumped through the five bodies made it nearly impossible to bear. The four subordinates looked at each other nervously, and a smirk formed on my lips.

"Are you afraid?" I asked, disappearing into shadows. "You should be. After all, why fear the monster in the closet..."

I trailed off as I appeared behind one of the ninja and pushed a clawed hand straight through his heart before he even had time to react. I pulled out my arm and licked the blood that traced its way down my arm.

"If she's waiting in the shadows?" I finally finished.

Dark chakra circled around me. The remaining three subordinates simultaneously did hand signs and a wall of earth formed around me. The leader jumped up and did a few hand signs and a huge fireball was sent straight at me, large enough to fill the little tunnel of earth that surrounded me. I sent shadows straight at it, and the shadows consumed the fire, putting it out like it was merely the flame of a candle. I shot out my chakra all around me, and the wall of earth crumbled into dust. I looked at the four ninja and smirked. Another ninja threw paper bombs at me, but I caught it with my shadow and sent it straight back at him, with a speed five times greater than his. The explosion killed him instantly, and he sank to the floor, burn marks decorating his body. My shadows covered him like a blanket, enveloping him in their cool embrace.

The remaining two raced at me together, drawing out their katanas. They slashed at me with an almost inhuman speed, but I dodged them all easily. Then I scattered into shadows and appeared behind them. I killed the subordinate and then sank my teeth into the leader's neck, sucking the life out of him. I relished the feeling of his blood as it rushed into my body, his heart pounding in sync with mine. His blood cooled my burning throat and sent a sense of pleasure through me that was on the verge of ecstasy. Of pure and unrefined joy. It all ended when his heart stopped beating, and I let him drop to the ground with a thud. My throat slowly began to burn, my thirst still not quenched. I left and began running away from the scene, searching for new prey that dared to be in the streets.

I haven't gone far. Suddenly, a four-man cell of ANBU black ops appeared, surrounding me. I stopped and glared at them, anger still burning in my heart. My mind blanketed with Sasuke's betrayal. I snarled at them, my inhuman red eyes lustfully looking at the hearts that beat in their chests. My throat burned more severely, as if it was on fire.

Suddenly, Kouta appeared from behind one of the ANBU. His brown eyes looked at me sadly, as if he pitied me. Pitied the monster I've let myself become. I growled at him, sickened by the sight of him, but undeniably lured by the blood that was coursing through his veins. I dispersed into shadows and appeared behind him, but Kouta jumped out of the way before I could get a hold of him. The ANBU were already there, holding kunai knives at my throat. I pushed them all back with my chakra and lunged at Kouta, who was standing ten yards away. He was concentrating on his chakra, his hands forming the sign of the rat. Suddenly, columns of earth wrapped around my wrists and ankles and forced me to the ground. I tried to force my chakra into it, but for some reason, my chakra wouldn't flow. It was actually being drained. I noticed then that characters danced their way across the earth and formed a circle under my feet. I snarled at the monk and fought the earth that pinned me down.

"What are you doing to me?" I asked, a silent rage coloring my voice with its venom. "How dare you!"

"I won't let you become this," Kouta said, focusing harder. "You won't become a monster."

"I already am," I said quietly. "It's too late."

The ANBU were surrounding me the next instant. They simultaneously did hand signs and a blue barrier of chakra encircled me, and it too fed off of my energy. Before long, I found myself in the dark abyss of unconsciousness, the fire that drove me to survive snuffed out as if it was only the flame of a candle.


	17. Chapter 16: Never Look Back

**Sparrow**

*PLEASE PLEASE **PLEASE **rate and review! i'm dying! i can't grow as a writer and i'm WILTING AWAAAAAYYYY! ...okay. that was pretty dramatic. and weird. but seriously, please rate and review. i need contact with my readers ^-^*

**Chapter 16:**

"I'm so glad you joined us," Orochimaru said, his voice sounding like the hiss of a snake.

"Hn," was all Sasuke said. "Just give me power."

"You better be more respectful to Lord Orochimaru," a silver-haired man named Kabuto reprimanded, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "He's one of the three legendary sennin."

Sasuke looked back at Kabuto and glared. The blood drained from the older man's face and a shudder shook him to the core. Kabuto shut his mouth, a bead of sweat forming on his brow.

'Such...aweful chakra,' Kabuto thought as he looked at the Uchiha in front of him.

Sasuke turned his back to him and followed Orochimaru. An image of Suzume suddenly flashed in his mind, involuntarily. Her green gems near tears as she pleaded with him to stay. The way her beautiful eyes seemed to see right through him, always bringing out the truth. The way those same eyes darted away from him when she confessed that she loved him.

'Why? Why did she say that?' The questions darted across Sasuke's mind. 'Was she only trying to make me stay? Was that...the only reason?'

_"You're pathetic, Suzume."_

'Did I really say that to her?'

The memory unfolded slowly, as if it was a flower opening its petals. The look of horror that was plastered on Suzume's face. The pitiful pleading that she stooped to. The way the her face paled and the way her eyes hardened into a glare when he said she was the same as Sakura. The way she tried to defend herself when he tried to break those ties that brought them together. The memory ended with an image of Suzume smiling happily at the Sakura Festival, her green eyes sparkling in the sun.

Sasuke pushed the image out of his head, his heart throbbing painfully in his chest, and continued to follow Orochimaru as if nothing ever happened.

* * *

I groaned. My eyes felt heavy as lead, and I felt drained. I managed to open my eyes and looked around at my surroundings. I was in a dimly lit room, a candle burning at the corner of the far wall. The room was utterly bare and gloomy, with bars on my left hand side. I was definitely in jail. I'm not surprised, after what I've done. In fact, I'm surprised they didn't lock me up a long time ago. I brought my hand up to rub my eyes, but a small rattling sound drew my attention. I looked down at my wrist and saw shackles. My eyes followed the chains to the wall behind me. Just great. My ankles were also shackled. A small paper was placed on each of my four shackles. Probably something to keep me from using my chakra. I sighed, feeling empty. Feeling dead. The situation at hand did nothing to better my mood.

A pair of footsteps sounded outside my cage. I looked up to see an ANBU with spiky brown hair standing on the other side of the bars, back towards me.

"What do you want?" I asked grumpily. "Is it enough that I'm caged **and** shackled? I have to have a babysitter too?"

"Consider this as punishment for your little killing spree," the ANBU said emotionlessly. I could tell from the voice that he was a guy.

I looked at the floor of my cell, guilt nearly consuming me. I hated feeling this way. All the temporary joy of killing them wasn't worth this much guilt. And I didn't want to kill them, anyway! They're the ones who attacked me. It wasn't as if I was looking for something to kill... Oh, who was I fooling? I didn't have to kill them if I really cared. I could have just let them kill me and all this misery wouldn't be here. An image of Sasuke's face drifted to my mind, and I repressed the tears that threatened to emerge. I couldn't let the ANBU see me so weak. So pitiful.

"How long was I here?" I asked dully. "How long was I unconscious?"

"About eight hours."

I looked back at the ANBU, afraid to ask the question that ate my mind. I couldn't stand it here, and I knew this would be my downfall, but I had to ask.

"How long will I be in here?"

The ANBU faced me. "It hasn't been decided."

I sighed. Just great.

It seemed like forever since I woke up. I had no idea what time it was, and I had no idea how long I've been in this dump. At least it was dry and warm. And my wrists and ankles were beginning to hurt from the shackles... I shook my head back and forth, trying to look on the positive side of things. It wasn't working as well as I hoped.

The ANBU shifted his weight from foot to foot, as if he was getting impatient. My guess is he was ready for the next shift to come. I would be, too, if I was in his shoes.

"It must be boring, babysitting a monster," I said quietly, breaking the suffocating silence.

He looked at me, his mask preventing me from seeing any expression on his face or in his eyes.

"Why do you speak of yourself like that?" he asked.

I was surprised by his question. I never would have thought he would ask something like that.

"I-it's true," I stuttered. "This isn't the first time I killed someone. I bet it wouldn't be the last."

"When did you last kill someone?"

I don't know why he was asking so many questions. Damn, he must be bored. I decided to answer him, since me and my stupid self got me in this mess in the first place.

"It was at night, months ago. Someone chased me down the streets of the village and tried to kill me," I said simply.

It was silent a couple moments.

"Were you attacked this time, too?" the ANBU finally asked.

I sighed. "Yeah..."

"Then you're not the monster you think you are," he said tersely.

I looked at him, astonished. He was the first adult, besides Kakashi, that said something like that. I looked down at the floor of the cell.

"Thanks," I said genuinely. "That...means a lot to me."

"No problem."

Silence filled the jail cell again. A few minutes passed when the ANBU switched shifts. I regretted watching my new friend leave. In his place was a woman, with long dark hair. A mask covered her face, too. I sighed. This is going to be a long night.

I haven't realized I fell asleep until the jail bars rattled loudly.

"Suzume Miyamoto, wake up! The Lady Hokage is going to see you!" the female ANBU said from the other side of the bars.

I opened my eyes and watched as Tsunade entered. I yawned and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Tsunade stopped just in front of me and knelt to my level.

"Do you know what you did?" she asked, her eyes narrowed. She was undoubtedly angry. "Do you know how many lives you've torn apart last night?"

"About five. If they were loved, then more," I answered.

"Exactly. Five people, Suzume! What were you thinking? How can you do something like that, without being punished? Right now, you have three years in this jail cell!"

"Aren't I punished by just breathing?" I retorted angrily. "Every stinkin' time I'm alone, someone has to try to kill me! Every stinkin' time I go outside, I hear people whisper about me, saying crap like 'What a monster,' and 'I wish she would just die already.' Do you even know how that feels? To be denied the very right to exist? Do you know how it feels to lose the person you thought had loved you? Do you know how it feels to be betrayed?"

Tears brimmed in my eyes, and I angrily wiped them away. I glared up at Tsunade, and found that she was looking at me, her eyes soft. I could see my reflection in them, and I averted my gaze to my feet, sickened by the sight of me.

"Suzume."

I didn't respond. She lifted my face up and looked into my eyes sternly.

"I'm afraid, as the fifth Hokage, I can't let this go unpunished. I am, however, going to reduce your sentence to two years house arrest."

I scoffed. Tsunade frowned, her eyes narrowing.

"Kill or be killed," I said quietly. "That's how it is with me. I have to take away lives to keep my own. Then, when I have my life secured, I get punished. This life is full of BS."

"Suzume, watch your mouth with Lady Hokage!" The ANBU lady screeched from her place guarding my cage.

I glared at her, suddenly wishing she would die too. A jolt of electricity suddenly coursed through my veins and I yelped.

"What the heck was that?" I asked, surprised at the sudden pain.

Tsunade sighed. "Kouta put this on your shackles, in case your demon emerges. It's supposed to suppress any dark chakra, and even killing intent."

I sighed.

"W-where's Naruto?" I asked hesitantly. "Can he visit me?"

Tsunade looked at me, remorseful. "I'm sorry, Suzume. He went after Sasuke."

My eyes widened. "Well? Did he get him? Are they okay?"

"Sasuke's gone. And Naruto...he's gone off training with Jiraiya."

I looked to the ground.

'So I'm all alone,' I thought bitterly to myself. 'Well, that sucks.'

I turned away from Tsunade, hoping she would pick up the hint and leave. She turned out to be smarter than I gave her credit for, because she did. Her footsteps echoed through the halls of the jail as she made her way to God knows where. With a loud _clang_, she shut the outermost door behind her, leaving me alone, save the silent female ANBU and the flickering candle. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting sleep overcome me once again.

I woke up to a loud _thud_ outside my cell, like the falling of a body. I opened an eye and looked around. The ANBU that was my bodyguard was lying face-down on the ground. Hovering above her were two figures, clothed in dark cloaks with red clouds. The Akatsuki. One had a sword dangling over his shoulder. It must be Itachi and the 'Kisame' guy Naruto was talking about. I sighed. This is just great.

"What do you want?" I asked grumpily.

My jail cell opened smoothly, without a sound. I watched as the two criminals entered. Itachi walked up to me and stopped, his Sharingan eyes boring straight through my soul. I looked away from them, fearing that they would show me just how broken I really was. I wasn't ready to come to terms with that truth just yet.

"Suzume Miyamoto," Itachi said, his smooth voice barely audible.

I sighed. "What do you want with me?"

"Look at you. Pathetic. Broken. Weak," he said in a monotonous voice, declaring every flaw he saw.

I looked up at him, hating the fact that he saw the very thing that I was trying to hide from myself. I gritted my teeth and glared.

"If I'm so broken, then fix me!" I cried. "If I'm so weak, make me stronger!"

Surprise flitted across Itachi's eyes, then disappeared. He didn't say anything. I looked down to my feet, hating the feeling of helplessness that coiled itself around my heart. Hating the feeling of utter weakness.

"I know you didn't come here to just point out all my flaws," I whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear. But I knew he did. "There's something about me, right? It's either this monster inside of me, or my bloodline. Which is it?"

I looked up into his crimson orbs. The same orbs as Sasuke's. My heart clenched in my chest as his image darted across my mind, and I couldn't help but look away from him. I can't look at Itachi without seeing Sasuke.

"Both."

I didn't say anything. They could do anything they wanted with me. I wasn't strong enough to defend myself anyways. Not against them. And...I didn't even want to. But I can't let them know that, can I? I looked up at him, my eyes hardening.

"I'll go with you...if you train me," I said in a determined voice.

"Why?" Itachi asked. "Why do you want to be trained by criminals?"

"I don't care if you're criminals," I replied. "I'm weak, you said it yourself. I need to get stronger. I need to be able to bring back...I mean protect the people I care about."

Itachi's eyes softened. I never imagined those crimson orbs could soften, but they did, and they seemed to suck you in. They were...beautiful.

"Foolish little brother," he muttered absentmindedly, but with such a quiet voice it was nearly inaudible. "Leaving something so precious to ruin." He focused on me then. "Very well. I will train you. But in return, you are to use your abilities to acquire the tailed beasts."

I sighed, thinking of Naruto. I looked back up at Itachi, hoping desperately that Naruto would never cross my path, and nodded. "Agreed."

Itachi quickly unshackled me and led me out of the prison, Kisame following behind me. We stepped out into the cool night, the moon shining down on the village. It was a beautiful night, it's true beauty nearly concealed by the pain in my heart. It hurt...leaving Naruto behind. But there was no choice for me. I would have no life here, since he's gone anyway. And since I would be in house arrest for two years. Itachi led the way, Kisame stepping up beside him, until we finally came to the entrance of the village. I stopped, images of Sasuke and Naruto occupying my mind.

"Something wrong?" Kisame asked, stopping and turning to me when he noticed I wasn't following.

I hardened my heart and shook my head.

"No. Nothing at all," I muttered.

They led the way and I followed, never looking back.


	18. Chapter 17: Pein

**Sparrow**

*thanks for reading! i hope i'm keeping up with your expectations. please rate and review! i really do need them, guys... don't be afraid to contact me. i won't bite...hard. heh heh ^_^*

**Chapter 17:**

"Are we there yet?" I complained. "We've been walking forever!"

And it was true. Itachi, Kisame, and I were walking for four days straight now.

"Will you shut up, already?" Kisame said harshly. "Quit complaining, or I might decide to slice you."

"You shut up, fishcake! We've been walking for days! What do you think I'll be doing? Singing?" I asked sarcastically. "I want to get my training started already."

Kisame rolled his eyes. Itachi was quiet the whole time. He barely spoke during the four days we were walking.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"We're going to meet with the Akatsuki leader," Itachi said. "We'll be there soon."

My jaw nearly flew open. Itachi spoke! He might just be getting irritated with me, though. The mention of the Akatsuki leader somehow filled me with a nervous dread. I wonder what he's like? I decided that I'll see soon enough, and I hoped desperately that I was too much of an asset for him to just order for my death. We entered the Village Hidden in the Rain, and people watched us suspiciously from where they were standing. After a few minutes, we stopped. I looked up and gulped as a huge tower loomed in front of us, the rain shrouding it like a cloak. Well, here goes nothing...

The doors entered as we stepped up to them. I couldn't help but think that was majorly creepy. It was like the whole place was haunted or something... I quickly pushed the thoughts out of my mind and followed Itachi and Kisame as they entered the building. We came to a large, bare room save only for a couch, which someone was sitting on. I couldn't see him clearly because he was cloaked in shadows. If I thought the tower itself was really creepy, this was off the charts.

"Itachi...Kisame. I take it you've brought her?" he said, standing up.

"Yes," was all Itachi said, sidestepping so the figure could see me.

The figure began walking over to us. The light began to show his features. He had spiky orange hair, hypnotic eyes that had six rings around the pupils, and metal piercings on his nose and ears. Overall, he was kind of...hot. I quickly shook the thought out of my head as he came closer. He looked me over and circled me, and I felt myself tense up. He smirked.

"Why so tense? Relax, I'm not going to kill you," he told me quietly, his voice nearly as hypnotic as his eyes. I found myself relax, even though a part of me warned that this guy was trouble. "I am Pein."

"Suzume Miyamoto," I muttered warily. "But you already knew that."

His smirk grew a fraction.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"You want my bloodline and my demon," I answered.

He nodded. "Yes. Well, I see that you're informed. But what I don't get is, why did you come willingly? If we take your demon, you're going to die."

I narrowed my eyes. "Well, so what? You need my bloodline, too, and you can't have that if I'm dead."

He smirked. "Clever girl, aren't you? You still didn't answer my question."

"I don't see what my response has to do with anything," I told him, bringing my gaze to that hypnotic stare of his.

"Hmm... She has guts, doesn't she?" he muttered. "Good. She's going to need them."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, not liking the feel of where this is headed.

"Oh, nothing. You, Suzume Miyamoto, are to train with Itachi Uchiha. However, you are also to follow my orders as well. Understand?"

I nodded warily. He smiled.

"Good. Oh, and one more thing. If you betray us...you're going to die."

My jaw dropped open. That was a bit...unexpected. And...he was smiling when he said it! I quickly shut my mouth. Didn't want any flies to drift into it. I frowned.

"Well, let's just try not to let that happen," I told him. "I'm not stupid enough to betray a bunch of S-classed criminals anyway. I mean, not even an idiot would be that stupid..." An image of Naruto suddenly flashed in my mind. "...I think."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear," Pein said as he turned his back towards us. "You may leave."

Itachi and Kisame began walking back towards the entrance without uttering a word. I quickly turned and followed. I stepped up to Itachi and tugged on his sleeve innocently. He glanced down at me and I put on my puppy-dog eyes.

"Can we train now? Please?" I asked in a child-like voice.

He averted his gaze and kept walking. A moment later, he finally spoke.

"Yes."

I nearly jumped for joy. But I had the disturbing feeling that pretty soon, I won't be able to jump at all.

We headed out of the gloomy village and walked for a few hours into the woods. Why? I have no clue. But I don't think I should question Itachi on his motives on isolating us. I was glad to get out of the rain, though. We walked until we ended up at a large, empty field. It was about late afternoon now. Itachi stopped, and I nearly ran into him. Me and my wandering mind. He glanced back at me.

"Let's get started," he said, walking into the afternoon sun. An ominous feeling swept over me, but I discarded it and followed.

* * *

*sorry it's so short! just so all my beloved readers know, this is the last chapter where Suzume is, what, 13 yrs old? next chapter, it's SHIPPUDEN STYLE XD hope you all enjoy!*


	19. Chapter 18: Test of Loyalties

**Sparrow**

*just a reminder: SUZUME IS NOW 16 YRS OLD! THIS IS SHIPPUDEN! anyway, hope you like it! please rate and review! i need to know how i'm doing, after all.*

**Chapter 18:**

Sasuke entered a room, his training completed for the day. He trudged over and lay down on the bed, the sole piece of furniture in the gloomy room. It's been about three full years since he left the Konoha behind. Since he left Suzume. The only one that seemed to make leaving unbearable. He sighed, an image of her flitting through his mind for what seemed the hundredth time today. He was getting more and more distracted lately, and he knew it was obvious. He gritted his teeth as he stared at the ceiling.

'Why?' he thought frustratedly. 'Why is she always on my mind? Is she haunting me?'

It definitely seemed so. Another image of Suzume sprung up, only stayed longer than the last one. It was the night when he left. That one image brought almost oppressive heartache, though he would never show it. Sasuke couldn't help but remember the pain he felt when he faced off against Naruto. It was far less than what he felt when the image of Suzume, broken, flitted through his mind. He bit his lip hard, until a small bead of blood pooled from the torn skin. It trickled down the side of his face.

'Damn it. Why can't I stop thinking of her? I have to focus on getting stronger. I have to kill Itachi,' he told himself, driving away the emotions that threatened to bubble to the surface. Driving away the image of Suzume.

His eyes narrowed. His memory swept him back to the night Itachi killed the entire Uchiha clan, and Sasuke found himself forcing a lump down his throat. There was no time to get sentimental now. Not when he was so close to becoming strong enough. So close, he could just reach out and grab it.

'Tomorrow,' he thought, his mind slowing down to a groggy crawl. 'Tomorrow, I'll be finished.'

With that thought, he drifted to unconsciousness.

* * *

I shot up out of my bed, beads of sweat tracing their way down my face. A bone-chilling scream echoed around the room, and it took me a minute to realize it was my own. My heart pounded against my chest, as if it was a bird trying to break free of its cage. I swung my feet off the bed and headed toward the bathroom, my knees shaky from my dream. Or was it a nightmare? I couldn't tell.

_Suzume, Suzume,_ the familiar voice of Kuragari said. _Are you still thinking of him? That's pathetic. Get over him._

It was true. I was thinking of **him**. Actually, dreaming of him. Stupid, I know, but who isn't when sleep overtakes you? I turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on my face. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and sighed. I looked horrible. Pale skin, shadows under my green eyes, my brown hair sticking to my face.

"I know already," I mumbled. "I'm stupid, all right? Even...if I don't mean to be."

I sighed and went back to the bedroom. I looked out the large window that showed the hot springs below. The moon still shone in the sky. Itachi, Kisame, and I were staying at an inn near the Hidden Stone village, thanks to my persistence. It's been nearly six months since I last slept in a bed. We were always on the move, not that I'm complaining about that. I tend to think less when I'm moving.

My breath fogged up the glass, obscuring my vision of the hot springs, and I reluctantly returned to bed. I stared at the ceiling, depression threatening to engulf my entire being. I couldn't help but remember my dream as the images once again danced in my brain. Sasuke was walking away from me, and I was running after him, but he only seemed to get further and further away. I was calling out to him, but not a sound escaped my lips. A pool of blood bubbled up from the ground, engulfing me, slowing my movements until I lost sight of him. All I could see was crimson before everything faded to black. That was the point where I woke up. I realized that I didn't scream because of the blood. In fact, I got quite used to the blood the first ten times I had the dream. The blood didn't scare me at all. It was always Sasuke that sent that horrible feeling of fear and betrayal.

_Suzume, you have to get over him,_ Kuragari said as my thoughts drifted to her. _Idiot, he left you! Why do you try so hard to hold him in your heart, when he doesn't want to be there in the first place?_

"Shut up," I mumbled out loud. "I'm going to kill you if you keep talking like that."

_Stupid, I'm inside of you. You can't kill me unless you kill yourself._

"Hmm...good idea," I muttered.

_No, not a good idea, _Kuragari chided. _If you die, what about Naruto? Who's going to keep the Akatsuki from taking and killing him?_

"Hmm...that's true too. Anyway, 'Gari, I'm going to..."

Sleep swept over me before I could even finish my sentence.

_Idiot._

The morning sun shot pain through my tired eyes. I rubbed them miserably as a knock sounded on my door.

"What?" I asked grumpily.

"Urgh, Itachi wants to leave now," the voice said from the other side of the door. It was Kisame.

"Fine, I'll be there in a minute," I told him, forcing myself to get out of bed.

I quickly got dressed into a pair of long white pants and a white V tank top that stopped a few inches from my belly button. The tank top had a small black bird on the back. I put on my black choker necklace and tied my Konoha hitai-ate headband around my waist, the metal part put off to my left side. I pulled on black fishnets over my arms, putting my middle fingers through a small, ring-like loop so it was like long gloves. I quickly draped my Akatsuki cloak over me, buttoning only the middle button, pulled on my black shoes, and headed out the door, scurrying to catching up with my two team mates. I walked behind Itachi and Kisame as they made their way to where the next jinchuuriki was. Which was...in this village. Hmm. Interesting.

"Last night," Itachi suddenly said, breaking the silence that fell upon us. "I heard you scream. What happened?"

I looked at him. It almost seemed as if he was concerned, but who could tell behind that cold mask of his? I grinned.

"Oh, nothing. Bad dream, that's all," I said dismissively.

He didn't say anything, but I could tell what he was thinking. It was along the lines of 'That dream again, huh?'. Thankfully, the silence blanketed us comfortably, and I had no reason to break it.

We headed out of the village. I looked over at Itachi, confused.

"Ita-sensei, I thought the jinchuuriki was supposed to be **in **the village," I said. "Why are we going out?"

His eyes flitted towards mine.

"Because you'll be going somewhere else," he said emotionlessly. "Leader wanted you to go with Deidara and Sasori, to help them out with a different jinchuuriki. Kisame and I will finish here."

My eyebrows furrowed. Out of all the three years I spent with Itachi training, why am I leaving him now? I don't really mind Deidara and Sasori, though. To tell you the truth, I kind of like them. Deidara and I get along pretty well, and Sasori's just...well, hot. Once he's out of the puppets he hides himself in, that is. I was one out of the very few in the Akatsuki who actually saw his real body, but that's a story I won't discuss. It was an accident, really. Anyway, I have to admit Deidara's hot, too, but still...his blue eyes and blond hair remind me of someone I don't want to see until I'm out of this organization. But, all that aside, why do I **have** to leave Itachi?

"Why?" I asked, almost childishly. The tone surprised even me. I realized I didn't want to leave Itachi, or Kisame. Even if Kisame is a fishcake. Even if Itachi trains me exceptionally hard and tires the hell out of me, although I have to admit, I really like that. I realized that they have become the closest things to comrades in the past three years that I've spent in the Akatsuki. "Why do I have to go, though? Why can't I just help you guys with **this** jinchuuriki?"

"Leader's orders," Itachi stated simply. I sighed.

"Fine, then. But once I'm through, I'm coming back," I told him.

Kisame smirked.

"You can't stay away from us, huh, Suzume? Ha! Are you finally starting to...what's the word...**love**?"

I scowled over at Kisame, my eyes hardening into a glare.

"Shut up, fishcake," I hissed.

His frown disappeared.

"I told you not to call me that! I'll feed you to my Samehada, if you're not careful," he threatened.

"You can try."

"Enough," Itachi's smooth voice cut through our childish argument like a knife. Both of us stopped bickering immediately. "Let's go."

I followed them out of the village and into the woods. We traveled for about six hours until we arrived at a cave, on the far side of a small river that ran through a canyon, sealed by a large boulder. A sealing paper sat in the middle of the rock, and above it appeared to be some sort of shrine. We crossed the water and stopped.

"We're here," Kisame said, shifting his Samehada on his shoulder. "So long, brat."

I narrowed my eyes and smirked. "See ya, fishcake." I turned to Itachi and gave him a quick hug, which surprised him. I couldn't help the small giggle that escaped my lips. "See ya, Ita-sensei!"

He didn't respond or make any move to return my hug, but I did feel him relax into it. That was good enough for me. I detached myself from him and began walking towards the boulder. A sudden surge of loneliness swept over me and I looked back, only to find them gone. I sighed and focused my chakra. The boulder lifted, allowing me to enter, which I did. I saw Deidara and Sasori standing there, waiting.

"You're late," Sasori said impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I muttered. "So what's up, guys?"

"We were waiting for you, hmm?" Deidara said. "Suzume! It's great to see you, yeah. We didn't see each other in what, two years?"

I smiled. "Nice to see you too, Dei-kun. It has been a while, hasn't it?" I ran over to him and assessed him. My brows furrowed together. I was almost at eye-level with him. "Umm...Dei-kun? Did you get shorter since the last time I saw you?"

Deidara's eyes narrowed, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"No," he said bluntly. "You just got taller, un."

Sasori began walking out of the cave.

"Let's go," he said as he walked out into the late afternoon light.

I nodded and followed him, Deidara at my side. We arrived at the Village Hidden in the Sand about a few hours later, the sun finally setting behind us. I had a really bad feeling about what was to come, and I couldn't help the surge of resentment for the Leader. I knew he planned this. He wanted to test my loyalties. With Gaara at stake.

We stopped at a large canyon, the scent of blood filling my nose, stirring Kuragari.

_Suzume, you didn't give me anything to drink in over a week!_ she complained, her voice echoing in my brain. _Can't you be a good little host and let me quench my thirst?_

'No,' I thought automatically. 'Not now, Kuragari.'

_Awww._

Suddenly, a jonin appeared in front of us. I narrowed my eyes.

"Do you remember me?" Sasori asked him. "Yura?"

"Yes, Lord Sasori," the man known as Yura said.

"Good. It wouldn't be much of a jutsu if you didn't, would it," Sasori muttered to himself. "Good work, Yura." He turned to Deidara. "Do you think that little bit of clay you have will be enough? We are talking about One-Tail after all."

My eyes narrowed at the conversation.

"Yeah, I even got my specialty with me," Deidara said.

I followed them as we made our way through the canyon, my body tense and my heart screaming at me to get Gaara and get him away from here. Deidara looked back at me, his blue eyes scrutinizing me. I quickly wiped my face clean of emotion.

"Suzume, are you all right? Hmm?" he asked as we neared the entrance to Sunagakura.

"...Yeah."

We stopped as the city of Sunagakura loomed before us, the beauty of it under the pale moonlight almost making me gasp with wonder. I looked at the largest tower, which must be where the Kazekage resided.

'Gaara...please be careful,' I thought as Deidara hopped on the clay bird he created and enlarged, taking off into the moonlit night.


	20. Chapter 19: Tranquilizer and Friends

**Sparrow**

*PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! I NEED YOUR REVIEWS TO KEEP UP MY CREATIVITY LEVEL! oh, and thanks for reading!*

**Chapter 19:**

I paced around Sasori, who was looking more and more irritated by the minute.

"I don't like to be kept waiting," he muttered to himself. "What's that idiot doing, taking so long?"

I sighed, and looked up at the sky as Deidara faced off against Gaara. A hand of sand grabbed Deidara's arm and crushed it. Blood seeped out from the sand, and the scent of it nearly drove me crazy. I could feel Kuragari growing more and more restless.

_Suzume, give me blood, damn it!_ Kuragari cried. _Give me blood! You know you like it just as much as I do, so just do us both a favor, and give me blood!_

'Oh, shut up, 'Gari,' I thought back irritably, watching the battle between bombs and sand.

Kuragari sighed. _You want to save him, don't you?_

'...Yeah,' I thought back. 'This really sucks. I want to save Gaara, but I know I can't. At least, not right now.'

_What if I help you?_

'I said no.'

Kuragari sighed and went silent. I continued watching the battle, my heart feeling that with each moment, someone's trying to rip it out of my chest. Each moment, I try to convince myself that Gaara won't lose. That he can't lose. Then, to my horror, I watched as the tables turned on Gaara. Deidara created his "masterpiece", and dropped it on the village. Gaara quickly shielded the entire village with sand, blocking the lethal attack. Then Deidara's "pets" crawled into Gaara's sand shield and exploded. I could tell Gaara was near unconsciousness, the most dangerous place he could be in right now. Gaara used the last of his chakra to send the sand outside the village and dumped it back into the desert. I watched, terrified, as Gaara began to fall. Deidara quickly caught him and flew away, dodging the weapons that the villagers hurled at him with ease. Even dodging the ones that were explosive. Deidara landed where we were, Gaara tucked safely into his clay bird's tail. I swallowed down the lump that formed in my throat. My heart burned with anger. I could feel my eyes swirl into crimson. Before Deidara saw what was happening, I appeared right beside him and back-handed him hard across the face, sending him into the wall of the canyon. He formed a small crater, cracks dancing their way across the face of the rocks.

"Ow, un. What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his cheek.

"That's for beating Gaara," I said icily, beginning to walk towards him.

"Why'd you hit me, though?" he asked, then his eyes narrowed in understanding. "It's because he's host to a demon, isn't it? It's because you feel a connection with him, Suzume? Hmm?"

I stopped in my tracks and glared daggers at Deidara. A small bead of sweat formed on his brow, and he gulped.

"S-scary, hmm."

"That's enough," Sasori said, heading towards the village exit. "We musn't keep Leader waiting."

I glared at him, feeling slightly intoxicated from my desire to kill. It must be because of Kuragari.

"I'm not going. I won't watch as Gaara's life is taken from him. Not unless you want me to fight you."

Sasori looked at me.

"You remember what Leader told you, right? Betray us and you die."

"How is not doing something betrayal?" I asked, scowling. "To me, betrayal is something like leaving, or killing one of the members. That's betrayal. Just refusing to do something is...well, refusing to do something."

"Suzume, don't be difficult, hmmm?" Deidara said as he slowly got up from the crater. "Just come on, let's go. Sasori, my man, is right. We have to leave."

I glared at him, and I couldn't help but smirk as he shrank back a little.

"S-Suzume, don't do this, un," he stuttered nervously as I began making my way towards him, moving somewhat like a predator as it goes for its prey.

"Don't worry, Deidara," I said in an eerily soothing voice. "I won't kill you. All I want...is just a taste...of blood."

I teleported behind him, and with lightning-like speed, I grabbed him. Kuragari's power coursed through me, and my strength surpassed his own. Perfect timing too, 'cause he was weaker after his fight with Gaara, so it wasn't hard at all. My fangs were just about to pierce his throat when I suddenly felt a prick in the back of my neck. I snarled and looked over at Sasori. He was manipulating a few senbon needles with his chakra, each one of them dripping with some fluid. Was it poison? I smirked.

"Fool, did you forget? I can't get poisoned," I snarled.

"I didn't forget," he said.

My eyes widened a fraction. "Then...what is this?" I asked.

"It's a type of tranquilizer that I just created. I figured since your chakra seems to attack poisons and things that harm you, I would try something that doesn't harm your body. Just in case a situation like this comes up. It does make you lose consciousness for about four days, though."

My eyes widened slightly bigger. I could just about feel the effects of the drug as it began coursing through my body. I narrowed my eyes and scowled.

"Damn."

I quickly teleported to Sasori and focused my chakra in my hand. I swung my hand at him, but he dodged it easily. My moves were becoming sloppy, and he pointed it out.

"You're getting sloppy, Suzume. You can't beat me in your condition."

The world swirled around me and I stumbled. My eyes reverted back to their natural green color, and my skin began to tingle. I slowly lost feeling in my joints, and my knees buckled beneath me. Deidara quickly caught me before I could crash to the ground.

"Th..anks...Dei...dar..a," I could barely speak, but with those few words, everything faded to black.

Yelling. A voice was yelling, cutting through the darkness that had engulfed me. I couldn't move, my limbs numb from the tranquilizer.

"Get off him, you bastard!" the voice yelled. It sounded somewhat familiar, as if I heard it in a dream. "Gaara, wake up, damn it! Quit laying there! Get up and kick his ass!"

"You don't get it, do you? He's dead," another voice said. It sounded like Deidara. A couple of muffled _thunks_ were heard as he tapped on something.

I managed to open my eyes and look around. I was in a corner of the cave from earlier. My eyes rested on Deidara, who sat on Gaara's body, his hand resting on the Kazekage's head. My insides burned with anger and I could feel my eyes change to red. I was too late to save him. Too late to save Gaara.

"Deidara," I said, my voice sounding foreign, but menacing. "Get off of him. Respect the dead...unless you wish to become one of them."

Deidara glanced back at me, then to Sasori, who was standing next to him.

"Sasori, my man, it seems that your touch is not what it used to be. She woke up a day early, yeah."

Sasori glanced back at me. "...Yeah," he said in that gruff voice of his.

I struggled to stand, leaning on the wall of the cave for support. I finally made it to my feet. My limbs were still numb, and it took all my willpower just to move them. I glared at Deidara, who still sat on Gaara's body. I quickly took out a kunai and teleported in front of Deidara, and slashed at his throat. He leapt back to dodge, getting off of Gaara in the process. My knees began to shake and a tingling sensation flitted through all the nerves in my body. I closed my eyes and focused on just standing.

"S-Suzume? What are you doing here?"

The voice was soft, but the familiarity of it hit me like a ton of bricks. I popped my eyes open and glanced back, towards the entrance of the cave. Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, and an old woman stood at the entrance of the cave. Naruto's eyes were wide, the red of his demon eyes swirling back to its original ocean blue. My eyes widened at the sight of him. He was taller, and he looked...so grown up. And...dare I say it?

"Naruto, damn, you've grown hot!" I exclaimed. Deidara smacked his forehead with his remaining hand.

"Suzume, this is not the time for that! Hmm?" he said, his hand sliding down his face in embarrassment.

I ignored him and focused all my attention to my best friend, who I didn't see in years. I soaked him in, every cell in his body didn't escape my gaze. I wanted to lock him away in my memory, so I could always look back and see him again. A small blush spread across his cheeks. I smiled and extended my hand forward, towards him.

"Come here, Naruto," I said quietly. "I want to see you better."

He was about to take a step forward, but Kakashi's hand stopped him.

"Naruto, don't. You don't know what she'll do. She's in the Akatsuki now, after all," he warned.

I smirked and teleported right behind Naruto, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. My speed surprised everyone, except for Kakashi. Kakashi had a clone at my back in an instant, pointing a kunai at my spine. My eyes twinkled playfully as I moved my hands down to his stomach. I leaned in to Naruto, putting my lips near his ear.

"I'd have to say, Dad is right, Naruto," I whispered. "You **don't** know what I'll do."

He gulped, a small bead of sweat tracing its way down the side of his face. I grinned, squeezing my arms slightly in a back-hug.

"But don't worry, silly! I won't hurt you!" I vowed in a happy tone. I glared over in Deidara's direction. "I won't hurt any of you. But those two will, though, so watch out for them."

"Suzume, come back to the village," Naruto said, looking back at me. "Come back with me."

For some weird reason, my heart did little flip-flops when he said that. It made me feel good. Warm. Something I haven't felt in the three years since I've been part of the Akatsuki. I inhaled, breathing Naruto's scent in. It smelled...good. I snickered and looked in Deidara's direction.

"Hey, Deidara!" I called in a teasing tone. "Naruto smells really good! Why can't you smell like this? You smell like an old-guy!"

Naruto blushed at the same time as Deidara looked as if steam was coming out of his ears.

"I'm not old yet, yeah!" he cried, shaking his fist in my direction. I laughed.

"Suzume, I'm serious," Naruto said, his blush still apparent. "Come back to the village. Come back with us. We'll save Gaara and get out of here."

My smile faded. "I'm sorry Naru-chan, but I can't," I said remorsefully. "Not yet anyway. You do me a favor and save Gaara for me, okay? I know you can do anything you set your mind to." I smiled sadly. "Unfortunately, I couldn't."

Without warning, I destroyed the Kakashi clone with Kuragari's shadows and teleported to the entrance of the cave. My former teammates turned back, surprised.

"Hey, Sasori, my man, I don't think you would like to hear this," I heard Deidara say. "But I think I'll try to get this jinchuuriki, too. Hey Suzume, any tips on getting this one? You know what he's like."

I looked back at the blond-haired, one-armed man and frowned, my eyes narrowing.

"Don't underestimate him," I said, then disappeared.


	21. Chapter 20: Far From Those She Loves

**Sparrow**

*thanks for reading! please rate and review! and tell me how you like the story so far. tips and constructive criticism are VERY welcome, too! after all, i need to grow as a writer, right? oh, and one more thing. i suggest you look up the meaning of the ringe lotus flower. and the flower is pretty, too, if you want to look it up on google. anyway, enough chit-chat. let the story begin!*

**Chapter 20:**

Naruto looked back after Suzume as she teleported to the entrance of the dark cave, his blue eyes clouded by shattered hopes and dreams.

'Don't underestimate him, huh?' he thought, feeling happy in a miserable way. Feeling acknowledged, although the acknowledgement had sadness painted over it. The feeling was replaced with pain in the instant that Suzume left, however. He gritted his teeth.

'Why?' he thought. 'Why can't I ever save my friends? First Sasuke. Now Gaara and Suzume. Why am I so weak?'

He looked back at the two criminal shinobi that have taken Gaara, anger filling him once more. The scene replayed itself in his mind, and he couldn't help but notice Suzume didn't...seem right. Not healthy. She was tanner than three years ago, yes, but her eyes seemed...sort of dead. Like her happiness was just an act that shielded her pain. Gaara then took over his mind, and his anger accumulated until it threatened to engulf him. His eyes turned red with slitted pupils, characteristic of the demon fox inside of him.

'No more. I will not be weak anymore,' Naruto thought determinedly. 'I'll save Gaara...Sasuke...and Suzume. Even if it kills me.'

* * *

I felt bad for leaving Naruto behind. I felt bad for leaving everyone else behind, too, but what could I do? I couldn't fight them, especially when I'm still numb from the tranquilizer that Sasori injected in me. I can't go back to Konoha. Naruto wouldn't understand. And I'm not looking forward to explaining it to him.

I sighed as I walked in the direction of the Village Hidden in the Stones, the last place Itachi and Kisame were supposed to be. It usually takes hours to get there, but the way I'm moving, it feels like it'll take days. Sasori wasn't playing around with that tranquilizer. I can barely walk. Hell, my chakra control isn't doing too great, either. It took me a lot of effort just to teleport around back there. More effort than I wanted to spend.

The bushes behind me suddenly rustled, and without a moment's hesitation I pulled out three kunai and threw them at the sound. The kunai landed with small _thunks_ in the tree behind it. Damn, even my aim is bad. A squirrel got out of the bush and ran away, eyes wide with fear. I felt bad for the little guy.

"Sorry!" I called to it. It ignored me as it ran for its life.

I turned back to walking, but ran right into a cloaked figure. I rubbed my nose and looked up. Sharingan eyes peered down emotionlessly at me. I grinned and glomped him.

"Ita-sensei! There you are!" I squeaked. "I was on my way to find you guys!"

"Suzume," Itachi began. "You can let go now."

I blinked. "Uh...right," I said, letting go of him.

Itachi looked at me, his eyes scrutinizing every part of my body. Heat flushed my face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I demanded, feeling slightly self-conscious.

"What happened to you?" he asked. "Your movements...are sluggish. And your aim is bad."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I got tranquilized by Sasori," I explained tersely. I puffed up my cheeks and turned away from him, but I watched him out of the corner of my eye.

He raised a fine eyebrow, as if asking for an explanation...only without words. I huffed, still bothered by the whole thing.

"Well, it all started when Deidara and Sasori took me to Suna. We were supposed to get Gaara." My eyes narrowed slightly. "I didn't like that, so when Deidara took him, I bitch-slapped him and sent him flying. So then, Sasori had a hissy fit and poked me with a tranquilized senbon needle. Then I passed out, and now, I can barely move. I woke up a day early, so what I'm guessing is that I'll have to live with a whole day's worth of side effects, meaning...you have to carry me!"

I grinned and, before Itachi could protest, teleported myself onto his back. Kisame sweat-dropped.

"You know, you're awfully chummy with Itachi," Kisame pointed out. "Is something going on between you two?"

I stuck out my tongue at him. "Shut up, fishcake. Don't be jealous."

Kisame scowled, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I missed you too," I said sweetly, earning myself a surprised fish.

* * *

Sasuke stood in Orochimaru's room, his steely gaze seeming to penetrate everything and nothing. He has just finished destroying the person that got in his way: Orochimaru. He repressed the scowl of disgust that threatened to form on his face. Orochimaru, trying to use him to do what? Learn all of life's jutsu? To unlock the mysteries of nature? Pathetic! To use and take away life so mercilessly for such a mediocre dream...disgusting. Sasuke turned towards the doorway, sensing Kabuto around the corner. Kabuto walked in the doorway and stood still, his eyes betraying his fear. Sasuke walked past him out of the room and began walking away from the blood that he shed.

"Which one are you?" Kabuto asked.

Sasuke stopped and turned to him, a smirk gracing his features.

"Which do you think?" Sasuke asked instead, showing him what really went on with his Sharingan eyes.

Kabuto's eyes widened. "Orochimaru...he's dead? No. There's more to it than that..."

Sasuke's smirk widened a fraction as the sense of victory settled in. "I absorbed him. That's all."

With that, he walked away, leaving a baffled Kabuto behind. As he headed out of the stifling hideout and into the bright afternoon sun, the sense of victory vanished. He sighed and looked up at a tree that just began to bloom. A small sparrow sang happily, unknowing of the bloodshed that happened only minutes before. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as an image of Suzume flitted through his mind, leaving behind a bittersweet feeling like the tears of angels.

"Suzume," he said, saying her name out loud for the first time in three years. "What are you doing now?"

The words he said sent a wave of pain and loneliness through him. He sighed, his eyes falling on a small pond nearby, covered in renge lotus flowers. He couldn't help the small, coy smile that formed on his face at the irony of it. His smile vanished as he turned and walked away, certain of what he must do.

* * *

The sun began to set over the horizon, and Itachi, Kisame, and I finally settled down in the woods. Itachi quickly made a fire, and we all placed our sleeping bags around it. I yawned, worn out, but reluctant to go to sleep. I should at least try to get some sleep, though. I didn't have a decent sleep in...well, years. Besides being knocked out a couple times.

I tucked my knees under my chin and stared into the fire as it crackled, consuming the twigs and small branches that fed it. I sighed, letting the feeling of loneliness engulf me. Itachi and Kisame already fell asleep...at least, I think they did. You can never really know for sure with Itachi, though. I looked at his face, my eyes narrowing. He reminded me so much of Sasuke, that it hurt. To live with this pain for three years... I'm amazed I'm still alive and didn't die from heart ache. It sometimes seemed like I would have, though. And Naruto? I don't even want to go there. I feel like I betrayed everyone I've ever cared about, and in reality, I did. I sighed, and looked up into the now dark sky, stars scattered over it like small fireflies. My eyelids half closed and tears blurred my vision.

'Sasuke,' I thought sadly, relishing the feeling as the pain his name brought washed over me. 'I wonder...are you thinking of me?'

I laid down and tried to at least get a little bit of sleep, and sooner than I hoped, darkness blanketed me with its icy fingers.

I sat straight up, eyes wide, and my scream muffled by my own hand. Beads of cold sweat trickled down my face. Again. It's a nightmare again. Would it be so difficult to just have a good dream for once? This nightmare was a little different, though, because Naruto was in it. But my little ray of sunshine shed no light or hope in the cold world of my nightmares. Fear gripped my heart in its iron fist. Why am I so afraid? It was just a dream...or so I tell myself. It seemed so real, though. Both of them...Sasuke and Naruto left me. Alone in the dark uncertainty of my own mind. They were so far away...I couldn't get the awful feeling out of my chest. I pushed myself out of my sleeping bag and walked silently over to Itachi. Should I? Longing for human contact and comfort nearly drove me crazy. I decided to take a chance and I sat down next to him.

"Um...Itachi-sensei?" I whispered uncertainly.

He opened one eye and glanced at me, silently telling me to continue. I looked away, embarrassed.

"Um...can I sleep with you?"

His eyes widened slightly, and I could feel the heat rush to my face as I realized how I just asked the question.

"N-no, I don't mean **sleep** sleep with you!" I exclaimed, still whispering, my face as red as a tomato. "I mean, sleep next to you!"

He closed his eyes. "Suzume, you're not a child," he stated.

I sighed. I should have known he would say something like this.

"I-I'm sorry for bothering you," I said quietly, not able to help the disappointed feeling of rejection that found its way to my heart. Why am I feeling like this? I really do have emotional issues. I silently got up and began to walk away.

Itachi suddenly sighed. "Suzume," he whispered.

I stopped and looked at him, not daring to hope.

"Yes."

I grinned at the single word he said and tiptoed over to where he lay.

"Thanks Itachi-sensei," I whispered gratefully as I got into his sleeping bag next to him.

The lonely feeling dissipated like sand in an hourglass, and I found myself falling asleep. A warm feeling settled in my chest, replacing the cold of being so far away from those I love, but so close to one that saved me from myself.


	22. Chapter 21: Enter Sasuke

**Sparrow**

*so how am i doing so far? am i doing okay? keeping up with your expectations? please review, so i can know! and thanks for reading! oh, and just in case you're not up to date with the Naruto manga, Sasuke's new team consists of: Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo. you can look them up on google.*

**Chapter 21:**

"Um...Itachi? Do you mind telling me why Suzume is sprawled all over your sleeping bag?" Kisame asked the Uchiha.

Yes, it was true. The two criminal shinobi looked down at the sixteen year old girl, who really **was** sprawled over Itachi's sleeping bag. The morning sun and the birds never even made her stir. She was sleeping like it would be the last sleep of her life. She looked more peaceful than all the other nights she tried to sleep. Itachi glanced over at Kisame and narrowed his eyes in warning. Kisame took a step back, sweatdropping.

"Uh, forget I asked," he muttered.

Itachi looked back down at the girl and sighed. 'She looks so innocent. Like...'

His thoughts trailed off as he poked her side with his foot.

"Suzume. Get up."

* * *

I jumped up once I felt something hard poke my side. I couldn't help the squeak that escaped my lips as I squirmed to get away from the satanic thing that woke me. I looked over at Itachi, who was looking at me with a bored expression on his face, but I could see the little spark of amusement in his eyes. I scowled and rose to my feet.

"Ita-sensei, that's just mean," I pouted. "Don't wake me up like that! You know I'm ticklish on my sides!"

He turned away from me and began walking.

"Come on. There's somewhere I have to be," he said.

I sighed and ran to follow him, Kisame walking behind me.

We walked until we came to a large, vacant stone tower, trees emerging from the cracks that danced their way through the stones. Why we were there, I had honestly no clue, but I had a bad feeling. Itachi stopped and turned to Kisame.

"Kisame, allow no one to enter but the one I am to fight," he said.

Kisame nodded. I looked at Itachi, puzzled.

"Um, what are we doing here?" I asked him.

Itachi began walking again.

"Hello? Ita-sensei?" I called after him, hating being ignored.

He turned to look at me.

"Suzume, come with me," he ordered in his smooth voice.

His eyes betrayed a trace of sorrow. Of pain. It made my heart ache, but I obediently followed him, worry filling my soul.

I had a really bad feeling about this.

* * *

Sasuke and his new team sped towards the tower, the forest blurring by them. Karin's eyes suddenly widened.

"Sasuke! A humongous chakra is closing in!" she warned.

Sasuke immediately activated his Sharingan as Kisame landed in front of him.

Suigetsu's eyes narrowed. "You're..."

He didn't finish his sentence.

"Only Sasuke beyond this point," Kisame said, shifting his Samehada. "Itachi's orders."

Sasuke smirked. "Fine by me." He moved to go past, but Karin stopped him.

"No, Sasuke! Let's go together! We'll have more of a chance to beat him!"

Sasuke turned and looked at her, his eyes betraying his annoyance.

"No, this is my vendetta. You stay here, and don't do anything stupid."

With that, he took off towards the tower, leaving his teammates behind.

'I'm so close now,' he thought. 'So close to killing you, Itachi Uchiha.'

* * *

I sighed as I waited in an empty room, Itachi sitting on a chair patiently. I began to pace around, bored out of my mind. Itachi's eyes followed me, but I didn't care.

"Why are we here, Itachi?" I asked impatiently. "What are we waiting for? Or who?"

"You'll see."

I sighed again, resuming my pacing. Suddenly the doors opened. I turned towards the noise, scowling. The figure walked into the room, and my eyes widened. Black hair, Sharingan eyes, beauty that rivaled Itachi's...it was definitely Sasuke. He stopped in his tracks as his eyes fell on me. Time seemed to stand still as I looked at him. He was wearing a black cloak, similar to the Akatsuki's, only without the red cloud pattern. A bandage was wrapped around his head, as if he had some injuries that were still healing. He seemed to be just as absorbed, looking at me. Heat rushed to my face, my heart pounding in my chest. A bittersweet pain rushed over me as the sight of the one I loved filled my vision. Silence hugged the room in an uncomfortable embrace.

"Damn, you're too beautiful for words," I finally said, breaking the thick silence between us.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes widened, his heart racing as he heard those words. He couldn't help but think Suzume's voice sounded like the singing of birds. He closed his eyes, ordering himself to remain impassive. As his eyes opened, they fell once more on Suzume. He glanced her over one more time. Her short, chestnut-colored hair was layered and styled in a sexy just-out-of-bed look. Her short, white tank top and white pants clung to her skin loosely, her black choker and barely-buttoned Akatsuki cloak giving a darker side to that innocent white. His eyes finally rested on her green orbs, and his heart gave a painful squeeze. Pain filled her eyes as she looked at him, and he found he couldn't take his eyes away from hers, no matter how hard he tried. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Itachi, what have you done to her?" he asked angrily, still looking deep within Suzume's eyes. "Why is she here?"

"What do you mean, foolish little brother? I did nothi-"

His words were cut off by Suzume.

"He saved me."

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction. "What?"

A small smirk formed on Suzume's lips. "Do I have to repeat myself, Uchiha? I said, Ita-sensei saved me. And I chose to be in the Akatsuki, if that's what you're asking."

"Ita...sensei," Sasuke mouthed the words, frowning as if they were the most disgusting words he has ever said in his life and would in the life after.

"Yep," Suzume agreed. "You and Naruto left, so what else was there for me to do?"

"You should have just stayed in Konoha, where you belong," Sasuke said angrily.

Suzume's smirk grew. "Konoha? Ha! Don't make me laugh, Sasuke. I don't belong there. A few villagers even confirmed that belief the night you left. You and Naruto were the only reason I stayed. Itachi gave me a way out. He taught me everything I know now. He taught me I am finally worth something."

More pain clouded her eyes, and Sasuke resisted the urge to go to her. To comfort her. He remained quiet as he registered this information. Her words brought a fury mixed with pain that enveloped his heart. He closed his eyes and opened them, wiping his face clean of emotion.

"Suzume," Itachi's voice suddenly cut through the silence. Suzume turned to him.

"Yes?"

"You are to assess Sasuke's ability."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and he suddenly appeared behind Itachi's chair, his sword drawn. Before he could use it, Suzume was beside him, grabbing his wrist. Sasuke looked her in the eye, furious, but never showed it.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, his voice under complete control.

She didn't say anything, but flipped him so he would go back towards the doors he came from. He skidded to a halt and looked up at Suzume. She was in front of the chair, Itachi now gone. She shouldered herself out of the Akatsuki cloak she wore and tossed the garment to the side. He couldn't help but notice that her skin was tanner than the last time they saw each other. And her body, although small, was more toned, but curvaceous. He stood up to his full height, his heart throbbing at what her actions meant.

"Suzume, you're not the one I want to fight," he said as he turned away and began walking towards the exit.

Suzume suddenly appeared in front of him, her body pressed against his. She looked up into his eyes with a mischievous and flirtatious gleam in her eyes that sent a shiver of excitement racing down Sasuke's spine.

"Come on, Sasuke," she said. "Don't be so boring. Let's play. I promise I'll make it fun."

A trace of heat flushed Sasuke's cheeks, and he struggled to push the feeling away. Suzume smirked, then leaped a few yards back. She held out a fish-net gloved hand out to him.

"Come, Uchiha. Show me what you've got."


	23. Chapter 22: PAIN

**Sparrow**

*sasuke returns! DUH DUH DUH DUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN! okay, that's enough of the weirdness for now. as all of you know, i don't own naruto, though i wish i did (i didn't type that up in a while...heh heh.) anyway, thanks for reading, and please rate and review! okay, back to the story which i hope you all are DYING to read. oh, and this one's a long one, so prepare yourself ^-^*

**Chapter 22:**

Sasuke looked at me, his Sharingan eyes holding on to mine. I smiled wryly. I don't really want to fight Sasuke, but I have to admit, this will be interesting. If not fun. Suddenly, a giant Sharingan eye appeared behind Sasuke, and darkness swirled around me. Fear crept its way into my heart, but I pushed it aside. The genjutsu ended and I sighed as I was brought back to the real world.

"Scary," I said sarcastically. "But I'm afraid you'll have to beat me, Sasuke. I'm not going to run away. Not my style."

Sasuke smirked.

"I thought as much."

I suddenly teleported behind him, summoning a kunai knife, and aimed for his heart. Steel clashed with steel, but only for an instant. Sasuke's sword sliced through the kunai knife like it was butter. Before the sword could reach me, I leaped back. Sasuke quickly sent a stream of chidori rushing at me from the ground. My eyes widened, and I teleported myself in the opposite direction, a few yards behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned around and watched me as I looked at the ruined kunai in my hands. I looked back at Sasuke, smirking.

"Well, this **is** going to be fun."

I did a few hand signs, creating a doppelganger made of pure light.

'Oh, Kuragari,' I sang in my thoughts. 'You ready?'

_So you need me now, huh? _she asked. _You're pathetic._

'Not really. I just wanna see how long it takes for him to figure out how to beat me with **that** tactic,' I thought back.

She sighed. _Fine. But I get to taste his blood as a reward for my trouble._

I narrowed my eyes and thought nothing back to her. Kuragari's power bubbled up within me, her shadows overtaking my natural light. I controlled it so that I had Kuragari's power, but not enough to destroy my light clone. My eyes turned red, and my nails grew into claws. I licked my lips as I saw Sasuke's heart beating in his chest, pumping the blood that burned my throat with desire. I smiled wickedly at Sasuke, showing my sharp canines.

"You ready?"

Before he could respond, I was behind and above him in an instant. I focused Kuragari's shadows into my right hand and aimed a punch at his head. He quickly leaped away, undisturbed, and my fist collided with the ground. A large crater formed, me in the middle. My light doppelganger suddenly appeared behind him, about to grab him, but Sasuke disappeared. He was in front of me in an instant, and slashed at my abdomen with his sword. I jumped back, then compressed my dark chakra into a tiny ball in my hands. I smirked as I sent the ball straight at him. It left my hand with a large blast, knocking out everything in its way, including the walls of the building. Sunlight streamed in, forcing me to squint. Once my eyes adjusted, I looked around.

Sasuke was gone.

I closed my eyes. I heard his heart beating...a few yards behind me. I dodged the oncoming shuriken that whizzed through the air, and sent my light doppelganger after him. She ran to his left, and I ran to his right, our speed almost faster than the human eye can see. I grabbed three shuriken from the shuriken pouch on my right leg, focused my dark chakra into them, and threw them at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged easily, his Sharingan seeing every move I made. I smirked. The shadow chakra in the shuriken twisted upward and was sent after him. Sasuke dodged the attack, jumping back. My doppelganger teleported right behind him, grabbing him successfully as he landed. Her limbs disintegrated into light as they snaked their way in chains around Sasuke's body. Her feet were planted to the floor, glowing with their healthy light. I was in front of Sasuke now and did a few hand signs. Dark chakra oozed from my feet and quickly snaked their way towards him. As they drew near, they rose from the ground, their ends pointed like blades, and pierced Sasuke's body. He was replaced by a tangle of snakes, which quickly escaped the bonds and went after me. I stomped my foot, sending darkness into the ground, and within seconds, every one of them was destroyed. I narrowed my eyes.

I turned my head towards the sound of a foreign heartbeat. Sasuke stood about five yards to my left, a smirk on his face. I scowled and ran at him, silently ordering my clone to put herself back together. The light chains snaked back to their original form, and she followed close behind me. As I neared Sasuke, he did a few hand signs and sent a huge fireball at me. My doppelganger jumped in front of me, far enough so her light won't touch me, and formed herself into a barrier. Right when his jutsu was finished, I changed myself into shadows and appeared behind Sasuke. I grabbed him, my nails digging into his skin and drawing blood. I could feel his blood pulsing beneath his skin, and the overwhelming desire to taste his blood overcame me. I licked my lips in anticipation.

"This will only hurt for a moment," I said, my voice smooth as silk.

I sank my teeth deep into his neck. Sasuke's eyes widened as I drank in his blood. As I drank in his life, full of so much pain and hatred. I relished it.

I only managed to take a few sips before Sasuke sent a stream of chidori out of his body. I immediately let go of him, already feeling the effects of his jutsu. The chidori numbed my limbs, making it really hard to move. I staggered back, barely able to stand. Sasuke suddenly appeared beside me. My eyes widened and I barely ducked the the sword that slashed at my face. His knee jerked up, clipping me in the chin, and he kicked me into my light doppelganger, using his sword as a balance. My doppelganger and I screamed in unison as we merged back together, pain burning our veins from the fusion of darkness and light. When it was over, I looked up at Sasuke, a smirk forming on my lips. My heart danced in my chest as my green eyes looked him over. He grasped his neck where I bit down on it, a trail of blood tracing down his arm and dripping onto the floor. Beads of sweat formed on his brow.

"You taste really good," I said, standing up. A drop of blood trickled down my chin. I didn't know if it was mine or his. I licked it. Yep. It was mine. "Pretty smart, too. It didn't take you as long as I thought for you to figure me out."

Sasuke didn't respond. I took a step closer to him, all the numbness gone.

"What are you?" he asked, still clutching his neck.

I appeared right in front of him. "If I remember right, we've been through that question already. Come on, Uchiha. You've got to be stronger than this."

He smirked. "Hn."

I grinned.

He did some hand signs, his hands moving almost impossibly fast. He held his fingers to his lips and blew. A huge fireball came straight at me. I jumped out into the open air while forming a protective cocoon around me. When the flames died down, I did a few of my own hand signs. My light chakra flowed to my back, forming a pair of white angel wings. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and appeared beside me before I could complete the jutsu. My eyes widened as a giant snake suddenly wrapped around me. I could feel his intent to kill. It scared me.

"Suzume. Stop now," Sasuke ordered authoritatively.

I gritted my teeth, pushing back my fear. The jutsu was ready. I focused my chakra, and the white wings soon turned to blue. I spread them, killing the snake instantly, and flew up into the sky. My chakra swirled in my wings, giving them a glass-like appearance. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"That jutsu..." he began.

"Yep," I confirmed. "It's the same one I used against Gaara. But, I perfected it. I've created four types of wings."

"Four?"

"Oh, don't worry. You'll see each one of them. That is, if you survive. I really hope you do."

Sasuke suddenly shouldered himself out of his cloak. His beautiful crimson eyes met mine.

"I'd have to say you're pretty good, Suzume," he admitted.

He threw the garment aside and took off the top of his yukata. My heart skipped a beat as I watched him and heat rushed to my face.

"Uh, Sasuke? What are you doing?"

"You may not like this," he warned.

Suddenly, his skin darkened, and his hair grew longer. It faded into a sickly, dark purplish-gray. The whites of his eyes turned to black, and a black cross formed on his nose. His lips darkened, and his canines grew sharper. My heart beat in my ears. It looks like he has his own demons to worry about. I gulped, then focused my chakra so that my wings turned back to a feathery white.

"Sasuke, in your state, if I make contact, it **will** hurt," I warned. "The chakra you're emitting is nothing but pure evil."

He smirked. "We'll see."

Large, hand-like wings suddenly sprouted from his back. He did a few hand signs and leaped up into the air, propelled by his wings. Chidori streamed from his hand, it's normal blue light replaced by darkness. I narrowed my eyes and flapped my wings, sending white feathers swirling towards him. He dodged every one of them skillfully, then disappeared. I immediately flew to the side, barely dodging Sasuke's chidori. I sent more feathers spiraling towards him just as his chidori lengthened into a make-shift sword. This time, there was more success. On both ends. His sword found its target, piercing through my right shoulder and wing. A single feather grazed his arm, burning it. He gritted his teeth, a small hiss escaping his lips as his skin slowly returned to its normal color. His wings disappeared and he fell to the ground. He landed skillfully onto his feet and looked up at me. My wing disappeared and blood gushed out of the wound. I began to fall. My heart beat loudly in my ears, my eyes wide. I hated falling. I did some hand signs again, using my normal chakra. Glassy, light blue wings replaced the feathery white ones. I managed to stop myself just before I crashed to the ground. I hovered over the earth, clutching my right shoulder, and smirked.

"Wings number one. Preciosity. You did well, but..." I looked pointedly at the ground at Sasuke's feet.

He looked down and his eyes narrowed. White feathers tangled around his feet, preventing movement like feathery chains. He glared back into my eyes.

"Now wings number two," I continued, already feeling the drain this jutsu had on my body. "Audacity."

I spread my new, glassy wings, and flew straight at Sasuke. Sasuke did some quick hand signs.

"Pheonix flower jutsu," he said as he blew.

Multiple fireballs headed towards me. I dodged them easily. Sasuke then created a chidori sword as I approached. I flew past him, my glass-like wings tearing into his skin. His blood spurted out of his body, spilling onto my wings as his chidori-sword pierced my side. I crashed into a boulder near the tower, cracking it. I looked at Sasuke. He had a large slash across his chest and blood dripping out of it. I could feel Kuragari squirm inside of me, smelling the fresh blood.

_Hurry up already, brat. I want more of that blood,_ she said impatiently. _Plus, you don't have much time to complete the rest of the jutsu. You better step on it._

'You talk like I don't know that already,' I thought back. 'I'm the one that created it, after all.'

_Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up._

I stood up from the boulder, leaning on it for support. Blood dripped from the wound Sasuke just inflicted on me. I felt a lot better, though. Some of Sasuke's chakra was pouring into me from my blood soaked wings. His eyes narrowed as he watched me.

"You took my chakra," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I did," I said, focusing my chakra again. "Now, it's time for wings number three. Infidelity."

The white feathers that bound Sasuke dissipated, their time already spent. Beads of sweat traced their way down the side of my face as dark pink wings formed on my back. My breathing grew ragged. I was hoping I would have gotten more chakra from Sasuke, but I didn't have enough time. Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of me, his Sharingan eyes fixated on mine. My eyes widened as he pierced me in the stomach with his sword, sending his lightning chakra through it. I disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Up here, Sasuke!" I called, already in the air.

He looked up and frowned. I smirked, then did a hand sign, focusing. Feathers flitted down towards the earth.

"Feathers again, huh?" Sasuke asked.

His eyes widened as a few of the feathers exploded on contact with the ground. He dodged most of them successfully, but not unscathed. This one was tricky, even for him, I could tell. Some feathers were mini bombs, some were not, and I could see that even Sasuke had trouble discerning which were which. The mini bombs exploded on everything they touched. I let more feathers fall before my time was up. After the last of the bombs exploded, everything was quiet. Worry began creeping up on me. I really hope I didn't kill him.

Suddenly, Sasuke was in my face. He was in his cursed mark state, the whites of his eyes tainted black. His hand-like wings spread out behind him, burns evident on them and his skin. Pain coursed through my veins as he sank his sword deep into my stomach, but avoiding a vital. Blood spurt from my mouth, a drop spilling onto his face. The drop mixed with his sweat and fell back towards the earth. I smiled.

"Not...done...yet," I managed to say, managing to focus my chakra one last time. "Wings...number four... Nebulosity."

With that, a hazy fog swept in around us, blanketing only us. Black wings formed on my back, each feather as sharp and hard as blades. I forced the sword out of my stomach and kicked Sasuke away from me. The fog swirled around him, obscuring his view, although I could see him perfectly. My knife-like feathers bristled in anticipation, each feather having a drop of the poison I created. This poison wasn't like any other. Nothing at all like the ones Sasori use. This poison doesn't kill, but puts the victim in a state of pure pain and, as it works its way to the brain, utter confusion. The victims of this last pair of wings wouldn't be able to move because the pain is so intense. What's more, it's very difficult to dodge. Not only because of the fog I summoned, but because these knife-like feathers seek body heat. Nobody has ever escaped it yet, and it would take a miracle for Sasuke to dodge. I smirked, then let my feathers loose, silently hoping that the miracle was on its way.

I watched as Sasuke used his sword to fend off the steel feathers that attacked him. He moved to a different area, probably hoping to get out of the fog. It didn't work. Sasuke growled, then cut down a few more of the feathers as they headed towards him. His eyes suddenly widened a fraction as a thought entered his mind. He did a few quick hand signs and sent a fireball into the air. I narrowed my eyes as the feathers flew towards the heat of the flame. The fire was so hot, that it melted the feathers to ash. However, I saw one of the feathers barely scrape his arm as it headed towards the fire. He clutched his arm, the pain already taking its course. Time was up. The fog lifted off of the ground and my wings disappeared from my back. Pain overcame me as I fell towards the ground, darkness threatening to overthrow my mind. I closed my eyes, my heart pounding in my chest from the agony of the side effects of the jutsu.

"Suzume!" I heard Sasuke yell. I could tell from his voice he was in a lot of pain.

I felt arms catch me from my fall. I opened my eyes, surprised. How was he still able to move? I looked into his dark orbs, his Sharingan gone. His eyes betrayed so much pain, that it nearly drove me mad. Heh, maybe it's my own pain that's driving me crazy. But, crazy or not, I couldn't let him...hurt this much.

"Sa...suke," I managed to say.

"Urgh..." was the only thing Sasuke could say as he doubled over from the pain.

He was leaning over me, intimately close. His breath was warm against my skin, his eyes clouded over with pain and his breathing coming out in ragged gasps. I could hear his heart pounding in his chest. I summoned the antidote to the poison from a small mark on the inside of my left wrist. A small syringe appeared and I injected it into his shoulder. He looked at me, surprised, and I could see his pain slowly disappear from his eyes.

"You win," I said weakly.

The last thing I saw was Sasuke as darkness finally consumed my senses.


	24. Chapter 23: Weakness

**Sparrow:**

*hi guys! so sorry this took so long in being updated, but for me, fanfiction wasn't working properly for like...weeks. i put this up as soon as i could. i don't know if you guys had the same problem, or what, but it's no big deal now that it's working now. anyways, thanks for reading! please rate and review. you know the drill, so enough of my mumbo jumbo, on to the long-awaited story!***  
**

**Chapter 23:**

Sasuke was a few feet away from me, looking at me with eyes that could mesmerize anyone. A small blush formed on my cheeks and I could feel my breathing hitch slightly. How was he able to do that? He smirked and began walking towards me, almost like a predator. My heart raced and I found myself backing up until I hit a wall. My eyes widened as Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of me, his Sharingan eyes looking deep into mine, hypnotizing me. His arms slid to my waist and his face slowly inched towards mine. My heart was pounding in my head and I could feel my face turn beet-red.

"S-Sasuke? W-what…are you doing?" I asked him, stuttering.

He didn't say anything. He slowly moved closer, his breath intoxicating. My blush deepened, if that was possible, and I began to hyperventilate. He was only a few millimeters away now. My body began to shake slightly with anticipation out of its own accord. He leaned down, his lips locking with mine and sending a jolt of electricity down my spine. My arms wrapped around his neck as I deepened the kiss, unable to resist. Sasuke suddenly broke away.

"Do you love me?" he asked, his eyes melting through any defense I may have had.

"Of course," I admitted, unable to lie. Not in this situation at least.

His Sharingan eyes suddenly grew hard, but he kissed me again. My eyes widened as pain spread through my body, along with that same electricity that seemed to be a magnet between us. I looked down at my arms, still wrapped around his neck. Purple veins pulsed through my skin. Poison. Tears filled my eyes as the pain became nearly unbearable, but the electricity kept us together. I couldn't tear myself away.

"Sas…uke," I moaned into the kiss. "You're poison….it…hurts…urgh."

"Do you still love me?" Sasuke asked into the kiss.

"You're killing…me," I moaned again, my body feeling like it's on fire.

"Do you still love me?" he repeated.

My heart pounded in my chest and my knees felt shaky, threatening to give out. "S-still…love you," I said as the poison set in. And it was the truth. I loved him and this pain that he brought me.

My head began to swim, my surroundings moving dangerously in ways they weren't supposed to. I couldn't breathe and my heart pounded painfully in my chest. Suddenly, Sasuke broke away and took a step back, leaving a horrible void inside of me.

"Why do you love me, when all I do is cause you pain?" he questioned. "Look at yourself, Suzume. I'm killing you."

My eyes widened as he took another step back, as if he was going to leave me. Again. Another pain filled my core, a poison more lethal than him settling into the depths of my mind.

"It's better if I'm out of your life," he said. "I don't want to cause you any more pain."

My heart clenched painfully as he turned away. I sank to my knees, the agony bringing more tears to my eyes. It wasn't the poison that was killing me now. It was him.

He began walking away, his back turned to me. The scent of him still lingered around me, sending more pain into my heart. I couldn't take it anymore. My heart screamed at me to stop the pain, my lungs burned for air. I was slowly dying with each step he took away from me. When did I become so hopeless? So dependent on him for survival?

"W-wait! Sasuke!" I screamed after him. "Don't you dare leave me again!"

He stopped and looked at me. His crimson orbs were replaced with their natural onyx color. My tears brimmed and spilled over, tracing their way down my cheeks and dropping to the ground.

"P-please, Sasuke," I murmured. "Don't leave me. Not again. It would…kill me."

He was suddenly in front of me, kneeling to my level.

"You would rather have me stay, even if it ends up killing you?"

"Yes. Either way I'll be dead."

A mixture of emotions swirled in his eyes. Love, pain, fear, and hatred twisted as one and seemed to pierce my very soul as he gazed into my eyes. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on my lips that numbed all the pain he caused. I closed my eyes. His lips suddenly departed from mine, and I shot my eyes open, pain once again engulfing me, only with more intensity than before.

Sasuke was gone.

* * *

Sasuke looked down at the small body in his arms, his pain slowly fading into nothingness. Her eyebrows furrowed together, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. She looked like she was in pain. Why did she give him the antidote?

'Is this the side-effect of the jutsu she cast? Or was it…because of me?' he thought as he looked down into Suzume's pain-filled face.

He struggled to stand up, but managed to successfully, still holding onto the unconscious girl. His grip on her tightened. Sasuke looked down worriedly as Suzume's body shook slightly. Her breathing became heavier. Suzume suddenly leaned into his chest, causing his heart to skip a beat.

"Sas…uke," she moaned. "…you're…poison….urgh."

"So that's what you think of me now, huh," he said quietly, to no one in particular. "I…guess I deserve it."

"You're…killing…me," the unconscious girl continued, her breathing even more pronounced than before. Beads of sweat traced their way down the side of her face and her shaking continued. A small blush spread across her cheeks. "…Still…love you…w-wait…don't…."

Sasuke's eyes widened, his heart pounding in his chest.

'What is this girl dreaming?' he wondered, a small blush forming on his face as Suzume moaned again.

He pushed both his emotions and thoughts aside and clutched Suzume closer to him, forcing his legs to move. Suddenly, Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu appeared next to him.

"Man, Sasuke, you look beat up," Suigetsu remarked.

He was right of course. Sasuke smirked wryly as his burns began to throb dully. Karin looked at him, worry evident in her eyes. She looked down at the girl in his arms, and her worry was replaced with a hot jealousy. She scowled.

"Hey, I don't think you should be holding that girl," she said. "I mean, it can't be good for your burns. And we can all see you're on your last legs right now. Just leave her. We'll get you to a hospital to treat your burns and rest."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the red-haired girl standing next to him. She quickly looked away.

"Just a suggestion," she muttered. "You don't have to be so nasty."

Sasuke looked away from Karin and began to walk. Suigetsu walked beside Sasuke and glanced at him, a small smirk forming on his face.

"So, Sasuke, this girl must mean a lot to you," he said, his smirk growing. He inched closer to the leader and glanced at Suzume in his arms. "Have to say, she is pretty cute. What went on between you two?"

Karin suddenly kicked him in the face. Suigetsu's face caved in with a splash, then quickly reformed.

"Sheesh, Karin. What was that for?" Suigetsu cried.

"Just shut up, Suigetsu," Karin huffed, then stalked off in front of them both, obviously pissed off.

"Mmm….Sa…suke," Suzume suddenly groaned into Sasuke's chest.

Suigetsu chuckled. "Yep. There definitely was…"

Karin turned around sharply. "Did you say something, Suigetsu?"

Suigetsu gulped. "N-no, nothing, Karin."

Jugo sighed and followed them as they made their way to a nearby city.

Sasuke barely made it to the inn. It wasn't that Suzume was heavy or anything, but yeah, he was tired. He hid the fact that he was about to collapse, and used the last of his strength to get her inside of the inn and into their room. He set her on a bed-mat and fell asleep next to her immediately.

* * *

My brain was throbbing dully and my whole body still felt like it was on fire. I felt like I was still suffering the effects of Sasuke's poison, but I knew it couldn't be. I mean, it all had to be a dream. It was too unrealistic not to be. It looks like the side effects of my jutsu were still going strong. I really should have tried to take more chakra from Sasuke. Anyway, to add to those minor discomforts, light filtered in through my eyelids and hurt my eyes. I sighed. I guess it was time to open them. Maybe they'll adjust quicker.

I cautiously opened an eye. Purple eyes, silver hair, and a face occupied all of my vision. I screamed and punched whoever it was smack dab in the middle of his face. His face caved in with a splash of water as he stumbled back, but quickly reformed. What the hell is he? I began hyperventilating.

"What the hell?" I shrieked at him. "Who the crap are you? Why are you in my face? Why am I here? How did I get here? **Who are you?**" I ranted.

A low chuckle suddenly sounded from my left. It was painfully familiar. I turned my head and winced as a burning fire spread throughout my body. I took a deep breath and looked at whoever it was. Sasuke was sitting up on a bed-mat, a few feet to my left, bandages wrapped around his arms and wherever it was that he was hurt, I guess. He was still recovering from our battle, it looks like. His onyx orbs were locked on mine. An almost-amused smirk was plastered on his face. The sight of him made my heart clench painfully.

"I should have warned you. She gets antsy when you stand too close when she wakes up," he said in a silky voice.

"Well, I guess it's a bit late for that, huh, Sasuke," the silver-haired boy said bitterly. He turned to me and sighed. "Well, I guess I better introduce myself. I'm Suigetsu. Sorry about just now." He grinned, showing shark teeth that reminded me of Kisame. Another fish? Wow. This planet gets weirder and weirder by the minute.

I struggled to sit up, then gasped as more fire shot its way down my spine. I lay back down with a _plop_ and winced as more pain filled my body. My breathing hitched until the pain died down.

"You shouldn't get up," an irritating female voice said. Was it irritating because of her personality, or because she was female? I don't know. Either way, it irritated me. "You're badly wounded and in a lot of pain. I would think you would know not to do something so stupid." Yeah, well, it was both.

I scowled as I once again tried to sit up. I gritted my teeth against the pain until finally I succeeded. A red-haired girl with red eyes and glasses stood across from me. She was wearing a type of long, lavender jacket that was zipped until just over her belly button and some shorts with leggings. I hated her instantly. I looked at her with a 'Yeah, I did it. Whatcha gonna do about it, bitch?' expression on my face. She huffed, then turned away.

"And that's Karin," Suigetsu continued. "She's a real nag, to put it lightly," he whispered into my ear. I let a tiny smile form on my face. He was definitely putting it lightly. "And," he went on, nodding his head in a orange-haired boy's direction, "he's Jugo. I already assume you know Sasuke."

I grinned at Suigetsu and Jugo, ignoring the pain the movement caused. "I'm Suzume. Nice to meet you," I said sweetly. "So, umm…how long was I out?"

"Only about four hours, actually," Suigetsu said, taking a sip from his water bottle. "It's almost 5:30 now."

Excruciating pain suddenly overcame me. Suigetsu moved closer towards me as I doubled over, clenching the covers into my fists. My breathing came out in small gasps. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the pain subsided. Beads of sweat made their way down my face. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?" Suigetsu asked. "What's wrong? You shouldn't move if you're in that much pain."

"It's okay," I huffed. "Don't worry about me. I'm not worried." I straightened up and couldn't help but glance at Sasuke. He was looking at me with an almost bored expression on his face, but I could still see the flicker of worry in his eyes. I smirked. "After all, the pain only shows I'm still alive. It's when I'm not in pain that I should worry."

A flash of anguish and understanding crossed Sasuke's eyes, but disappeared almost instantaneously, leaving me wondering if it was even there. He turned his head and looked at nothing in particular, as if he was zoning out. Jerk.

I grinned. "Really, I'm fine. That was the last of it. The pain will be all gone in a minute."

'The physical pain at least,' I couldn't help thinking.

The sight of Sasuke sent an almost unbearable emotional pain through my chest. It felt like someone was stabbing me in the heart. But what hurt the most was how nonchalant and calm he is. So detached and almost cold. If there was any pain he felt when he left, he's escaped it. I, on the other hand, still have to deal with it. Anger suddenly started bubbling up inside of me. Anger and a bit of jealousy. Why was I the only one who couldn't let go? Why was I so afraid to push away my emotions? To be completely pain-free and numb? Oh yeah, I already know why. To be numb means to be dead.

Both the physical and emotional pain finally subsided, and all that was left was a bit of soreness in my muscles. I struggled to stand up, but I managed to. I began walking, somewhat stiffly, towards the door. I needed to get out of here. Seeing Sasuke is like putting alcohol on a scrape. It burns. But does it disinfect? Hmm…. No, I don't think it would in this situation.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked from wherever he was. I didn't dare look back at him. My willpower just might vanish.

"None of your business, Uchiha," I said bitterly as I rested my hand on the doorknob. My head started to throb dully. Stupid headache.

"Kill…you," a deep voice suddenly stopped me in my tracks. "I'm going to kill all of you! Starting with you, Suzume!"

I huffed and was about to turn the knob, but sensed an attack headed my way. I quickly put up a barrier around me. A fist stopped just short of my barrier. I narrowed my eyes and looked at my attacker. Jugo was snarling at me, marks dancing on his skin just like Sasuke's. The whites of his eyes began turning black. His aura was pure evil and blood thirst radiated off of him. Suddenly, his arm transformed, and a blast of energy erupted from it. Small waves of light rippled through my barrier, like when a rock is thrown in a lake. I smiled at him, secretly impressed at the force of his blow. That attack could've hurt me if it made contact.

"You're grumpy, aren't you?" I asked sweetly. "That's too bad. You better calm down, Jugo, or someone might get hurt."

"A barrier, huh?" Jugo said in a dark voice. "You think a measly barrier's gonna stop me?"

I sighed and put down my barrier. He aimed a punch at me, but I teleported to the side of him. He looked at me in surprise, and I gave him a peck on the cheek, sending light energy through my lips and onto his skin. He screamed as my light flooded through his body, suppressing his evil aura and blood thirst. His skin and eyes went back to normal, but a small burn in the shape of my lips was still on his cheek. His eyes widened as what just happened sank in.

"I-I'm so sorry," he mumbled, then walked briskly over to the other side of the room, near a window.

A wave of dizziness suddenly overcame me, and I barely managed to stay standing. I guess I shouldn't use any more chakra while I'm still recovering. I barely managed to not fall on my butt.

"Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu," Sasuke's voice suddenly pierced through the silence that sank in. "Leave."

"But Sasuke, I don't think we should trust her," Karin cut in. "I mean, she **is **part of the Akatsuki. And she took down Jugo with no problem. Your injured. What if she tries to hurt you?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. "Leave," he ordered again.

She huffed and stomped out the room, nearly knocking me over. Suigetsu and Jugo followed suit. Once they were out, I ordered my feet to move. I walked to the door and was about to go out when a hand grabbed my wrist. I glanced back to see Sasuke, his onyx orbs trained on me. My heart pounded involuntarily in my chest. I narrowed my eyes.

"Let go of me," I said icily.

"No," Sasuke replied. "Stay."

I could feel a vein pop in my forehead. I narrowed my eyes at him angrily.

"What am I, Sasuke? A dog? You can't just tell me what to do! I'm leaving!"

"Please, Suzume."

I was angry. I had the urge to smack him upside the head and just scream at him. Scream at him for leaving me, hurting me, and haunting me in my dreams. I wanted him to just let me be able to crawl in a hole and die. I wanted him to kill me.

"I would understand if you hate me," he suddenly said, his tone softening.

My breath hitched momentarily, and I found it hard to get my breathing back in rhythm. After a few silent seconds, I managed to. Well, it seems he got my attention. I looked back at the door, unwilling to let him see the emotions he's stirred up. My body tensed as he leaned a little closer.

"I hurt you so much. I was so stupid, Suzume. I'm sorry," he said quietly in my ear, his voice sending jolts of electricity down my spine.

My heart clenched in my chest and unshed tears stung my eyes. I struggled to keep them back.

"W-why are you saying this?" I asked, my voice thick. "What do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything from you, Suzume. I just want you. You were always there, and I realize that. You were the only one I regret leaving in Konoha. I wish I could have taken you with me."

"Why didn't you?" I asked.

"Because I wanted you safe. That was why I said those things. To keep you from following me. I just…wanted you safe."

My body began to shake slightly of its own accord. I don't know how much more of him I can handle. I don't know when he would break me to pieces. I decided to risk another question. I wasn't totally sure I would survive the answer, but what the hell?

"Why?" I whispered. "What was the whole point in hurting me? Why did you put me through all this to 'keep me safe'?"

Sasuke exhaled slowly, his warm breath tickling my ear. My heart was pounding in my chest from his closeness.

"I've already told you."

"Remind me."

He leaned in closer, his lips brushing against my shoulder. Heat rushed to my face and I couldn't help but lean into his touch. Stupid. How could he do this to me?

"Because…I love you."

That did it. My knees threatened to give out, and I had to lean on the door for support. My blush reddened. It had to be a lie. It had to be. I can't afford to get my hopes up. What if he just leaves again? It would kill me. I wish I was stronger than this. I wish I could just walk away now, but even if I did, I would be hurting. Why was I so weak? Why did I feel like my heart was going to break me to pieces any second now? But I felt… happy at the same time. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. This has to be a trick. An unbelievably cruel trick. I turned around to face him, trying to look angry. I'm not so sure it worked as well as I wanted, but it was worth a shot.

"Y-you think I'll believe you?" I asked, trying unsuccessfully to act strong. "What makes you think I'll fall for this? You could be lying. You know me well enough to know how to pull my heart strings, Uchiha, and I know you well enough that you never talk about your emotions."

He smirked. It was a small, beautifully sad, smirk that made my heart skip a beat. It was over. I can't win against him. He's broken me.

"Suzume, please," Sasuke's voice was as smooth as silk, and twice as beautiful.

He gently pushed me back until I was pressed against the door. His hands gripped my arms lightly. I could faintly hear his heart pounding in his chest, its rhythm soothing me. My eyes widened as Sasuke's head bowed, leaning against the door. His lips were near my ear, and his warm breath sent chills racing down my spine.

"Stay with me."


	25. Chapter 24: Worry for a Killer

**Sparrow**

*this is the 24th chapter! thanks to all my dedicated readers! anyway, i don't own naruto. wish i did, but hey, life isn't fair. if it was, i would own naruto, bleach, death note, the dragon ball series, and, well...you got the picture. anyway, enough of my needless words, on with the good stuff!*

**Chapter 24:**

I leaned on the door, my emotions bubbling in my chest, threatening to engulf me. How was he able to put me on an emotional roller-coaster so easily? I swallowed with some difficulty. My mouth felt bone-dry.

"S-stay with you?" I asked, reverting back to my awful habit of stuttering. Great.

"Yes."

My chest tightened. Unwillingly, I thought of Itachi, and what it would mean if I stayed with Sasuke. I didn't want to help kill him. Come to think of it, I still had a mission, didn't I? Assess Sasuke's power? Shouldn't I...report it to Itachi now? I knew I needed to, but I couldn't make my feet move. Hell, I couldn't even turn my wrist to open the stupid door! Sasuke had me pinned here without even using force. Stupid ninja...but I'm a ninja too, so did I just call myself stupid? My head still hurts...

I struggled with my emotions, trying hard to force them back, and turned slowly to face Sasuke. His onyx eyes were on mine, looking up from underneath his bangs. He looked so beautiful right now... I mentally shook my head, snapping myself out of my thoughts. I had to focus.

"Sasuke...I still work for Itachi."

His eyes darkened at the name, but he didn't say anything. I continued.

"I...I need to go back to your brother," I said quietly, looking down at the floor. I couldn't bring myself to make eye contact, for some reason.

He took a step away from me. I couldn't help but want to reach out for him. I felt insecure, and wanted someone to cling to. But why? Stupid emotions. I wanted to say sorry, too, but what good would that do? I could only watch as Sasuke turned his back on me and took a few more steps away.

"Do what you want," he said nonchalantly, but I could tell he was angry.

"Sasuke..."

He glanced back at me. "I'll wait for you for three days, while I recover. If you're not here by then, I'll assume you would rather stay with my _brother_." His eyes narrowed and he slightly stressed the word 'brother'.

My insecurity soon dissipated and was replaced with a strange sense of euphoria. I was so happy I could just jump around all day and let the world know that I'm a weirdo. Talk about bipolar. What's with me these days? Anyway, I thankfully kept myself in check. I watched as Sasuke went to his mat and plopped down, facing the wall. I turned the knob to the door and slipped out of the room. I didn't notice Sasuke glance back at me as I left.

* * *

"Itachi, do you think your brother beat Suzume?" Kisame asked, walking beside the Uchiha.

Itachi just glanced at him and looked away. Kisame sighed.

"You're so cold, Itachi. I can't read you at all," he said, exasperated. "I have no idea if you have any confidence in your pupil's abilities or what."

Itachi stopped and looked at Kisame out of the corner of his eye, his Sharingan trained almost menacingly on the blue fish. Kisame gulped. A tiny, almost imperceptible smirk appeared on the Uchiha's face.

"She'll be back," was all Itachi said as he continued walking.

Kisame obediently followed. A small wind whistled through the trees as the two rogue shinobi made their way through the forest between the lands of fire and sound. Kisame suddenly sighed.

"Do you think she'll be able to find us?" he asked. "Shouldn't we wait near the place we met last time?"

"She'll find us," Itachi said nonchalantly. He glanced up at Kisame, his eyes betraying a small hint of amusement. "Kisame, if I didn't know better, I would think you're actually worried about her."

"What? Don't be ridiculous, Itachi!" Kisame cried, then 'humphed'. "That brat always gets on my nerves. I don't know how you put up with her."

Itachi smiled inwardly, but never allowed that smile to appear on his face.

"You can't deceive these eyes, Kisame."

Kisame 'humphed' again. "Well, I can't help but notice you and Suzume are quite chummy nowadays. You can't deceive me, either."

"I never tried."

Those three words stunned Kisame speechless. Silence drifted in and settled around the two criminals as they continued on their way.

* * *

I leaped from branch to branch as I flew through the forest, driven by the euphoria coursing through my veins. I don't know why I was feeling like I was high today, but it feels great!

_Maybe because your precious Sasuke still wanted you,_ Kuragari's voice echoed mockingly in my head. _What an idiot you are. Maybe you should calm down before you get disappointed again._

'Shut up!' I thought hotly. 'I don't need your two cents, Kuragari. Maybe he really meant what he said, huh? What do you think about that?'

_I think you're still an idiot._

I slipped and fell off the branch and onto the ground thirty feet below. My leg twitched as stars danced in my eyes. I shook my head, getting rid of the pretty things that obscured my vision, and got to my feet. The forest floor tilted dangerously. I quickly leaned on the nearest tree I could find.

'That does it! You are so lucky you're inside me, Kuragari, 'cause I would knock you right into next week if you weren't!' I cried inside my head, shaking my fist.

_Please. Save me the dramatics. Why don't you try to locate Itachi? I bet you don't even know where you're going.  
_

I 'humphed' and sat down. She was right, of course. I have no idea where they are. Or where I am. I sighed and took a deep breath. I focused my chakra and formed a ball of light into my right hand. I closed my fist and watched as the light rushed out of my palm and formed a flock of light birds that flew in all directions. I can't tell you how much I enjoy doing that. A few minutes went by before I felt one of my light birds found them. I dismissed the jutsu and sprinted in the direction of my Akatsuki teammates.

The sun was low on the horizon, and the trees cast long shadows. Kuragari was getting restless too. I sighed.

'Relax already, Kuragari,' I thought irritably. 'Do you have to get this active at night all the time?'

_As a matter of fact, I really enjoy the night air. Why don't you just let me take over for a while?_ she asked. _Don't you humans need to sleep anyway? It'll be good for you, little host._

'Fat chance.'

I suddenly spotted Itachi and Kisame as they set up camp. I stopped and hopped down from the trees.

"Hi guys! Did you miss me?" I asked, grinning.

Itachi looked at me with those cold eyes of his. "You're late."

I did an anime fall. I got up and pouted.

"Jeez, that's a great way to greet someone who just came back from a mission. A mission that **you** assigned, I might add."

"Well, it's about time you got here, brat," Kisame's voice drifted towards me. "Did you get beat up by that Uchiha kid or what? You look horrible."

I stuck my tongue out at him, earning myself a low chuckle. I looked back at Itachi. He raised an elegant eyebrow, silently requesting information. I sighed.

"It seems to me Sasuke has improved quite a bit," I told him. "He's grown stronger. Much stronger. I was amazed at his progress."

I could barely see the tiny smile on Itachi's face. It disappeared as quickly as it came, leaving me confused. What was the point in this anyway? Why did he want to know how strong Sasuke was? Itachi's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Suzume, you should get some rest," he said.

I nodded and went over to a tree by the fire Kisame created. I looked up at the full moon that illuminated the night sky. Kuragari stirred uncomfortably inside of me, but I pushed this fact to the back of my mind. Why did Itachi want to know Sasuke's strength? I must say, Sasuke's gotten strong enough to take Itachi on, but why did Itachi let him get that strong in the first place? Why, when he killed his clan, did Itachi leave Sasuke alive? And that time three years ago, Itachi could have killed Sasuke too, so why? And what was with that smile just now? Unless...does Itachi **want** to die? Did he **want** Sasuke to avenge the lives that he's destroyed?

That thought disturbed me. More than anyone could imagine. I've lost a lot, and I don't want to lose Itachi. Even though he did kill his family, there must have been a reason. There must have. And I want to know what that reason is. I looked at Itachi, sleeping peacefully in his sleeping bag, and sighed. I know Itachi well enough to know that he would never tell me anything. I let my eyes rest on the now dimming fire.

'That's it,' I thought determinedly. 'I'm going to keep Itachi from dying, no matter what. It may be selfish of me...but I'm **not** going to lose him.'

I woke up the next morning utterly exhausted. And sleepy. I didn't get a wink of sleep last night, mostly because of that one disturbing thought that resonated in my head. I sighed. Itachi looked back at me.

"Suzume," he said in his usual monotone voice. "I need to speak with you. Alone."

I nodded and followed him into the trees. We stopped where we were certain Kisame couldn't listen in on our conversation.

"Suzume, are you all right?" he asked, almost worriedly.

That took me by surprise. I blinked a few times.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" I asked.

"You seem different since you fought Sasuke," he said, reverting back to his monotone. "And you seemed a bit worried. That's all."

It made me feel all warm and fuzzy that he cared. Aww. His caring persona, however, quickly faded.

"You need to get a new cloak," he said coldly, turning his back to me. "And some new clothes. Let's go."

I pouted. He was right. My clothes are still torn and blood stained from my fight with Sasuke. I do need new clothes. But I hate the Akatsuki uniform. They were good at hiding stuff in, but what's the point? I mean, it gets too hot to wear when you're moving around all the time. I mean, all black? Really? Well, they do look awesome. What can I say?

We returned to where we left Kisame and began walking. I was distracted most of the way to where we Akatsuki members get our uniforms, mostly because Itachi was tapdancing in my mind. Not literally, thankfully...well, that would be hilarious. And awkward. Anyway, back to the point. I was still thinking about whether Itachi wanted to die or not. And if he did, then why? And I was beginning to wonder whether Itachi was the big bad wolf after all, or was actually the lamb that was preyed upon. I mean, I think he's a pretty decent guy, given that he's taken care of me for three years. But then again, he didn't kill my family. I'm utterly confused. And I know I can't go out of the blue and say 'hey Itachi, why did you kill your family? I think you're a good guy, so you must have a reason,' and so on. It would be beyond awkward...and I might even get myself hurt. Itachi's nice to me, even though he's kind of cold, but still, I wouldn't put it past him to Mangekyo my ass. I shudder, remembering the memory of the horrible jutsu.

"We're here," Itachi's monotonous voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I grinned at him and walked into the shop, leaving Itachi and Kisame waiting outside. A middle-aged man was standing behind the register, counting some money he probably cheated out of some poor pedestrian. He had shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes. His left eye had a scar on it. I've never seen him before. Well, to be honest, I've never even been here before. Well, what the hey? Maybe he won't be so bad. I walked up to him and smiled warmly.

"Hi, I need-"

"Well, hello there, pretty lady," he said, cutting me off. Jerk. I take back my thoughts from before.

"Yeah, well..."

He walked around the register right to me, making me feel a bit claustrophobic. And a tad nervous. He put a hand on my arm, and I was tempted to tear it out of its socket and slap him with it right then and there. But still, I kept my smile plastered on my face.

"Why don't you come with me, and we'll have ourselves a good time? I'll pay you, sweetheart," he said, breathing in my face. His breath smelled like liquor.

My smile twitched.

"Listen, you really don't want to mess with me, mister. I'll only say this once. Please let me go," I told him, keeping my voice sweet and light.

He moved closer, if that was possible and wrapped his arms around me. He leaned on me and pushed me towards the wall. I backed up until my back touched the wall. His face moved in until it was about to suck on my neck, and that's when I lost it. I kneed the idiot in the groin so hard, he flew up. His face was distorted with agony. While he was about to fall back to the floor, I kicked him in the face. He flew to the opposite wall and right on through it. I walked towards the gaping hole in the wall and stepped through it. I walked past the surprised face of Kisame and the cold amusement of Itachi, a humorless smirk plastered on my face. The man was groveling on the ground, eyes clouded over with pain. His face was mangled and blood dripped from his nose. It was definitely broken. The blood I smelled sent a shiver of excitement through my body. I grabbed his hair roughly and forced him to look at me. I smiled warmly.

"Now, as I was saying," I said, forcing my voice to be light and happy. "I'm going to need a new Akatsuki cloak. My old one was...misplaced."

The man's eyes widened.

"A-Akatsuki?" he asked. "You're with them? I-I'm so sorry, I-"

"Quit blubbering and get to work," I told him coldly, letting go of his hair. I could feel the effects of smelling his blood kick in. Kuragari was getting restless, and it was putting me in a bad mood. "And if I were you, I'd bandage up that nose of yours. It could cost you your life if you don't."

He quickly nodded and ran inside the shop, fear evident in every running step he took.

I plopped myself on the ground and sighed. Well, he just ruined my morning.

"That was very uncalled for," I mumbled, somewhat humiliated. My cheeks burned an angry pink at the thought of what that guy did. "I mean really? Did he have to go that far?"

I heard Kisame chuckle next to me. "I guess I should have warned you, huh? But you were able to take care of things all right."

I shot a death glare at him. "You mean, you knew this would happen?"

He nodded. Before he could even guess what I was about to do, I jumped up and slapped him in the face. His rough skin scraped my palm, forcing blood to ooze out, but I had the satisfaction of seeing a surprised fish with a mean slap mark on his left cheek.

"Ow! Why you little-"

"How dare you, Kisame! Do you know how **humiliating** that episode was? He tried to **rape** me! I could have **killed** him, for crying out loud! I **wanted **to kill him! He was lucky to get out of it with a broken nose!" I yelled at him, slapping him across the face a few more times and ignoring the scrapes his skin left. "You dirty fish! How could you! You better apologize right now!"

"Quit yelling at me, okay? I'm sorry!" Kisame yelled.

"That's enough, you two," Itachi's voice cut in. I couldn't miss the hint of amusement that decorated his words.

The man from before came out of the store, his face bandaged. Blood was oozing out of his bandages, and it nearly drove me crazy. I wanted to taste it so bad, but I quickly forced the feeling down. I gulped, and turned my back to him, trying to distract myself from this predicament. I think I've used Kuragari's power for too long. I've become too much like her. Like a human vampire. Ugh.

"I-I'm really sorry from before, Miss..."

"Suzume," I answered tersely.

"Miss Suzume, I-I-I hope you c-can forgive me," the man said. "As for your cloak, it would be ready in a-about a day."

I glanced over my shoulder at him and smiled. "Thanks."

With that, I walked off, the smell of blood following me.

The following morning, the cloak was finished, as promised. In the meantime, however, I managed to get myself some new clothes. They were comfortable, and exact replicas of my former outfit. I just loved the style too much to let it go. Heh heh. Anyways, the clerk handed the cloak to me, and I put it on. It was a tad more form fitting than the last one. And not so heavy and hot. I loved it. I flashed a genuine smile at him.

"Thanks! It looks great! How much is it?" I asked.

For a moment, he looked horrified. "I-it's free! Completely free for you! No need to pay me, ha ha!"

I blinked a few times. "Don't worry, I won't bite you. How much? I can't just take it. It doesn't seem right."

Kisame groaned. "Suzume, you're going to make it seem like you have a conscience. Just take the damn thing already."

I flashed him a dirty look.

"Well, maybe I do have a conscience. What's wrong with that?" I turned to the clerk. "Okay. How much? Tell me."

"Th-three hundred yen," he said. "Bargain price."

I grinned. "Okay. I can deal with that. Here." I handed the money over and flashed him a peace sign. "Take care!"

With that, I left the building.

Itachi, Kisame and I left the village. After about half an hour, I gently tugged on Itachi's cloak. He glanced back at me, giving me the attention I wanted.

"Ita-sensei, I need to talk to you," I said seriously.

He nodded and glanced at Kisame, silently telling him not to follow. He would never know how much I appreciated that. We walked just out of hearing distance into the trees.

"Umm...Ita-sensei, I want to go with Sasuke," I told him.

He didn't look surprised. In fact, I could have sworn I saw a small smirk on his lips.

"I thought you would say that," he said. "Why are you asking for permission? Go ahead."

I blinked a few times.

"You're serious?" I asked, kind of shocked. "I mean, won't the Akatsuki kind of...you know...kill me?"

"Hunt you, yes. Kill you, maybe. Just don't get caught, and you'll live," he said. Itachi was full of surprises today.

I grinned, but my grin disappeared after a few seconds. There was still one thing worrying me.

"Ita-sensei...why? Why did all this happen?"

He looked at me, with a somewhat puzzled expression. I explained.

"Why did you kill your family? What was your reason?"

His eyes hardened. I quickly looked down at my feet. I did **not** want to be stuck in his Tsukuyomi again. Not in this life time or the next. It was quiet for a few moments.

"Power. I did it for power," he finally answered, his voice as cold as ice.

My head shot up and I looked him smack dab in the eyes. Those hypnotic, spell-binding eyes of his. I clenched my fists.

"I don't believe that. You're lying," I told him flatly. "I can see why you don't want to tell me, Itachi. It's really none of my business. I'm sorry I asked. It's just...Sasuke really wants to kill you, and I'm scared. I honestly don't want you to die."

His eyes softened a fraction. "Why not? I was the whole reason you're in this mess."

I frowned. "You're the only reason why I'm as strong as I am now. You're a comrade to me, and the greatest teacher alive. And I don't care if Sasuke wants to kill you, or even if you want to die, but..." I paused my speech, a lump forming in my throat at the thought of Itachi dead. I can't cry now! I turned away from him, swallowing the lump in my throat and forcing my voice to come out even. "But...I'm not going to let you die. It's selfish, I know, but...you mean...too much to me!"

With those words, I ran. I glanced back just in time to see Itachi stand there, as if he was dumbstruck, but still with no expression on his face. I looked back to where I was going, letting a small tear fall.


	26. Chapter 25: Playing with the Leaf

**Sparrow**

*hi guys! thanks for reading! i hope you're all enjoying the story so far. anyways, i don't own naruto. wish i did, but i don't. life isn't fair that way. if it was, i would have super powers and be able to fly and make bunnies fall out of the sky ^0^. okay...hyper much, ne? oh, and if you wanna see a great youtube naruto video, watch this: youtube. com/watch?v=YEVxk7eRrBQ . it's katy perry's extraterrestrial. don't know why, but i luv that song. anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!*

**Chapter 25:**

I jumped through the trees for what seemed like days, but in reality, it was only a few hours. I really need to step on it if I expect to go back to Sasuke. It's already been almost three days. If I don't hurry, he'll leave without me, and then where would I be? Hunted by the Akatsuki and totally alone. That's not going to happen.

I suddenly felt like I was being watched. It was an unsettling feeling that went deep down in the pit of my stomach. I closed my eyes and focused. It felt like four...five...six...eight chakras. That's a two-team cell! Who are they? They can't be the Akatsuki, because they only work in two-man cells. Itachi's cell is the exception, of course, but for all the others, it's standard. It can't be Sasuke, 'cause he only has a four-man cell. That only leaves...

Suddenly kunai knives with paper bombs bombarded me. I quickly dodged them and jumped away from the explosions. I landed almost gracefully on another tree across from me. Shadows suddenly snaked up the trunk. Surprised, I jumped just before they could touch me and landed on the ground on my butt with an utterly ungraceful _thud_.

"Ow!" I cried, rubbing the sore tissue. "What the hell?"

I jumped out of the way of a large branch coming out of the ground. It rose, aiming for me, getting closer and closer by the second. I frowned and focused my chakra into a shield. The branch wrapped around me and my shield, covering me from head to toe. Irritated, I pushed my light chakra outward with a single forceful blast, and it broke the branch into splinters. I landed on the ground, a frown on my face. My frown soon was replaced with a look of shock, however, when blonde hair and blue eyes were the center of my vision.

Naruto.

He stood there, with seven others who seemed to just have faded into the background. I couldn't even fully notice them yet. Naruto stood there, with his naturally glowing eyes focused solely on me. He had a determined expression on his face, and his blue eyes showed his resolve. I think this is my time to run, but my feet stayed planted where they were. He was...mesmerizing, to say the least. I couldn't budge.

"Suzume," he said, his eyes focused on mine. "I'm bringing you back home."

* * *

Sasuke paced around the room, his footsteps echoing in the empty space. He sent the others out to get information on the Akatsuki, but only because he didn't want them to be near him at the moment. Not when he's like this. His mind was focused only on Suzume, and a restlessness settled on his soul. He narrowed his eyes at a clock that was mounted on the wall, the small _tick tock_ noises nearly driving him crazy.

'Where is she?' he thought irritably. 'Shouldn't she be here by now? Unless she really did want to stay with Itachi.'

His eyes turned the crimson color of the Sharingan. He was too agitated to notice. He finally stopped pacing around the room and sat down grumpily on the bed-mat. He was tired of waiting. He unwrapped the bandages that covered his body. His eyes widened at what he saw. Not a single burn mark was on his body now. A small smirk formed on his lips as he took the rest of the bandages off.

'Is this just part of her jutsu that's finally faded?' he asked himself. 'Or am I healing faster than normal? Oh well. When the others get back, then I guess we'll head out.'

Settled by this thought, Sasuke finally let himself relax.

"Yes," he mumbled to himself. "I'll finally get my revenge."

But even though he was relieved at the thought of this, his mind couldn't help but revert back to the one that he loves.

* * *

"Bring me home?" I asked, letting a playful smirk rest on my lips.

Naruto nodded, all seriousness, which isn't like him.

"But I don't **wanna** go yet! I'm having too much fun outside!" I cried childishly. "Why don't we play tag, Naru-chan?"

I suddenly teleported right in front of him, my lips right next to his ear. His eyes widened a fraction and a small bead of sweat dripped down from the side of his face.

"You're it," I whispered, tapping him lightly on the arm and teleporting away from him, landing softly on a tree branch right above him.

Naruto looked up sharply at me, his mouth slightly open in surprise. I laughed.

"Naruto, what's wrong with this chick?" someone said. "She's an absolute nutcase."

"She doesn't seem all that strong," someone else said.

Well that caught my attention. I looked down at the people below me. Seven people stood around Naruto, talking to him. Their eyes were still cautiously set on me. Hmph. They're not as stupid as I thought they'd be. There was Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, a black-haired guy I didn't know, and a brown-haired man I didn't know. The first comment was said by Kiba, the second one by the black-haired guy. I popped up in front of the black-haired guy and smiled. He seemed cautious. Smart. I extended my hand to him, but he didn't move.

"Hi. I'm Suzume Miyamoto," I said happily. "But I guess you already knew that. It's nice to meet you! Anyways, what's your name?"

He was still cautious, but answered. "I'm Sai."

I grinned and teleported away from him, back to my tree branch. I let my smile fall.

"Well, you must be Sasuke's replacement," I said thoughtfully. "Come to think of it, you do resemble him." Suddenly a flash bulb lit inside my head. Sasuke. I had to get back to him, like pronto! "Hey, Naruto! Why don't we play later? I'm kind of in a hurry right-"

I was cut off by a black snake wrapping itself around my arms. I didn't even notice it! Stupid! It looked like it was made of ink, but it was stronger than it looks. It was squeezing tighter and tighter by the second, and it was pissing me off. I glared at the eight shinobi below me.

"What the hell? Who did this? I was in the middle of a sentence!" I cried.

"You let your guard down," Sai said in a monotonous voice. Damn, he almost sounds like Sasuke. It was kind of creepy.

I sighed. "You're right. I did let my guard down, I guess. Oh well, it won't matter either way."

I focused my light just below my skin and forced it through my pores, forming a skin tight barrier. I pushed it just like I did with the wood, and just like the wood, the snake snapped. Only it splattered on my new cloak. And I went through a lot to get this cloak. That just made me even madder.

"Why do you have to play around with ink?" I cried, looking at a black blotch that was on a red cloud. "Now look what you've done! I just got this, too!"

I glared at Sai, my eyes turning crimson. I could see him twitch and take a step back. I grinned and forced myself to calm down. I don't want to get bloodthirsty at the moment. I jumped down from the branch and landed on my feet without a sound.

"Tell us what the Akatsuki are planning," a voice I barely recognized said. It came from the man with the brown spiky hair. I looked at him, assessing him with my eyes. "And why are you in such a rush to get out of here?"

"And tell us where Sasuke is!" Sakura piped in. I shut her voice out.

"Umm...do I know you from somewhere?" I asked the man, looking him over. I didn't recognize him, but I could have sworn I heard his voice before.

"You've never met me," he said. "Now tell us what we want to know, or we'll force it out of you."

I blinked. "That sounds like a threat," I pointed out.

"It's a promise."

Damn, he's scary.

Without warning, shadows snaked across the ground. I jumped up and did a few hand signs. I spun in the air, making a whirlwind that cut down the trees in the area. The jutsu hit my targets, making them fly away from me. I landed on the ground, a tiny smirk on my face. The leaf ninja lay on the ground for a moment, but quickly got to their feet. Sai took out a scroll and started drawing animals with his pen. I put up a light barrier just before a large ink tiger crashed down on me with fangs and claws. I spun around, rotating my barrier faster and faster until the tiger splattered in ink. I disappeared and reappeared in front of Sai and punched him in the stomach. He doubled over, but disappeared in a pile of ink. Well that's new.

I jumped out of the way as kunai knives with paper bombs flew towards me. I focused my chakra into a barrier just before the explosion. As my barrier disappeared, more kunais with paper bombs flew towards me. I jumped back again, prepared to put up another barrier, but noticed that those didn't explode. Suddenly another knife came at me. I saw chakra focused in it, which made me suspicious. I dodged again, and all it did was hit the ground with a _thuck_. I smirked, but my smirk faded when I realized I couldn't move. I growled. This has to be Shikamaru's doing. I did not want to be going up against him.

"Gotcha," Shikamaru said, stepping into the open. "These are chakra blades."

I erased my face of emotion and called Kuragari's power. My eyes turned red, and my canines grew into fangs. My throat felt parched, and I could see the dancing hearts of my opponents. Power enveloped me, and I easily broke through the spell that bound me to the earth.

"Got me, huh?" I asked, my voice a hiss.

In the blink of an eye, I was behind Shikamaru, my arms pinning him against me. He struggled, but he couldn't move. A bead of sweat dripped down from his temple, and I could smell fear on his skin. I smirked.

"I'm really thirsty," I told him, my fangs near his neck. "I hope you satisfy."

I was about to sink my teeth into him, when a kunai knife flew at my head. I glared at it, sending a blob of darkness at it. My darkness hit its mark and the kunai spun to the ground. Without warning, a tree grew where I was standing, forcing Shikamaru out of my arms and me away from him. The tree wrapped around me tightly, the branches strong. No ordinary human could escape this. I frowned, focusing all my dark energy, and shot it out of my body in all directions. The tree combusted with a large blast. I landed on the ground, a frown on my face. I did a few hand signs and focused a ball of darkness into my hands. The ball formed, and I condensed it. Before I could release it, however, Sakura came at me. A determined look was set on her face, and I couldn't help but smirk. What an idiot. I turned to her and released it. It blasted through her and everything else in the area, but she disappeared in a puff of smoke. A shadow doppelganger? Isn't that Naruto's jutsu? I turned back just in time to see Sakura above me, aiming a punch at my face. I jumped back just in time. The whole earth crumbled beneath her fist, and it was spreading to me fast. I jumped back again and slid to a halt.

Wow. Talk about monster strength.

Suddenly, I sensed someone behind me. I moved just before Hinata came at me, her Byakugan activated. I dodged all her attacks with a fluid gracefulness, then jumped back. I called more of Kuragari's power and focused the dark energy into my feet and did a few hand signs. I stomped on the ground, forcing darkness to spread across the ground; it spread quickly, and wrapped itself around Hinata. It lifted her high in the air, the darkness like a stalk on a flower. It swallowed Hinata, a bulb forming in her place. You could hear her frightened screams.

"Hinata!" Naruto cried. He turned to me, his eyes frantic. "What are you doing to her, Suzume?"

I looked at him with my crimson eyes and grinned devilishly at him. I did a few hand signs and touched the stem. The stem shrunk down into the ground, and the bulb opened into a black flower. Hinata sat in the middle of it, her eyes glazed over.

"Now," I said, my voice smooth and almost frightening. "Why don't we even up the playing field?"


	27. Chapter 26: End of the Game

**Sparrow**

*thanks to all my devoted readers! please rate and review! and send me ideas. i'm an open-minded person. if you have any ideas you think i should add, feel free to message me! anyway, luvz u guyz! oh, and i don't own naruto. wish i did though...*sad sigh*...but life isn't fair, what the crap. enough of my ranting, ON WITH THE STORY!*

**Chapter 26:**

Hinata stood up, her eyes glazed over like she wasn't fully conscious. Naruto and the others stood there, their eyes focused on me and the Hyuuga. She got into her fighting stance, facing them. I grinned, showing my canines. Nobody moved, and a hush settled in the area. It felt like a graveyard.

"What's the matter?" I asked. "You said you wanted me to talk, right? Well, make me."

"What have you done with Hinata?" Kakashi asked. "Suzume, what have you done?"

I blinked. "She'll be fine, if that's what you're asking." My lips turned up into a predatory smirk. "It's just mind control. I'm using the negativity found in her heart to control her."

"What negativity?" I heard Kiba cry. "Hinata's the purest girl I know! She doesn't have a trace of evil in her!"

I smirked. "I didn't say evil. I said negativity. Anything from mere insecurities and doubts to being a sadistic, evil, sorry excuse for a human." My smirk faded. "Poor girl. She had so many doubts... It's a shame. Well, I'm going to put them to good use."

Naruto's eyes widened. Everyone was stunned into silence again, and I was getting bored pretty fast. This mind control takes up a lot of chakra, and if I don't hurry up, I'll have no choice but to use more of Kuragari's power. And that's not something I look forward to.

"Hinata, why don't we wrap up this little game?" I asked.

She didn't say anything. Instead, she activated her Byakugan. In a flash, she was fighting alongside me as we fought the others. I ran at Sakura, Hinata right behind me. Sai brought out his ink pen and was about to draw, but before he got the chance, I grabbed a few kunais, focused my chakra into them, and threw them at him. He jumped back, barely dodging the kunai knives as they made contact with the ground. My dark chakra sprang up and attacked him, as if they had minds of their own. One shadow managed to pierce his shoulder, and pinned him to the ground. Before he could escape, Hinata quickly hit his back, knocking him out. I turned my focus back on Sakura. She aimed a punch at my face, but I dodged easily. She punched a few more times, but never made contact. Then she punched the ground at her feet. I jumped up and landed right behind her in a heartbeat. She turned, surprise evident on her face. I quickly hit her at the base of her neck, knocking her out.

Hinata was fighting Kiba, and before long, he too was knocked out.

"Rasengan!"

I jumped out of the way as Naruto aimed a chakra sphere at me. It landed on the ground, forming a crater. I gulped. That would have hurt. I took a kunai out and ran at him with blinding speed. I sank the kunai into his shoulder, flipped over him, and kicked him in the back. Naruto flew into a broken tree with a crash, but disappeared in a puff of smoke. A shadow doppelganger. I looked around for the real one, silently ordering Hinata to my back. She obediently came. Naruto suddenly appeared above me. I dodged as he aimed a kick at my face. Hinata grabbed his foot and pressed a few points in his chakra network, then hit him in the stomach. He flew back and crashed into the ground. Naruto rolled on his back, clutching his abdomen, pain evident on his face. I kind of felt bad for him. After a few moments, Naruto managed to stand up, his eyes still having that determined glow. Hinata ran at him, but Naruto never moved.

"Hinata...I know you can stop this!" he cried. "You're strong! Fight her! You don't have to be controlled!"

She was right in front of him now. Hinata moved her right hand back, ready to strike.

"I...believe in you, Hinata."

She thrust her hand forward, but stopped just before making impact. My eyes widened. She would have to have an almost unrealistically strong will to resist my jutsu. Her hand was shaking; she was still trying to take full control of her body. After a few moments, she took a step back, still shivering like a leaf.

"N-Naruto," her soft voice floated to my ears; it sounded like she was struggling just to speak. "Th-thank you."

My dark chakra was oozing out of her skin, and evaporating into the air. She really did overcome my jutsu. Suddenly, she fell to the ground, unconscious. My eyes softened at her. She must love Naruto. She wouldn't try so hard if she didn't. I began walking over to Naruto, who still managed to keep standing. Before I reached him, however, a chirping sound filled the air. I looked back just as Kakashi was about to ram me with his chidori. With lightning-fast reflexes, I reached up and pushed his hand away just before it rammed into my shoulder, missing my heart by mere inches. My eyes widened, and blood spurt out of my mouth. A crimson droplet fell on his mask.

"I'm sorry, Suzume," he said.

I coughed up blood. I could barely breathe; he must have hit a lung. I looked into his eyes. They honestly did look sorry.

"D-Dad..." I whispered.

"Suzume!" I heard Naruto cry.

Before Kakashi could remove his hand from my chest, I grabbed his throat. His eyes widened. My blood loss was making me thirstier than ever. A mental fogginess blanketed my mind, and I could feel Kuragari slowly begin to take over. I looked into Kakashi's eyes, my own eyes clouded.

_Set me free, my sweet little host,_ Kuragari's voice echoed soothingly in my mind. _I'll make sure you're safe. I'll make sure nobody ever hurts you again. _

'What...about...Dad?' I thought back to her.

_He tried to kill you. What kind of father is that?_

I couldn't tell if she had a point or not.

_It'll be all right,_ Kuragari soothed. _I'll protect you._

With those words, I couldn't feel anything anymore. I couldn't feel the pain that was burning in my chest; I couldn't feel anything as the wound healed over. It was as if I was drowning in an ocean; like I couldn't even control my own body. I could only watch as I squeezed my hand slightly, my sharp nails digging into Kakashi's skin, breaking through his mask and forcing his blood to ooze out. I put up my other hand, let go of Kakashi's throat, and blasted him with dark energy. He flew back and crashed into the ground. Before he could even get up I was on top of him. My eyes were blood-crazed, and my mouth was turned up in a feral smile. Before Kakashi could do anything, I sank my fangs into his neck. He disappeared, and in his place was lightning. A lightning clone? Why didn't I see that coming?

I barely felt it, but my body felt a bit tingly afterwards. I let go and focused on the heartbeats that I heard. _Badump. Badump._ I finally found Kakashi's heart and disappeared. I reappeared right in front of him, and before he could move to defend himself, I bit him. I sucked in his life, his soul. I drank it all in, relishing the taste of his pain. That pain made me feel stronger. I soon realized what I was doing; I felt more aware of who-or what- I was. I couldn't do this! I forced myself to get off of him, before I took too much blood, much to Kuragari's disappointment. I forced myself back, the blood trickling down my chin. I stepped away from Kakashi, from the smell of fresh blood; it smelled so inviting. So warm and alive. I couldn't stand it. I was going crazy. Kakashi watched me carefully, his face a bit paler.

A log shot out at me from my left. I quickly dodged it, and also dodged the branches that grew at my feet. I forced Kuragari's power down, and slowly my craving for more blood dissipated. I was myself again. And that felt great. My chakra, however, did not. My natural chakra took a major blow, from being replaced with Kuragari's darkness and all. I sank to my knees, panting slightly, waiting for my light chakra to come back. It would take approximately five seconds for all my light chakra to be at the same level of strength as before. Five seconds that I did not have.

"Are you giving up, Suzume?" the brown haired man asked. "That would be the best thing to do at this point. We can all tell you're out of chakra."

I laughed. It was a light, happy laugh that surprised even me. I felt intoxicated, and the world twisted in ways it shouldn't. But I felt good. Why was that? Three seconds left.

"No way!" I cried.

I shakily stood up. My chest felt sore, and that made it slightly difficult to breathe. Nothing like before, though. Kuragari's powers really do work wonders. I managed to get back on my feet. I grinned, placing both hands behind my head. One second.

"That was really fun. I'm sorry I almost hurt you, Dad," I told Kakashi.

He nodded cautiously. I grinned. I felt my light chakra come back to me, just as strong as it was at the beginning of the fight. I felt so great, I could take them all on right now. But I didn't have the time. I had to hurry back to Sasuke. I was about to run, but a voice stopped me.

"Suzume," Naruto's voice carried to my ear. "Why? Why won't you just come with us? Why put up this big fight?"

I looked at him, seriously tempted to go with him. His sad eyes made me want to just run up to him and hug him, but I resisted the urge. I can't let myself be caught. Not now, while I have Sasuke to worry about. And Itachi. And my life. Itachi's voice echoed in my head, '_Just don't get caught, and you'll live._' I better listen to him.

"You won't understand, Naruto," I told him.

"Make me!" he cried. "Make me understand! We've been through everything together, Suzume! What I don't get is why you won't come back to us, even though there's no Akatsuki members around you! No one's forcing you to stay!"

I was quiet, letting his words sink in. A deep sadness filled my core, and it hurt me to hear how desperate he sounded. After a few moments, I spoke.

"I know." Emotion filled my throat, and I struggled to keep my voice even. I succeeded, but my voice sounded hollow. "No one is forcing me to stay. But you don't understand my reasons for staying. You don't even know my reasons for leaving the village and joining the Akatsuki in the first place. You know nothing."

He was stunned speechless for a moment. He recovered quickly, though.

"Well what are they? Is it all because Sasuke left?" he asked.

"Naruto, that's only part of it," I answered sadly.

"And I don't understand another thing! If we were friends, why would you go to the organization that wants to extract Nine-Tails from me? If I'm caught, I'll die!" he cried. "Do you...are you willing to take me to them? To get my demon extracted?"

My breathing hitched. A memory of Itachi's jutsu showed from the depths of my mind. Naruto's voice echoed in my mind. _"Why? I though we...were friends. Why did you lie?" he asked just before his body turned to ashes and was picked up and scattered by an unfelt wind. _ I was the one responsible, or so I felt when Itachi's Tsukuyomi was cast. I couldn't face that emotion again. I couldn't kill Naruto, or let anyone else kill him. I will protect him too, no matter what happens to me. I will protect him, Sasuke, and Itachi. Hell, I'll protect everyone I care about! I want to break this world of its cycle of pain, and maybe one day I will figure out how to shed some light in this world of darkness. Until then...

"No, I'm not...I'm sorry Naruto. I'll tell you everything...another time," my voice was full of regret.

"What? Wait! Tell me now!"

But his cries were in vain. I made a quick hand sign, and before anyone knew what was happening, I transformed into a flock of light birds and flew away.

* * *

Naruto stood there, watching as the shining birds scattered and flew towards God knows where. He cast his eyes on the ground, lips trembling and fists clenched. A stray tear slid down his cheek. He felt useless. He couldn't save anyone. He couldn't save Suzume, or Sasuke; if Granny Chiyo wasn't with him, he wouldn't even have been able to save Gaara! He felt totally useless, worthless, and weak; it sickened him.

"Naruto," the brown-haired man called. "Don't be so hard on yourself. She was part of the Akatsuki, after all."

"But Yamato-sensei!" Naruto cried hoarsely. "She...she is my friend! We-we've been through everything together! And...I can't even save her!"

"Naruto, Yamato's right," Kakashi said, still leaning against the tree. "She's gotten stronger. And the demon inside of her doesn't help our situation much." He pressed the bite marks on his neck and winced as a sharp pain sped through his nerves. He continued. "To add to that, Itachi was her teacher. What I'm guessing is, she could have fought us longer than what she did."

Yamato looked at him, an alarmed expression on his face.

"What? But she looked like she was almost out of chakra," he interjected. "She couldn't have gone on much longer. If we could have stopped her from escaping, we would have had her...wouldn't we?"

Kakashi slid down his headband to cover his Sharingan eye. He shook his head slowly, still feeling dizzy from the loss of blood.

"No, I don't think so. She has a demon inside of her, giving her an almost unlimited amount of chakra, and the ability to control darkness. In addition, she has remarkable control over that demon, as you've seen just a few minutes ago. She could have gone on a lot longer, if her body could put up with it, and I'm assuming right now that it could."

Shikamaru stood up from sitting at the base of a tree. He walked over to the others, his expression thoughtful.

"But then," he interjected. "She did seem like she was out of chakra at one point. It was after she dodged Yamato's attacks, when she pushed down her demon's energy. What if...there was a time frame where she really did have no chakra? That may be her weakness."

"And three years ago," Naruto piped in. "When she was fighting Gaara, she almost died because her light barrier broke. Maybe it uses too much of her own chakra? So when she's down on chakra, she can't make such a strong barrier."

"Good thinking Naruto!" Shikamaru praised.

Naruto forced a grin on his face, but if faded seconds later. An uncomfortable silence covered the area in a thick blanket, and it felt almost suffocating. Naruto finally spoke.

"Kakashi-sensei?" he asked.

Kakashi looked at him. "Yes, Naruto?"

"Why...why do you think Suzume left?" he asked. "And why won't she come back?"

Kakashi looked thoughtful for a moment. He sighed.

"I'm not sure, Naruto. You'll have to ask her once we find her again."

Naruto suddenly burst out in his signature grin.

"You're right, Kakashi-sensei! I'm not gonna let this get me down! I'll train super-hard and next time, I'll be able to bring Suzume home!" he cried, pumping a fist into the air.

Kakashi smiled. "Yes. For now, let's get them some medical attention," he said, nodding towards his fallen comrades.

Kakashi, Naruto, Yamato, and Shikamaru grabbed their fallen teammates and made their way home to the village. Naruto lingered in the back of the group, grief rising in his soul. He bit his lip, until a small drop of blood formed from the wound. He licked it, tasting the salty copper-ness of it. He looked down at the ground sadly, replaying the scenes from the encounter in his head. He remembered the way Suzume looked at him. It was as if she was stunned to see him. He could practically see the emotions returning in her eyes. She looked different than when they saw each other last, when they were in the cave; when Naruto went to save Gaara. He could still see the pain in her eyes, both then and now; the longing inside. But now, she had determination set on her face. She wasn't going to come home until she did whatever-it-is she wanted to do. Naruto knew that, but couldn't accept it. After all, how long would it take? How long until he would be able to be with his friend again? And Sasuke? He just wished more than anything that things were like they were in the past. But he had the unsettling feeling that they never would be.


	28. Chapter 27: Sasuke vs Itachi

**Sparrow**

*thanks for reading everyone! please rate and review! tell me what you think! and if you want, you can tell me how you want this story to end, or even if you don't want it to end (heh heh, i can relate to that feeling ^-^). ideas are accepted! i luv u guys! and thanks for all the reviews that you gave! i read them, and they always make my day ^_^ anyway, on with the story!*

**Chapter 28:**

Wind rushed through my hair as I sped towards the village where Sasuke was supposed to be. It's already been three days since I left, but I'm secretly hoping that he stayed a little bit longer. Just a little bit. I bit my lip and forced my legs to move faster. I shouldn't have played with Naruto and the Konoha ninja for so long. I should have just left, but no. I, being the fun-loving idiot I am, had to play. Well, hopefully I won't be late.

I finally arrived at the village. I rushed over to the same inn that Sasuke was staying and ran upstairs to the room. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I knocked. Nobody answered. I frowned, not liking the signs.

"Maybe...he's just sleeping?" I asked myself.

I clenched my fists and kicked the door open. It landed on the ground with a loud _boom_. I looked around, eyes widening with every second that passed. There was nothing here. Not a sign that someone even stayed in this room. Not a sign of life anywhere.

Sasuke left me.

I banged my fist against the nearest wall, infuriated. It made a small crater. Why couldn't I arrive on time just **once**? Damn it. I rushed out of the room and out of the hotel, my heart pounding in my head. I had to find Sasuke. I had to save Itachi before I'm too late. If I'm late, Itachi will die.

* * *

Sasuke and his team sped through the forest, their focus set on finding Itachi. The sun was high in the sky, and birds chirped playfully in the trees, creating a peaceful atmosphere.

"Jugo," Sasuke suddenly spoke. "Do you have any leads?"

"Yes," Jugo replied. "The birds told me there were two big chakras Northwest of here."

Sasuke nodded and increased his speed. A small smirk decorated his face.

'Finally, I'll be able to avenge my clan,' he thought. Suddenly, an image of Suzume appeared in his mind. A small feeling of guilt settled in his stomach. He sighed. 'I wish you would have come, Suzume,' he couldn't help thinking. 'Did you really want to stay with him? With that **murderer**? If that's the case, then...' but he couldn't bring himself to think the rest.

He mentally shook himself out of his thoughts and focused on his goal. Itachi Uchiha.

They were running for about fifteen more minutes, until finally they arrived at a deserted place. Another Uchiha hideout. Yes, it's an Uchiha hideout in the middle of nowhere. It had a crest on it. Snakes slithered along the shadows the building made, and an eery wind blew across it. It was just as creepy, if not creepier, than the last building. Sasuke and his team stopped, blocked by a blue-tinted fish guy. Kisame.

"Only Sasuke can pass," he said roughly. "Itachi's orders."

"Just like last time, huh?" Sasuke asked, a small smirk on his face. "Fine."

Sasuke cast a quick glance at the others, silently ordering them to stay put. Karin humphed and turned her back on him. Jugo sighed. Suigetsu smirked, causing Sasuke's eyes to narrow in warning.

"Suigetsu. Don't cause any trouble," Sasuke suddenly said before hopping off.

"Yeah, yeah."

Sasuke sped towards the hideout, towards Itachi. Images of his family raced through his mind, urging him faster. Within minutes, he was in the building. Darkness blanketed him with an eery coldness. He stopped and waited until his eyes adjusted.

"I see you made it, foolish little brother," the voice sent a current of hatred flowing through his blood.

Sasuke looked to his left, towards the voice. His eyes narrowed.

"Itachi...Uchiha," was all he said, venom spewing out with each word.

A small smirk formed on Itachi's face. He was leaning against the wall, totally relaxed. It pissed Sasuke off.

"You're not going to run at me blindly, are you?" he asked. "Little brother?"

Sasuke glared. "You don't know anything about me. And unlike last time..."

Sasuke quickly teleported in front of his brother, his sword piercing his stomach. Itachi's eyes widened and a drop of blood traced down his chin from the corner of his mouth.

"...Suzume isn't here to save you," he finished.

Itachi smirked, then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kunai knives wizzed through the air, but Sasuke easily dodged them. Itachi suddenly popped up a few feet to his right, forming the sign of the tiger, and blew a fireball at him. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as he hurriedly dodged, the fire barely searing his clothes. Sasuke ran at Itachi, but disappeared a few yards behind him and sent a stream of chidori through the ground. Itachi jumped up, dodging it. While he was still in mid-air, Sasuke threw a barrage of kunais at him. Itachi took out one of his own and blocked them all, landing on the ground without a scratch. Sasuke summoned a demon wind shuriken and threw it at him. Another shuriken was hiding in the shadow of the first; Itachi jumped between the two shuriken. Sasuke smirked, pulling an invisible string. Itachi's eyes widened slightly as he turned around just before the two demon wind shuriken came back from behind. He tried to avoid them, but to no avail. They cut through his cloak, and sliced through his skin. Droplets of blood oozed out of the wounds and dripped onto the floor. Itachi looked at his little brother.

"Not bad little brother," Itachi said, his eyes softening almost imperceptibly. "However, it's not good enough to defeat me."

Sasuke "humphed" and did a few hand signs. He blew a gokakyuu fireball at Itachi. Itachi countered with his own. Sasuke put more chakra into his and forced it to get bigger, hotter. It pushed Itachi's fireball back at him slowly, until the flames were about to lick Itachi's cloak. Itachi smirked, focused his chakra, and closed his left eye. Blood seeped out of his right eye and caressed his face as black flames suddenly engulfed Sasuke's fireball.

Sasuke rushed away from the black flames before they could get a hold of him. He rushed with blinding speed away from Itachi, and with a few quick slashes with his lightning-sharpened sword, freed himself from the confines of the room. He rushed outside into the sunlight, the black flames following him. He jumped on top of the building, Itachi close behind him. He spun around and threw a smoke bomb, but the Amaterasu quickly engulfed it, and it burned into nothingness. Sasuke was on the move again, zig-zagging across the surface of the rooftop, the black flames closing in on him. Suddenly, he disappeared and reappeared behind Itachi. Blue lightning encircled his hands as he used the chidori. Before he could slam it into Itachi's heart, Itachi ducked and did a swift low kick. Sasuke jumped up, but earned himself a kick to the stomach. He flew a good few yards and landed with a crash.

Sasuke got up, brushing himself off. His legs were shaky, and sweat dripped off his brow. He suddenly disappeared and reappeared above Itachi, forming a quick hand sign. A chidori sword formed in his right hand and he quickly sliced across, trying to slice Itachi in two. Itachi jumped out of the way, but not soon enough. The sword ripped through his cloak and cut his left arm. Not deeply; it was just a scratch, but the tingling sensation left his arm numb. Sasuke smirked and landed on the ground gracefully. Itachi smirked back. The two Uchihas locked eyes.

"Sasuke...do you know the secret of the Sharingan?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I looked under the tatami mats. I already know. As I already know that you're going blind."

Itachi's smirk grew until it looked like a deranged smile. "Heh. Well, not after I take your eyes, little brother! You will be my new light!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as Itachi suddenly appeared in front of him, punching him in the stomach. The pain caused Sasuke to double over, coughing from the sudden lack of oxygen. Itachi grabbed his throat and pushed him into the ground, straddling him. He pinned his arms above his head with one hand while the other hand approached his right eye menacingly. Sasuke struggled beneath Itachi's weight, but it was futile. A scream escaped his mouth as Itachi's fingers probed deep into his eye and pulled the orb out of his skull. Blood spurt from his socket and he struggled, his other eye tearing up, to get Itachi off of him. He sent a stream of chidori through his body, forcing Itachi off. Itachi jumped off his brother and landed a few feet away, holding the Sharingan eye in his hand. Sasuke stood, shaking. His hand pressed against his right eye socket, trying to stop the bleeding. He glared at Itachi. Sasuke suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind the other Uchiha, a chidori sword piercing Itachi's chest.

Sasuke blinked, his arms were still at his side. He was still facing Itachi, and he still had both eyes. It was a genjutsu. An illusion that he broke through. Sasuke smirked.

"So that's what you're after, eh brother?" he asked.

Itachi's face remained impassive. "So you've seen."

"Of course. And I've broken through your genjutsu. My eyes are stronger than yours."

A small smirk formed on Itachi's face. "Bold words, foolish little brother. Never underestimate your opponent. If you do, you'll die."

"The only one doing the dying here is you!" Sasuke cried as he ran at Itachi, sword drawn.

"A frontal assault? Don't waste your time."

Itachi suddenly created a doppelganger, sending it after Sasuke. Sasuke was about to destroy it before it suddenly exploded. The blast sent shock-waves that forced even Itachi back a few steps. Itachi looked around, sweat gleaming on his skin. Suddenly Sasuke appeared above him, his sword ready to slice his opponent. Itachi did a series of quick hand signs and put his hand to his lips, forming an "o".

"Phoenix flower jutsu," he muttered as he blew into the hole, creating multiple small fireballs and sent them hurling at Sasuke.

Sasuke countered with his own Phoenix flower jutsu. The flames clashed with each other, each extinguishing the other. However, Itachi hid shuriken in his flames, and as the two jutsus made contact, the shuriken whizzed past Sasuke's jutsu and aimed at him. Sasuke quickly dodged them, only to come face-to-face with Itachi. Itachi punched him in the face, with enough force to send him flying a few feet. Sasuke twisted around before he made contact with the ground, and managed to slide on his feet. Dust scattered around him, and he stood, huffing slightly. Sweat glistened on his skin, and his eyes never left his opponent. He teleported in front of Itachi and aimed a punch at his face. Itachi countered with his own. They hit each other at the same time, forcing both of them to fly back. They were dead even.

Sasuke suddenly jumped further away from Itachi, and performed a few hand signs, the ending being the sign of the tiger.

"Fire style, great dragon fire technique," Sasuke muttered as he created a giant fire dragon and sent it straight up into the sky.

Clouds rolled in from the blast, and thunder boomed in the sky. The sky became dark and foreboding. Sasuke smirked.

"This jutsu," Sasuke began, huffing slightly, "will bring down...even you, Itachi Uchiha."

He did a few more signs and lifted his hand to the sky.

"Kirin Technique."

A large dragon made of lightning appeared in the sky. Lightning rolled off of the beast, surrounding it. It roared, shaking the earth to the core, as if the earth herself was fearful of this creature. Itachi's eyes widened.

This may be it.

* * *

I rushed outside of the village and into the woods. I closed my eyes, ordering myself to calm down.

"Being an emotional wreck now isn't going to help me any," I mumbled to myself, clenching and unclenching my fists. "I have to stay focused. That's what Ita-sensei drilled into my head for three years, right?"

I sighed and focused light energy into my hands. I clenched my fists, forming a one-handed sign, and formed a small flock of light birds. They scattered, and I waited as they searched for my target. After a few minutes, one of them found both Sasuke and Itachi. My eyes widened. They were already fighting. This isn't good. I don't have any time left to lose. I dismissed the jutsu and raced off towards them, praying I'll make it on time.


	29. Chapter 28: Time

**Sparrow**

*thanks for all the reviews, my loyal minions-urgh, i mean readers! i hope you all are enjoying the story! if you have any ideas, please message me! i welcome all ideas, all criticism, all everything ...except flames. they'll burn me. I'LL MEEEEEEELLLLLLLTTTTTT! okay. way from my weirdness and onto the story! oh, and i don't own naruto by the way. wish i did, but let's face it, it'll never happen.*

**Chapter 28:**

I sped towards the fight between the two Uchiha brothers, praying to God that I would make it on time. I ordered my feet to move faster as I leaped from tree branch to tree branch, biting my lip hard enough to draw blood. I licked up the crimson droplet and pushed myself faster. There was no second chance this time.

I looked up at the sky as thunder clouds rolled in. An unmistakable feeling of dread settled in the pit of my stomach. This wasn't good. A roar shook the earth as a lightning dragon formed in the clouds above. I gasped as I saw the size of the thing. It was huge! Lightning rolled off of him in ripples, mixing with the dark clouds. I shook my head, ordering myself to focus. I can't lose my concentration now! So I pushed myself on.

* * *

Itachi looked at the creature, apprehension descending into the depths of his heart.

"Goodbye, brother," Sasuke said as he put his hand down.

The dragon roared once more before going into the clouds, gaining momentum. It broke through the clouds a few seconds later and sped towards Itachi, it's electric blue skin sparkling in the dark atmosphere. It opened its jaws, as if it was going to devour Itachi alive. The dragon descended on him with a crash, then disappeared. The clouds rolled away, the sky returning to its normal blue.

Sasuke turned away, ready to leave.

"You've...underestimated...your opponent, Sasuke."

Sasuke whipped his head around, towards the voice. Itachi was still standing, a crimson barrier forming around him. It had the shape of a skeleton, but it began forming what looked like flesh. When it was finished transforming, it had a mirror shield in his left hand and the Sword of Totsuka in his right. Armor was set on his skin. It looked almost human.

"What...?" was all Sasuke could say.

"This is Susanoo," Itachi explained. "My ultimate defense!"

The barrier around Itachi expanded. Sasuke jumped away from it, his curse marks beginning to dance on his skin until his skin turned dark and hand-like wings formed on his back. He leaped into the sky.

'Sassssssukeeee,' a voice hissed inside Sasuke's mind, calling to him. 'I'll help you defeat Itachi.'

Suddenly Orochimaru's head pushed itself out of the curse mark on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke looked into the golden eyes of Orochimaru, disgusted and surprised.

"So you show yourself, Snake," Itachi said from below.

Snakes erupted from Orochimaru's mouth, aiming for Itachi. However, Susanoo blocked them and pierced Orochimaru with his sword. Orochimaru screamed, as he felt himself being pulled into the sword.

"What? You have the Sword of Totsuka, Itachi?" Orochimaru cried, just before he was no more.

Sasuke fell towards the ground, his wings gone and his curse mark fading from existence. He fell with a loud _thud_, dust encircling him. He got up shakily. The barrier suddenly expanded, letting Sasuke in. Sasuke's eyes widened as Itachi began walking towards him, wobbling like he was going to fall over any second. Sasuke backed up until he hit the wall of Susanoo, and, unable to move any further, awaited whatever Itachi had planned to do. Itachi came up to him, the fingers of his left hand shakily aimed at Sasuke's right eye. Blood was dripping from Itachi's fingers, and his body was bruised and bloody. But in Sasuke's weakened state, he had no idea what Itachi could do to him. Sasuke was trembling, obviously scared. Itachi did something unexpected. He poked Sasuke's forehead gently. A drop of blood settled on his skin and made its way down his face. Sasuke looked at him, confused.

"Sorry...Sasuke," Itachi said, smiling a genuine smile that could melt the coldest heart. "There won't be...a...next time."

* * *

I finally arrived at the scene of the fight. The atmosphere was grim, and I didn't like that one bit. I looked at the roof and gasped. Susanoo, Itachi's greatest defense, was surrounding the two Uchihas. Itachi looked like he was muttering something to Sasuke, and he literally looked near death. I did a few quick hand signs forming a light barrier around me, making sure it was sharpened with a little of my wind chakra. I jumped on the roof and ran at Susanoo, attempting to cut right through him. I struggled through the Susanoo's barrier, the chakra pouring into my cells and stinging the life out of me like a thousand bees. I didn't give up. I pushed towards Itachi, tears filling my eyes. Fueled by my light chakra, and with Itachi so weak at the moment, it managed to work. Sasuke looked up at me just as Itachi was about to fall. I teleported to him, catching him just before he fell. A flicker of life was still left in him. I teleported away from Sasuke, did a quick hand sign, and pressed my palm on Itachi's chest.

A few moments went by as my light poured into Itachi's body. Tears brimmed in my eyes as my light formed a crystal barrier on his skin, making it glisten like a jewel. Itachi's managed to open one eye.

"S-Suzu...me," he whispered. "Why...are you...? You...shouldn't...have done this jutsu..."

A tear traced its way down my cheek. I smiled at him sadly.

"I told you I wasn't going to let you die," I whispered to him.

"Y-you should...have. I wanted...to die," he revealed, confirming what I suspected. "I've done...so many...wrong things... I...killed my family... Just... let me see them." He coughed up blood.

A droplet of blood landed on my face, making its way down my cheek, mixed with my tears. I shook my head.

"No, Itachi. You still have a future," I told him, focusing more chakra into my palm. "You're my friend, and my teacher. I really care about you and I believe you still have a purpose. I don't think your parents would want you to die like this. Now shut up and let me let you live!"

He smiled at me warmly. It was the first time I've ever seen Itachi smile like that, and it made my heart skip a few beats.

"You...are...the best pupil...I could have hoped for," he said. "B-but...beware of Madara...he...helped...kill...them..."

With that warning, he drifted into unconsciousness. My light wrapped around his face, and I did the final act of the jutsu. I did a one handed sign and pressed my palm on Itachi's forehead, sending a piece of my soul into him to anchor his spirit. To keep the soul from leaving the body. It stung like wasps, and I couldn't help but gasp at the pain of forcibly ejecting my soul. It felt like I was the one dying. But I had to anchor Itachi's soul, no matter what! I cried, as my soul flowed into his body, then I took my hand away before I gave him too much. A fifth of my soul should be enough to keep him alive.

I shakily stood up, exhausted beyond measure. I felt empty. Incomplete. I guess that's what you feel like if you give someone a part of your soul. But it's only temporary, thankfully. Once Itachi wakes up, I'll be able to retrieve the part of me that I gave him. The only thing is I don't know when he'll wake up. Or even if he wakes up. I guess I would have to take that chance.

I looked over at Sasuke. He was lying face-down on the floor, unconscious. I smiled at him. He was still alive, and I was thankful for that. I was thankful I made it on time. I did a few hand signs, bit my thumb, and placed it on the ground, using the last of my chakra to do a summoning spell. A giant white falcon appeared in front of me. He looked at me. I smiled tiredly.

"You look like hell, Suzume," he said.

I laughed, but then choked on the air.

"Geez, thanks Susumu," I told him after I managed to get air into my lungs successfully. "I need...a favor. Take...Itachi...somewhere safe."

The world around me was getting blurry. I was on the verge of passing out. Susumu looked at me, a worried expression on his feathery face.

"What about you?" he asked.

I looked back at Sasuke, who was still laying unconscious on the ground. I looked back at my feathery friend and smiled.

"You can't take three people," I told him. "I'll...stay with...Sasuke."

Susumu nodded once, grabbed Itachi with his talons, and took off. I watched them until darkness spread its wings over me. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face as I headed face-first into the welcoming darkness, knowing that I was, for once, just in time.


	30. Chapter 29: Truth Revealed

**Sparrow**

*thanks for all the reviews guys! they really make me happy and keep me motivated! so please send me some more reviews and critique my work. also, if you have any ideas for my story, or even stories you want me to write, please feel free to let me know. i'll do my best. anyways, you know the drill. don't own naruto. kishimoto does. life is sad, isn't it?*

**Chapter 29:**

I woke up in a dim room, ropes tied around me tightly and very uncomfortably. I was sitting on a cold floor, leaning against a cold wall. Yep. I was very uncomfortable. The person who brought me here did not consider my comfort, did he? I sighed. This just has to happen to me, doesn't it? Just my luck. Candles were perched on a nearby table, flickering beautifully in the darkness, keeping the shadows from blanketing me completely. Sasuke sat across from me, still unconscious.

"I see you're awake," a grim voice suddenly called from the shadows.

I looked towards the sound, squinting so I could see better. A tall person in what I recognized as an Akatsuki cloak was leaning against the wall. Oh crap. I hoped desperately that he didn't know that I tried to leave the organization.

"Suzume, you tried to leave, didn't you?"

Double crap. He knew. Why can't my karma be good for once? I decided to not say anything. He walked up to me, and tapped me lightly on the shin. I ignored him. He did it again. Over and over. Finally I had enough of him and his random tapping.

"What the hell? Quit tapping me! Who are you and what do you want?" I whispered angrily, trying not to wake Sasuke up. I looked the Akatsuki member up and down, trying to see if I recognized him. I didn't. He had spiky dark hair, and an orange mask covering his face. Why the hell does he have to wear a mask in the dark? It's hard enough to see as it is.

"I don't know who you are. You must be a new member, right?" I asked. "How do you know me? I've never seen you before."

He chuckled. "I'm known as Tobi. You can call me Madara Uchiha."

I suppressed my urge to gasp at the name. Itachi's voice echoed in my head. _Beware...of Madara... _I didn't like the feeling this guy was emanating from himself. I didn't like his aura one bit. I wiped my face clean of all emotion before he could distinguish what I was feeling at the moment.

"Okay, Madara, what do you want? Why'd you bring me and Sasuke here?" I asked, making sure I didn't give the impression that I didn't like him.

"I have no reason to tell you what I want with Sasuke at the moment. You'll find out soon enough. However, you have to face the consequences for trying to leave the Akatsuki."

I bit my lip. "Consequences? I didn't even leave! I'm standing-er-sitting right here, aren't I?"

He chuckled again. "I'm afraid our use for you is drawing to an end. You're more trouble than you're worth."

I scowled at him. "I'm worth a lot of trouble, thank you very much."

He scoffed and walked closer to me. I couldn't help but flinch as he grabbed my chin and forced it up to look into his only revealed eye. I closed my eyes. I did not want to be caught in a genjutsu. Now was not the time. I was considering spitting in his eye hole to send him the message to get away from me, but decided against it. It would only bring pain. Probably pain on the verge of total agony, considering he's an Uchiha.

"You're really pretty," he said suddenly, letting go of my chin. "It'll be such a shame when we have to extract your demon."

I scoffed, opening my eyes to glare at him. "I'll extract your soul first."

"Feisty, aren't we? You have no chance to defend yourself if I decide to kill you right now. You do realize that, right?"

I sighed. He was right. Nothing stopped him but his own conscience. If he has one, that is.

"You're not going to touch her," Sasuke's voice drifted across from me. It sounded tired. Almost dead.

I jerked my head up and looked at Sasuke. He looked like a mess. He was still bruised and bloody from the fight. The sight of his blood sent a stirring inside of me, but I pushed the feeling down almost automatically. His hair was tousled, and his eyes were cast down on the floor, as if he didn't even want to bother raising them. He seemed sort of depressed.

"Oi, Sasuke! It's about time you woke up," I teased, hoping to lighten his mood. "I was thinking about going over and shaking the daylights out of you."

He 'humphed'. "You're one to talk," he muttered. "You're in the exact same place I am. We both can't move, idiot."

I grinned. "Heh, maybe you're right."

"Why didn't you come on time?" he asked, lifting his eyes so they met mine.

If I could rub the back of my head, I would have. Unfortunately, I can't.

"I kind of ran into trouble on the way. Heh heh."

"What kind of trouble?" Madara interjected out of the blue. Nosy much, isn't he?

I narrowed my eyes and pursed my lips. "A tree," I lied.

If I could see through his mask, I would've sworn I could see an amused smirk. But then again, I can't see through his mask, so I don't know for sure.

"Enough of the idle chat," Madara said. He turned to Sasuke. "I have something to tell you, Sasuke."

Sasuke 'humphed' and looked in the opposite direction, signaling that he didn't want to hear him, and he didn't care what he had to say.

"It's about what really happened. Sasuke, I'm going to tell you the truth. I will tell you why Itachi murdered your clan."

"I already know the truth. He did it for power," Sasuke muttered. "He said so himself."

"And you believe him? It was a lie, Sasuke."

Sasuke glanced back at Madara. "Who are you, anyways?"

"I'm Madara Uchiha."

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction, then narrowed. "Uchiha?"

Suddenly, Madara's right arm caught on fire. Hot damn, I didn't know Sasuke could glare like **that**. I looked closer at the fire. Black flames? Isn't that the Amaterasu? How did Sasuke...? Madara took off his cloak just before the fire devoured him. He sighed.

"I should have known that Itachi would do something like that. Giving you the Amaterasu, and making it release once you saw my Sharingan. A last attempt to keep you from learning the truth. I have to give him credit, though. He thought ahead."

"Well, are you going to say what this 'truth' is, or are you going to keep talking nonsense?" Sasuke asked bitterly. "I'll decide if I believe you once I hear it."

Madara sighed. "That's as much as I can hope for, I guess. The truth is, Itachi was ordered by the leaders of Konohagakure to assassinate the Uchiha clan. The clan, it seemed, was planning to have a revolution against the Hokage, and wanted its rightful place as leader of the village. To prevent this from happening, the council members got together, and ordered Itachi Uchiha to assassinate the clan, stopping the revolution."

Sasuke frowned. "He could have refused."

"If he did refuse, the Hokage would have certainly been overthrown, then the village would be in danger of being taken over by another village. War would have broken out, and Konohagakure as we know it would have certainly been destroyed. Itachi was born in a time of war, and he has seen things at an early age that no child should have seen. He was a peace-loving man. He loved his village, and he decided he had to protect it, even at the cost of his family. He didn't want war, where thousands of people would be killed. However, he couldn't bring himself to kill you, his little brother. So he spared your life. Because he loved you more than the village."

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction, then narrowed. He grit his teeth together, looked down at the floor, then up at the man in front of him. He glared.

"Do you honestly think I believe you?" Sasuke hissed. "You're telling me lies. Itachi never cared about me, or the village."

"I am telling you the truth. The day after the massacre, he went to the Hokage and told him to take care of you, and to keep you from learning this truth. More like threatened him. He threatened to leak vital information to the other villages if he refused. The Hokage agreed, and soon after, Itachi left and joined the Akatsuki. Years later, when he returned to retrieve Naruto, it was a warning to the village that he was still alive, and the council must keep their end of the deal. You see, Itachi wanted you to kill him. He planned everything, even joining the Akatsuki. If you kill him, he thought that the village would look at you as a hero, and accept you. He did all this...to protect you."

Sasuke's eyes returned to the floor. I listened to Madara, finally understanding what was going on through Itachi's head. It was heart-wrenching, to say the least. It was so tragic. And I could tell, it was the truth.

"Now Sasuke, do you believe me?"

Sasuke looked as if he was in deep thought. Finally he sighed. "Yes. It seems what you're telling me really is true."

"Now, what are you going to do? Protect Itachi's dream?" Madara asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Or are you going to avenge your brother?"

I realized what Madara was doing then. I glared daggers at the back of his head, wanting more than anything that I had the Amaterasu. I would burn him to a crisp. I would so kill him for what he's doing! I looked at Sasuke, hoping desperately that he won't fall for his game.

"Sasuke! Don't you dare fall for it. He's trying to use you! Can't you see?" I cried. "Konoha was your **home**! My home! All the good times we had there, all the memories. Do you just want to wipe them all out? Throw them away?"

Sasuke was quiet for a moment. Then he looked me in the eyes, his Sharingan activated. It sent a chill down my spine, to see the pain, anger, and hatred that were shown in those crimson orbs. I knew his answer before he even said it.

"Yes. I will avenge my brother. Konohagakure was responsible for my pain, so now it shall have a taste of my hatred."


	31. Chapter 30: Snapped

**Sparrow**

*thanks for the reviews! every time i read them, it always puts a smile on my face. like this: ^_^ and ^O^ and XD. well, as you can see, they make me very happy ^-^. anyways, i don't own naruto or anyone in naruto. although there is a few i really want to own... ANTYWAYS, ON WITH THE STORY!*

**Chapter 30:**

Sasuke and his team stood on a cliff, the wind whipping our hair into our faces. The sky was bright blue and sunny. A fake peacefulness compared to the all-too-real turmoil in the Uchiha's heart. Suzume stood beside him, worry plastered on her face. She could practically feel the turmoil Sasuke was going through. She leaned a little closer to him. Suddenly, Sasuke's head bent down, his black bangs covering his eyes, and he cried. The tears made her heart clench tightly, and soon she found herself crying too.

Finally, the two stopped crying. Sasuke looked up into the sky, where a hawk was flying over the area silently. He narrowed his eyes.

"We are no longer team Hebi," he suddenly said. "We shall shed our skin of the snake. We are now team Taka."

Silence drifted into the area as the new team looked at their leader.

* * *

Team Taka and I began moving. Our target was now Konoha, Sasuke explained. I sighed as I watched Sasuke. The pain he felt was radiating off of his body. It hurt to see him this way, but I can't just let him destroy everything in his path. Right now, he's a hurricane of hatred and pain. When he calms down, I'm afraid he's going to regret what he's done, if he manages to pull this off. But somewhere deep inside, I know he will. Pull it off, I mean. I'm not so sure about the calming down part, though.

We finally stopped at a small clearing. It was about noon, the way the sun was so high. I sighed sadly. I wanted to help Sasuke with every ounce of my strength. I wanted to help him get out of this. And most of all, I wanted to tell him Itachi was still alive. But I don't think that now's the best time to do it. I'm not sure if he would try to kill Itachi again, but there's no doubt in my mind that Madara would try something so low and cruel as that. To kick him while he's down. Or, more specifically, to kill him while he's helpless. If word gets out that Itachi's still alive, he's screwed. As good as dead. Green like guacamole. Pushing up daisies. Any way you would wanna say that he'll be just plain screwed.

I walked along with Sasuke as Team Taka made their way across the clearing. As my mind flitted to Madara, I couldn't help but grit my teeth in anger. Trying to use Sasuke like this. It made me unbearably angry.

"Sasuke, are you sure you want **her** along?" Karin's voice suddenly piped up. "I mean, we already have a full team."

Sasuke ignored her and kept walking. Karin shot a dirty look at me. Giving up on getting a response from Sasuke, she and her demonic self began tormenting me.

"You're from Konoha, right?" she asked, her eyes narrowing behind her glasses.

"Hn," was all I said. I was beginning to get more and more like Sasuke. But I didn't want to respond to this girl either. I was already feeling like I was on a short fuze.

"Why don't you just go back? They kicked you out, didn't they?" Karin kept going. "I mean, nobody wants you here."

I glanced back at her, my eyes narrowing. This girl was getting under my skin. "You're right. You're nobody. And I honestly don't care if you want me here or not."

Suigetsu smothered a laugh. Karin glared at him, then at me. Her eyes held a spark of anger, and she appeared in front of me. She grabbed my shirt and pulled her hand back like she was going to punch me. I glared at her, not in the least bit afraid.

"You're nothing but a freak!" she cried. "I know what you have in you! I've heard the rumors! That you killed six people when you were nothing but a genin! No wonder your village hated you! I hate you, and everyone else in this world should, you freak of nature! You **monster**!"

Something inside me snapped. I suddenly punched her in her face, my anger and pain fluctuating to the point of driving me insane. My eyes turned red, and I could feel my canines sharpen. I've never wanted to kill someone so badly as I did right then. She flew back a good fifty feet and crashed into a tree, nearly shattering it into splinters. In the blink of an eye, I was in front of her, my throat burning for her blood. But I didn't want to even touch this wench's blood. I didn't want it in my body. I grabbed her jacket and pulled her out of the tree, my hands shaking slightly. I held her dangling a few inches above the ground, my strength fueled by my rage. Fueled with pain. What she said did hurt, I hate to admit. I can't believe I let her words get to me.

_Kill her,_ Kuragari's familiar voice spoke. _This bitch is getting on my nerves too, kiddo. Just kill her now and be done with it._

My hands shook harder. I was holding back a sob. I glared daggers into her eyes, and I could smell her fear. It was a disgusting scent. It made me want to gag, but I loved seeing the horror in her eyes. I was tempted to do as Kuragari wanted. I felt Kuragari's darkness begin to take over me. I could feel Karin's heart throb beneath her jacket. My throat burned, lusting for blood.

"Suzume, what are you doing?" Sasuke's smooth voice sailed over to me. "She's not worth it."

He was right, but why couldn't I push back Kuragari as quickly as I used to? I still felt her power taking over me. I struggled with it, even though I just wanted to let it wash over me and drown me. I wanted to kill Karin. Tears pricked at my eyes, and trickled down my cheeks. I didn't care. I was finally able to subdue the power within me, forcing back the darkness inside. I threw Karin to the ground, and walked away. I didn't want her blood on me anyways.

"Suzume?" Suigetsu's voice rang out through the silence that ensued. "Are you crying...blood?"

I hesitantly touched my cheek and looked at my finger. Sure enough, a crimson droplet was there, in all it's beauty. I stared at it sadly. Why was I such a freak? What normal person cries **blood**?

"What's wrong, little monster?" Karin taunted as she got up, wiping away a drop of blood at the corner of her mouth. "I never knew monsters cried."

I stiffened and turned around, my eyes wide. A flashback of that night three years ago popped into my head. The first attempt the villagers made to destroy me. The pain of having someone shove a knife into your stomach. The pain of knowing nobody would save you. The unforgettable ecstasy of drinking in you're victim's soul. A wicked smile rose to my lips. I could see her tense, and a droplet of sweat beaded on her forehead.

"I've heard that somewhere before," I said smoothly, my eyes glaring daggers into Karin. My voice sounded unnatural. "The night some idiot tried to kill me back at the village. You don't know how good it felt to kill him." What was I saying? "To drink in his soul. It made me feel more alive than ever."

I sauntered my way over. I didn't feel right. I didn't feel like I was totally in control. What's going on with me? I felt...crazy. Like I was on a high, and I couldn't get myself down to earth.

"You're going to pay for making Suzume cry," I said, my voice sounding more unnatural by the minute. "You're going to die, Karin. And I'll enjoy every minute of it. I'll enjoy ripping you apart limb by limb and hear your begs for mercy." My eyes widened and my demonic smile grew. "Then, when I'm sick of hearing you, I'll tear your heart out."

I nearly reached her when Sasuke appeared in front of me. He leaned in close and hugged me, his arms wrapping around my waist securely. My eyes widened in surprise. My blood lust died down almost instantly, and I felt myself take full control over my body. His arms around me tightened.

"This isn't like you, Suzume," he whispered.

My body began to shake slightly as the realization of what I've almost done sank in. I was really about to kill someone. Willingly. I buried my face into Sasuke's chest and cried, not caring whoever watched. Not caring I looked weak. I** felt** weak, damn it. Finally, after a few moments, I stopped crying and looked up at Sasuke. I smiled.

"Th-thanks, Sasuke," I muttered as I unwillingly pulled myself away from him.

"Sasuke! Why did you comfort-"

Sasuke glared back at Karin. This time, blood lust was radiating off of **him**. Karin gulped and shut her mouth.

"Karin, you make me sick," he said, gritting his teeth. I've never seen Sasuke look so angry before in my life. His sharingan was activated and everything. "Next time I won't step in to save you. I'll kill you myself."

With that, he walked away from her and back to the others. I jogged to catch up with him, following him like a lost puppy. Hey, it was better than being left with Karin. As I approached the others, I noticed they took a small step back, away from me. I pushed this painful observance to the back of my mind and smiled.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me," I laughed half-heartedly, rubbing the back of my head.

Jugo and Suigetsu relaxed. Suigetsu laughed, rubbing the back of his head as well.

"Heh, remind me to never get on your bad side," he said. "You're really scary when you're mad."

"Sorry, sorry," I apologized again.

I looked back at where we left Karin. She was still sitting where I've thrown her, looking almost broken. I almost felt bad for her. I sighed, knowing what I had to do, even if I didn't want to do it. I turned and walked back to her. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, waiting to see what I would do. I dismissed it and walked until I stood in front of her. I held out my hand to her. She looked up at me, surprise evident on her face.

"Wh-what are you...?"

"Well, I guess this monster has a conscience," I admitted, smiling a little sheepishly. "I'm sorry about everything I did and said to you. Honest."

She warily took my hand and I helped her to her feet. I sighed and walked back to the others, my heart already lifting up a bit. I grinned and practically ran back to the others. Sasuke's back was turned away from me. My innocent grin soon turned into a mischievous smirk as I ran quietly at Sasuke, my sudden hyperness putting a spring into my step. He turned around just as I flew, my arms wide for a hug. I could tell he wanted to dodge me, but unfortunately for him, he didn't have time. I was already practically on top of him. I glomped him, pushing him into the ground.

"What the hell?" I heard him ask as I landed on top of him.

I looked down and smiled, heat tinting my cheeks pink. I could see a trace of pink on his cheeks too. His eyes were in a narrowed, annoyed type of look. I laughed.

"Ya know, Sasuke," I said, ignoring the 'you're such a weirdo' looks from the rest of the team, "we didn't see each other in a long time. We should go do something amazing! Awesome and exciting! Something that will make even you smile!"

He raised a delicate eyebrow. I grinned, still noticing his small blush is still there.

"You know, even ninja need to have fun once in a while."


	32. Chapter 31: Village of Children

**Sparrow**

*thank you all for reading! i hope i'm not disappointing anybody. i really wanted to give karin a good smashing, but i can't have suzume all that bad...right? and i realize now that suzume sounded kinda pervy...heh heh. anywayz, i don't own naruto, and i'm afraid i never will. so sad. okay, enough of the melodrama, ON WITH THE STORY!*

**Chapter 31:**

I bit my thumb and did my summoning jutsu. Susumu, my giant falcon friend, appeared in front of me. He screeched and spread his wings out, startling everyone save Sasuke. I couldn't help but smile. Such a show off. I looked back at Sasuke and grinned. He didn't say anything, only adjusted his new Akatsuki cloak. Seems he was still getting used to it's bagginess. But I must admit, he still looks great in it.

"Well, aren't you coming?" I asked, holding out my hand.

He just stared at me with a blank expression on his face.

"You do know we have an assignment, right?" he asked in a monotonous voice.

"Uh...remind me," I said, sincerely forgetting the assignment. Guess I had too much on my mind lately.

"We have to get the eight tales' jinchuuriki," he replied.

I sighed. Then I met his eyes, determined.

"Well, that will have to wait," I said flatly. "Right now, we're going to have a little vacation, whether you want to or not. You need it."

I appeared behind him and started pushing him towards the bird. To my surprise, he didn't even fight me. He just sighed and went along. I pushed him on Susumu's back, getting on just in front of him, closer to Susumu's head. The falcon screeched again and flapped his wings, ready for take-off.

"S-Sasuke! What are you doing? We can't take a break now!" Karin cried.

Sasuke didn't answer. I looked down at her and the others, a grin plastered on my face.

"Don't worry! We'll be back before you know it!" I cried as Susumu leaped into the air. I couldn't help but wink at Karin before I was out of sight. I knew it would tick her off, and it worked.

We were soaring in the sky, Susumu's white feathers blending in with the clouds we flew into. He was eerily silent as he flew, which kind of creeped me out. I looked down and sighed happily as we passed over a glistening ocean. It was gorgeous. I looked back at Sasuke, smiling happily. He just looked at me with a bored expression on his face. About an hour passed by in comfortable silence.

"So where are we going?" he asked finally.

I blinked owlishly. Then put on a goofy grin. "Don't know."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Susumu suddenly asked. "I'm the one flying here. I need to know where I'm going!"

I laughed. "Don't be such a worry wort!" I told him. "We're just going to have some fun, that's all."

"Fun, huh?"

"Yep."

"I hope you mean carnivals and ice cream kind of fun," I heard him mumble.

I looked down at him, sort of confused. What did he mean by that?

Susumu suddenly dove, making me grab his feathers tighter. Sasuke seemed to already have predicted this, 'cause he was holding on too. I screamed as we dove down, but the rush of air cut it off. I couldn't breathe at the speed we were going. Finally, Susumu leveled off, barely missing the ocean beneath us. A spray of foam landed on my Akatsuki cloak. The wetness sank into my skin. My heart was pounding in my ears, my stomach was in my throat, and my fingers were still intertwined with Susumu's feathers to the point of pain. I didn't care. I looked down at the bird angrily.

"What was that for, Susumu?" I cried. "Give me a heart attack, why don't you? You know I hate it when you do that! Warn me first!"

"I was having 'fun'. Anyways, even if I did warn you, you would have still screamed," Susumu remarked smugly. "It's your fault for making a blood contract with birds when you're scared of heights."

I glared in the back of his head. "Shut up."

"Why do you fly, when you're scared of heights?" Sasuke asked, a small smirk on his face. "You made a jutsu that involves flying, too."

I looked back, blushing slightly. "I don't know why. It's just...maybe if I do it enough, maybe I won't be so scared. Anyways, enough of me and my little phobia. Susumu, why don't you find somewhere where we can actually stand on? Like, I don't know...**the ground**?"

Susumu chuckled, then went higher, searching for a land mass. To my utter joy, there was one not far from where we were. Susumu flew over, and landed softly on the beach. I leaped off the bird and onto the sand, tears of joy rolling down my face.

"Land!" I cried happily. I was about to kiss the ground, when I felt two pairs of eyes on the back of my head. I looked back at Sasuke and Susumu, who were the ones watching me, and grinned foolishly. "Heh heh..." It turns out the ground didn't get kissed after all.

Susumu turned to Sasuke. "Was she always so emotional in your village?" he asked. Sasuke merely nodded.

Susumu disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving us stranded. Great. I looked at Sasuke, grabbed his hand, and pulled him towards a nearby forest. I honestly don't know where we're going, but we're definitely going somewhere. We ran silently through the underbrush, and after about ten minutes, stopped in front of a small village. I glanced back at Sasuke and grinned.

"Hey, Sasuke, why don't we go see what the village has?" I asked, excitement ringing in every word I said. I was feeling rather adventurous today, wasn't I?

He shrugged, a quiet way of saying 'whatever.' I grinned again and pulled him after me.

"You don't have to pull," he muttered.

I ignored him as we both stepped into the village. The people stopped what they were doing immediately and rushed inside the nearest buildings, obviously afraid. What got to me the most was the fact that they all looked like children. I rubbed my eyes. Maybe I was just seeing things. Dust was all that was left in the abandoned streets.

'Are they afraid of **us**?' I couldn't help thinking.

_No duh,_ Kuragari's voice answered. I wanted to punch her.

I looked at Sasuke, who looked like he couldn't care less. I frowned, almost worried. I wanted to know what was making these people so scared. I walked up to a building and knocked. I heard a few startled screams from what sounded like children, before they were smothered by...a hand, I would guess.

"It's all right! I'm not going to hurt you!" I called.

I looked back just in time to see Sasuke roll his eyes.

"Suzume, we're in the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki hurt people," he said flatly. "They might've heard of us, then ran inside for cover."

I glowered at him. He merely shrugged it off. Damn him and that cool attitude. I decided not to respond and knocked again on the door.

"Do you mind telling me why you're so scared?" I asked through the thick block of wood. "I promise not to hurt you. And my friend promises too."

I could almost feel Sasuke roll his eyes again. I ignored the feeling. Finally, after a few long seconds, the door opened slightly. A little girl stood shyly in the doorway. She wore a dirty brown kimono and her long black hair was tangled. She looked up at me with fearful, chocolate brown eyes.

"W-who are you?" she asked.

"My name's Suzume," I answered, flashing a friendly smile. "What's yours?"

"R-Riku," she answered. "Why are you here? What do you want with us?"

"We're just passing through," Sasuke suddenly appeared just behind me.

I looked over my shoulder, almost surprised, but not quite. He was a ninja, after all. He gently grabbed my wrist. I shook him off, just as gently. A sigh escaped his lips. I turned back to the little girl, sincerely worried.

"Well, what got you guys so scared?" I asked the little girl.

"There are guys out there..." she said. "Th-they're trying to make us slaves and s-sell us..." she burst out into tears. "They got my momma and big sister!"

"What happened to your dad?"

She burst out into body-racking sobs. I took that as a sign that he was killed. I looked at Sasuke, my eyebrows furrowed. He looked at me, his face emotionless. I continued to look in his eyes, showing him that I wanted to help these kids. He nodded.

"Four days max," was all he said. "Then we have to leave."

I grinned, considering on glomping him. He took a step back. I pouted, taking that as a 'hell no.' I turned to the girl and smiled.

"Don't worry, Riku! We'll get you're mom and sister back. In fact, we'll get everyone back!"

Her eyes widened. "R-really? But the guys are so strong! It's dangerous!"

I laughed. "Danger is my middle name, kid!"

"Not really," Sasuke cut in, raining on my parade.

I sulked. "Sasuke, don't be so mean!" I wailed childishly.

He smirked. I pouted. Rin opened the door wider, deciding to trust us. I guess my childish attitude had something to do with that...right? I peeked inside. There were only children in the building, huddling close together. They had forks and knives in their hands, as if getting ready to defend themselves. I almost felt bad for them. The way they held their weapons were useless. I looked at Riku.

"So...what do the bad guys look like?" I asked her.

"I-I don't know," she stuttered. "Th-they come only at night...and they only t-take the girls. Then they kill the boys..." She muffled another sob, trying to be strong. I had to give the poor kid credit. I smiled at her soothingly and put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched from the sudden contact.

"Don't worry," I told her. "Everything's gonna be fine."

I looked at the sky. It looked like it was already past noon. I looked at Sasuke, then back at the girl. I smirked.

"I have a plan."

...

"No." Sasuke's voice was cold and determined. There was absolutely no room to argue with him.

"Sasuke!" I cried. "They need our help! They're just kids! You know just as well as I do that they can't possibly survive on their own."

"I said no, Suzume. You're not going to do this."

"Yes, I am, Sasuke," I told him stubbornly, puffing up my cheeks.

We were in a room in one of the village buildings. Riku was kind enough to let us in, let alone give us a room. We barely know each other, but I could tell she trusts us already. That made my resolve to help her all the more stronger. I looked Sasuke defiantly in the eyes. Sasuke was leaning on the wall, looking me in the eyes as well, only calmly. I was sitting on a bed, my arms folded and my legs crossed Indian-style. The atmosphere was thick with tension.

He shook his head, smirking slightly. "You really do remind me of Naruto sometimes."

That took me by surprise. "Huh?"

"I guess that idiot rubbed off on you. Listen, if you do this, you may be taken hostage as well. Just stop and think for a minute."

I stood up. "I **am** thinking, Sasuke! And right now, I'm thinking that this is the best thing we can come up with! I mean, I know you won't dress up as a girl and be the bait, now will you?"

He narrowed his eyes. I took that as agreement. I continued.

"And it's too dangerous to send some little kid out! I'm the only one who can do it. Plus, I'm a ninja, right? They might just be ordinary slave-traders. Then it'll just be a cinch!"

Sasuke sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I said no, Suzume," he breathed. "I don't want anything to happen to you, all right?"

I was about to protest, but shut my mouth, stunned. He walked over to the bed, his eyes burning into mine. I sat down, surprised. He knelt down to my eye level. I couldn't take my eyes off of his. My mind went blank. I shook my head, trying to get my thoughts back together. Finally I looked back into Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke...I need to do this. Just trust me..." suddenly I grinned. "After all, I'm almost as strong as you!"

He smirked. "Almost."

"Geez, you don't have to rub it in," I huffed.

He smirked and moved forward. His face was an inch away from mine. I could have sworn I blushed ten shades of red. The moonlight drifted in from the window, making Sasuke seem more like a dream than reality. He was gorgeous. My heart raced in my chest. It was so loud, I was beginning to wonder if he could hear it. I leaned back a little, but my back hit the wall. I couldn't tear my eyes away from Sasuke. His smirk grew slightly, but he simply pressed his lips against my forehead.

"Just be careful," he breathed.

I was still blushing like mad, but I nodded. He got up and left the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Which wasn't good, because I couldn't think properly at the moment. I sighed and began getting dressed for bed. Rin was kind enough to let me borrow some of her mom's old clothes. I tugged them over my head. They were a bit baggy, but they would do. I made sure my weapon pouch was still on my waist and shuriken case on my leg, both hidden by the clothes. I walked out to the window. Judging from how the moon was low, it couldn't be later than 9:00. I stepped out onto the balcony and watched the stars. They were dazzling out here, uncovered by trees and clouds. I took a deep breath, breathing in the ocean air. We were still near the beach, after all. I waited. And waited. It seemed like hours had passed, and I caught myself dozing off a few times.

"Well, what have we here?" a male voice suddenly asked.

I turned around quickly, startled. Suddenly, everything faded to black.


	33. Chapter 32: Cage Break

**Sparrow**

*thanks for reading everyone! please rate and review! i luvz u guys!*

**Chapter 32:**

I woke up to a stinking mess. Literally. I was inside a cage, with about twenty other girls with me. Their clothes were tattered and their skin was marked with bruises and cuts; it looks to me like they tried to fight their captors. There were a few who looked no older than seven years old. They all looked malnourished. Horses' hooves echoed in my ears. I sighed and tried to move, but then noticed my hands were chained to the bars. The _clank_ it caused alerted the slave traders that I was awake.

"Well, well, looks who's awake," one of them said. "It's the little ninja."

My eyes widened. Well, there goes my secret. I shifted just enough to know that my weapons were gone. Damn. They must have searched me before sticking me here. I smirked. This should be fun. I glanced over to where the voices came from. A rectangular hole was carved from the back of what I assumed to be a wooden horse cart. A pair of brown eyes stared back at me, smug. I wanted to poke them out of their sockets. I glared, but decided to ignore them. After a few seconds, I could feel those brown eyes off of me. I turned to the other girls who were trapped with me. A young woman who looked to be about eighteen years old was nearest to me, her long golden hair in a messy bun and her honey brown eyes full of dread. I grinned at her.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked innocently, quietly.

She cast me a dirty look.

"It's none of your business," she whispered flatly. "You're supposed to be a ninja, right? You must be a horrible one, considering you got caught."

I wanted to just smack her upside her head right then. Unfortunately, my hands are tied up at the moment.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" I asked her, keeping my voice emotionless. Her eyes widened, then narrowed into what she thought was a menacing glare.

"Oh? Do you even know who I am?" she asked, all high and mighty.

"No, 'cause you didn't want to give me your name, stupid. And right now, I don't even want to know," I huffed. "You're just mean."

She ignored me. "I'm the princess of the Takana clan, Sayuri Takana. It's the richest, most powerful family in the land of Stones."

I glanced at her. "So?" I asked boredly. "Why don't you get your money to save you? Oh yeah, **it can't**."

She looked like she was about to blow. I could practically see the steam come out of her ears. A hand landed on her shoulder, trying to hold her back. Ms. High and Mighty shrugged it off angrily, her eyes never leaving mine. I sighed, then looked at the person who was trying to calm blondy down. She was an older woman, at least twenty-five. She had brown hair and soft brown eyes. Her eyes were friendly enough. I smiled at her.

"Do you mind telling me where they're taking us?" I asked. "Miss...?"

She cast a fearful glance in the direction of the slave traders. Then she turned back to me.

"Ren. My name is Ren. I don't know much, but I've overheard them talking about some dungeon in the middle of some red-light district."

I couldn't help the look of disgust that crossed my face. Red-light district? Isn't that, like, prostitutes? I looked to a girl who appeared to be no more than seven years old. I looked away, my eyes narrowed in anger. Ren continued, ignoring my expression.

"It's said that anyone who goes in there never comes out the same. I believe they're taking us there first, then going to sell us at a nearby auction."

"So it's not just some normal slave trade." I shivered in disgust. "They're trying to make us sex slaves. Ugh. I try to get a vacation, and this is what I get."

Ren paled, as well as everyone else in the cage. I shook my head and smiled reassuringly at them.

"Don't worry. I'll get us out of here," I whispered. "But there are more people in the dungeon, right?"

"Of course," Sayuri muttered. "They've been getting people for months now to show at this auction. It's supposed to be a big auction, I hear."

"When is it? Do you know?"

"Unfortunately not," Ren answered, giving me an apologetic look.

I smirked. "Well, I guess we better get moving, then."

Ren's eyes widened. "But you're chained, and they took your weapons. They know you're a ninja."

I didn't respond to her. Instead, I focused some light chakra into my hands. I formed a key and stuck it in the key hole. After a few adjustments to its shape, the key fit perfectly, and off came the shackles. I rubbed my wrists, grinning. Everyone was smiling back. Hope was in their eyes, and it made me feel good. I glanced at the eye-hole in the back of the cart, where the slave traders were. I smirked, doing a few hand signs.

"Illusion Technique: Temple of Nirvana," I whispered.

Feathers rained down everywhere. After a few minutes, everyone except myself were fast asleep. I quickly went to the girls and released them from the effects of my jutsu. They woke up, rubbing their eyes. I focused my chakra again and formed another key, and put it in the key hole to the cage itself. Again, after a few tweaks, the cage opened. I rushed the now ex-prisoners out of the cage. Once the last one escaped, I ran in front of them and motioned for them to follow.

"Hurry!" I called. "We don't have much time!"

We ran through the forest, putting as much distance between the girls and the slave traders as possible before they woke up. Right now, we just ran for twenty minutes.

"Please! Can we stop?" a little girl cried.

I looked back to see a red-haired girl with blue eyes on her knees, panting like she just ran a marathon. I looked at the others. They looked like they needed a break, too. They didn't have the strength to go further, I realized. They were half-starved. It's amazing they kept up as long as they have. I felt guilty for not thinking of bringing food, but that would have alerted the enemy of what I was about to do. That, and it probably would've been taken away anyways. I nodded, then looked around for a safe place to go hide. There was a cave nearby, in the face of a mountain. I grinned and pulled them after it. When they were in safely, I plopped down on the ground. I looked at the girls seriously.

"Listen, I'm going to place a genjutsu here, all right?" I said. "That way, nobody will find the cave. In the mean time, you stay put until help arrives."

"What do you mean 'until help arrives'?" Sayuri asked. "Nobody's going to help us. We're in the middle of nowhere."

I smirked. "I wouldn't be so sure."

I bit my thumb and did a few hand signs, performing a summoning jutsu. A small brown falcon appeared. It was a messenger bird. The fastest, to be exact. I looked at the feathery creature, and it looked back with amber eyes.

"I want you to find Sasuke and lead him here. Tell him I said to help these people, and if he doesn't, there's going to be hell to pay. Oh, and don't forget some food. All right?"

The bird nodded, then flew off.

"So who's this 'Sasuke'?" Sayuri asked. I looked back and narrowed my eyes.

"Someone who'll kick your ass if you get too close," I said bitterly.

She smirked. "You like him."

I struggled to hide my blush, and glared daggers at her. She didn't care.

"U-ummm, excuse me?" Ren asked. "But, do you have a plan?"

I grinned. "Sure I do."

Sayuri raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What is it?"

I grinned. "Get in there and kick some ass."

Everyone sweat-dropped. I got up and stepped outside, ignoring all of them. I did a few hand signs.

"False Place Technique," I muttered.

The cave I left the ex-prisoners in vanished. It looked like it was the face of the mountain, but that was the illusion part of it. I hope it would stay together until Sasuke comes. I began running back to where the cart was. Without the others to slow me down, it took only ten minutes to find it. The men were still asleep. I snickered, pulling them off of the cart and dumping them in the bushes. I found my belongings on the floor of the drivers seat. I released the horses from my genjutsu. I jumped on, taking the reins, but hesitated, looking down on the two slave traders. Then a wicked grin formed on my face. I jumped down and peeled off all of their clothes. I put one of the guy's clothes on, for a disguise without the use of chakra, and shredded the other with my kunai.

"Sweet dreams," I muttered as I hopped into the cart and drove off.


	34. Chapter 33: First Line of Defense

**Sparrow**

*thanks for reading and reviewing! your reviews make me so happy :D anyway, i don't own naruto, yadi dadi da. here's the next chapter.*

**Chapter 33:**

I drove among the winding dirt roads towards God knows where. I'm really just holding the reigns and following the road. After about twenty minutes, though, there was a fork in the road. I didn't know where to go, but the horses immediately went left. They seem to know where they're going, so all's well. I'll trust them. The sun was high in the sky. It was about noon now, and I didn't have anything to eat yet. I'm completely famished. My stomach growled in protest. I put the reigns down on a hook and looked around, hoping they would have some food on this cart. Fortunately for me, they did. My eyes glistened happily as I found four onigiri rice balls and two canteens of water sitting forgotten on the floor. I picked them up and chowed down.

A few more hours passed until a large city loomed before me ominously. I gulped down a bad feeling. The horses went in, no questions asked. I quickly made illusionary clones of the prisoners I helped escape in the cage behind me as the horses pulled the cart into the city. I looked around. People were roaming around in rich clothing, not giving a second glance to the "prisoners". I wanted to smack them all and tell them how inhumane they are. I suppressed a cringe when I saw a man hit a little girl violently on the face. I wanted to kill him right then and there. That, however, would blow my cover. It took a lot of effort not to kill him on the spot, but I managed. I'll wait until I freed all the other slaves first. He better not go to sleep tonight. Finally, the horses stopped at what appeared to be the largest building in the city. It was so big, it looked like a city within a city.

"You there!" someone called. "State your purpose!"

I looked down and saw a middle-aged man wearing samurai armor with a sword on his belt. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" he prodded.

"I'm here to deliver these prisoners," I said in a rough voice, trying to sound like a man. I have to say, I did a pretty good job. I nodded to the cage to emphasize. I made the illusions sob and wail, adding to the dramatic effect. I looked back at them, angrily. "Shut up, you maggots!"

It seems my acting worked. The samurai guard nodded and stepped aside.

"You may enter."

I nodded and drove the horses forward. Once we were within the walls, I parked the cart and got out. I opened the cage and made my illusions come out, wearing shackles on their wrists and ankles, and drove them towards the door of the building. The doors opened and I entered with my "prisoners". Their was a staircase that led underground. I followed my illusions as they went down. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs, my mouth nearly dropped open and my heart felt like it sank into my feet. There were cages upon cages lining the walls, all occupied by girls; strangely enough, it was totally silent. Like a grave. I walked up to the first cage and looked inside. The girls were slumped together, their eyes foggy. Blushes formed on their faces when they saw me. Their breathing became more labored and they reached out to me. I took a step back, my eyes narrowed furiously. They were all drugged. I focused light chakra into my hand and formed a key. I was about to put it in the lock when a voice stopped me.

"I'm impressed. You managed to get out, did you?" a smooth voice said.

I whipped around. I couldn't even detect him! My eyes widened when I saw him. He wore a tank top covered with a black cloak fitting his body, with black ninja pants and shoes. Shuriken and kunai holsters were strapped to his right leg. Fingerless gloves were on his hands, and fishnets ran up his arm and disappeared into the sleeves of his cloak. His long blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his cold golden eyes seemed to mock me. He looked young, no more than twenty five years old. I would say he was cute, but his eyes told me he was heartless. I smirked. Well, two can be heartless in a game of life and death. I glared at him when I saw his eyes roaming up and down my body, assessing it.

"So boss was right after all. You are a ninja." He shrugged, as if it was no big deal. "So what? I'm one too. And a pretty girl like you..." he paused, licking his lips. His eyes looked hungry, and it made me want to cringe. I resisted the urge. "...Would make the perfect slave, don't you think?"

"Burn in hell," I spat venomously.

"Feisty, aren't you? Just give up. I promise I'll be gentle."

That was it. In the blink of an eye, I was in his face, my fist about to collide with his stomach. But it didn't. My eyes widened as his hand was wrapped around mine, gripping it in a death grip. I glared into his eyes. He merely smirked. With my free hand, I bitch slapped him, moving at a speed that was very difficult to see. His head flew to the side, a mean red hand print imprinted on his cheek. He glared at me, turned around, and flipped me over his shoulder and onto the ground. I hit the floor with a loud _boom_, but disappeared. In my place was a log. I appeared behind him and kicked him over the head. He ducked just before impact. I flipped and landed on the ground in front of him with ease. In the blink of an eye, he was behind me. I turned and kicked him, but he grabbed my ankle. I used my ankle as leverage as I lifted my other foot off the ground and kicked his head. He disappeared in a puff of smoke, and I landed on my feet. I didn't dare land on my butt. I looked around. Left. Right. Up. Behind. The only place he could be was down. I jumped as he sprang from the ground, about to grab my leg. I landed by the stairs, then I quickly ran up. He followed in hot pursuit.

Sunlight filtered through a large window and into an enormous room; it appeared to be a sort of ballroom. It glistened off a chandelier hanging from a ceiling. I glared at the man in front of me.

"Who's this boss you mentioned?" I asked him. "What's his name?"

He did nothing but smirk. I glared at him.

"I asked you who your boss is! You better answer, damn it, or I'll kill you!"

"The one who's in charge is at least five times as strong as I am," he said. "Even if you do manage to kill me, there are three others that are just as strong, if not stronger. You would do yourself a favor if you just gave up."

I huffed, angry, and focused chakra into my right index finger. I closed my eyes, then opened them, glaring at the blond man.

"You make me sick, you know that?" I cried, jabbing my finger at him. "Men like you make me wanna puke! I never give up, and I never will!"

I couldn't help the smirk that formed on my face as he unwittingly glanced at my hand. Itachi taught me this genjutsu; it was the one he created himself. He told me I didn't need the Sharingan to do it, so it was possible. The man's eyes clouded over with the jutsu: ephemeral.

_I threw shuriken at blondy, who dodged it. The shuriken transformed into falcons and turned back towards him, their talons aiming for his chest. He turned around, surprised, but managed to dodge them too. He appeared behind me, his kunai in his hands and thrust it into my chest. I disappeared in a flock of sparrows. The grass at his feet rose, and he jumped to dodge it. It didn't work. The grass wrapped around his legs, binding them. He struggled to get it off, but failed miserably. It grew, wrapping itself around his whole body, immobilizing him. It lifted him at least twenty feet into the air. Suddenly, the blades of grass soon turned into stalks with thorns that pierced into the man's flesh. He screamed in agony as the thorns dug their way into his skin. His blood dripped from his wounds and onto the green stems; in their wake blood red roses bloomed. I appeared right in front of him, flying through the air on feathery brown wings. He forced himself to stop screaming and glared at me. I smirked._

_"When did you...?" he asked, panting._

_"You should be more careful in your battles," I chided. "Don't fall for things so easily. You're the level of a chunin, at best. And there's no one to save you. What a pity."_

_He growled. The thorns grew deeper into his skin and he let out another agonized scream. He then began to disturb his own chakra. I frowned as I struggled to maintain control. The thorns grew deeper into his tissues until they reached the bones. He screamed again, but he kept disturbing his chakra. Suddenly, I felt my control slip away and we both were brought back into reality._

The blonde-haired man fell to his knees, gasping for breath. I merely looked at him. He glared at me, his golden eyes digging holes into my flesh.

"When...did you...?" he asked again.

"You looked at my finger," I answered, a small bead of sweat rolling down the side of my face. I smirked. "I enjoyed your screams. You scream very well."

He growled, then did a few hand signs. My eyes widened as he disappeared.

"Camouflage Concealment Technique." His voice sounded right behind me. I jumped out of the way just as something slashed through my borrowed shirt. A slice ran through the cloth across my stomach, but I managed to dodge enough to keep my skin intact.

I suddenly felt his presence above me. I jumped out of the way before I heard a loud _boom_ and a small crater appeared in the floor. A punch to my stomach suddenly left me breathless. It was stronger than I expected. I flew a good ten feet before I crashed into the floor. I hissed in pain. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, attempting to hear him out. It was dead silent. My eyes widened and I jumped out of the way before kunai knives whizzed through the air. I narrowed my eyes. Great. Now what am I going to do? A sudden kick to the face sent me flying. I crashed into the wall, and a fist punched my stomach hard, forming a crater. I doubled over, coughing up blood.

"Level of a chunin, huh?" the blonde's voice asked.

I grabbed at his fist, but he already disappeared. I growled. I did a few hand signs and changed my chakra nature to wind. The wind circled around me and whipped through the whole room like a hurricane. I heard a loud _boom _and saw a crater form. I ran at it, focusing chakra into my fist. I was about to hit where the crater was, but arms grabbed me and pinned me into a body.

"Heh, you're still not good enough," blondy's voice whispered in my ear. "You'll have to do a lot better than that if you want to defeat me."

His breath tickled the back of my neck. I struggled to get free of him, but I couldn't even move. Damn.

'Hey, Kuragari,' I called in my head.

I heard a sigh. _I know what you're going to ask me, kid. I'll do it. I don't want to die yet._

I felt Kuragari's power envelope me. My canines grew and my eyes turned blood red. Blood lust hit me like a ton of bricks. I focused my shadow chakra inside of me, then blasted it out. The man let go and fell to the ground with a crash. Suddenly, I could see his heart, pumping blood throughout his body. I smirked and licked my lips. My throat was parched. I lunged at him. His heart flickered and appeared behind me. I turned around and dodged the punch that he threw and hit him square in the stomach. He coughed up blood. The beautiful crimson droplets landed on my forearm. He flew at least fifteen feet away from me. I could tell he was clutching his stomach in pain because of the way his nerves looked. I licked up the drop of blood and grinned at him, showing my canines.

"W-what are you?" he asked.

I smirked and sauntered my way over to him. He jumped up and aimed a punch at my face. I grabbed his arm and broke his wrist. He screamed in agony. I clipped his chin and he flew up, then I kicked his stomach. He disappeared in a puff of smoke. I looked up just as he was about to punch my face with his non-broken hand. I merely side stepped and he crashed into the ground. Before he could get up I kicked him square in the jaw. Blood dripped from his mouth as he crashed into the ground. I was immediately behind him. I grabbed him and held him to me. The scent of his blood nearly drove me crazy. I moved my lips to the base of his neck.

"What the hell are you?" he cried, squirming so he could get free. "Let go of me!"

I smirked. "Now why would I want my meal to escape?" I asked smoothly.

I tightened my grasp on him. I could feel his ribs groan in protest. He gasped in pain_. _I sunk my fangs deep into his neck and began drinking, making sure it hurt. I wanted him to feel the pain, and I wanted him to scream. He did. His agonized screams were like music to my ears, and they were making me even more excited, in a sadistic sort of way. He tried to wriggle free, but to no avail. I held on to him with monster-like strength. Warmth entered my body in the crimson liquid's wake, making me feel more alive than before. His soul made me feel stronger. His struggling stopped and he lay limp in my arms. Beads of sweat formed on his skin. Before he could die, however, I forced myself to let go of him. He fell to the ground in an agonized heap. He used the last of his strength to look at me, his eyes showing fear and malice, before darkness took him over and he fell unconscious.

I watched him, struggling to force Kuragari's power down. Eventually it left me, as well as the blood lust. I smirked.

"You really were no better than a chunin," I told him, wiping a stray drop of blood off of the corner of my mouth.

I turned away from him and began walking up a set of stairs that led to the next floor. I smirked. So much for the first line of defense._  
_


	35. Chapter 34: Yin, Yang, and a Pervy Boss

**Sparrow**

*thanks for reading everyone! and thanks for all the reviews! it makes me so happy (*teary eyed*) anyways, i don't own naruto. wish i did. ON WITH THE STORY!*

**Chapter 34:**

Sasuke sighed, sitting next to the window/door. He glanced at a clock that hung on the wall. It was 4:30 p.m. Suddenly, a tap was heard on the window/door. He looked towards the sound. A small falcon was standing on the ground. Sasuke got up and opened the window/door.

"Are you Sasuke?" the falcon asked.

He nodded. The falcon flew in and perched on the bed.

"You have a message from Suzume."

...

Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing. The bird watched him quietly, after relaying the message to the Uchiha. He got up and got ready to head out, making sure to bring along some food, as Suzume requested. When he was finished, he set off, led by the falcon.

After what appeared to be an hour, he stopped at the face of a mountain. The falcon sat perched on top of a tree above him.

"They're down there," the bird said. Sasuke nodded and did a quick hand sign.

"Kai release!" he muttered.

A cave appeared in the face of the mountain, full of young women. They screamed and tried to go deeper into the cave. Sasuke walked calmly over to them and dumped the bag of food on the ground.

"Here," he said coldly.

Apples, onigiri, and bags of trail mix fell from the bag. The women immediately crowded around him, picking up food and stuffing their faces. A blond-haired girl looked up at him with teary, honey brown eyes. She latched herself onto him.

"Thank you so much!" she cried, hearts in her eyes.

Sasuke looked at her blankly, then shrugged her off. She looked taken aback. He looked around the cave, his eyes darting between each girl. Finally, he turned his back and stepped out of the cave.

"Where is Suzume?" he asked.

"She went off to get the rest of the prisoners," someone said.

Sasuke nodded, then looked up at the falcon who still sat perched on a tree branch.

"You're going to lead them to the village," he told the bird. The bird cocked his head to the side.

"But Suzume told you to-"

Sasuke cut him off with a cold glare. The bird gulped, and fluttered his wings.

"Fine then, fine then," he said, disgruntled. He flew down to where they were and stood on the ground.

"Wait!" the blond-haired girl called. "Who are you? And how is some bird going to protect us?"

Sasuke merely looked at her, his eyes dispassionate. A moment went by as his dark orbs peered into hers. Finally he turned away silently and stalked off into the trees.

* * *

I looked down at my opponent, a bead of sweat tracing down the side of my face. I breathed a sigh of relief. The last of my enemy's defense, save for the boss himself, lay unconscious at my feet. I must admit, he was strong. A lot stronger than the blonde man I faced at first. It turned out blondy was right after all. I took a deep breath and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. I guess I better get a move on now.

I turned away from my now unconscious opponent and walked to the winding staircase behind me. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on through the boss's head. It would have been much more efficient if his hired men stayed in a typical four-man cell. Unless he was so sure of himself that he was strong enough to win against anyone who made it to him, that is. I can't wait to bring the over-confident bastard to his knees. I smirked, but still felt the unsettling feeling that it won't be that easy to do.

After a few minutes, I arrived at the top. There was only one door in front of me, illuminated eerily by candles. An involuntary shiver ran down my spine, but I ignored it. I hesitantly walked to the door and opened it. A giant room was behind the door. It had a king-sized bed in the left corner farthest from me, and a chair in the right corner. A large, dome-shaped window was between them, covered by red velvet curtains. A large red rug with gold trimmings covered over half of the floor. The room was fit for royalty.

"Ah, I see you've made it, my dear," a smooth voice drifted to my ears.

I looked toward the voice, my whole body on edge. My eyes landed on a silver-haired man with hazel eyes and a beautiful smile on his face. His features were stunning, to say the least, but his eyes held an icy coldness that made the hairs on the back of my neck prickle. He appeared to be about the same age as my first opponent, Mr. Blondy. But I could tell he was in a totally different league. If I want to live, I better be careful. The silver-haired man took a step towards me. I instinctively took a step back. He smirked.

"Oh, how rude of me. I didn't introduce myself. You may call me Hitomu Yamada," he said. "May I ask you your name?"

"Suzume," I answered warily.

I kept my eyes on him as he took a dramatic bow.

"It's a pleasure," he said silkily, looking up at me behind long eyelashes.

I didn't reply. This man put me on edge. My whole body is tense and ready to defend at any given moment. And must I say a tad jittery? I knew he could tell he was making me uncomfortable by the gleam in his eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" I decided to ask. "Why did you kidnap girls to sell as prostitutes?"

The man smirked. He then waved the question off with his hand.

"They don't matter," he replied simply. I couldn't help but glare daggers at him. He was unfazed as he met my eyes. A sudden chill swept over me and I could feel myself get goosebumps. "However **you** do. I've never seen a kunoichi like you. I believe I may want you."

My eyes widened in surprise. Hitomu suddenly appeared behind me. I looked back at him, narrowing my eyes in warning. I could feel his breath on my neck, and trust me, I didn't want it there.

"You look so fragile, but strong at the same time," he whispered. "Your hair shines, your skin glows, and your eyes are the perfect mix between an innocent girl and a cold-blooded killer." His smirk grew. "Yes, I do believe I want you for myself."

I glared back at him, but allowed a small dangerous smirk form on my face.

"Sorry," I whispered back. "I'm not for sale."

I disappeared. I reappeared a few yards away from him, watching him closely. I wasn't sure if I should rush into battle just yet. I needed to see his movements...assess them. I needed to see through him. Hitomu sighed.

"You watch me like a hawk," he said. "Do you really want to fight that badly?"

I didn't answer. He furrowed his eyebrows questioningly. He looked...perplexed.

"Why do you want to free them so badly?" he asked. "There must be a reason for you to go through all this trouble for strangers."

I laughed. He looked at me, waiting. My laughter finally died down, and I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Well, let's just say this gives me something to do," I answered. "I really need to find a better hobby."

He smirked, then appeared above me. I looked up and just managed to block a punch to my face. Before I could push him away, he ducked down and did a low kick. I jumped up, dodging it, and kicked him in the face. Before contact, he grabbed my leg in an iron grip. My eyes widened as a clone grabbed my other leg and arm, keeping me off balance. Another clone grabbed my free hand.

"It's over," Hitomu said.

My eyes widened as I felt my energy being sucked out of me. I then narrowed my eyes in concentration. I focused my light chakra inside me and exploded it outwards, pushing Hitomu and his clones away from me. The clones crashed into the walls and disappeared in poofs of smoke. The real Hitomu skidded to a stop, still on his feet.

I took out three kunai with tags wrapped around them. I dodged as he sent his own kunai at me, then quickly threw them. He blocked them with a kunai that was in his hand. My kunai landed at his feet with small _clanking_ sounds. I smirked, then did a one-handed sign. Light drifted out of the tag's seal mark and wrapped around Hitomu's body, pinning him in place. I did some quick hand signs and focused my wind chakra, creating a tornado that was sent spiraling into him. He was gone, and in his place was pile of rocks. I took out another kunai as he appeared behind me, his own kunai in his hand. I blocked his kunai with my own, our strength fairly even. We were in a deadlock. I focused wind chakra into my kunai and sliced through Hitomu's kunai with ease. He moved back just before I could slit his throat, but not soon enough for me to make a small scratch. Blood seeped out of the small wound. I glared at him, the scent of his blood already making Kuragari stir.

"Not bad," he said, wiping the stray droplet of blood from his neck. "I haven't seen a shinobi with wind chakra in a while. And I've never seen a barrier made of light before. No wonder you defeated my jonin so quickly." He smirked. "However, your parlor tricks won't work with me."

I glared at him. "Well? Are you just gonna stand there and talk me to death? I'm warning you now. Before I'm finished with you, you'll be on your knees begging me for mercy."

He laughed. "Well, before this night is through, you'll be begging. But it won't be for mercy."

I could feel a blush tint my cheeks. I growled, then appeared above and behind him.

"You **pervert**!" I yelled as I rammed my fist down.

He quickly sidestepped, spun around, and kicked me in the stomach. Before impact, I made a barrier of light. His kick was strong enough to force me back a few feet, though. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of my face. I did a few hand signs and formed a large circle with my hands. A small ball of chakra formed in the center. I aimed it at Hitomu and released it with a huge blast. It blasted through the wall, leaving a ginormous hole. Dust flew everywhere, making it difficult to see. Some of the dust flew up my nose. My nose twitched.

"A-a-achoo!" I sneezed.

"Bless you."

The voice came from behind me. I turned around just as a fist appeared out of the cloud of dust and rammed into my stomach. I doubled over, the wind knocked out of me. Hitomu brought his knee up, clipping my chin and sending me straight into the air. He aimed a punch at my face, but before his fist made contact, I created a small barrier. However, he did put enough force in it to send me flying back, towards the window. I did a flip and skidded to a halt on my feet. He was suddenly in my face and grabbed my throat, lifting me off of the ground. I gasped as I felt my chakra being drained again. I aimed a kick where the sun don't shine, but he blocked it with his other hand. My strength was fading, and fast.

"Give up," he whispered. "I'm not even getting warmed up."

I glared lethally at him. I wanted to kill him and get it over with. But how? He's sucking my chakra bone dry. I bit my lip, trying not to panic, although I could barely breathe and his eyes were piercing my very soul. Damn it. What should I do? I've already used up a lot of chakra facing the four jonin from earlier, and this bastard isn't making life any easier. I smirked, then focused my light chakra. I forced it to wrap around him, and quickly, I might add. He didn't have time to get away. Using my light chakra, I forced him off of me. I panted, sweat beading up on my skin. I was exhausted. I've wasted too much chakra. I have to finish this, and fast. I took out a kunai knife and slit his throat without a second thought. However, instead of being dead like I hoped he would be, he disappeared. In his place was a pile of rocks. Again. Damn.

I leaped out of the way as Hitomu appeared behind me. He took out senbon needles and threw them. I dodged, but I felt sluggish. He took a lot of my chakra. He appeared behind me and pinned me against his body, once again draining my chakra.

"Give up. You can't win. We both know you're out of chakra."

My mind went back to Naruto and his goofy grin. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face when I thought of my best friend. He wouldn't give up, and neither will I. Plus, Sasuke's waiting for me. I can't give up now! I wouldn't hear the end of it if he finds out. I quickly elbowed him in the ribs, making him gasp in pain and let go of me. I quickly put distance between us. Hitomu's eyes narrowed. I jumped back as Hitomu appeared in front of me, his fist nearly ramming into my stomach. He opened his hand and blue chakra was sent after me. I dodged it, then dodged again as it came swirling back. I didn't have enough chakra to do any more jutsu. I sighed. This is just great. Perfect. I made a quick substitution just before the blue light latched onto my leg. I appeared behind Hitomu and aimed a quick chop at the base of his neck to knock him unconscious. Unfortunately, he jumped out of the way. The blue light from his hand grabbed onto me, and I once again felt my strength fading until I couldn't even stand.

Hitomu let me drop to the ground. I couldn't move a muscle. I was utterly exhausted. He smirked, then took a syringe out of his pocket and flipped off the top. My eyes widened as he squirted some of the contents out of the needle and smirked as he saw the horrified expression in my eyes.

"This," he said, showing me the needle, "is the drug I used on the other girls. Now, I'm debating on whether I should use it on you. I could keep draining your chakra so much you can't move, and I want to see that look of horror, hatred, and pain that I'm sure I'm going to see, but then again, I don't want you to end up killing me if you somehow manage to get some strength back." He paused, looking into my eyes for any reaction. I refused to give any. He sighed. "But then again, I could just give this to you before I fall asleep." He smirked. "Yeah, maybe I'll do that."

'Kuragari!' I screamed the name in my head. 'Where the hell are you?"

_What do you want?_ Kuragari asked irritably. _Quit yelling so much, idiot._

'You know what I want, damn it! I need your help!'

_I don't think he's going to kill you, though,_ she said mockingly.

'Hey, you're in my body too, ya know,' I thought back angrily. 'Now help me!'

_Listen, our powers are imbalanced. If I give you any more help, I'll take over your body. Not that I mind or anything._

'What?'

_Part of your soul is still with Itachi, remember? We work like Yin and Yang. Your soul is Yin, my soul is Yang. The only reason I can't take over your body at will is because your soul is just as strong as mine. But right now, since Itachi took part of it, it's harder to control my power. Didn't you notice?_

'Uhhh...yeah.'

_So now, I have more of a chance to take over your body. Which works good for me._

'Well, why are you telling me this?'

_I just want to torment you, 'cause we all know you're a weakling and you can't survive without me._

'Shut up! I can soooo survive without you! Just you watch...after...I take a nap...'

_If you take a nap, he'll rape you._

'Shit. There goes plan A.'

I squeaked as Hitomu broke through my thoughts as he picked me up bridal style. He walked over to the king sized bed and I had the disturbing realization that I couldn't stop him._  
_


	36. Chapter 35: Mixing Hatred and Light

**Sparrow**

*UUUUUHHHHH OHHHHHHHHHHHH! where's sasuke? he's taking his sweet time, isn't he? well, you'll see my faithful minions...urgh...readers! anyways i feel like i'm on a high today, so ENOUGH OF MY AWESOME WEIRDNESS! ON WITH THE STORY THAT I KNOW YOU ALL ARE DYING TO READ! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! ...ooooookaaaaaaay. i'm done.*

**Chapter 35:**

'Think Suzume, think,' I thought to myself as the bed loomed before us, only ten feet ahead. 'What are my options? I don't have any chakra to manipulate light or do any ninjutsu, and I'm too exhausted for taijutsu. Hell, I'm too exhausted to even move a finger. And I'm not too big on letting Kuragari take over my body. Who knows how many innocent people I'll kill? Gosh darn it, what can I do?'

My thoughts were cut off as Hitomu set me on the bed. He was on top of me in an instant, straddling my hips. His weight knocked the breath out of me; it was difficult to breathe. My breathing hitched as his mouth moved to the base of my neck, his eyes always on mine. He bit down softly, and I gasped as pleasure coursed through my body. I hated feeling like this. I was so vulnerable...so...**weak**. Hitomu smirked at my reaction. I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at him. To see him. I wanted to be anywhere but here. Sasuke's face appeared behind my eyelids, his beautiful face haunting. His eyes piercing mine in disappointment and disgust. My heart clenched painfully in my chest and tears sprang up in my eyes and drizzled down like rain.

"Now now, what are the tears for?" Hitomu asked, wiping a stray tear from my cheek. "You don't like this? Just let yourself go. Relax. Enjoy the sensations that you're feeling."

I glared at him, hatred stirring in the depths of my stomach. I wanted to kill him. To make him suffer for what he's doing to me.

"Burn...in hell," I whispered tiredly.

He chuckled. His hand drifted towards the hem of my borrowed shirt, then slid up, taking the shirt with it. My breathing became slightly more pronounced as I began to panic again, but I couldn't ignore the trail of fire his fingers left on my skin. Before I knew it, my shirt was gone. His lips kissed my throat as his hand went down to my pants. He quickly peeled them off. I was only in my bra and underwear now. The air was freezing, leaving goosebumps racing across my skin. Hitomu rubbed my thigh, his eyes full of lust. I wanted to choke him. I closed my eyes, wishing this wasn't happening. Wishing I had the strength to move; the strength to do anything at all. More tears traced down my face as I struggled to move my limbs, trying my best to ignore the feelings he's causing. Trying my best to escape within the depths of my own mind.

Suddenly, I heard chirping sounds. I resisted the urge to look to the door; instead I waited. Hitomu looked to the door, his eyes widening slightly. In my peripheral vision, I saw Sasuke's chidori sword speed towards Hitomu. He moved slightly, preparing to get out of the way. I decided what I must do. I want him to die. Right now.

'Please Kuragari,' I thought finally. 'Just enough...to hold him...'

Kuragari sighed in my mind and I felt strength filter into my muscles. I grabbed Hitomu's shirt just before he leaped away. My eyes glowed crimson, and I was hit hard with an undeniable blood lust. I could feel Kuragari begin to get out of control. It was difficult to control this monster...this killer instinct. Everything screamed at me to kill him.

Sasuke's chidori pierced through his shoulder and embedded into the wall. Blood splattered onto the sheets, onto my skin. I glared deep into Hitomu's eyes.

"As I said," I whispered just loud enough for him to hear. My voice was smooth...dangerous. "Burn in hell."

With those words, I was about to ram a clawed hand through his throat. However, Sasuke's voice stopped me.

"Wait."

I looked over at the Uchiha, my eyes betraying an intense anger. My emotions dissipated as I saw the look in his eyes. His eyes were full of hatred. Full of murder. They had a sadistic gleam in them that sent even this demon heart racing. His aura left me stunned. Sasuke was at the bed now, his Sharingan swirling.

"What does this woman mean to you?" Hitomu asked between clenched teeth. He hissed in pain as Sasuke moved his chidori sword, edging it deeper into his shoulder.

Sasuke glared into Hitomu's eyes, and black flames suddenly consumed the latter. Hitomu screamed in agony as the dark flames scalded his skin. It was slowly eating away his life.

"I don't need to explain myself to you," Sasuke said coldly.

I was stunned. Kuragari's power drifted away from me as I stared dumbfounded at Sasuke. I looked at what was Hitomu. Now he was nothing more than a pile of ash. I gulped. Burning was definitely the worst way to die. I looked at Sasuke again, the scent of fresh blood drifting its way into my nose. Blood seeped down from his left eye; he appeared to be crying tears of blood. His eyes were back to their onyx color, and trust me, they held no sorrow or regret for the life taken. My eyes widened as another wave of blood lust nearly engulfed me. I bit my lip, forcing the feeling down. Sasuke turned to me.

"You okay?" he asked, finally turning to me.

I nodded, but regretfully lost all sensation in my limbs.

"Umm...Sasuke? Can you please...not...bleed in front of me?" I asked, my breathing coming out in gasps.

Kuragari's power fluctuated inside of me. I could feel her shifting within my my soul. Within my mind. I felt insane, on a high, and I didn't want to get down. I wanted to kill. I wanted for the sky to rain blood. But more than anything, I wanted to protect Sasuke from myself. I can't afford to lose control. I don't want to hurt him. I bit my lip. Hard.

_You're becoming more and more like me,_ Kuragari said smugly.

I bit my lip harder; I couldn't help but watch as Sasuke brushed aside the blood that trickled out of his left eye. I wanted his strength. I wanted his blood. I gulped, trying in vain to subdue the burning in my throat. Damn it. It's too late. Even that measly amount of power proved too much in my weakened state. I don't have enough of my natural energy to suppress Kuragari like I'm supposed to. And my soul...felt weak. Darn it. I didn't feel like even trying to move right now. A part of me didn't want to repress Kuragari. That part wanted her power. I mentally shook my head and forced Kuragari's power and blood lust down. Thankfully, my blood lust receded.

"Can you move?" Sasuke asked, leaning closer to me.

His scent sent another desire swirling inside me. A more basic desire that left my hormones raging. Being in only my underwear didn't help.

"Help me...put my clothes back on..." I finally, unwillingly muttered.

I feel like a pervert. My face felt red, like a tomato. Sasuke smirked and picked me up, bridal style. His eyes scanned over my body and my face felt hotter, if that was possible. His eyes went back to mine. A sexy smirk was plastered on his face. My heart beat resonated in my ears as he leaned down. Excitement shuddered through my body. Damn, if only I could move. Sasuke's face was mere centimeters away from mine, when he turned away. His eyes held an unusual playfulness, with just a hint of concern. I scowled, my blood _swish_ing in my ears. My heart pounded in my head. I felt like a fool.

"You're teasing me," I stated flatly. "Jerk."

He chuckled quietly. I sat stunned in his arms for a second, then grinned. Looks like I'm at least shedding some light on my favorite Uchiha.


	37. Chapter 36: Yearning

**Sparrow**

*thanks for reading! i regretfully don't own naruto. if i did, itachi would live, and sasuke wouldn't be such a jerky turkey. lol. anyways...please rate and review! cookies for those who review!*

**Chapter 36:**

I smiled as Sasuke and I walked out of the children's village building, Riku's building to be exact. A crowd of ex-prisoners, as well as their small relatives, followed us out. I was happy. I had my own clothes back and a warm, fuzzy feeling as I watched the unparalleled happiness in the children as they reunited with their lost relatives. But, even though that feeling put a smile on my face, it was bittersweet. I couldn't help but feel homesick. I missed what it felt to be loved like that, with family and friends surrounding you. I couldn't help but think back to when Kakashi would train with me when he wasn't busy. Or when Naruto and I would go home together from Konoha's Ninja Academy, racing to see who would get to my apartment first. I've always won. But the bittersweet memories dug a hole in my heart. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to join the Akatsuki after all. I shook my head of the thought, though. If I hadn't joined, Itachi would definitely be dead. And I know Sasuke regretted it. If I hadn't joined, I wouldn't be as strong as I am now. And these kids wouldn't be able to see their moms, sisters, aunts, cousins, whatever. And Sasuke would be consumed by his pain and anger a long time ago. And I would be stuck in house arrest for killing the people who were trying to kill me. It was unfair. I sighed, silently telling myself that I had made the right decision. For everyone.

Sasuke looked at me from the corner of his eye. He then turned and walked away towards the forest, and I felt the silent command to follow. I did, waving back to the people I've helped, putting on a fake smile. Once they couldn't see my face, I let my smile drop. My heart throbbed in my chest. I looked down at the dirt under my feet, suddenly wishing to see the little ray of sunshine that I used to have: Naruto. His light really was consuming, back then when I felt it. I really did miss the knucklehead. I suddenly remembered one of our recent chance encounters. We were in the cave, when Gaara died. I hope he saved him.

_"Suzume, come back to the village" Naruto_ _said, looking back at me. "Come back with me."_

A knot formed in my throat, nearly suffocating me. How I wished I could go back, but not to the village. Not to where they tried to kill me. No. I couldn't care less about the village. I wanted to go back to Naruto. I wanted to see him. I couldn't help it. I wanted to see him, Kakashi, even that hag Sakura. I just wanted...for life to be like it was three years ago. Only without the villagers trying to kill me. I missed the fun we used to have. I missed how everything was so...carefree.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked as we walked towards nowhere in particular, cutting off my train of thoughts.

I looked up at Sasuke, surprised by his sudden question. Then I shook my head.

"It's nothing."

He stopped and faced me. His mouth was set in a firm, hard line, as if he wasn't going to take that for an answer.

"Suzume. I know something's wrong. You're not yourself," he said firmly. "Tell me what's going through your head. Talk."

I smirked. "I thought you hated it when people talk to you about their problems."

He shrugged. "This is different."

I sighed.

"Don't you miss...the life you had before? Before everything became so...so crazy?" I asked him.

He didn't answer. I sighed again, running my fingers through my hair. I suddenly laughed. It sounded shallow, even to me.

"This is crazy. What are we even doing here?"

I paused and looked up at the blue sky. Birds flew towards an unknown destination. They were so certain. So sure. I kind of envied them. The sun shone low in the sky, painting it orange and lavender; puffy white clouds rolled by, carried by an unfelt wind. The trees shaded the small animals scurrying around us. The crows on the tree tops cawed, as if they were mocking me.

"What's the point of fighting anymore? What am I fighting for?" I asked no one in particular. "I just wish...I could have a life that doesn't revolve around someone getting killed. I wish I could just...be home. Somewhere. But who am I kidding? No one would let me have a home. The one place that had the potential to be called home...the people there tried to kill me. Why can't I just face it? That I'm just...not welcome? I just feel...that there's nowhere I belong."

Sasuke snickered. I looked at him and scowled.

"Yep. You're definitely not yourself," he said, a smirk on his face. "Where did all that idiotic optimism go? It almost sounds like you're depressed."

I stuck out my tongue childishly at him. We continued walking through the forest, the air between us blanketed by a thick silence. Finally, I broke it.

"Do you miss anyone? From Konoha?" I asked suddenly.

Sasuke ignored the question and continued walking. I smiled mischievously.

"You do, don't you?" I sang in a sing-song voice. "I kinda miss Naruto. I bet you do too! I mean, even I could tell you two were friends."

Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"You know, maybe I shouldn't have asked you to talk," he said. "You ask too many questions."

"And I'm getting on you're nerves?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Good. A little nerve dancing can be good for you. Helps with patience."

"Right now I'm not feeling the virtue."

I laughed, forgetting what I was so depressed about. Sasuke looked at me and almost smiled. Almost. I could see it in his eyes, the way they softened, but he didn't allow it to come on his face. He turned his back and continued walking. I had the sudden urge to hug him. A mischievous smile made its way to my face and I was ready to pounce on him.

"Don't you think about it," Sasuke warned, startling the balance out of me.

I fell. I got up and shook my fist at his back.

"Darn it! Why'd you go and scare me like that?" I cried.

He turned and faced me. I took that opportune moment to pounce on him. He caught me, but fell back onto the ground. I was laughing on top of him, pinning him to the forest floor.

"Gotcha!" I cried. "Now...how to make you smile... Hmm...do you have any ticklish spots?"

* * *

Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow. He couldn't help but wonder if something in Suzume's head was knocked loose in one of her fights or something. But he couldn't help but love the way her eyes danced, only a few inches away. He was happy to see her this way; she was back to her usual self. Instead of being down. He didn't want to admit it, but what she said earlier worried him. He dismissed the thought as the melody of Suzume's laughter once again rang in his ears. He could feel the heat rush to his face, but expertly pushed it aside. Not a flush of red was seen.

"Get off," he said, but secretly, he didn't want her to.

He couldn't understand this feeling. Something was seriously off with him, or so he thought. He felt emotions that he forgot he possessed. And he felt them just for the beautiful girl on top of him. He smirked inwardly, already guessing what she would say.

"Bite me," Suzume said, her beautiful voice challenging.

He could arrange that.

In one swift, graceful movement, they switched positions. Suzume lay completely stunned as Sasuke pinned her beneath him. Her eyes widened as Sasuke's mouth was mere centimeters from her neck. His breath sent shivers racing down her spine. Sasuke licked the base of her neck and gently bit it. Suzume gasped and let out a small, surprised, and involuntary moan. He could feel her heartbeat dance under her skin, and he had to admit, he liked it. He licked where he bit her, then bit down again, harder. Suzume yelped, and he could feel her heart speed up even more.

How he loved those sounds.

Her breath came in small gasps, and her eyes were closed. After a few seconds, she opened them, the green jewels seemingly seeing right through him, straight into his soul. Wanting. Needing. Begging. Scared. He couldn't help but love those eyes.

"S-S-Sasuke," she stammered, a beautiful blush covering her face. It was a beautiful contrast to her green orbs. "I-I didn't mean that literally..."

"Too late," he said, a smirk forming on his face.

Excitement grew in the pit of his stomach, and he realized what he really wanted. He wanted her.

* * *

I couldn't understand it. This feeling. Was it just excitement? Or was it something more? I was scared, too, but the hormone levels in my body overruled that insignificant emotion. It was an addicting feeling, and Sasuke was the reason I was feeling it. I could feel my blush deepen as he kissed me gently, almost comfortingly, on the lips. He knew what I was feeling. I've never seen him like this before, but I have to say I like it. Or is that my perverseness speaking? Either way, I wanted it. I couldn't help it. Sasuke's weight pinned me to the ground, and I didn't even struggle. I didn't want to. Right now, I felt like I would do anything for this beautiful boy on top of me. Anything at all.

The sun finally set on what I realized was the second day we were on this island. I smirked into Sasuke's kiss. Two more days to go until this mini not-so-vacation-like vacation was over. And if those remaining days will be like this, I've died and gone to heaven. Maybe this won't be such a bad vacation after all. Heh. As I said. Perverseness.

Sasuke kissed me again, this time rougher, more passionate. Like there was a need in him that only I could fulfill. I knew what he wanted, and I kissed back, just as passionate. A cool hand slid down to my stomach, and I felt butterflies flutter there. My heart raced, and I let out a small moan. Even with Sasuke's weight keeping me on the ground, I still felt like I was high. My blood rushed in my ears, my heart pounded in my head. Butterflies fluttered still, in the pit of my stomach, never dying down; it's as if they're immortal. I felt my inhibitions loosen and leaned into Sasuke's touch as he gently kissed my throat, giving me that shockingly addicting feeling again. Yes. This is what I wanted. What I needed.

By the smirk Sasuke gave me as he looked into my eyes, I could tell he knew it too.

...

Darkness gave way as the the full moon shone high in the sky, illuminating the forest with her unearthly glow. A large cloud rolled in and covered it, blanketing the world once again in darkness, as if the moon herself turned her face away from the actions she saw.


	38. Chapter 37: The Next Day

**Sparrow**

*hi everyone! i hope you enjoy my story! the last chapter left me feeling kinda pervy. i pictured all these things in my head and i was like... O/ / / / /O. yeah. i couldn't type it down; i wouldn't feel comfortable. so for those who enjoy lemons, i'm sorry. but i still feel...yeah. anyway, i don't own naruto or any of the naruto characters. _*sigh* _...anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!

**Chapter 37:**

The sun's rays hit my face softly with its warm fingers, urging me to wake up. I became aware of the birds singing, the grass rustling, the small animals skittering in the underbrush. I groaned and tried to roll over...only to find out that I couldn't. My eyes popped open, and my head began to swim. Right in front of me was Sasuke, sleeping peacefully. His face was so innocent...so childlike...so...so...

'Pure,' I thought. Yes. That was the right word.

I blushed as I realized that his arm was wound protectively over my waist. And that I was sleeping right up against his chest. And that his chest was bare. And that something was nudging against my leg. And that I was still naked. And what seemed to be a mini recording of what happened last night set off in my head. That was all the realizations I could take. I took a mouthful of air...

...And screamed.

Sasuke popped his eyes open and clamped a hand over my mouth. My scream was muffled, but I couldn't stop. My face felt as hot as a furnace, and my heart beat common sense straight out of my head and into next week. If common sense was even home in the first place.

Finally, though, my screams died down. Sasuke's hand was still clamped over my mouth, and his eyes stared straight into mine questioningly...cautiously. Silently asking if I'm done. I nodded, forcing myself to quiet down. But my heart rate refused to slow, as well as my breathing. I was about to hyperventilate. Sasuke slowly took his hand from my mouth and sat up. I immediately wound my arms around my chest and crossed my legs. I was still blushing like crazy.

"W-was last night...? D-did we...?"

I didn't even have to finish. Sasuke nodded his head, his eyes betraying his amusement at my reaction. I burst out into tears. Sasuke cocked his head to the side, as if he was trying to understand something that was completely un-understandable. I couldn't help but notice that that was the most adorable thing I've seen in my life. But the tears still rolled down my cheeks as I continued to bawl and blush at the same time.

"What have I doooooonnnnnnnne?" I wailed, feeling guilty.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nooooooooooooo!"

"Do you regret what happened?" he asked, somewhat worriedly.

I looked at Sasuke, trying my best to look at his **upper** half. I blushed at least twenty different shades of red. I couldn't help but remember what happened, and I shook my head furiously.

"Hell no!"

"So what's wrong?"

"I wasn't supposed to do this! Not until I'm...I'm...I'm **married**! Gah! What am I going to **dooooooooooo**?"

I inhaled a belly full of air, ready to start screaming again. Before I could...

"Marry me?" he asked, a small smile on his lips.

The air came out of me in a loud _swoosh_ as I deflated. My blush deepened, and I was too stunned for words. I was utterly speechless. Sasuke was looking straight into my eyes, as if trying to see if the answer lied within them. My stunned face suddenly burst out into a huge, vibrant grin, and, naked and all, I pounced on him, hugging him and knocking him to the ground, me on top. Again.

"Yes!" I cried, tears now rolling down my face for a different reason.

Sasuke smiled. Really, truly, **smiled**. And it wasn't one of those barely see-able smiles either. It lit up his whole face. My breath hitched and my heart pounded in my chest. He was...beautiful. He kissed me gently, lovingly. I immediately kissed back. My heart rate sped and a spike in hormones left me dazed. And really pervy. He broke his kiss and looked at me. His smile was gone. I stared deep into his eyes. Lust was all I could find and my heart skipped a beat. Or two. I gulped, a bit fearful. I pushed my apprehension aside and fully noticed something. I was on the bottom again. I pouted.

"Damn it, Sasuke. Can't I be on top?" I asked, bewildered.

He smirked; I could have sworn it looked predatory. "No."

...

I was still blushing as my clothes finally found their way onto my body. With a lot of help. It's nearly noon now, and I still didn't eat anything. I was lying down on the grass, unable to move from the spot where we just...you know. I sighed as my stomach grumbled its protest. Sasuke looked over at me and smirked, and I found myself blushing harder. Stupid. He has his clothes on too. Just to let you know. Sasuke suddenly stood and made his way through the forest, out of sight. I couldn't help but wonder where he was going, but thought nothing of it. I was too tired, and too hungry to think anyways. And my ass hurt like hell.

A few minutes later, he brought back four fish and a small pile of sticks. He placed the sticks on the ground and placed some stones around it, then lit it with his fireball. Then, he began to cook the fish. All I could do was lay flat on my back, too starved, exhausted, and full of pain to move.

Finally, the fish was done.

"Suzume, get over here. It's ready," he said, from a few yards away.

I lifted my head to look at him, then immediately regretted it as I saw the world swim in odd ways and stars dance in my vision. I laid it back down with a painful _thud_. Sasuke chuckled, and I could faintly hear a crow laugh at me as well. I blushed again, for what seemed to be the millionth time today.

"Urgh...quit...laughing at me," I muttered. "Next time...I'm shoving...a stick up your ass. A really **big** stick. See who's laughing then..."

He chuckled again, then the next thing I know, he was at my side. He picked me up, bridal style, and carried me to where the food was. My eyes grew horrified as I saw him about to sit me on the ground. I desperately clung to his shirt, and he looked down at me, confused. I looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Please...don't put me in a sitting position," I pleaded.

He snickered, and I could tell he was trying not to laugh. Instead, though, he laid me on the ground. With my weight even, it didn't hurt so much... He lifted my head and placed it gently on his lap and handed me a piece of fish. I grinned and nearly swallowed the thing whole.

If it wasn't for the pain, I would say I was in heaven.

...

It was nearly sunset now, and I was still sore. I had a great achievement, though. I could finally stand on my own. Ha! Beat that! I never appreciated being able to stand so much as today. I swear, I'm never taking that for granted again. Sasuke and I agreed that after he finished whatever-it-is he needed to do, then we would get married. And we both decided to keep this whole marriage thing a secret, as well as everything we did on this island. Which won't be too hard for me. It's kind of embarrassing, and I wouldn't tell if my life depended on it. I'd rather be dead than be judged or humiliated or embarrassed, or...or... yeah. You get the picture.

The sun finally went down and I laid down on the grass, taking care not to hurt myself any more than necessary. I looked up at the night sky and sighed happily. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.


	39. Chapter 38: Enter Killer Bee

**Sparrow**

*awww! sasuke and suzume are gonna get married . isn't that sweet? anyways, i don't own naruto, just my characters. ON WITH THE STORY!*

**Chapter 38:**

The next day, Sasuke gently nudged me awake. I groaned and slapped him. I don't know where, but I think it was his arm. He nudged me again, and as I was about to slap him again, he grabbed my arm, pulled me over and kissed me. My eyes popped open and I blushed. Damn.

"It's time to leave," he said, smirking at me.

I groaned.

"Already? It feels like...it's 4:00 in the morning!"

"No. You're four hours off."

"It's midnight?" I asked groggily. I turned away and closed my eyes. "Then goodnight again."

He sighed. "No. It's eight. In the morning. Now wake up. We need to head back."

I sighed and gingerly sat myself up. I was glad to say that most of my soreness has dissipated, but I was still very sore. I groaned, and plopped myself right back down.

"Just wait for a few more hours."

"You really aren't a morning person, are you?"

"You just realized that?"

He sighed, then got on top of me. He nibbled my ear seductively, and it was very. Very. **Very** hard to ignore. His breath tickled my skin, sending jolts of pleasure racing through my nerves. My face heated up, and I couldn't help the soft moan that escaped. My eyes were still closed, but I could practically see his smirk.

"Sasuke...please. Have mercy," I whispered, pleading. I didn't think I could handle him at the moment. I was way too sore.

"Then get up."

"Fine."

I finally opened my eyes and began to sit up. Sasuke got off of me and waited. I got up and yawned, stretching. His eyes were still on me, and I couldn't help but blush. Damn. I'm blushing way too much around him. I bit my finger and did a few hand signs. Susumu appeared out of a poof of smoke. He screeched, flapping his wings. I slapped my forehead.

"Can you please quiet down, Susumu? I'm still half asleep, ya know!" I cried.

He looked at me, his eyes assessing me. Scrutinizing me. It made me feel uncomfortable, but I refused to look away.

"Something's different about you."

"No. I never was a morning person," I told him. Then sighed. "We need to get back to the others now."

He nodded. Sasuke and I quickly got on top of him and flew off. In no time, we were landing in front of the other members of Team Taka. Suigetsu was leaning against a tree, gulping down water, Karin was just standing there doing nothing, and Jugo had a small bird perch on his finger. The bird flew off as we landed, and the team came, surrounding Susumu.

"Where were you, Sasuke?" Karin cried. "Did you forget? We need to get eight-tails!"

"Hn," was all Sasuke said as he got off of Susumu.

I sighed and slid off the bird as well. Karin shot me a dirty look. I, being the nice person I am, flicked her off.

...

Suigetsu roughly pushed a shinobi from the Hidden Cloud Village against a large, wired gate. The gate shook from the impact, and a look of pain flashed in the shinobi's face. Suigetsu put him in a headlock, making his own arm go through the gate in that weird, watery way of his.

"So where's Eight Tails?" Suigetsu asked, squeezing just a bit tighter.

The shinobi glared at him.

"Don't underestimate us, of the Yotsuki clan. We'll never tell the likes of you...anything!"

Suigetsu squeezed harder, and the shinobi let out a grunt of pain. Sasuke walked over calmly.

"A fearful heart is more likely to crack," he said.

I sighed as Sasuke performed a genjutsu on the shinobi with his Mangekyo. Before long, however, the shinobi relented.

"H-he's training in storm cloud ravine."

"Any distinguishing features?" Sasuke asked.

"He...uses eight blades...and has 'steel' tattooed on his...right shoulder...and bull horns tattooed...on his left cheek," the lightning shinobi revealed just before he passed out.

Sasuke turned away from the unconscious ninja and began walking.

"Let's go," he said.

We walked until we reached the destination. I sighed as I saw a muscular, dark man stand in front of a flight of stairs. He had bull horns on his left cheek and the word 'steel' tattoed on his right shoulder, just like the description the shinobi gave us. He had black pants with some shin guards, and a scarf wound around his neck.

"I'm in da midst of my rhymes, ya'll is bustin' in on my time, an' now I gotta spit my line, fools, ya fools!" he poorly rhymed as Suigetsu ran at him.

Suigetsu took out his executioner's blade and ran at him, creating a diversion. A large _boom_ sounded, and a cloud of dust enveloped the two. When the dust settled, my eyes widened slightly as the eight-tail's jinchuuriki stopped the blade with only his hands. Then I smirked. This one was good.

"Da only one who can dig me is me, yo!" he cried. "So stand back and stay back, or you'll get whacked for sho! Fools, ya fools!"

...Okay. Good in combat. Not good in rap.

"I'm da great Killer Bee! Bow down to what you see! I'm that gonna make you dirt, for free!" he sang.

I sweat dropped. Okay. Really bad at rap. It wasn't long however, until Killer Bee took the blade from Suigetsu and kicked him back, and also took down Jugo. I smirked, then stepped forward. It's my turn.

"Killer Bee, don't you see? You're rhyming is not as good as me," I said, tasting the feel of it with my tongue. I gotta say, this is kinda fun. ...Urgh, does that rhyme?

"What you say? Girl, go away. You're nothing but a ham, so scram," he said back. "Fool, ya fool!"

"Ham, I may be, but you're too blind to see, that great awesomeness is found inside of me," I said, blowing my face up in a huge grin. "You can't see, that I am free, to be whoever, wherever, whenever I please."

"You're rhyming don't intimidate me, 'cause I'm so much greater, you see. In battle and rhyme, I don't need no time. To me it's so natural, it's supernatural! Eight Tails, that be me, da rappin' Killer Bee! Fool, ya fool!"

He took out his eight swords and got in some weird stance. I couldn't even describe it, it looked so weird. I'll have to say, in all my sixteen years of life, I have never seen a stance like that.

I laughed. "Natural, you say? It don't seem that way. You **suck** worse than a** duck**. Don't embarrass yourself, go hide on a shelf." I pulled my bottom eyelid down and stuck my tongue out, mockingly. "And you're the fool, ya **drool**!"

I could feel my teammates' eyes on me, and I could tell what they were thinking. It was probably along the lines of 'What the hell?'. I couldn't help but look back to see their reaction, and I've got to say, it was priceless. They were looking at me like... (O.o'). Of course, Sasuke looked more like... (-.-'). I grinned stupidly and flashed them a peace sign. Suddenly, my attention turned back to Killer Bee as he rolled at me, the blades sticking out of his body. I could tell if he made contact, it would most likely kill me. Just before he hit me, I teleported on the other side of him.

"What's wrong, Bee? Can't you see? Or are you just rolling around, like a really uber fat hound?" I laughed.

My laugh got cut off as he rolled towards me again, faster. I teleported to the side of him just in time. Killer Bee stopped and threw a knife at me. I quickly got a kunai out and deflected it. Suddenly he was in my face, the blade he threw already back in his hand. He thrust another blade at my stomach, but before it made contact with skin, I put up a light barrier. I took advantage of his momentary surprise and quickly slashed at his eyes with my kunai. He blocked with his blade, and I could see a faint glow of chakra being emitted into it. Before I knew it, my blade was getting sliced through.

"First I'm gonna float n' fly, like a butterfly," he said as the blade in his hand glowed with lightning chakra.

My eyes widened as my kunai was being sliced through. I quickly put wind chakra into it, and it no longer suffered harm. I pressed more firmly against Bee's blade, and to my great joy, my kunai cut through his blade. He moved his head back before I could blind him, though. But I did make a small scratch on his temple.

"But I'll be the one who stings ya like a bee!" I finished for him, a smirk plastered on my face.

He jumped away and looked at the ruined blade in his hand. He looked up and glared at me. My eyes drifted to the small droplet of blood coursing down the side of his face. I subconsciously licked my lips.

"You ruined my blade, and you may think you've got it made," he said. "But I'm just getting started, fool, ya fool!"


	40. Chapter 39: Fighting EightTails

**Sparrow**

*thanks for reading everyone! i'd have to say, the last chapter was extremely fun to write. i don't own naruto, or any of the characters in it. just to remind you. anyways, please rate and review, and tell me what you think of my story! thanks!*

**Chapter 39:**

I put up a light barrier just before Killer Bee rolled into me. I aimed a kick to his face, but he ducked. I put up another barrier when he tried to slash at my legs. I jumped out of the way and did a few hand signs. I created a circle with my arms, and created a small ball of chakra in the middle. Killer Bee ran at me, and I smirked. The ball of chakra exploded towards him in a huge blast, destroying everything in its wake. A cloud of dust settled over the area, but I could feel that the battle wasn't over yet. Suddenly, Killer Bee was beside me. I looked over in surprise just as he threw six of his knives into me at once, putting his chakra into them just before he let go. They pierced both my arms, legs, one pierced my shoulder and the other pierced my side. My eyes widened as I flew back and fell on the ground, my body numb from the lightning chakra that invaded my body.

"And I end my flow, with a finishin' blow," he said as he was about to stab me with his last blade.

The blade got closer and closer to me. My body felt totally numb, and I couldn't move. I bit my lip until a trickle of blood spilled down my chin. The blade was mere inches from my heart when a sword blocked it, chakra being emitted through it. I looked up and saw Sasuke, Sharingan activated in his angry eyes. Jugo came up from behind Killer Bee and hardened his arm with his cursed seal. Jugo punched Bee in the temple, so hard that it shook his whole body, but still Bee kept standing. Suigetsu ran at him with his executioner's blade as Sasuke teleported me to safety. I winced as he pulled the numbing knives out of my body. Blood seeped out of the wounds, and it made me feel lightheaded. Kuragari stirred inside of me, and I could feel some of her blood lust. Sasuke looked over at Karin, who was standing a few yards away.

"Karin, heal her," he ordered.

Karin ran over and knelt down. She quickly pulled up a sleeve, showing bite marks overlapping all over her arm. Sasuke returned to the battle with Killer Bee. I could only watch as he made his way over. I felt useless. Weak. Nothing more than a liability. And I hated that feeling.

"Here, bite me," I vaguely heard Karin say.

I shook my head, Kuragari's blood lust nearly overwhelming me as my own blood poured out of my body.

"No," I said, feeling my eyes swirl into crimson and my canines grow. "You'll just end up hurt."

I felt Kuragari's power bubble up within me, and I stood to my feet effortlessly. The power my demon gave me healed my wounds immediately. Karin narrowed her eyes at my evil chakra. I looked down at her, still kneeling beside me, watching me with cautious, fearful eyes. I snickered, my crimson orbs piercing into hers. My attention suddenly turned back to the battle as I saw Sasuke get thrown back, sliced by Suigetsu's own executioner's blade. Suigetsu was sprawled on the ground, barely able to move. Jugo was not much better off. Killer Bee made his way to Sasuke and stopped, the executioner's blade above his head, ready to put an end to this battle.

I screeched, severely pissed off and scared. My anger made Kuragari's power bubble inside of me faster, stronger. The rush of power she gave me made me feel like I was on a high. Utterly untouchable. Just as Killer Bee swung down the executioner's blade, I crossed the five yard distance in under a second, putting myself between the blade and Sasuke. The blade hit me, but couldn't even puncture my skin. Rage boiled in my heart as I thought of what might have happened. I pictured Sasuke's pale, dead body laying sprawled on the ground, so far from home, with nobody to notice that he was dead and gone. With nobody to notice who he really was when he was alive. To die completely alone...so completely misunderstood. I clutched my head, rage seeping out of my body in waves, and shrieked again.

'I have to protect him,' I thought as I felt Kuragari take over my body.

* * *

Sasuke could only look on as Suzume shielded him from the executioner's blade. His eyes widened as he heard a sickening _thuck_, but no blood spilled from the girl. He realized that it didn't even touch her. He looked in her crimson eyes, so full of overwhelming rage, anger, and, barely even there, a trace of fear. She looked nearly hysterical, like an animal backed into a corner. He knew somebody was most likely to die.

Suzume shrieked again in fury, the shrill, but somehow still musical, sound piercing everyone's ears. Her crimson iris expanded, her slit pupils disappeared, until all that was left in her eyes was a furious mass of red. Large trails of black made their way down her cheeks, like tears. Her skin paled until it nearly glowed white. Her hair darkened until it was completely black. Her canines grew in sharpness and length, as well as her nails. Darkness radiated off of her until if formed a black pair of bat wings. She spread them back quickly, and the rush of air sent Killer Bee, as well as Suigetsu and Jugo, flying away from her.

Killer Bee stood up, shaking dust off of himself.

"You're a jinchuuriki, too, yo? Joining the Akatsuki knowing, that they're gonna kill ya, but still going? Fool ya fool!"

Suzume's face darkened, an evil smirk plastered on her face.

"I don't care, what they do," she said, still playing along with Killer Bee's way of talking. Her voice wasn't the same. It sounded like two people mixed in one voice. Two totally different entities, sharing the same body. Demonic and human voices mixed as one. Sasuke shuddered as Suzume's smirk grew into a demonic grin, her long canines glinting in the sunlight. "As long as I get to kill **you**!"

Before Sasuke could even blink, Suzume was in Killer Bee's face. She thrust her hand, palm up, to his face and sent a mass of dark energy blowing up at him, at a point blank range. When the dust settled, Sasuke could see everything in the way of that blast was wiped out clean off the face of the earth. Smoke drifted from the mass of destruction. Suigetsu stood up shakily. He turned to face Suzume.

"What do you think you're doing, Suzume?" he yelled. "We weren't supposed to kill him!"

Suzume appeared right in front of Suigetsu. He took an unintentional step back, putting a little space between them. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. So he could feel it too. Suzume's undeniable blood lust. Suzume grabbed Suigetsu's throat, her eyes burning with an insatiable desire. She squeezed slightly.

"I'm not Suzume. I'm Kuragari," she said, her hell-fire eyes glaring into his. "And if you don't shut up, Suzume's teammate or not, I **will** kill you."

She let him go and turned away from him. Suigetsu rubbed his neck. Suzume/Kuragari turned back to him, a dangerous smirk on her face.

"But don't worry. He's not dead yet."

Suzume looked back at Sasuke. Sasuke repressed a shudder from looking in those demented eyes.

"You stay out of this," she said menacingly. "This fight is mine."

With that, Suzume flew over to a mountain nearby, and without any difficulty at all, demolished it. Killer Bee jumped out of the way and into a nearby lake, using his chakra to stand on water. He was covered in a jinchuuriki coat of chakra, three tails waving behind him as if they had a mind of their own. It looked as if he had bull horns, too. He flew at Suzume, but she quickly flipped over mid-air, dodging it.

"Is that all you can do?" she taunted. "How pathetic."

At his turned back, she fired another dark blast. He barely managed to dodge it, and it fell into the lake, creating a huge crater. A wall of water rose and washed over the whole area. Sasuke and the others quickly jumped out of the way. The water finally went back to the lake, leaving dry land again. Killer Bee then headed straight for Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo. Sasuke ran ahead of them and used his Mangekyo to put an illusion on him. Killer Bee crashed into the ground, and Suzume flew to the patch of dry land. She smirked.

"That was it? What a waste of-"

Killer Bee suddenly moved, aiming to ram into Sasuke. Before he could, Suzume was in front of him, shielding Sasuke with her own body. Demon chakra burned into her skin as Suzume used her strength to hold onto the chakra horns, barely keeping Killer Bee from ramming into her stomach. Her hands burned, smoke drifting from her skin. She gnashed her teeth against the pain.

"Damn this body," Suzume murmured. "If only I had a different body than this one... Curse that monk who trapped me in this brat!"

With a sudden burst of strength, Suzume lifted Killer Bee by his chakra horns and threw him over, to the lake. He landed in it with a huge splash. Suzume huffed and looked at her hands. Sasuke could see how bad the burns were. They were third degree burns, eating up nearly all of the flesh on her hands. She won't be able to use them again. Suzume growled in frustration.

"Damn it, it's too slow to heal. If I had my own body, it wouldn't even take me ten seconds," she mumbled. She looked up as Killer Bee rose from the water.

"Your illusions I obliterate, and ya'll I shall annihilate. My true mode as the biju's abode, is that of a monsta, see, I told ya. Host transformation, yo," Killer Bee said as he transformed into Eight Tails.

He appeared to be a mix between a bull and an octopus. Sasuke glared at the monster in front of him. Then, Suigetsu jumped in the water and rammed into the monster, his body becoming one with the liquid terrain.

"I got it here!" he called, looking back. "Run while you still can!"

Suzume looked over at Sasuke.

"It's time to leave, brat," she said.

Sasuke looked at her.

"Tell me one thing. Why would you protect me?" he asked.

Suzume laughed. It was steely and cold, but still a beautiful laugh.

"Easy. If I let you die, or if I kill you myself, I won't be able to take over this body again. Suzume wouldn't trust me with it. Now shut up and let's get out of here."

Killer Bee suddenly made a gigantic ball of chakra. Suzume looked back and cursed under her breath. With a loud _boom_, the chakra ball blasted through Suigetsu. Sasuke teleported us to higher terrain, barely dodging the demon chakra. Suigetsu washed up on it, unconscious and watery.

"Great, Suigetsu's unconscious," Karin muttered. "We won't be able to get away. What do we do now?"

Suzume looked back as Eight Tails created another chakra ball. She closed her eyes.

"Well, it's been fun and all, but Suzume is the one who has to take over now," she said, suppressing her own chakra.

Suzume's hair color returned to chestnut brown, and her skin regained her color. The black streaks on her cheeks faded and her eyes turned back to it's natural green. She blinked a couple times, then noticed the ball of demon chakra aimed at them. She did a few hand signs and, just as Killer Bee released the chakra, a giant swirl of light appeared in front of Suzume and her teammates. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of Suzume's face as the blast of energy was absorbed and nullified by the swirl of light in front of them. When it was over, Suzume fell on one knee, panting. Sasuke grabbed her and ran, Jugo carrying Suigetsu and Karin just behind him. Sasuke looked back just as Killer Bee was about to kill Karin with a huge tentacle. He quickly sliced the tentacle off with his chidori sword. Then, he glared at the demon, awakening his Mangekyo.

Suddenly black flames engulfed the demon. It screamed in pain and fell into the water. Still, the dark flames didn't relent. It continued to eat at him.

"Karin, run!" Sasuke yelled as the flames got dangerously close to his teammate.

It was too late. The black flames danced their way onto her and began to consume her as well. She screamed in agony. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Sasuke's face as he concentrated. He stared at the dark flames, until the flames suddenly were snuffed out. His eyes widened in surprise, but he did the same with the jinchuuriki. Killer Bee lay face-down in the water, nearly dead. Sasuke jumped over to him, leaving Suzume in the others' care, and flung the unconscious man over his shoulder. He smirked as the sense of victory settled in.

They were still alive.


	41. Chapter 40: Meeting With Madara

**Sparrow**

*thanks everyone for all the reviews! they make me sooo happy! ^-^ ...anyways, i hope you all like this story. message me and tell me what you think. i'm sorry this chapter is so short. i'll keep trying to do my best, though; i'll even try to make them longer (and still interesting). believe it! XD*

**Chapter 40:**

"Ow! Stop! Damn it, Sasuke, it hurts!" I cried.

Sasuke ignored me as he continued wrapping my hands in a bandage with medicine on it. I squirmed under his tight grip, trying to get free. He didn't make it easy, I can tell you that.

"Come on, Sasuke! You know that this'll be gone in a day or two. So why do you have to-"

I winced as Sasuke tightened his grip. He looked into my eyes, his dark orbs serious.

"Quit complaining. Don't be such a child, Suzume. You know as well as I do why I'm doing this."

I pouted and turned my head childishly away, huffing.

"Ya know, growing old is mandatory. Growing up is not."

He didn't respond. I winced again as he tied the bandages, finally finished with both hands. I couldn't be happier in my life. I looked down at my bandaged hands and wriggled my fingers. A burning pain shot up my arm, and I immediately stopped, gasping. Okay. Looks like I won't be able to use them until they heal. I looked up as Sasuke began walking away.

"We have to meet Madara. Let's go."

...

We finally arrived at the meeting point. It was kind of like a house made of stones, with a stone table in the center of the room. Sunlight filtered in through the empty spaces in the walls, designed to be windows. Madara sat at a stone table. Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu were outside, waiting. Sasuke, Madara, and I were the only ones in there.

"So what are you going to do, Sasuke?" Madara asked him. "What are your intentions? There's a possibility you may take Itachi's side, so tell me the truth."

"I'm going to heal. Then, I'm going to Konoha. I will destroy it."

"Are you sure?" Madara asked. "You're going to ignore Itachi's will? His sacrifice? Those people that he strove to protect?"

"You told me he felt my life was more precious than the village," Sasuke responded. "And I feel similarly that his is more precious than Konoha. I have no desire to have peace bought with Itachi's life. Any one who is is just as guilty as the three elders, who ordered my brother to kill his own family. Therefore, I'll destroy every last one of them. To me, they are nothing more than the scum on the earth. They're all objects of my vengeance!"

I flinched as Sasuke raised his voice. I could see why he thinks that way, but I couldn't help but picture Naruto and Kakashi. I didn't want them to die.

"To accept Itachi's will would be childish. The foolish sputtering of those who don't know hatred. If anyone were to get in my way, I would kill their loved ones left and right, just so they can grasp what it's like...to experience a little of my hatred."

Madara was silent for a few moments. Finally he spoke.

"So who'll go? You and team Taka?"

"No. Just me. And Suzume."

I fidgeted where I stood, which was next to Sasuke, taking care not to move my hands any more than necessary. I sighed, knowing that Sasuke would say something like this. But I can't tell Sasuke about Itachi yet. I can't. I grit my teeth as I accidentally hit my hands on Sasuke's chair like the klutz I am; they still felt like they were on fire. I could feel Madara's eyes on me. I looked up and glared at him. I hated the bastard. Hated the brainwashing he was trying to do to Sasuke. I sighed. I know Sasuke well. I know what his heart's like more than anyone. His heart is full of pain and hatred. And I could feel that his hatred is consuming him, devouring him. Making him a true avenger.

But...there's more to him than that...

"Before that, though, there is something I want Suzume to do for me," Madara said suddenly, his eye trained on me.

I glared at him, letting him know just how much I despised him.

"So what? I'm still useful?" I asked haughtily, shifting my weight.

I could hear the ominous chuckle come from that swirly orange mask of his, and I despised it. It made the hairs on the back of my neck prickle.

"Well? What is it?" I asked, not sure if I even wanted to know the answer.

But I got it anyways.

"Pein has been defeated in his quest for Nine Tails," he said.

The blood drained from my face. I knew where this was headed.

"It seems that Naruto Uzumaki has become quite the troublesome brat, don't you agree?" Madara continued, his visible eye narrowing. "I want you to be the one to capture him, Suzume."

My eyes widened and my heart pounded in my ears. The world twisted violently. I closed my eyes, composing myself. Then I looked at Madara, holding up my bandaged hands.

"You see this? I can't touch anything," I told him.

Madara could tell it was an excuse. Damn him. He sees through everything.

"You know that you're going to heal in a few days," he said. "That's the gift you have, considering you have a demon sealed within you."

I glared at him. He sighed.

"Listen, Suzume, you are still part of this organization. You are bound by my orders. And you have a demon in you as well. It would be wise to listen and obey."

In other words, this is your last chance of living another day. I sighed and cast my eyes down on the floor, defeated. Then I looked up at Madara again.

"Well, what makes you think that I'll win?" I asked him. "Even Pein couldn't defeat Naruto. What makes you think I can?"

His exposed eye appeared to be smiling. Chills ran down the length of my spine.

"Betrayal between friends cuts deep, don't you think? Suzume?"

I swear I'll kill the bastard.


	42. Chapter 41: Back To Konoha

**Sparrow**

*hi guys! Sorry that this took a while for me to put up. It just turned out that my internet wasn't working properly, so...anyways, here's the next chapter! enjoy!*

**Chapter 41: **

I sped through the trees, aiming for Konoha. My eyes narrowed, and I clenched my fists angrily until blood seeped out of the wounds that my nails inflicted. I didn't care. I hated Madara with all my being. I had the unsettling feeling that he intended this to be a suicide mission. Like hell would I let it be suicide. I'll show that bastard what I'm made of. I'll leave him groveling at my feet, begging for mercy. And let me tell you, I'll show none. I bet he just wanted me out of the way so he could use Sasuke as he saw fit, painting darkness over his heart. Trying to erase me from Sasuke's mind. Damn him to hell. I won't let myself be forgotten.

I stopped as Konoha's walls loomed before me, recently rebuilt. I could tell by the new sheen it had. It must have been about a month or two when Pein destroyed this city. I sighed, exhausted. It's been about a two day travel nonstop from where I was, but I got here a little less than that. Maybe I should rest for a little before I get inside. Who knows what I'll have to do. And a nap would be good for my nerves. I walked through the forest and rested on a rock, hidden by giant bushes and tree leaves. I sighed again and settled for a quick nap.

I woke up refreshed. Strong. Still angry, but I can't do anything about that. I looked at the sun. It's position told me it was about 3:00 in the afternoon. When I first got here, it was about 1:00. So it wasn't a quick nap after all. More like a full blown snooze. I stretched and decided to get to work. I did a few hand signs. Light consumed me and I became one with it. I filtered into the city like a bright mist, making it look a tad brighter than normal, but not so much that the light change was noticeable. The mist of light reformed, forming a body, and I appeared, sitting on a tall building that overlooked the city.

A sad look crossed my face as I watched the people below. Completely oblivious to what really happened in the city walls. Completely unaware of the hatred that was set against them, only recently. They were so carefree. So idiotically sure of themselves, and just as idiotically feeling secure. Children ran to and fro, playing ninja with their friends. They had no idea I was there, watching them, high above. The adults were doing construction, everyone helping to rebuild the buildings that were destroyed. They were all completely unaware of my presence. My heart throbbed for them. They truly were innocent. They had no idea of what happened, of the chaos threatening to engulf this village in the near future. They're completely left in the dark, unknowing and unaware and….completely oblivious to their blindness.

I ran my fingers through my hair, a small sigh escaping my lips. It's a shame, that Sasuke wants to kill them all. If it were my choice, I would just kill the village elders and be done with it. That alone would upset the balance this village has sacrificed so much to protect. That alone would leave the village crumbling. But in my opinion, the innocent don't need to go down with it.

'I better go find Naruto,' I reluctantly thought.

I stood up and disappeared just as a playing child looked towards me.

….

I ran through the village, making sure to keep myself in the shadows of the new buildings. I didn't want anyone to recognize me just yet. A middle-aged shinobi walked just past me, and that was the time I decided to strike. Without warning, I grabbed him and pulled him into the darkness. I blinded him with a flash of light, making sure it didn't go outside of the shadows. Making sure only he could see it. He fell back, against the walls of the building next to us, wiping his eyes with his hand. I knew that I only had so much time before his sight returns.

"Tell me where Naruto Uzumaki is," I said emotionlessly as the pathetic figure before me tried to regain his sight. Failing, he took out a kunai.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm under no obligation to tell you. Now answer my question, before I kill you."

"I don't know where he is."

"You're lying," I hissed as I took out a kunai and stabbed his shoulder.

He cried out in pain. Blood seeped out of the wound, making excitement stir in my stomach. I licked my lips, trying hard not to give into the temptation of tasting his blood. I can tell he could feel my blood lust by his fearful squirming. I smirked, and leaned closer to him.

"Tell me where he is, or I'll kill you," I hissed in his ear. "And tell me the truth. I know when you're lying."

"H-he's in the…training grounds…." the man conceded. And it was the reluctant truth.

I wrapped my light around the wound that I inflicted and disappeared again, just as the man's sight returned. I headed to where the man told me he was, and just like that, I found him. Spiky blonde hair in an orange and black jumpsuit, sitting on a large stump. It was the same training grounds that we used when we were doing the survival exercise for Kakashi, when we were genin. The first mission we had as a squad of five. A jolt of pain entered my heart from the memory. It saddened me, to know that we may never be like that again. That close.

"It's been a while, Naruto," I said sadly from behind him.

Naruto immediately got up and turned to look at me, his blue eyes widening as he heard my voice. A small breeze _whooshed_ through the area, ruffling my Akatsuki cloak. As I looked into his eyes, a pang of homesickness stabbing my heart. I realized then, that home isn't in this village. It was with Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke. Home is only as good as the people in it, after all. I sighed, knowing that my home is torn apart, in different directions.

"Suzume," Naruto's voice suddenly cut through my thoughts. "What…what are you doing here?"

I hated what I was about to say to him. I hardened my heart.

"I've come to bring you to the Akatsuki."

I hated the look that he gave me. The look of pain and pure horror, but what I hated most was the look of distrust set in his eyes. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but it made my soul feel like it's just gone to hell and back. My body felt heavy, like lead. Naruto took a step away from me and got in a ready stance. I smiled sadly at him. My heart throbbed in my chest, and tears stung my eyes. My body shook. I didn't want to take my friend, my only best friend, to get killed. I wanted him to live, more than anything. Him and Sasuke. I wish that I could just turn back time, and none of this would have to happen. Maybe then I could have protected them better, and maybe, just maybe, things would be okay. I shook my head, forcing the sad emotions from my heart. I had no time for sentimentalities. I have to do this. I have to fight Naruto.

"Suzume," Naruto said softly. "Please, don't do this."

A tear suddenly rolled down my cheek. My eyes widened in surprise. I didn't even realize I was crying. I quickly brushed the stray droplet away, but I knew Naruto saw it. I felt weak, damn it, and I hate feeling like this! I looked up at Naruto and forced myself to calm down. I was getting too emotional.

"Naruto. The last time we met, I promised I would tell you why I left, didn't I?" I asked. At least a little conversation would prolong the inevitable. Call me a procrastinator.

Naruto nodded cautiously. I hated it when he had his guard up around me. I wish that he would just relax, but I know the reason why he didn't. He was smart. Relaxing in the presence of an enemy is suicidal.

"Well, I'll tell you. It all started before we became genin," I began. "That day you put graffiti all over the Hokages' faces?" My mouth turned up in a smile at the memory. Then I frowned. "When I was walking back home, I heard those whispers again. 'I wish she would just go and die,' one said. I wanted to kill them, but I didn't. I was heartbroken. I cried, and ran away from the blood I desired to spill. Someone followed me, and then he tried to kill me."

Naruto's eyes widened momentarily.

" 'I never knew monsters could cry,' he said. I turned around and saw him. A kunai was in his hand, and I knew right then, he wanted me dead. **Like all the others in this village**," I said, my eyes hardening with the forgotten pain. "He nearly did kill me, but I killed him first. And I **enjoyed** it."

Naruto's eyes got even bigger; he looked horrified at the revelation. My eyes widened slightly and my mouth turned up into a half-crazed smile.

"Yes, I loved the feeling. To drink in his blood, his life. To feel his heart beat one with my own. To rip his soul out of his own body. It was addicting; a feeling on the verge of ecstasy!" I cried. Then my mouth turned down in a hard line. "But it didn't last," I continued gravely, quietly, barely loud enough for Naruto to hear. "That night I realized that what everyone else said was **true**. I really am a monster."

I looked sadly at Naruto. Naruto's eyes softened in understanding, as if what I went through -the curse that I had- reached him as well.

"You remember too, don't you? That mission to the Land of Waves? I almost killed you then. But it was Kuragari; she took over my body. I wish I could've taken control sooner. I always wanted to say sorry; I wanted to apologize for being so weak. I don't think I did, though. I never got the chance to, then I forgot. Until now."

Naruto relaxed slightly, his own eyes stinging with tears. But he said nothing. I continued.

"Then, Sasuke left. I don't know if I could've saved him, if I tried. If I could've kept him in the village. But I didn't. I somehow felt that he would leave, no matter what I did. He's so stubborn," I smiled sadly. "And there was the fact that I was scared...that I was going to kill him. I was terrified. But that night, when I woke up after Sasuke knocked me out, a jonin and four chunin came to kill me, too. And, once again, I killed them. And, once again, **I loved it**. Then, the pain from losing someone precious to me, the pain of knowing that I never mattered in the first place, settled in, and I wanted to destroy all the lives in the village. I wanted to kill everyone, starting with everyone in the streets. I ran around, yearning for a blood bath, until some ANBU and Monk Kouta, my old teacher, came to restrain me. The next thing I knew, I was in a jail cell."

I paused, looking at Naruto for any reactions. I smiled slightly as I saw the horror and sympathy, as well as the many other emotions I couldn't understand, set in his eyes. It was as if I was just telling him a nightmare I had last night. Well, I guess it is a nightmare. A nightmare called life.

"I don't know how many days I spent in that dark prison, with only a candle flickering uncertainly from a corner. My wrists and ankles were shackled, and my chakra was sealed. I couldn't escape if I wanted to. Then Tsunade came and told me that she would try to get me two years house arrest, instead of some other, harsher punishment, no doubt." I laughed suddenly, and ran my fingers through my hair. "Can you imagine Naruto? Me in a house? For two years? Without going outside even once?" I looked at him seriously. "I would literally go insane."

Naruto suddenly grinned.

"Yeah, I know. That would definitely suck," he said, responding for the first time in my story. I grinned back at him. Then my grin faded, and I looked down at the ground.

"Yeah. I didn't know what to do. I was angry. Confused. It didn't seem fair, that the villagers were allowed to try to kill me, and I get punished for defending myself. But I couldn't help wondering if I had another choice, other than to kill them. I felt like a monster, the memory of me loving the feel of their blood on my hands haunting me. I asked about you, to see if you could at least visit me once. But…you were gone. Everyone I cared about just…vanished."

Naruto's eyes filled with tears. He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath.

"Suzume, I'm so sorry."

I looked up and smiled sadly at him.

"It's alright, Naruto. I understand why you left. You had to train. To get Sasuke back."

Naruto looked like I just ripped his heart out. His tears spilled down his face, and he looked away from me. I continued my story, my heart throbbing painfully in my chest.

"Then, Itachi and Kisame came into the picture. I can't ever forget what Itachi said that night." My eyes softened as the memory resurfaced. "He murmured, 'foolish little brother, leaving something so precious to ruin.' Those words…made me feel like I was actually **worth** something. That I was more than just a monster. I made a deal with him. I told him I would go willingly, if he would train me. I'm surprised he agreed to it. He could've taken me by force, if he wanted to. Nothing was stopping him." I looked at Naruto, waiting until his eyes turned to me. After a few seconds of silence, they did.

"So do you see why I left the village now, Naruto? Do you see why I can't come back?" I asked.

He wiped away the few remaining tears and hardened his eyes.

"I see why you left, but there's still no reason for you to not come back."

My eyes widened. Then they narrowed.

"Oh? How so?" I asked. "Enlighten me."

"Itachi's dead. There's no reason why you should stay with the Akatsuki," Naruto told me. "Plus, you have a demon in you too! Don't they want that demon?"

"Yes. They do."

He threw his hand back dramatically. "Then why the hell are you staying, Suzu?" he yelled. "They'll kill you, just like they tried to kill me! Like they killed Gaara! Why would you stay with them?"

"So Gaara's still dead?" I asked, my eyes tearing up. "You couldn't save him, Naruto?"

"Yes, I did save him, with Granny Chiyo's help. He's alive, but-"

My eyes widened, and my mouth turned up in a genuine, happy smile. I jumped for joy, cutting Naruto off.

"You did it, Naru-chan! You saved him!" I would have hugged him, but it would've been awkward.

"Quit changing the subject, Suzu," Naruto said. I quieted down immediately. "Tell me, why are you still with them? Why won't you come back?"

I sighed, then showed my hand to Naruto, my palm facing him and my fingers spread. "One: the Akatsuki will kill me. Two: I'm a criminal. Three: Sasuke's a part of the Akatsuki; I'm sure you heard about it by now," I told him, counting down on my fingers. I paused and looked at Naruto seriously. "But there's something that I need you to know, Naruto. Madara is still alive. That bastard is tainting Sasuke as we speak, and he's the one that sent me on this mission to retrieve you."

Naruto's eyes widened. I continued.

"And there's another thing I want to tell you, but you have to promise not to say it to anyone. It's a secret, and I don't want Madara to find out. I didn't even tell Sasuke yet."

Naruto nodded expectantly. I walked over to him and whispered in his ear.

"Itachi's still alive. I saved him before Sasuke could kill him."

Naruto's eyes widened again, and he took a step away from me.

"But how did you do it, Suzume?"

"Easy. I preserved his soul with part of my own. It's a jutsu only I can do . I couldn't let him die. I just couldn't."

Naruto shook his head. Then he looked in my eyes, determination set on his face.

"I still didn't hear a good excuse for you not leaving the Akatsuki, Suzu. I know you're strong enough to take them on, since you're one of them. And we're here, too. I'm here. I'm not gonna let them kill you!"

My heart throbbed in my chest as emotions swirled and churned inside of me. I found that I believed him; I believed those pretty little words that tumbled so easily out of his mouth. I wanted to go back. I wanted to be with Naruto, and Kakashi, and Sasuke. But that will never happen, and deep inside, I knew it.

"I can't Naruto. I wish everything would go back to the way it was before, but it just **can't**!" I yelled, tears stinging my eyes. "I wish I can go back with you! I wish I can leave that damn Akatsuki and have my life again! But Sasuke's out there, with **him**. There's nothing stopping Sasuke from getting his revenge! And right now, there's nothing stopping Sasuke from feeling all his pain! And there's nothing stopping that bastard Madara from taking advantage of Sasuke's hurt and using him for whatever-the-hell he wants!"

"What's gotten into you, Suzume?" Naruto cried. "When did you become so negative?"

"When I woke up, Naruto! My whole life is one nightmare after another; I pretended I didn't see it, pretended it wasn't real, that it was just a dream. But I finally woke up, **and realized my life is hell**!"

Naruto was stunned speechless. I bit my lip, hard, trying to compose myself. My teeth broke through my skin, and I licked up the crimson droplet that oozed from my self-inflicted wound. I sighed, knowing that this conversation was drawing to an end. Knowing that the inevitable is about to happen. I hardened my heart and looked at my best friend with steely eyes.

"Now, Naruto," I said, my voice as cold and collected as ice. "If you're as good as I think you are, then you can face me. **And not die**."


	43. Chapter 42: The Inevitable

**Sparrow**

*hi guys! as you already know, i don't own naruto, no matter how much i wish i did. i, however, do own suzume and susumu, and all the random characters that don't appear in the manga or anime. anyways, please rate and review, and i hope you all enjoy the story!*

**Chapter 42: **

Naruto's eyes widened, then narrowed. He held out his fist, determination set in his eyes.

"I swear, Suzume, I'm gonna take you back. I'll save you **and **Sasuke. That's a promise!"

My eyes widened in surprise. Then, I looked at the ground sadly.

"But what if Sasuke's the one who'll destroy this village? What if I help him? What would you do?" I asked, looking back into those determined blue orbs. "Would you kill us to save your village? Or would you just let it fall to ruin?"

"There's no choice. I'll save you both. And the village. Somehow, when I'm Hokage, everything will work out. Believe it!"

I smiled. It was a while since I heard that phrase. Then I got in a ready stance, my eyes now sparkling with a newfound hope. I sincerely believed Naruto could pull it off. If anyone could save us, it was Naruto. I grinned at my old friend, my spirit lifting. It really is amazing what a little sunlight can do. Yes. Naruto was as influential as the sun itself, and he already made me feel warm.

"Well, future Hokage," I said, my eyes focused on Naruto. "Show me what you're made of."

* * *

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai sped towards the barrier that appeared to come out of the training area.

"Master Kakashi, do you think it's Suzume?" Sakura asked as she put on some black gloves.

"Yeah," Kakashi answered. "She must be after Naruto."

Sakura's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"I shouldn't be surprised. Even though they used to be friends, she is part of the Akatsuki," she muttered. She clenched her fists. "Then no matter what, we have to save Naruto!"

Sai merely looked on, not saying a word. Sakura's eyes were blazing with determination. Kakashi sighed, steeling himself for whatever may happen. No matter how ugly it may be.

* * *

I did a series of hand signs and created a large light barrier that surrounded us. It looked like a really big square, and its walls stretched as far as ten kilometers. He looked around, confused. I grinned at him.

"Don't want anyone jumping in, do we?"

Naruto nodded, a smile on his lips and determination in his eyes. He took out three kunai knives and threw them at me, and at the same time created two other doppelgangers. They charged at me as the kunai whizzed through the air. I focused my chakra and made a rope made out of solidified light, putting it through the holes at the ends of the kunai, beneath where you hold them, and used their own motion to whip them around back at the two Naruto clones, destroying them. I did a few hand signs, moved my arms in a big circle, and created a small ball of chakra. I aimed it at the remaining Naruto, and let it out in a huge blast. A cloud of dust covered the area. I looked around, squinting so I could see better. It didn't work.

I suddenly sensed someone above and behind me. I looked up just as Naruto flung himself at me, a gigantic ball of chakra whirling in his hand.

"Odama Rasengan! Giant Spiral Sphere!" he cried as he thrust his hand forward.

The sphere made contact, creating an enormous crater. I smirked, turning into light. It was a light clone that he hit. The light clone wrapped herself around Naruto's hands and chained him to the earth, absorbing the brunt of the odama rasengan. I watched on a few yards behind him. I ran towards him, a kunai with a paper bomb in hand. I activated the bomb, and threw the kunai. A large explosion erupted, shaking the ground, and I ran to see if he was there. He was laying in my light bonds, unconscious, burns decorating his skin. I narrowed my eyes. This can't be the full extent of his power.

I turned around just as Naruto came at me, another, although smaller, sphere of chakra in his hand. I looked back to find another Naruto with the exact same jutsu. I looked around to find that there were two more running at me from my left and right. I was surrounded. I smirked, and just before they all reached me, I focused chakra into my feet and jumped. A look of surprise crossed their faces just as they hit each other. The jutsu created a large explosion. I was about to reach the ground when the real Naruto came from behind, the sphere of chakra in his hands. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Rasengan!" he cried as he thrust his hand forward at me.

I couldn't get out of the way. Instead, I created a light barrier. It was up just a millisecond before impact. I had to continually put more and more chakra into the barrier, though. This jutsu was just as strong as Sasuke's chidori. It's more forceful, though. I could feel that it was very different from the chidori. The chidori is more like a slice and dice jutsu. This has a pulverize thing going on. My eyes widened in surprise at the force, but still the rasengan was going strong. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of my face as the jutsu finally came to an end. I put my barrier down and kicked Naruto in the stomach, away from me. He grunted as he flew back, and landed in the ground. I panted slightly. No wonder Pein had his work cut out for him. Naruto's gotten stronger. He was actually really good.

I did a few hand signs and focused wind chakra. A tornado of wind spiraled towards Naruto. His eyes widened as he jumped out of the way. The tornado bended towards him, following him. He jumped up and created two more shadow doppelgangers. They grabbed his ankles, spun around once, and flung him towards me; he dodged the tornado as it was about to hit him. The doppelgangers were the ones who got hit, and they disappeared in puffs of smoke. The jutsu released, and the tornado was gone. Naruto was right in front of me, aiming a punch at my face. I moved my head just in time, and his fist just whizzed past my ear. I smirked and punched him in the stomach. Hard.

He grunted in pain and doubled over, coughing up blood. He landed on the ground in front of me, clutching his stomach. My eyes widened at the intoxicating smell of blood, and I looked at it lustfully as it dripped onto the ground. I had to forcibly repress my blood lust. I can't thirst after his blood. I won't let my demon take over. He suddenly got up and punched me in the face. It was so fast, I wasn't even expecting it. My head flew to the side and I fell back from the force. Blood dripped from the corner of my lip. I smirked, and licked it off. He was practically on top of me, aiming another punch to my face. I put up a barrier just as his fist crashed down. I forced it outward, making Naruto fly away from me. He landed on his back in the dirt a few yards away. I stood up.

Naruto lay still for a while, his eyes closed. I had a sudden feeling that I shouldn't let him be still. I don't know why, exactly. Call it a woman's intuition. Or a ninja's survival instinct. I ran at him, taking out another kunai and wrapping a paper bomb in it. I activated the bomb, and threw it in Naruto's direction. His eyes popped open and he jumped out of the way. I did the same towards everywhere he landed. The explosions shook the ground, and a large cloud of dust and upturned debris enveloped the area. I did a few hand signs and created two light clones. They separated, searching for Naruto. They didn't have to search for long. Naruto was behind me. The dust settled, and I turned around, my light clones attaching to him, pinning him in place. But something was different about him. My eyes widened in realization. His eyes weren't blue anymore. They were a yellowish-orange, kind of like a frog's. Orange decorated his eyelids. I couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but I could tell something else changed as well.

My eyes widened as he somehow managed to destroy my light clones. He created two shadow doppelgangers after me. I focused chakra into my feet and jumped. To my surprise, they followed after me. One was just underneath me. I looked up to find that the other was right above me. The one beneath grabbed my ankles, the one above grabbed my arms. They spun me around and threw me to the ground. The ground came fast. My eyes widened at the sudden burst of strength that the Naruto clones now possessed. It had to have something to do with his change of appearance. But what, exactly? I put up a barrier just before I touched the ground. Even with my barrier, it almost hurt. A large crater formed around me and I was nearly fifteen feet deep into the earth. I stood up, releasing my barrier. I looked at Naruto.

"What did you do?" I asked. "How did you get this strong? Out of nowhere?"

He grinned, his hands planted on his hips. "It's a sage thing."

My eyes widened. "You…learned this from Pervy Sage?"

A sad look suddenly crossed his face. My heart instinctively reached out for him. I wanted to hug him, but my arms wouldn't budge. My feet wouldn't move. I knew it was for the best. Still, I was sad to see the hurt look on his face. I realized then that something bad happened to his teacher.

"No…Pervy Sage…was killed."

My eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto," I said. Then I smiled reassuringly at him. "But I'm sure he would be proud of you. You beat Pein, and you're giving me a run for my money. You're doing a great job!"

I grinned, and to my joy, he grinned back. I jumped out of the crater that he formed. I smirked.

"But, just 'cause I said you're doing great doesn't mean you're gonna win," I told him. "I'm not gonna let you win this thing!"

He gave me a thumbs up. "Well, right back atcha!"

I grinned. I never guessed fighting Naruto would be so much fun. But it was, oddly enough. Naruto suddenly appeared behind me. I jumped out of the way as his fist was about to collide into me. Instead, it hit the ground, and the ground crumbled. My eyes widened. He was stronger than Sakura. I finally landed on solid ground, and another Naruto appeared above me, a giant rasengan in his hands. I smirked, then dissolved into a mist of light. His eyes widened, and the jutsu failed. I solidified above him, grabbed his ankles, and threw the clone at the real Naruto. It crashed into him, and disappeared into a puff of smoke. I landed on the ground and closed my eyes, focusing. I opened them and pointed my index finger at Naruto, preparing to do ephemeral, the genjutsu Itachi taught me.

"Naruto, you're **not** gonna win! Admit defeat already!"

To my surprise, Naruto didn't even look at my finger. He looked at my feet, a foxy grin on his face.

"You're not gonna trick me, Suzume," he said. My eyes widened. "I've seen that jutsu before, with Itachi. I'm not gonna fall for it a second time. And I'm **not** gonna give up!"

My eyes widened. Then a small smirk formed on my lips. I bit my thumb, and, seeing what I was about to do, Naruto did as well. We did the hand signs for the summoning jutsu at the same time. Susumu appeared in a puff of smoke, and for Naruto, a giant toad with a giant dagger in his belt appeared. He was a lot bigger than my falcon, at least by fifteen times. I gulped and hopped on Susumu.

"What's going on Suzume?" Susumu asked.

"We're fighting."

"No duh, I see that," he said, then looked over at Naruto, who was on top of the giant toad. "Hey, isn't he your friend that you told me about a few years ago? The one that contains Nine-Tails?"

"Yep. It's a long story. I just can't lose to him. All the training I've been doing has to pay off now!"

"But…are you really going to give him to the Akatsuki?"

I scowled. "You ask too many questions. Just fight. Stop trying to make sense of this."

Susumu didn't respond. Instead he took off into the air with an eerie silence. It was scary how quiet he can be when he's not talking, squawking, or making some other random noise. He looked at the toad in the eye. The toad broke through the silence and spoke.

"Hey, pipsqueak! Am I gonna fight **that** puny thing? And isn't that a friend of yours, riding on top?"

Naruto sighed. "Yes, chief toad. You're gonna help me fight her. Don't underestimate her, though. She's strong."

Suddenly, the chief toad got his blade out. He swung down at Susumu, but Susumu dodged with a speed that I didn't think he had. I knew he was fast, but this was insane; it took all I had just to hang on and not scream. Goes to show how much I didn't want to use him in battle. He steeled his wings with his wind chakra and, with movements barely seeable, he cut the chief toad's leg. Blood spurt out of the wound, and the chief toad went down on a knee. Susumu then spread his talons and was aiming for his eyes, when the chief toad swatted him away. I screamed as Susumu spiraled through the air, towards a tree. I quickly put up a light barrier just before we rammed into it. Susumu landed on the branch, unscathed, but I clung to him for dear life. I asked myself over and over again in my head why I picked birds for my summoning jutsu. Before I knew it, Susumu was already in the air.

"Suzume! Quit daydreaming!" Susumu cried.

I swallowed the bile that rose in my throat and bit back my scream as Susumu flew towards the toad. Half way there, he stopped.

"Suzume! Give me some wind chakra. We're doing a combination jutsu," Susumu told me.

I nodded and did as he asked. He flapped his wings, using both of our wind chakra. I focused my chakra, took a deep breath, and blew out. A huge whirlwind erupted from Susumu's and my combined attack. The toad took Naruto in his hands, protecting him just as a whirlwind sliced through the chief toad and the landscape behind them. It was incredible. Finally, the whirlwind stopped and dust flew into the air in a dirty cloud. When it settled, the toad was still standing, sword drawn, deep slashes covering his body. It looked like it was all he could do just to stand. He placed Naruto back on his head, sucked in some air, and let out huge blobs of water at us. My eyes widened as Susumu sped towards them, dodging every blob of water the toad spit at us. Just as we got there, the toad just managed to jump up. Susumu did a sharp turn up and was about to stab into the toad's chest. Then, the chief toad threw his dagger down. At the speed he was going, Susumu couldn't dodge. My eyes widened as the giant dagger stabbed Susumu's wing. He screeched as the blade took him crashing into the ground, pinning him where he lay. I was just beneath him. I couldn't breathe.

"Suzume…I'm sorry," Susumu said. "I…can't finish this battle…."

"It's alright," I whispered, still trying desperately to breathe properly. "Get some rest…. You did great, Susumu."

He nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. I took a deep inhale of breath. Naruto jumped off the toad, and soon after, the chief toad disappeared as well. Naruto looked at me, panting slightly. I stood up, dusting myself off. Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me and above. Naruto had some weird Rasengan in his hands, but it looked like it had the shape of a shuriken. His eyes turned the same red as his demon's, probably because of the amount of chakra the jutsu consumed. So this is an all-or-nothing type of jutsu, huh? I knew just from the look of it that if it makes contact, I'm finished. I did a few hand signs and focused my chakra. If it's all or nothing he wants, I'll give it to him.

White wings formed on my back, but it was too late to dodge Naruto's attack. My eyes narrowed and I flapped my wings. Wind and feathers erupted from my wings, blasting Naruto back. His jutsu canceled as he skidded to the ground. My feathers bound him to the earth.

"Wings number one," I said, just loud enough to hear. "Preciosity."

Naruto's eyes widened when he realized he couldn't move. I smirked, then my feathery white wings turned into a sharp, glassy blue.

"Wings number two, Audacity."

I sped towards Naruto, my wings held out for impact. I sliced through him, creating a gash in his side. He cried out in pain. His chakra poured into me, and I smirked. I turned around, preparing to ram into him again. As I sped towards him, he was completely still. My eyes widened at his lack of struggle.

'Something's not right,' I thought.

I went to the side, barely making a scratch on him. Still, some chakra seeped into me. My eyes widened when I realized this chakra was different. Harder to control. I looked down, and I realized my hand was turning into a frog. I broke my jutsu before the rest of the chakra I took seeped into me. I crashed into the ground. I stood on one knee and focused on the foreign chakra, and soon enough, my light chakra nullified it. My hand turned back to normal, and I breathed out a sigh of relief. I looked towards Naruto just as the feathers lost their grip of him.

"It seems that chakra you have comes with a risk," I said.

He nodded, then before I knew it, a bunch of shadow clones glomped me. The weight was crushing me. I focused my chakra and pink wings formed on my back, the next pair of wings in the series of my jutsu. I blasted through the clones, destroying them as I flew up. One Naruto clung to my ankle as I flew to the sky. I kicked him in the face hard, destroying it. I panted, out of breath, and already feeling some pain.

"Wings number three," I huffed. "Infidelity."

I fluttered my wings as Naruto created more clones and sent them after me. Pink feathers rained down, some exploding, some not. The clones were destroyed in no time, and Naruto was running to and fro like a madman, trying desperately not to get hit by a single feather. It was so comical, I had to laugh. Finally, the time limit was up, and my pink wings were replaced with black wings with steely feathers. I focused, and a thick fog enveloped the area around Naruto, as well as the two clones that he just created. I sent the steely feathers towards him. My eyes widened as one Naruto was cut, but it disappeared. I breathed out a sigh of relief, although I knew that it was only a matter of time when the real Naruto would be cut by my poison-covered wings. And that time soon came; just after the last clone was destroyed, Naruto was cut by a feather. The jutsu disappeared, and I was crashing to the ground. I had just enough energy left, thanks to Naruto, to land safely. Pain coursed through my body, making me feel like I was on fire. I collapsed to the ground, not far from where Naruto was laying. My eyes teared up as I heard Naruto's screams of agony. I hated hurting him like that. I crawled over to him. He looked at me with pain-filled eyes.

"S-Suzu…" he called, his voice husky from pain.

"I'm…so…so sorry," I whispered to him.

I was only a few inches away from him. He screamed again, and fell into unconsciousness. A tear dripped from my eye as I pressed the tattoo on my wrist. A vile of the antidote appeared, and I stabbed it into his arm. His pain-filled face relaxed only a few seconds later. I smiled weakly, bit back a sudden scream of agony as another wave of pain coursed through my nerves, then fell into unconsciousness myself.


	44. Chapter 43: Interrogation

**Sparrow**

*thanks for reading! i hope you like it, and don't forget to rate and review! i need to know how i'm doing! anyway, on with the story!*

**Chapter 43: **

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai finally arrived at the scene. They could only watch as Suzume performed her last attack on Naruto. She fell to the ground and crawled over to him. Chills ran down their spines as Naruto screamed in agony. They couldn't stand the sound, but they couldn't seem to cover their ears. They could only watch, utterly immobile, as Suzume stab a syringe into an unconscious, but pain-filled Naruto, and fall unconscious herself a few seconds later. Naruto's face became peaceful. The barrier finally disappeared and Sakura sighed.

"She must have poisoned him during the battle. So she gave him the antidote, it seems like," she muttered, shivering again from the memory of Naruto's screams. "I'm impressed that she pushed Naruto this far, but it seems that her last attack did her in."

Kakashi didn't say anything as he walked over to the duo, followed by Sakura and Sai. He stopped just in front of the unconscious pair. A smile formed on his lips at the sight. Although her face was pained, Suzume had a peaceful look to her. Her arm was on top of Naruto, like she was embracing him. Hugging him like she has never meant to take him to the Akatsuki in the first place. Hugging him like they were still friends. Like nothing could separate them. Yes. That's how it should be.

Kakashi gently picked up Suzume, realizing what he must do. He turned to Sakura and Sai.

"Sakura, you heal Naruto and take him to his apartment. Sai will help. I'll deal with Suzume."

Sakura nodded and got to work. Kakashi hopped away, Suzume panting slightly, her face distorted with pain. Kakashi looked down worriedly as her breathing and heart rate sped. He stopped in front of the hospital.

'First I'll get her healed, then I guess I'll have to bring her to the interrogation unit,' he thought, then shuddered slightly. 'I would hate to do that to her, though….oh well, it can't be helped.'

He looked down lovingly at the girl in his arms.

'Suzume….'

* * *

I woke up in a dark room. Pain filled my body again, making me writhe. Only then did I notice that my arms were shackled to the wall, high enough so they forced me to stand. Shackles were attached to my ankles, pinning them to the floor. Chakra tags were attached to the bonds, a precaution used so I won't be able to escape. I panted, a bead of sweat trickling down the side of my face. I felt exhausted. Naruto really wore me out. I groaned as another wave of pain hit my body. I felt dizzy; the room seemed to be moving, and in awkward angles. I closed my eyes, trying to stop the movement inside of my head.

"I see you're awake," a deep voice said.

I opened my eyes. A door was opened in front of me, letting in blinding bright light. A silhouette was standing in the middle. I squinted, trying to see better, but the light only ended up hurting my eyes. I remembered suddenly why I always hated waking up. I groaned again.

"Suzume Miyamoto, am I correct?" the voice said as the body it belonged to walked over to me. "My name is Ibiki Morino. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure's all yours."

He chuckled. I ignored the sudden sense of foreboding that entered my heart because of this man, and instead looked him over. He was a tall, tan man, with a long scar running across his face, left to right, and a smaller scar on his right cheek. He was wearing a black cloak, black gloves, and a black Konoha headband that covered his entire head. He was wearing beige clothes under the cloak. His face was hard, determined, ruthless. Like he would do anything just to get you to talk. I looked in his eyes and repressed the urge to shudder. They were steely. I wouldn't put it past this man to use torture to get what he wants. And I'm afraid that I'm on the receiving end.

"Well, let's make this clear for you, Suzume," he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I am the interrogator. You are the interrogated. You will answer my questions, truthfully and with good timing, if you don't want anything bad to happen to you."

I scoffed.

"Yeah, whatever," I told him, my eyes meeting his. I glared at him. "My whole life's been about 'bad things' happening to me. You don't scare me, you oversized fruitcake."

He chuckled again. I, again, repressed the urge to shudder.

"You've got spunk, kid. Let's see how far that would take you."

….

Beads of sweat dripped off of my face. I struggled against my bonds, without any results whatsoever. I only ended up getting shocked. I was trapped here, and I hated it. I hated this place, this awful man in front of me, and even my mind right now. I felt like I was going insane. Like my soul was being crushed by some unseen weight. Like I was literally breaking.

I don't know how long it's been since I first came here, but it must've been at least a week. And each day, Ibiki was playing with my mind, my emotions, leaving me practically half-way insane. Each day was one big struggle against my own body. My own mind. I was starving. I didn't eat for days, drank only water. And sometimes, the bastard had the nerve to eat in front of me while asking me his stupid questions. The past week, I was speechless, but now….now I can't help it. This torture has got to end. I tried to ignore it, but I can't anymore. I struggled to keep what was left of my sanity, but I had the feeling it just flew away.

"Did you have enough?" Ibiki asked, a smirk on his face. This time, he was thankfully without food. "Tell me the location of Sasuke Uchiha. And, tell me what the Akatsuki are planning."

"The…Akatsuki…." I murmured. Ibiki leaned closer. "Why do you want to know what the Akatsuki are planning, anyway?" I asked, glaring at him. "It doesn't matter. Just kill them all before they end up killing you."

Ibiki narrowed his eyes. "You're not making this easy are you?"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Nya!"

"I see I have to take a different approach," he said. "Kakashi told me you were awfully fond of Naruto."

My eyes widened.

"Now…what if something happened to him?"

I got angry. Seriously pissed off type of angry. The chakra seals on the bonds sent electricity jolting through my body as my demon's chakra bubbled up inside of me. I lunged at him, against the bonds that held me in place, my fangs growing. I ignored the pain that the seals were inflicting, until finally, I couldn't take it anymore. Kuragari's chakra died down, and I sat there, panting. The jolts were gone, but there was a tingling sensation in my skin, and I had the feeling I wouldn't be able to move, even if I wasn't tied up. I glared lethally at him, wishing that looks could kill.

"I see I hit a nerve," Ibiki said smugly.

"I swear…if you hurt Naruto…I'm going to kill you!" I threatened menacingly.

He chuckled, then walked over until he was right in front of me. I repressed the urge to spit in his face.

"But you're part of the Akatsuki. He was the reason you came here, isn't that right? So you can take him back to wherever-it-is you take him, and seal his demon away. Now, what if you succeeded?"

"Who says I was going to take him in the first place?" I snapped.

Ibiki's eyes widened. I continued.

"I don't care about the Akatsuki! My loyalty towards that organization is dead and gone! The only reason why I stayed as long as I have was because of Itachi, and then because they would kill me if I left. But right now, all I wanna do is kill **them**! For being a bunch of idiot nobodies who's got serious mental and personality issues!"

"Mental and personality issues? How so?" he asked.

I huffed. "…Well, I guess Sasuke has issues, too," I mumbled, looking at the floor.

Ibiki narrowed his eyes. "Vengeance issues, huh?"

I didn't respond. Ibiki continued.

"I heard he killed Itachi. So why is he still having vengeance issues, Suzume? Tell me. And tell me where he is. I know you know."

I glared at him, my eyes betraying my fury. Right now, I wanted to rip his head off. How dare he try to make me betray Sasuke? I swear, if I wasn't tied up, I would have punched him in the face. I snarled at him.

"Why? So you and this damn village would go hunt him? Kill him? There's not a snowball's chance in **hell** that I would give you his location or what he's planning!" I yelled at him.

"He already killed Itachi, who I could tell from what you said about him, he was pretty important to you. What if he ends up killing Naruto? Kakashi? I know they mean something to you as well, Suzume. What would you do then?" Ibiki asked. "Would you kill Sasuke yourself, or would you let him run rampant, destroying everything? Even destroying himself?"

I looked to the ground. I imagined what Ibiki said, no matter how hard I tried not to. The images just popped up. Naruto and Kakashi dead at Sasuke's feet. A maniacal look in his eye, like he enjoyed killing them. He would run rampant, throughout the villages, the nations, destroying everything in his wake. Making everything burn with his vengeance. His hate. His pain. In the end, there would be nothing left to destroy, so he would…kill me. Me dead at his feet…the idea didn't make me as scared as I thought it would. What made me terrified…was the thought of Sasuke killing himself. But without any more people, the world would be free of humanity's hatred. Free of its pain. It would be incomplete, but at the same time whole. Beautiful. Perfect. Tears brimmed in my eyes and trickled down like rain. Falling, falling, falling on the floor. I could practically hear it splatter. It was like the whole world stopped. But Ibiki continued.

"Suzume? What would you do, if Sasuke killed them? If Sasuke killed **you**?"

I looked at him, the tears still falling like miniature waterfalls. I turned my head, not even able to meet his eyes.

"If Sasuke…wants me dead…then so be it."

I saw Ibiki's eyes widen in my peripheral vision. I continued.

"If humanity has to die, for Sasuke to achieve happiness…then so be it."

The tears kept falling. I couldn't brush them away. Damn Ibiki and his mind games. I felt…completely…utterly…**broken**. I looked up at him, my eyes swirling with emotion.

"Can you imagine this world without humanity, Ibiki? It would be free. Totally free of pain, free of hatred, immorality, corruption. It would be so empty, so incomplete, but it would be whole at the same time," I said, my voice husky. "**We** would be free. Free of pain, of hurt, of suffering. We would always be together…forever. No more heartache. No more war. No more death. We would be in heaven, or hell, or wherever the hell we go, but we would be there **together**." My body began to shake as the tears threatened to come out again. I pushed them back. "That's...all I've ever wanted anyways. For Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, even Itachi, and me to be together and **happy**."

Ibiki said nothing for a while. Silence blanketed the room in an uncomfortable embrace. I looked down at the floor, counting the tear drops that stained the wood. Finally, Ibiki spoke.

"I aimed for you to see reason, with you starving and imagining your own death but…it seems that your self-preservation isn't very…preserving. Well, there's always another way to get information out of you."

I looked up at him as he waved in someone from the door. A blonde man with long hair and pale blue eyes stepped inside and walked to us. I glared at him. He looked like someone I remember from a long time ago….Ino. Yamanaka.

"You…must be from the Yamanaka clan," I said. "What? You're gonna search my mind for any information?"

"That's the plan," Ibiki said. He nodded at the blonde man next to him.

Yamanaka moved forward, about to put his hand on my head. I was trying to figure out what I should do in this predicament when I suddenly laughed. Yamanaka stopped in his tracks and stared at me, his eyes questioning. My laughter died down, and I smirked at him.

"Go ahead and do it, Yamanaka," I said smoothly. "But you may not like what you find."

Ibiki narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

I smirked. "Well, you boys do realize I have a demon, right? Said demon has become intertwined with my psyche. And my mind has many doors. Open the wrong one, and you're dead. Would you really want to take that risk?"

The two men were quiet. They looked at each other. I already could feel Kuragari stir from anticipation. I knew she wanted it.

"What time is it?" I asked.

Yamanaka replied, "It's about 10:30 at night."

"Hmm…she tends to come out and play at night. If your self-preservation isn't as glitchy as mine, you would wait until morning," I advised.

Ibiki thought a moment, then nodded.

"Well, in the morning, then," he said as he spun on his heels and stalked out of the room.

I sighed as the doors closed. At least I bought me a little more time.


	45. Chapter 44: Escape

**Sparrow**

*thanks for all the reviews! they make me soooooooo happy! (*all teary eyed*) I'M SO HAPPY TO BE WRITING THIS STORY TO ALL YOU FABULOUS PEOPLE! I LUV YOU AAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLL! (*gives cookies to everyone who reads*) ...anyway, enough of my odd way of showing my sentimentalities, ON WITH THE STORY!*

**Chapter 44:**

I struggled against the bonds, ignoring the jolts of electricity running through my body. I gritted my teeth and tried again, using all of my strength to break the shackles. It was no use. I needed Kuragari.

'Hey, Kuragari,' I thought. 'I need some help here.'

Kuragari sighed. _Very well, it's your decision, twerp._

Bloodlust and power bubbled up, but the jolts of electricity worsened, nullifying my dark chakra. It was gone in about three seconds. That wasn't very efficient.

I leaned on the chains, extremely uncomfortable. I have to get out of here tonight, no matter what. I don't care if I'm starving. I don't care if I feel like crap. I need to get out of this hell hole before morning! I grit my teeth and tried again, only to get shocked. I pushed myself more, but the shackles wouldn't break. I let out a small groan as I plopped back down, leaning my weight on the chains. Blood dripped from my wrists; the shackles cut deep into them.

I tried for hours to break free, to no avail. Then I had an idea. I focused my light chakra, ignoring the electricity as best I could, and focused it around my wrists and ankles. This was my last chance. I don't have any stamina whatsoever. I bit my lip against the pain, until a drop of blood oozed out of the side of my mouth. I didn't care. I focused the shield just outside of my skin on my wrists and ankles, and I blasted it outward, with all the force I could muster, as long as I could. I grit my teeth.

"Harder," I whispered as I pushed myself. "Come **on**, Suzume!"

Finally, with a satisfying _clang_, the shackles shattered and fell to the floor. I dropped to the floor, utterly exhausted…and starving. I looked around for a window…anything at all I could escape from. To my great and utter joy, there was a small opening at the top of the wall, with bars on it. I focused what was left of my light chakra, faded into mist, and drifted out the window. I reformed just outside of the building, on solid ground thankfully.

I took a step forward, and nearly fell flat on my face. I was dizzy from hunger. I focused hard, taking those steps, but I managed to walk. I wasn't thinking where I was going, but after what seemed like an eternity, I stopped in front of a door. My eyes widened when I realized where I've gone. It was my old apartment, the one I shared with Kakashi. If he was home, it wouldn't be good. That's an understatement. I walked past the door to the nearest window. I lifted it up with enough force to see if it was locked. It gave way without a sound. I smiled tiredly, and slipped through. The moment my feet touched the floor, on the other side of the window, I fell with a loud, ungraceful_ thud_. I immediately got up and held my breath, trying to hear any movement in the house. Nothing. I let a small sigh of relief escape my lips and headed straight for the kitchen. I didn't dare turn on the light, but thankfully, the moonlight from the window gave me enough light to see.

'Hmm...maybe I should start on something small...easy to digest...'

I saw an apple sitting on the counter, just like it used to when I was still in the Academy. A pang of homesickness entered my heart. I've been gone for so long…. I swallowed the feeling down and started on my apple. Before I knew it, I was done and in the fridge looking for more food. I found a bento box, to my great joy. I opened it and started eating. Suddenly, the light to the kitchen turned on; I looked up, surprised and scared out of my mind. My heart raced in my chest. Kakashi stood in the opening to the hallway, his visible eye as big as a saucer. Any normal person would've gotten the hell out of there; I however, swallowed my mouthful of rice. I grinned sheepishly at him.

"Heh heh... Honey, I'm home."

...

I wolfed down another bento box, rice grains getting all over my face. Some would call me a pig, but I would tell them to starve for a week or two and see how they feel. Kakashi still looked at me with huge eyes as he saw the amount of food I ate. It was about seven bento boxes. When I was finished, I leaned back in the chair with a contented sigh. Waterfall tears streamed down Kakashi's face. I looked up at him and cocked my head to the side. What's with him?

"That was...my lunch...for a week... Eaten...in just...one sitting!" he cried, his fingers twitching.

I laughed, rubbing the back of my head. "Heh, sorry about that."

He shook his head. I looked at him.

"Why, though?" I asked. "Why did you let me in? Shouldn't you have tried to capture me? Take me back to the interrogation unit?"

"Well, it looked like you've been through hell. So I decided to cut you a break, since you looked like you really needed some food. In the condition you were in, you weren't a threat."

I smirked. "Well, I managed to get away from the interrogation unit, didn't I?"

He laughed. "True enough. Well... I guess the real reason is... I kinda missed you."

I grinned, a small blush tinting my cheeks. I felt like I was about to cry; my eyes felt watery. I squealed and tackled Kakashi, jumping over the table and everything. He didn't even have time to move. He laughed as he fell to the floor, me on top of him.

"I missed you too, Dad!" I cried, hugging him. "I missed you sooo much!"

He laughed again. "You haven't changed a bit, Suzume." Suddenly, he was all seriousness. "But... The ANBU will be looking for you once they find out you escaped. And...are you gonna go back to the Akatsuki?"

I looked him in the eye. "You're not gonna kill me, are you?" I asked, getting off of him.

He stood up and sighed. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. And no, I won't kill you. As long as you don't try to kill me first."

I looked at him with a horrified expression on my face. "You know I won't kill you!"

Kakashi looked at me blankly. Then I remembered the last time we saw each other; I was really about to kill him. I laughed nervously. "Yeah...that. Sorry. Anyways, I can't let Sasuke be alone with him. I just can't. That's the only reason why I'm going back."

Kakashi looked up at me. "Let Sasuke be alone with who?"

My eyes hardened. "Madara."

Kakashi's visible eye widened. "What? But Madara has been dead for years! There's no way..."

"It's true."

"Did you tell-?"

"No. I didn't tell Ibiki anything of any importance. I don't trust him. Something about him gives me a bad vibe." I shuddered, then pouted childishly. "And he was so mean to me! I was seriously tempted to spit the fruitcake in the eye!"

Kakashi chuckled, shaking his head. "You really haven't changed." He took a closer look at me. "But you have grown up, haven't you? You're beautiful."

I blushed. "R-really? Th-thanks, I guess," I stuttered, embarrassed. Kakashi laughed, then looked at the kitchen clock.

"It's about midnight, now. Why don't you rest for an hour or so, then leave?" he suggested.

I looked at him, horrified. "You're trying to get rid of me!"

He held up his hands defensively. "No! No! That's not what I meant!" I looked at him with accusing eyes. He shifted on his feet nervously. "What I meant is, they're gonna start looking for you soon, and I wanted you to get some rest before you had to escape again."

I grinned. "Okay! Thanks, Dad!"

I walked over to the sofa, plopped down, and fell asleep instantly.

...

Gentle hands shook me awake. I growled, and tried to push them away. They persisted. I rolled over...only to fall on the floor with a loud and painful _thud. _I immediately got up, rubbing my sore bottom. I looked up to find Kakashi, trying to suppress his laughter no doubt. I pouted.

"Suzume, you better leave. I let you sleep for two hours. It's two in the morning."

I nodded, yawning. Then I gave Kakashi a bear hug. "Thanks Dad!" I cried.

"...Can't...breathe..."

I immediately let go of him. I grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head.

"Sorry."

After saying my goodbyes and giving Kakashi another back-breaking hug, I left the apartment and headed towards the gate of Konoha. As I got there, I looked up at the moon. It was a sliver of a crescent tonight. I was about to step through the gates, when I had the odd feeling that I shouldn't. It was actually a scary feeling. A feeling of foreboding. That someone was out there, waiting. I took a step back, my eyes scanning my surroundings. I began walking back the way I came, focusing my chakra. I walked behind a newly built building, and bit my thumb. I did the summoning jutsu, and a brown falcon appeared in a poof of smoke. It wasn't Susumu, but he was healing. I kinda missed that flashy bird. This bird looked me in the eye.

"Susumu is still healing so I, Tsubasa, came in his stead," he said.

I smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Suzume." Then I looked at him seriously. "Do you...know where Susumu took Itachi?"

Tsubasa nodded. "Yes, he's in our home. It seems he's about to wake up. The jutsu of yours is beginning to fade."

I grinned. So Itachi was going to wake up soon. I'm so happy.

"Can you...take me there?" I asked.

Tsubasa nodded. I looked back, towards Konoha's gate, and shuddered. I don't know who was out there, but I knew that he was after me. I don't think it was a Konoha shinobi, though. It wasn't ANBU. If they found out I was missing from the interrogation unit, they would send more than one man after me. So...who is this guy? A cold chill swept up my spine and I decided I didn't want to know. But I had the feeling I would soon enough. I hopped on Tsubasa, ignoring the anxious feeling that settled in the pit of my stomach, and let him carry me out of the village. Flying high into a dark night sky. Completely safe from the dangers of the ground.


	46. Chapter 45: Sick

**Sparrow**

*thanks for reading! please rate and review! you guys know how i so love your reviews! they always brighten my day ^-^. anyways, on with the story!*

**Chapter 45:**

Madara sighed, looking up at the sliver of a moon, watching as his target sped off into the night sky. Suzume. Another man, who oddly resembled an aloe plant, appeared from the ground, slowly shifting upward until he was as tall as him. One side of him was white, the other was black. Zetsu.

"You're gonna let her get away?" the white side of him said.

"I thought you would kill her," the black side said. "And how did she know you were here?"

"I don't know," Madara admitted.

He scratched the back of his head, perplexed. Secretly, he was impressed that Suzume made it this far. She took down Naruto Uzumaki, Kyuubi's jinchuuriki.

'At the cost of her own consciousness. Fool,' Madara thought to himself.

Still, he had to admit he was impressed. But she was a threat to his plan, a threat to his hold on Sasuke. The boy loved her too much. Madara realized long ago that he had to wean him from her. And fast. He had to make sure Suzume didn't make contact with Sasuke, or else everything he worked so hard for would crumble. He had to get rid of her. He narrowed his eyes as flashbacks of what happened about five days ago appeared in his mind.

_"Sasuke," Madara said, looking at the boy from across the table. _

_The raven-haired boy didn't even spare a glance at him. He was staring off into space, retreating into the depths of his mind. Madara didn't like that. He wanted Sasuke to quit thinking and take action against Konohagakure already. But he knew that he was waiting for Suzume. Madara narrowed his eyes. He had to get rid of her. He had to take her demon, and soon, before Sasuke decides to blow this whole thing off. Lately, he could feel the change in Sasuke. He could feel the happiness and light work themselves into that naturally dark heart. The heart of a true avenger was dying. Burning. He had to extinguish the flame there, before it burns his plan to the ground. He had to revive the vengeance that flowed so naturally to Sasuke. Revive his avenger's heart._

_"Hn," was all the boy said to acknowledge he heard._

_"I have to tell you something. About Suzume."_

_The boy perked up, now looking straight at Madara. He narrowed his eyes in irritation._

_"What is it?" he asked. Madara noticed the underlining tone of curiosity._

_"I'm afraid there's bad news," he continued, intertwining his fingers and settling them in his lap. "It appears that she has failed in her attempt to capture Nine-Tails and has died."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened. Madara gazed at him with sick satisfaction as horror was replaced with pain, which also was replaced with disbelief mixed with a furious, burning anger. He noticed that Sasuke clenched his fists, his Sharingan activated._

_"You're lying," he said flatly, his anger still burning through his words. "I'll kill you." That was a promise._

_Madara put his hands up defensively. "I'm telling you the truth. It seems that after her fight with Naruto, she fell unconscious. Kakashi dropped her off at the interrogation unit. She got away, but the ANBU were sent after her and killed her before she could escape the village."_

_Sasuke stood up violently, knocking over the chair he was sitting on. He bit his lip until it bled. His fists were clenched so tight, his knuckles turned white. His shoulders were shaking, and his hair covered his face. Madara looked on in twisted amusement as Sasuke began to back away. He stumbled to the wall, and punched it. Hard. Blood oozed out of the scrape on Sasuke's knuckle. Teardrops fell onto the cold stone floor, splattering upon contact. Sasuke punched it again. And again. Each time, a crater formed in the wall. Each time, Sasuke's knuckles bled a little more._

_"Sasuke. You should get some rest," Madara said with fake sympathy. "It must be very hard on you, to hear this news. I know that she means a lot to you. I'm sorry."_

_Sasuke didn't say anything. He stood there, leaning against the wall with his fist still in a crater, panting slightly from the exertion. The tears wouldn't stop flowing from his eyes, and Madara knew it. He could see the tears fall. He could practically **taste** the boy's pain. Sasuke didn't acknowledge him as he got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Sasuke. He didn't even seem to know he was there, as Madara layed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder._

_"There is going to be a meeting of the Kage soon. If you wish to avenge Suzume, I would advise to go there first," Madara said quietly. "The meeting begins in two weeks."_

_Sasuke didn't raise his head, or turn towards Madara's voice. When he spoke, his voice was cold. But Madara could hear its hatred. He could feel its anger. He could taste its pain. _

_"Why should I?" he asked. "Why should I do as you say?"_

_"Because...the head of the foundations. The ANBU leader, Danzo, will be there," Madara whispered in his ear. _

_Sasuke didn't acknowledge him, but Madara knew he heard. He lifted his hand off of Sasuke's shoulder and left him there. A revoltingly sadistic smirk formed on his lips, hidden by the orange mask, as he disappeared._

* * *

Sasuke stared at the ceiling of his hotel room, a blank expression on his face. His eyes were blood-shot and had dark circles beneath them; he couldn't sleep. His skin was paler, like he was unhealthy. And in truth, he was. He felt sick. Suzume's image appeared behind his eyelids as he closed them. He popped them back open and screamed. It felt like his heart was being wrenched from his chest. Tears sprung in his eyes as the pain began to envelope him. Even losing his family didn't feel this bad. Even losing Itachi. Suzume was the poison served now.

A knock sounded on the door, but he didn't even acknowledge it. He barely heard. He was trying to breathe.

"Sasuke, are you all right?" Karin's worried voice drifted through the cracks of the door. "You should come down and eat... Sasuke? Are you listening to me?"

Sasuke didn't respond. He finally managed to take a deep, shaky breath, and tried to ignore the pain. Tried to push it away. Tried not to scream. Karin knocked again.

"Sasuke! Get down here and eat! You haven't eaten since you talked to Madara! And you haven't spoken to us once! You haven't even left this damn hotel room! What's going on with you?"

Still no reply. Karin sighed, and, giving up, she left the closed door. Sasuke faintly heard her footsteps as she receded. Sasuke turned to the wall.

'What is wrong with me?' Sasuke thought tiredly to himself. 'Why...why can't I move? Why can't I sleep? Or eat?'

He knew the answer even before he asked it to himself. He knew the reason why he can't move, eat, sleep. He knew why the pain he feels now is exponentially greater than when he lost his family. It was Suzume. He realized then, that he loved her more than even he could imagine. He loved her more than his vengeance. He didn't realize it back then, but he now knew he loved her more than even himself. And now she's gone. He reached up and wiped his hand down his face tiredly. He was scared to sleep. Scared to imagine.

'Damn it,' Sasuke cursed in his thoughts. 'Why didn't I go with her? Why didn't I protect her? I was so stupid.'

The moonlight flooded through the window next to it, illuminating his face, illuminating the room, with its incandescent glow. The sliver of the moon. Sasuke looked up at it, but all he could see was Suzume's smile. Suzume's bright eyes, glowing with excitement. Glowing with determination. He remembered the first day they really talked to each other; the way her fiery eyes pierced through him as she dug her heels into the wooden floor and leaned towards him. They way her short brown hair glistened in the fluorescent light of the Academy. The way she told him straight up, that she was not a fangirl, and that he was not to treat her as such. Sasuke could've smirked at the memory, but the pain of losing her kept clenching his heart like a sadistic iron hand.

He remembered the first real mission he had with her. The mission to the Land of Waves. The way she clung to him when he helped her down from the tree. How she trembled with fear. How she unhesitatingly jumped in front of Sasuke before the needles struck for the final blow. She was fragile, but not weak. He knew that the whole time. He could always see it in her eyes. The spark. The fire. Just yearning to consume him. Just daring him to let it. Just daring him to tell the truth, to himself and to the wielder of those eyes. Just daring him to love her.

He remembered the Sakura festival years ago, when his relationship with her really started. He remembered all the missions he did for Konoha, Suzume right by his side, always trying to protect him and Naruto. She was strong. Protective of the people she cared about.

His mind went back to when Itachi returned to Konoha, looking for Naruto. He remembered what she said. How determined she looked. How her eyes flashed with defiance.

_"No, I'm not gonna just sit back and watch. I'm going to protect the people that matter even if it costs me my life!"_

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed and his lips turned down in an angry frown. "**I'm**__ going to be the only one doing any annihalating!"_

___"Fine by me. Just let me protect **you**."_

His heart clenched at the memory, and he held back another scream. He tried not to remember any more, but the memories came, unbidded. Came just to torment him. He remembered how hard she always tried, in whatever she did. Missions. Training. There wasn't one day where she slacked off. But somehow, she kept smiling. She always found the time to laugh. To have fun. He knew now that she was the one who brought the whole team together. The dysfunctional team seven. The dysfunctional Sasuke Uchiha.

How her eyes sparkled when they realized he and Naruto became friends. She was so happy...so carefree back then. He remembered Suzume as she fell asleep next to him, only a few weeks before, in the forest. How peaceful she looked. How she literally glowed with happiness when he asked her to marry him.

The tears streamed from his eyes again. He was faintly surprised that there were still more. That he was still capable of crying. He thought he cried himself out the first night he heard that she died. He looked up at the moon again, his eyes narrowing. Pain slowly gave way to a furious rage as he thought of Konoha. The village. The elders. The ANBU. He remembered the first time he saw Suzume, how everyone avoided her. How everyone whispered right in front of her. He's seen the glares. He's seen the hatred of her. The jealousy mixed in between. He's even heard a bit of what they said.

_"I wish the girl would just die, already."_

_"Yeah, she's a monster."_

_Monster. Monster Monster._

But still she managed to smile.

Damn Konoha. He could only imagine how she looked when she died, when they killed her. How she felt.

Sasuke's fists clenched in the sheets of his bed, his fingers intertwining in the fabric. His breathing came in short gasps. His lungs wouldn't seem to work properly. His blood roared in his ears. He glared at nothing and everything at the same time, his heart hardening. Becoming pure ice. The poison called hatred rushed into his heart with a vengeance, and he let it. He was sick.


	47. Chapter 46: What Happened?

**Sparrow**

*thanks everyone for reading! i had the most fantastical reviews about the last chapter...it really moved me! thanks a bunch! oh, btw, i don't own naruto. wish i did, but sorry... anyway, on with the story!*

**Chapter 46:**

It's been nearly two weeks since the day Madara told Sasuke that Suzume had died. Two weeks of pure pain for Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes were now deep cold vortexes filled with pain, anguish, and most of all hatred. His eyes were sinister. Evil, some would say. His heart was no better off. He shut himself off from the world, living in his own dark realm. After the night that his heart hardened, he wasn't the same. He started eating again, for sure, but there wasn't an ounce of light in his eyes. He still had sleepless nights, and it showed from the dark rings around his eyes. It was like he gave up on hope, but continued to live a lifeless existence. Like he lived just to seek vengeance. Lived to destroy everything, as he was destroying himself.

Sasuke looked at Madara standing in front of him, his eyes swirling with his Mangekyo Sharingan. His eyes glared at the mask the man wore, fury and killing intent emanating from the orbs. Madara took an instinctive step back, holding his hands up defensively. He wasn't expecting such intense blood lust.

"Whoa, Sasuke," the man chuckled. "Settle down. I'll tell you where the meeting is, don't worry."

The sharingan faded from his eyes, but Sasuke's face remained cold. Hard. Impassive.

"Go on," the boy ordered in an authoritative tone.

Madara smirked behind his orange mask. "As you wish. It won't be hard to find, I promise."

* * *

I sighed as I sat next to Itachi's form. He was still unconscious, but I could tell my jutsu was indeed fading. His skin no longer looked like jewels, no longer sparkled as brightly as when I first cast the jutsu. However, there was a slight sheen to him. A glimmer. His skin looked now like a shined pearl, only with the color of his natural skin. His skin now looked as if blood was coursing through his veins. He was no longer pale.

I sighed again. I've waited about a week already. But still...Itachi never woke up. I looked down at the beautiful creature laying sprawled on the make-shift bed of leaves. He looked so peaceful... I wish I could just shake him awake. But I can't. I silently got up and walked out of the house, out into the mountain's fresh air. I took a deep breath and blew. I looked to my right. Susumu was looking at me, a smile in his eyes. He walked over to me and gave me a feathery, one-winged hug.

"I never expected you to visit us," Susumu said. "Thank you."

I grinned. "No problem, Susume."

I looked back at the building that housed Itachi's still form.

"Itachi never woke up, did he?"

I shook my head. I gazed at the grass under my feet and sighed. I thought for a moment, then looked up at Susumu.

"Do you think...I should bring Sasuke here?"

Susumu's eyes widened. "What?"

"I mean think about it. If he knows Itachi's alive, maybe he won't take vengeance on Konoha. Maybe he'll be just a little happier," I explained, my eyes saddening. "That's what I hope, anyway."

Then I sighed again. I missed Sasuke. A lot. It was like parting with half of yourself. There was a deep aching in my heart, and it won't be ignored. Susumu looked at me a moment, then nodded.

"You miss him, don't you?" he asked. I nodded. "Then why don't you go to him? Go ahead and do what you want. He just can't know how to get here."

I grinned and pumped a fist into the air, excited. Susumu chuckled at my reaction. I went looking for Tsubasa, the falcon that brought me here. I had to have him fly me back since Susumu is still injured. I found the brown bird next to a running stream, sitting down lazily on the grass. A mischievous smile formed on my lips and I excitedly hopped onto him, grinning like a madman at a candy store.

"Onward, my loyal bird of prey!" I shouted, pumping a fist into the air. Tsubasa stayed planted on the ground. I waited. And waited. And waited. Nothing happened. I pouted childishly. "Come on, Tsubasa! Please? Where's your sense of falcon pride? I thought birds never resist the urge to soar in that big blue sky!" ...Yeah, I felt like I was on a sugar rush.

"And where are we going, might I ask?" Tsubasa finally spoke.

"Back to Sasuke."

The bird sighed and lifted himself off the ground. He spread his wings and finally, after what seemed like forever, took flight.

* * *

Madara paced around the room, his hands clenched at his sides. Zetsu merely watched him, blending in with the wall. Madara knew he was there, but didn't care. He was frustrated. Frustrated of this one girl that had evaded him. He couldn't find her anywhere. He practically went around the world searching for her. But still...no sign? How was that possible?

Madara felt like pulling his hair out, but had more pride than to do so. Instead, he sighed and sat down at the stone table. Zetsu stepped up to him.

"So what are you going to do?" the white side spoke. "About the girl?"

"Yes, where is she?" the black side said. "She may be searching for Sasuke. What are you going to do about that?"

Madara sighed again and tapped his fingers against the table, clearly agitated. Zetsu fell silent. A few moments passed before Madara decided to answer.

"Well, this is interesting," Madara muttered. "Let's see what Sasuke would do, if Suzume appears again. I'll see what path he chooses. The avenger's path, or Suzume's."

"But sir, he may try to kill you," the white Zetsu reasoned.

"Do you want to die?" asked the black side.

Madara chuckled, and ran his fingers through his spiky hair. "Come on, give me some credit. It's only fair play if Sasuke gets a turn," he said, his Sharingan eye narrowing. "In this game of life and death. Anyways, I already know the outcome."

"Oh?" the white side asked.

"Well, what is it?" questioned the black side.

The corners of Madara's mouth lifted in a sadistic smile.

"Either path he chooses, Suzume will die. Eventually."

* * *

It was hours until we found Sasuke's location. And that was after we spent nearly fifteen minutes just sitting around like ducks, being stupid. Anyways, the point is, we found him. My eyebrows furrowed together when I saw how much of a mess the landscape was. It looked like someone was in a fight. A tree had a huge hole in the middle of it. I wonder what could have caused that?

We landed on top of a building. That, too, looked like a mess. Cracks and craters were formed in the once solid stone. Tsubasa quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke. I walked around, trying to find Sasuke, until I was on the edge of the roof. I looked curiously down and spotted the one I was looking for. My eyes widened when I saw that Karin was on the ground, a hole in her chest from what looked like a sword. Sasuke was above her, chidori in his hand. His left eye had been crying tears of blood. He looked horrible. My body shook. Blood lust began to bubble up in me, but I pushed it down, struggling a little. I was too shocked. And worried. What happened here? What happened to Sasuke? The look in his eyes sent a shiver of fear down my spine. He wasn't Sasuke...he couldn't be. That look...was pure killing intent. But directed...towards a comrade?

"Later," I heard him say to the bleeding Karin on the ground as he prepared to ram his hand through her chest.

"Sasuke!" a voice I recognized to be Sakura's pierced the stifling air.

Sasuke stopped and turned around, annoyed. And angry. "Sakura. What are you doing here?"

I could see Sakura gulp. I could barely see her body shake slightly, but she controlled it.

"I've come to join you, Sasuke! I've gone rogue!"

My eyes widened. Sakura? Gone rogue? Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Why?" he asked. Such a simple, expected question. "What's in it for you? What are you planning?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I'm not planning anything!" Sakura cried. "After you left...I've regretted not going with you! I just...don't want any more regrets."

Something didn't feel right. Sasuke smirked.

"Do you know what I want, Sakura?" Sasuke suddenly asked. "Do you know my desire?"

Sakura said nothing. Sasuke's smirk grew and his eyes hardened.

"I want to destroy Konoha! Burn the damn village to ashes!"

Sakura's eyes widened. But Sasuke wasn't done yet. He stepped to the side, revealing Karin sprawled on the ground.

"Here. Finish this one off. Then, I'll know you're for real."

Sakura took out a kunai and started walking towards the girl. I could practically see the conflict going on in her eyes. Like she was debating on whether or not to actually do it. I narrowed my eyes. She also seemed on debating to do something else, too. I know Sakura is too soft to kill an innocent person. And I knew she wouldn't betray her village, her friends. I blinked, realizing what it is that she was doing. My eyes narrowed.

Suddenly, Sasuke appeared behind her, the chidori chirping on his arm. He was about to ram it into Sakura, about to kill her. But Kakashi stepped in, grabbing Sasuke's arm and pointing a kunai at him. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise.

"My, Sasuke. How you've fallen," Kakashi said disapprovingly.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he aimed a kick at Kakashi. Kakashi jumped up, dodging it, but letting go of his arm in the process. Sasuke jumped a few feet away.

"Master Kakashi? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi looked back at her and smiled sadly. "I'm going to take the burden that you put on yourself. It is partly my fault after all...for being such a horrible teacher." He then turned to Sasuke. His visible eye narrowed. "Sasuke. I don't like repeating myself, but...I'll say this again. Do not become possessed by vengeance!"

Sasuke laughed. Chills ran down my spine from the sound. It wasn't a genuine laugh. It was filled with pain. Sick.

"My father..." Sasuke said once his laughter died down. "My mother...My whole clan! **Suzume**! Bring them all here! Do that, and I'll stop right now!" he cried. His fists clenching from rage.

I blinked, shocked. Why did he say my name? Did he think I was dead or something?

"Suzume?" Kakashi asked, just as flabbergasted as I was.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You heard what I said."

Kakashi shook his head. "Sasuke. I don't want to have to kill you," Kakashi said, his exposed eye narrowing.

Sasuke smirked. "You talk like you could kill me anytime! You're not my teacher anymore, Kakashi! Stop acting so damn superior!" he yelled. He took a sharp breath, his eyes narrowing into a maniacal, pain-filled glare. "I'm just itching to kill you right now, you know that?"

I've had enough. I suddenly teleported in front of Sasuke, pulled my fist back, and punched him hard in the face. His eyes widened and he stumbled back. I couldn't tell if it was from surprise or the force of the blow. Maybe it was both. Sasuke's hand flitted towards the now forming bruise on his cheek. He stood up straight and looked at me, blood draining from his face. I could've sworn he looked like he just saw a ghost. I panted lightly from exertion and rage. My whole body seemed to shake of its own accord. I took a deep breath and pointed my index finger at him, seriously pissed off.

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled at him. "You are **not** Sasuke Uchiha!"

Everyone sent me surprised stares. I ignored them and walked right up to Sasuke's face, jabbing his chest with my finger. I looked straight in those onyx orbs of his and couldn't help but notice the rings around his eyes, how thin he was. I was almost scared he would fall down from my jab. But he didn't. He stood tall. Shaken, but tall.

"The Sasuke I know doesn't go around trying to kill his comrades!" I jabbed him again, pressing my point. He still wore that stunned expression on his face. My face was heated with rage and my heart pounded in my ears, knocking out all sense of civility. "And he doesn't go threatening that he's gonna kill someone for absolutely no reason like some fucking cold-blooded **killer**!" I yelled, jabbing him again. He stumbled back. "Sasuke was **never** that evil! He may have been a bit cold, he may have been an avenger, but he was **not evil**! He was **strong**! He had **ambition**! And he had a fucking sense of **morality**!"

I stopped, panting from my yelling. Sasuke just stood there in what seemed to be complete and utter shock. I could've sworn someone glued his eyes open. A few moments passed and I was beginning to wonder if I actually killed him and he was just standing frozen to the spot. Finally, after waiting for any sign of life for what seemed like forever, he took a shaky breath.

"S-Suzu...me?" he whispered. His voice was nearly inaudible. "I-is it...really you?"

I huffed. "Yeah, the hell it is. You better believe it." Great. I sound just like Naruto.

I was caught off guard as Sasuke suddenly pulled me into a hug. My eyes widened as his arms wrapped around my waist, his face buried deep in my neck. He inhaled my scent, leaving a trail of goosebumps racing across my skin. I blushed, all my anger fading just as suddenly as it came. Damn him and his effect on me.

"I thought you were dead," he whispered in my ear.

I shuddered, and my blush deepened. "G-gee, th-thanks for having so much confidence in me," I joked sarcastically. Poorly because of the stupid stammering.

He nuzzled my neck affectionately, and I let out a soft, almost inaudible moan. My blush deepened and I faintly remembered the eyes that were staring holes into my back. I unwillingly pushed Sasuke away. He didn't let go. Realizing it was futile, I grinned at him, hugging him back. My blood roared in my ears and my heart was ready to pound out of my chest.

"Uh, we...k-kinda have some company," I muttered into his chest, my cheeks heated.

He narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Screw them."

I laughed lightly, my cheeks still burning. I leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"I have to show you something -urgh- someone actually. It's a secret. Madara can't know about it."

He nodded, but didn't let go. I smiled.

"Um... Sasuke? I'm real, you know that right?" I joked.

Somehow, that made him squeeze tighter. I looked back to see Sakura and Kakashi with their eyes bulging out of their sockets and their mouths hanging low. Well, that was mainly Sakura. Kakashi had a more presentable shocked expression. His eyes just looked like a spinning, flying saucer. I turned back to Sasuke. He was shaking slightly. He was worrying me.

Sasuke...

I finally managed to peel myself away from Sasuke's embrace, but he still held on to my waist, possessively. Like I was just a figment of his imagination that he didn't want to let go. Didn't want to fade. I looked at Sakura again, my eyes narrowing with warning. Warning of bloodshed.

"Sakura," my voice was ice cold, "if you ever try to kill Sasuke again...if you even **think** about it... I will kill you. In the most bloody, savage, painful way I can think of. It'll be a lot more painful than just a chidori through your heart. That's a promise."

Her eyes widened, if that was possible. I could see the fear in her eyes and it left me a sickeningly sadistic type of joy. I don't know why, but the feeling was there. I bit my thumb and did a few hand signs. Tsubasa appeared in front of us. I hopped on and Sasuke followed close by. I suddenly ripped a part of my Akatsuki uniform and was about to blindfold him. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I sighed.

"It's a surprise," I said, giving him my most charming smile.

He wasn't convinced. I could tell by the look in his eyes he didn't like it, but he relented. I quickly tied the cloth around his eyes, wound his arms around my waist, and gave the signal to Tsubasa that we were ready for take-off. I took a deep breath, loving the feel of Sasuke breathing into my shoulder. Loving the feel of his arms around my waist. Tsubasa spread his wings and took flight. A few minutes passed before Sasuke asked the question I knew that he was going to ask.

"So where are we going?"

I grinned impishly. "It's a surprise."


	48. Chapter 47: Unexpected Surprise

**Sparrow**

*sorry that this chapter took a while to get put up. i'm kinda experiencing a little of writer's block. oh the horror. so what do you want me to do? you want some extra chapters to strengthen the bond between sasuke and suzume? or do you just wanna get this story over with and leave all the lovey-dovey stuff (nothing too bad of course, considering the story's rated T for TEEN, not M for MATURE...sorry lemon fans!) out? you're choice! ...if i agree, of course ^.~ *

**Chapter 47:**

We finally arrived at our destination: the home of the falcon's. Tori no Yama. It's a simple, self explanatory name, actually. Tsubasa landed and I peeled the cloth from around Sasuke's eyes. He blinked a few times, but slid off. I slid off after him, a grin plastered on my face. I grabbed his arm and pulled excitedly him towards the small building that housed Itachi Uchiha.

"I can walk on my own, you know," he murmured.

We arrived at the small house and I pulled him inside. Sasuke followed me as I led the way to Itachi's room. I stopped in front of the closed door, slightly nervous. I felt sort of uncertain. I looked back at Sasuke and took a deep breath. He just looked at me, his eyes betraying his curiosity. I gave him a nervous, lopsided smile.

"Just...promise me you won't act violently?" I asked.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?"

"You'll see."

I opened the door and stepped inside, followed by Sasuke. The door shut quietly behind us as I brought him over to the bed of leaves where Itachi lay. Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at his brother. A mixture of emotion was whirling in his eyes, but I couldn't tell what they were. His face was impassive. He took a deep breath.

"What...is he doing here?" he asked, his voice growing distant.

I took a step back, preparing for an escape if the need arose.

"He...well, I... I kind of...saved him," I said, laughing nervously.

Sasuke looked at me. I took another step back. He walked towards me, his face unreadable, and I found myself backing away from him. My heart pounded in my head and blood rushed in my ears. I couldn't think straight. What would he do? I mean, I just saved his brother. The brother that he used to want dead. What if...?

My train of thought was cut off as my back hit the closed door. Sasuke put his hands on either side of my head, his body leaning on the door so I wouldn't be able to open it if I tried. His eyes locked onto mine, his Sharingan activated. They were boring into my soul, but unreadable. I felt myself shrink, but I couldn't look away, even if I tried. They were mesmerizing. I was trapped like a bird staring into the eyes of a snake. I gulped.

"You saved the man, that I strove to kill. I trained for eight years of my life, so I could destroy him, and you go and save my brother?" he asked, his voice cold.

I gulped, and nodded slowly, my eyes wide with fear. A few seconds passed before a smirk formed on his face, his eyes softening.

"Did I tell you how amazing you are?"

"I'm so sorry! I thought- hey wait...**What**?"

His smirk grew at my reaction. I cocked my head to the side, thorougly confused. My eyes widened and heat tinged my cheeks as the complement settled in. He moved his hands up and put his elbows on the wall, intimately close to me. We were a hair's breadth from each other. My blush deepened until I looked like an over-ripe cherry. My knees felt wobbly. Damn it.

"Thank you," he murmured, his warm breath washing over my face. I began to feel a bit woozy. He smelled intoxicating.

"N-n-no problem," I stuttered. "A-any time..."

He leaned in, closing the gap between us. His arms came down from the wall and wound themselves around my waist, pressing me to him. My breathing hitched, and I found my arms around his neck. He brushed his lips against mine, and I felt that magnetizing spark. I could tell he did too, beacause he pressed is lips against mine again, harder. More urgent. Hungry. I kissed back, just as hungry as he was. He licked my bottom lip and I let out a small moan. His tongue took the opportunity to explore the cavern of my mouth. I pulled him closer; I loved the taste of him.

He pulled away. I gave him a pout, earning myself a soft chuckle. He leaned down and began to kiss my neck. I moved my head to allow him more space, moaning softly as he nipped at my neck. He pressed us together more, grinding his body into mine. I let out a breathy moan. My breathing started to speed up, until...

"Ahem."

My eyes widened at the voice and I immediately pushed Sasuke back. He took a step back and looked towards the sound. His eyes narrowed in annoyance. I looked towards the source of the sound, my face red with embarrassment.

"Heh heh...good morning, Ita-sensei..."

* * *

Sasuke glanced at Suzume and repressed the smirk that tugged on his lips. Her face was flushed, her eyes were wide, and she was breathing rapidly. There was also what appeared to be a little bit of guilt in her green orbs, but he could tell she didn't regret what just happened. She looked like she was caught with her hand stuck in the cookie jar.

Sasuke looked back at his brother; Itachi was sitting up on the bed of leaves, a self-satisfied smirk plastered on his face. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to wipe that expression off his face. He moved towards Itachi, but Suzume intercepted him. She looked up into Sasuke's eyes and gave him her most adorable puppy-eyed expression. Sasuke resisted the heat that threatened to tint his cheeks.

"No violence, remember?" she practically purred, pushing against his chest lightly. Her cheeks were still tinted a light shade of pink.

Sasuke had to remember how to breathe properly, her voice echoing in his head. He held his breath for a moment, then took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh.

"Fine." He glared at Itachi, who was still wearing the same expression on his face. Sasuke scowled. "What? Have a nice show?"

The smirk on his face grew. "Yes, actually I did. I never imagined you would try to revive the clan so soon, little brother."

Sasuke closed his eyes, once again trying to suppress the heat that threatened to engulf him. He wasn't embarrassed. He just didn't want his brother to know how flustered the words that tumbled out of his mouth made him feel. He opened them after a few seconds, then looked away. His tries were unsuccessful, as a light shade of pink tinged his cheeks.

"Hn."

The room was plagued with a thick silence. Suzume laughed nervously, trying to lighten the atmosphere. Sasuke looked at her and noticed her face was red and she was scratching the back of her head uneasily. The room echoed lightly with her tense laughter, but the room did shift to the positive direction. After the last of her laughter died down, the thick silence was gone. She then took a deep breath and turned to Itachi.

"Madara told us everything," she said.

Itachi sighed. "I thought as much, considering Sasuke isn't trying to kill me yet. It seems that his plan is still in motion, then." He then looked at Sasuke seriously. "So what are you going to do, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at Suzume. She looked at him, her eyes wide, as if she was nervous. As if she was hoping for something... He looked at his brother, who merely stared blankly at him, awaiting his answer. Sasuke took a deep breath and sighed, thinking. Then he looked up at Suzume, into her eyes.

"I'll let Suzume determine my next course of action."

* * *

My eyes widened. Did he just...say **me**? **I'll **determine what path he's gonna choose now? I blinked twice, trying to figure out what in the world was going on in Sasuke's head.

"What?" I asked, perplexed. "Why? I thought you wanted revenge on what they did to your brother. Your family."

Sasuke looked at me, a flicker of pain dashing through dark orbs.

"I realized something, when Madara told me you died."

I narrowed my eyes. So it was all Madara's doing. Sasuke continued, but his eyes flitted down to the floor.

"I realized...that you meant more to me...than my revenge. That's why I'm deciding that you should be the one to determine Konoha's fate."

My eyes widened. My heart squeezed, and tears brimmed in my eyes from pure joy.

Itachi looked at him curiously.

"So...you give the fate of Konoha to Suzume?" he asked. "Interesting. And you even professed your love for her. You finally realized it, huh?"

Sasuke scowled, looking up irritably into his brother's eyes. "Stop sounding like a damn psychiatrist."

Itachi ignored him, smirking. "Nothing is stopping you from destroying Konoha. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to stop you. You've surpassed me."

An immodest smirk formed on Sasuke's face, and a spark went off in his eyes. I could tell an inflated ego when I see one. I shook my head slowly in chastisement.

"You and your dominance issues," I mumbled. "Always has to be on top."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, turning his onyx eyes onto me. I looked at him, confused for a moment. Then realization hit me, and a blush tinted my cheeks.

"I-I didn't m-mean it like that!" I cried, flustered. I looked around to find that Sasuke was staring at me too. "W-why is everyone staring at me?"

Sasuke smirked. "Suzume, are you actually holding it against me? When did you become such a pervert?"

I blushed. I decided not to answer that question.

Itachi shook his head. "Well, there is something I was wondering about. Why did you pick my little brother? Even through all his flaws, you still loved him. Why is that?"

I blushed again. "Why the hell is everyone asking so many damn questions?" I cried, my head officially beginning to hurt. I grabbed my head and shook my head. "I don't wanna answer all these emotionally disturbing and challenging questions! Can't we get back to the point at hand? Like, oh say, the fate of an entire village? Maybe even the world? 'Cause right now, that's a lot easier to deal with!"

"Fine. Tell us what I'm going to do," Sasuke said, taking a step towards me. His obsidian eyes seemed to burn holes into me. "Do you want me to destroy the village, after the way the villagers treated you? Or would you rather the village be left standing?"

I gulped, remembering all the times I've heard the awful remarks Konoha's people made about me. How they treated me. How they hated me. Then I remembered Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke from three years ago, as team seven. The memory sent a sudden surge of warmth flowing. I grinned at Sasuke, momentarily surprising him.

"Konoha's safe!" I cried, glomping him. He took a step back in surprise, catching me. I looked up at him excitedly. "I'm really bored now. Can we have fun?"

Sasuke smirked. "Pervert."


	49. Chapter 48: Happy Birthday!

**Sparrow**

*thanks everyone for reading! thanks for all the reviews! they make me really happy! anyway, i'm sorry that this took a while to get out. you see, i had to help my neighbors cat out of a tree, then an old grandma needed help to cross the street, then...all right. i was being lazy. my deepest apologies. as all you beautiful people know, i don't own naruto. or sasuke. oh, but i wish i did. all the things i would do to him... (*blush*). enough of my perverted craziness, ON WITH THE STORY!*

**Chapter 48:**

Autumn leaves started falling down from the trees onto the already browning grass. A cool wind gusted through my hair as I let out a small sigh. It was fall already. We've spent a few months on Tori no Yama, just waiting. I was kinda scared to get off the mountain because of Madara. I didn't want him to find me. I realized, once Sasuke said that he told him I was dead, that he was the one waiting for me at the gates of Konoha. I looked up at the September sun and let out a small smile. My birthday was tomorrow. September 13th, to be exact. I wonder if the unlucky number was what caused my life to be so damn unlucky. I shook my head of the thought, though. I was extremely lucky. I was alive. I have Sasuke, and I saved Itachi. Konoha is safe from what would have been total annihalation. Thus, Naruto and Kakashi are sure to be safe. I have nothing else to ask for.

Even though it's been a few months, though, and Sasuke didn't try to kill his brother, I could feel the tension between them. It wasn't much, but it was still there. A bit of competitive hostility. I didn't blame them, though. I never expected them to go straight to being model brothers. I mean, Sasuke's been hunting Itachi down for a long time, and very nearly killed him. There's bound to be tension between the two, right? I was actually surprised that they didn't fight as much on Sasuke's birthday. I wanted to do something for him for his birthday, but he wouldn't have it. He just smirked and told me he had everything he wanted. It made me all emotional... I feel like I'm about to cry... and it's months later.

I jumped as a hand laid down gently on my shoulder. I looked back to see Sasuke, his characteristic smirk on his beautiful features. I looked away, a small blush forming on my cheeks. Why do I always blush around him? And why does my heart always beat faster? And why the hell does he sneak up on me all the time? Damn. And I never got out of the habit of zoning out.

"Suzume," he whispered. "We're going."

I looked at him, surprised. "What? Why?"

His smirk grew a fraction. "It's a surprise."

Itachi saw us off as we hopped onto the now fully healed Susumu, and took off to the sky. I still didn't know where we were going. Goosebumps raced across my skin as a sudden cold wind blew against us. Sasuke pressed me to him, giving me some of his body heat. I blushed.

We finally landed a few miles south of a large city. We walked to it, arriving shortly after twenty minutes. Sasuke grabbed my hand as the entrance to the city loomed in front of us. He pulled us in and kept hold of my hand. I was blushing like crazy, and looking anywhere but the captivating dark eyes that were flitting to me every now and then. The buildings were new and large, and the place was crowded. It looked like some kind of festival was going on. I noticed that a few of the people stared and made cooing sounds.

"Aww, isn't that cute?" a woman asked another. "They look great together."

"Yeah," the other agreed. "Wish my husband and I looked that good."

My blush intensified. Finally, we arrived at an inn with hot springs in the back. I looked at Sasuke quizzically. He let a sexy smirk form on his features, and I found myself blushing again. Damn. And I'm beginning to think thoughts I shouldn't...

"We're going to stay here," he said as he led the way inside. "Why don't you go soak in the hotsprings or something? I'll meet you in the room. It's room 108."

The thoughts just intensified and became much more graphic. My face heated up until I was sure I was going to burst into flame any second now. Maybe Sasuke was right when he called me a pervert...

Sasuke suddenly smirked, probably telling what I was thinking. He reached out for my hand, grabbed it, and held it open. He dropped a key into it and looked me in the eye. His smirk was still plastered on his face, and his eyes held a mocking glint.

"But you would already know that if you were listening."

I gave him a sheepish grin. He kissed my forehead and left. I stood there, my eyes wide in shock. He's never kissed my forehead before. I gingerly touched where his lips have been and heard the girls over at the counter giggling. My cheeks flushed. My heart squeezed. I squeezed my eyes shut, sure my face was red by now. I grinned and gripped the key tightly in my hand, and pumped it in the air.

'I love Sasuke so much!' I thought to myself, ready to cry tears of joy.

I imagined Kuragari rolling her eyes inside my head, but thankfully she didn't say anything. I took a deep breath and managed to compose myself. I went to the room, opened the door, and stared in awe. This room was beautiful. There was a single large bed with beautiful engravings on it, matched with a dresser. A chair sat in the corner, and the floor was covered in a soft carpet. The only place that was hard floor was where the table was at. It had to be expensive to rent this room... I wonder where Sasuke got the money? I pushed the question aside and got ready to go to the hotsprings.

There is only one word to describe the hotsprings. Bliss. Pure bliss. All the tension that I have felt during the past three years melted away into the hot water. The best part is, nobody was out tonight. I had it all to myself, and I loved it. I sighed contentedly and leaned against the rocks, closing my eyes.

I had to have been there for at least a few hours. I looked at my fingers. Yep. They were pruned. I absorbed a lot of water, but it was great! I sighed and got out, got dressed, and went back to the room. Sasuke was sitting on the bed, staring off into space. Food was on the table, hot. It must have been put there recently. Sasuke looked at me as I stepped inside.

"Took you long enough," he said. "I was thinking about going out there to get you."

I stuck my tongue out at him. He smirked. We sat at the table and began our meal. It had everything from tenpura to sushi. There were noodles, salads, everything you can imagine. I swear, it could feed an army...well, at least six people. A few minutes passed by in silence as I began to wonder again how Sasuke could pay for all this. I finally couldn't stand it anymore. I had to ask.

"Hey, Sasuke?" I asked, a piece of shrimp still in my mouth.

"Hn?"

"Where'd you get the money to pay for all this?"

He looked at me, his onyx orbs glimmering mischievously in the light of the room. He smirked at me.

"I have my ways."

I rolled my eyes, but let it drop. When we were finished, I leaned back, stuffed. I downed nearly three servings of food. I let out a long, contented sigh. Sasuke stood up and nodded his head towards the door. I raised an eyebrow.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Out," was all he said.

I stifled a sigh and followed him. He led me outside where the sound of the festivities boomed in my ear. Laughing children, fireworks, the sizzle of cooking food. A smile forced its way onto my face when I remembered the last time I was at a festival. Anticipation curled in my stomach. I looked up at Sasuke excitedly. He smirked. I grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him away from the inn and into the crowds. Before we could do anything, though, Sasuke suddenly stopped at a clothing store. I blinked and looked back at him.

"Why don't you pick something out?" Sasuke asked, nodding towards the store slightly. "My treat."

I blinked. "Are you sure? I mean, you don't have to-"

He pressed a finger to my lips, sushing me. He leaned close to my ear. His warm breath tickled my ear.

"I want to, Suzume."

My shocked expression turned into a grin. I grabbed his hand and practically ran into the store. I looked through the clothes quickly, trying to find something that I would actually look good in. Sasuke let out a small chuckle of amusement as he watched me scurrying to and fro like a madwoman. I ignored him when I took out a kimono I liked and hurried into the dressing room. When I got out, Sasuke was leaning back against a chair that the store kept for convenience. His eyes flitted to me and widened. I put on a smile.

"Do you like it?"

* * *

Sasuke looked Suzume over, his dark orbs moving slowly over her body. He stored the image in his memory. Suzume was wearing a beautiful dark blue kimono with white autumn leaves dancing on the long sleeves. The end of the kimono reached the middle of her thigh. It was tied back by a white ribbon, the bow peeking from the back. The kimono itself wasn't what took his breath away, though. If it was on any other girl, he wouldn't give her a second glance. It was Suzume that made the kimono stunning.

He could feel a blush tint his cheeks. A weird feeling fluttered in his stomach. Was it...butterflies? Sasuke closed his eyes and fought to keep his composure. A gentle hand shook him slightly. He opened his eyes to find big, beautiful green eyes staring straight into his.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" Suzume asked, letting worry tint her tone.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah. You ready?"

Suzume nodded. She made a move to go back to the dressing room, but Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"Let's just pay for it. You can wear it for the festival."

Suzume let out a dazzling smile and nodded. Sasuke went to the register and paid. He glimpsed a necklace hanging on the counter and, on a whim, decided to buy it. It was a beautiful silver necklace with a large sapphire stone sitting between strands of silver that wound themselves around in an almost protective embrace. Small diamonds decorated the strands, giving the necklace a dazzling shine. When he was finished paying, he sauntered over to Suzume, the necklace in his hands. He directed her to a full-length mirror and stood behind her. She looked at his reflection questioningly. Her questioning look turned to surprise, then to pure joy and love when he snapped the necklace in place. She turned around, surprising him, and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Sasuke!" she squeaked as she squeezed him in a hug.

Sasuke smirked and hugged her back. The man at the register gave an awkward cough.

"I would politely ask that you do not make out in my store," he said.

Suzume's face tinted pink. Sasuke's smirk grew and put his hand on the small of Suzume's back, causing her to blush more.

"Let's go," he said as he directed her out of the door.

* * *

It was the night of my life. I've never imagined my seventeenth birthday would be this much fun. I was grinning from ear to ear the whole time, moving from place to place excitedly like a mouse. I always pulled Sasuke along, but he didn't complain once. We did everything together, playing games and stuff. It was exhilarating. The noise of the crowd, the laughter that rang in my ears. Sasuke. I didn't want the night to end.

Unfortunately, though, it had to. I was exhausted by the time we got back to the inn. It was about 1:00 in the morning. I went in our room and plopped down on the bed after changing out of the kimono and into some sleepwear. Modest sleepwear, I might add. Well, it was more or less pajamas. I fingered the sapphire necklace that was still around my neck. I swear, I'll never take it off. Sasuke smirked and laid down beside me. I looked over at him and gave him an exhausted grin. I have a feeling my face is going to be sore tomorrow. I suddenly reached out to Sasuke and grabbed him. His eyes widened in surprise. I leaned into him and laid my head on his chest, hearing his familiar hearbeat. It soothed me like a lullabye. My eyelids drifted closed.

"I love you, Sasuke," I whispered.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me closer to him.

"I love you too. Happy birthday."


	50. Chapter 49: Birthday Surprise

**Sparrow**

*i'm sooooo sorry i took so long to update! please forgive me! i'm being just a lazy procrastinator recently, and i apologize a hundred million times! anyways, i know it took a while, but here's the next chapter. remember, i don't own naruto. unfortunately, it only belongs to masashi kishimoto. wish i had a lawyer to fight for joint custody, though...*

**Chapter 49:**

The sunlight filtered through the window, warming my face. My eyelids fluttered open, somewhat unwillingly. I had the best dream last night... I lifted my head slightly to see that Sasuke was laying next to me, a peaceful expression on his sleeping face. Heat tinted my cheeks. Maybe it wasn't a dream... My fingers drifted towards my neck, feeling the silver chain of the necklace. Nope. Not a dream. I smiled happily and snuggled closer to Sasuke, letting the warmth of his body envelope me. I sighed, contented.

"Are you awake?" a somewhat sleepy voice asked.

I blinked, and let out a yawn.

"I guess I am."

I looked up at him. His onyx orbs were focused on my green ones. He still looked tired.

"It's early," he said quietly as he looked over at the clock. It read 6:47. "You never wake up early."

I grinned at him. "This time I did. It is my birthday after all."

He smirked. "Hn."

Without warning, Sasuke cupped my face in his hands and gave me a gentle, loving kiss. My face flushed, and I kissed him back, taking in his taste. The kiss grew more passionate with each second our lips were locked. I was breathless by the time we broke away. Sasuke's smirk grew a few millimeters. He hugged me close and whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my skin. Excitement and longing settled in my stomach, sending butterlies dancing.

"Happy birthday, Suzume."

"Th-th-thanks," I stuttered, blushing profusely.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked, a glimmer in his eyes.

My eyes widened as an idea struck me, then more heat flushed my face. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping desperately that the blush would go away. Unfortunately, it didn't. When I opened my eyes again, Sasuke was still looking at me, a smug expression on his features. I gulped. He knew what I wanted.

It was nearly 2:00 in the afternoon when we decided to leave. Why did we get out so late? Don't ask. I was still blushing, but thankfully, the blush died down a bit by the time we were on our way out the door to the inn. I heard giggles drifting from the back of the counter. I looked back as the girls over there were blushing and waving me goodbye with huge grins on their faces. It made me slightly uncomfortable. I forced an awkward smile, my small blush quickly deepening, and waved bye back. It was eery how perceptive girls can be.

We were walking through the forest, just taking our time. I wanted to just get out in the sunshine and be alone with Sasuke before we head back to Tori no Yama. For the past few months while we were there, it felt kind of awkward to kiss Sasuke while I knew Itachi was there. In the same house. I don't know why, but it felt really weird. It felt like he was watching us... But then again, it never stopped us. I suddenly gave an awkward laugh. Sasuke looked at me, a delicate eyebrow raised. He gave me a look like I was crazy. And I wouldn't blame him.

"What're you laughing at?" he asked, somewhat curious.

"Nothing," I told him, grinning. It was pretty much the truth. I had no idea why I laughed.

He tapped my head lightly, his eyes narrowed. "Did a screw get loose in there or something?" he asked.

I pouted and playfully punched his arm. "You should know, Uchiha," I told him.

He smirked. "Trust me, I already do. I've known since the first day we met."

My mouth dropped open in protest, and he chuckled. I laughed again, then hugged him.

"You're so mean," I teased.

We continued to walk together. I don't know how long it's been, but I could've walked with him forever. His fingers were laced together with mine and he didn't seem to think it was a big deal. He was so calm about it, too. I smiled. Suddenly, I heard a rustle in the bushes. We immediately separated, getting ready for a fight. My eyes widened as a shock of spiky yellow hair jumped out.

Naruto.

"I finally found you!" he cried, pointing his index finger at us.

I relaxed. "Naruto?"

Sasuke still didn't relax, though. His eyes narrowed at his former best friend, but his face was completely calm. Completely confident. Completely unmovable.

"What do you want, dobe?"

Naruto growled and turned to him. "I'm bringing you home, teme! What'd ya think I was gonna do? You and Suzu are coming back with us to Konoha!"

Suddenly, Kakashi, Sakura, and Karin appeared just behind Naruto. My eyes widened slightly. So Karin led them here? It makes sense why they would be able to find us so quickly. Sasuke's eyes flitted to her, and I could see her flinch. No doubt she's remembering the last time she's been with him. How he nearly killed her...

I stepped up between Sasuke and the four shinobi. I already knew by Sasuke's countenance that he wanted nothing to do with Konoha. I knew he missed Naruto, even if he didn't say it out loud. But if Naruto's gonna drag him to Konoha, I have a feeling he won't be too happy about it. I remembered the interrogation unit and shuddered slightly. I would never let that happen to Sasuke. And I didn't trust the leaders of the village either. For all I knew, they would kill him. I took a deep breath and put on a hopeful smile.

"I really don't want to fight. It's my birthday, remember? Can't you just let us go our merry way, and you can look for us another time?"

Naruto looked at me, a grin on his face.

"Happy birthday Suzu!" he cried. Then he was all seriousness again. "But no. I'm not gonna just let you leave! You need to come back to the village, or they'll send people out to find you! They'll kill you!"

"And what makes you think they won't try to kill us if we go to the village?" I asked, suddenly feeling tired. I felt a headache coming on.

"I know they won't! Even if they do try, I'll make them see reason!" Naruto cried vehemently. "I'll pound it into them if I have to!"

Sasuke scoffed, his eyes closed and his face completely calm. "Just as loud and cocky as ever, I see. Eh, Naruto?"

Naruto turned to him, frowning. Sasuke opened his eyes, his Sharingan activated. He pulled out his sword from its sheath. I sighed, knowing full well what was going to happen. I didn't feel like being a part of it. Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of Naruto, so close their bodies were nearly touching. Sasuke's sword was at Naruto's neck, but Naruto had a kunai at Sasuke's. Sasuke's lips lifted in a smirk.

My stomach suddenly cramped up. I felt nauseous and weak. The world spun around and I fell to my hands and knees, trying to resist the urge to vomit. A cold sweat began forming on my forehead. Sasuke suddenly looked back at me, and disappeared from in front of Naruto. He reappeared, kneeling at my side, his hand on my back.

"Suzume?" his voice was laced with worry. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"I...I feel...sick," I panted.

With that, I threw up. Sasuke's eyes widened, but he didn't move from my side. I could feel the worry from where Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, and Karin stood. When I was finished, I was panting slightly. I hated the taste in my mouth. I didn't know what the hell was wrong with me, and it scared me. It scared me a lot.

"S-Sasuke..." I moaned.

Sasuke didn't say anything, but he began rubbing circles on my back. I focused on his touch. It was soothing. Comforting. But I could also tell he was just as scared as I was. I felt sick again.

"Sakura," I heard Kakashi mutter.

"Right."

From my peripheral vision, I could see Sakura walking towards us. Sasuke looked up at her and glared a warning. She hesitated slightly, but continued.

"I'm not going to hurt her, Sasuke. I'm just going to see what's wrong with her," she told him in a calm, soothing voice.

He reluctantly nodded, watching her carefully as she moved to my side. She laid a hand on my shoulder. Her touch was gentle.

"Suzume, I need you to lie on your back."

I nodded and did as I was told. I may have not liked Sakura very much, but I knew she knew what she was doing. I'll trust her. For now. Plus, I wanted to know what was wrong with me. Did someone slip some poison in at the hotel? Hmm... It doesn't seem likely. And besides, I can't get poisoned. Well...maybe someone was sick there? But I've never gotten sick in my life! I was beginning to feel slightly frustrated.

Sakura's hands glowed a faint green as she moved her hand over my body. The warmth that her chakra radiated did make me feel a little better. When she was done, her eyebrows furrowed. I looked at her quizically. By the look in her eyes, she couldn't tell what was wrong with me. And I didn't like that.

"She's not poisoned... There's no internal damage..." she muttered. She then looked up at Sasuke. He looked back, his eyes unreadable. "Sasuke. We need to take her to the hospital. It would be easier to determine what's wrong with her there."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, but he nodded. I rolled my eyes. Great. I absolutely hate hospitals.

Sasuke carried me back to the city that we just came from, the Konoha shinobi and Karin following him. Naruto ran up to him and gave him a sidelong glare. Sasuke was unfazed. Naruto growled in frustration.

"Damn it, Sasuke, what did you do to her?" he asked.

His voice hurt my ears. I cuddled into Sasuke's chest, wanting to get away from the sound. Why of all times do I have to get sick **now**?

"Do you really want to know?" Sasuke replied in that silky-smooth voice of his. I blushed.

"Sasuke," I murmured. "Don't you dare..."

"Tell me, you jerk!" Naruto cried, ignoring me.

Sasuke smirked. "Never mind, dobe."

We finally arrived at the hospital. The place of doom. Bad memories made me want to puke again, but thankfully I held out. Inside, the nurse wheeled me into a room and helped me into bed. She gave me an empty container in case I needed to throw up. I was thankful for it, because I did. I hated the taste in my mouth. Before I could get up and rinse out my mouth, however, Sakura walked in, followed by two nurses. I instantly became suspicious. I tensed up and cast them a wary look. Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, an eyebrow raised. "You look like I'm about to kill you and feed you to the dogs."

I grimaced at the images that filtered in my head. I shook my head, forcing the images out.

"Don't take it personally. I just hate doctors, nurses, and hospitals," I muttered. Then I smirked. "Besides, it'll be the day when you actually can kill me."

She frowned and narrowed her eyes. "I wouldn't be so cocky, Suzume. You're sick right now, you know. I could easily overpower you."

I grinned and waggled a finger at her. "Tsk. Tsk. Nurses are hired to heal people, right? You're not allowed to kill me. You'll get fired!"

"I don't work here."

My eyes bulged. "Shit."

I took a deep breath, ready to scream for help, but Sakura was at my side in an instant. She clamped a hand over my mouth, shaking her head slightly.

"Geez, I'm only joking with you. I'm not going to hurt you. Just calm down and let me find out what's wrong, okay?"

I nodded, my eyes still wide. Sakura giggled and let her hand fall back down to her side. And then she began the mini interrogation. Questions flowed from her lips like water flowed from a stream, trickling down and making my head spin. I answered every one, and she seemed to be just as befuddled as before. Not to mention my brain was beginning to hurt. All the while, the nurses were doing tests of some sort or other, trying to solve the mystery of the mystery illness. The questions gradually began to thin out, the stream getting smaller and smaller. Right when I thought that I was free from the seemingly endless flow of words, Sakura came up with the single question she hadn't asked. The single question that threw me into a panic.

"When was your last period?"

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and Karin waited out in the...well...waiting area. Sasuke, on the outside, appeared calm, collected, and utterly nonchalant about the whole thing. On the inside, however, he was anything but calm. He felt confuzed, worried, and annoyed that Naruto and the others had to show up. But he was thankful that Sakura was a medic ninja. Maybe, if she was any good, she would be able to help Suzume. Sasuke looked down at the floor of the hospital, letting his secret worry creep up with him in the deathly silence.

"So...Sasuke..." Naruto's voice drifted through the quiet like a slap in the face. But it was a soft slap, which surprised Sasuke the most. "What's going on with you and Suzume?"

"Mind your own business, idiot," Sasuke replied coldly.

Naruto jerked and, Sasuke thought, was about to go on one of his yelling sprees. But surprisingly, he didn't. Instead, he took a deep breath and began again.

"Suzume...was the first friend that I've ever had. Even though she's a girl and all...she's the best friend I could've wished for..."

Sasuke didn't say anything, but continued listening.

"She always listened. Always was there for me." He suddenly scoffed and let a sad smile grace his face. "Even when I was nothing but a nuisance, she would help me get out of trouble, ya know? She would defend me when I was picked on... She was like a sister, really."

Sasuke looked at the blonde, letting his eyes soften slightly.

"I just...don't want you to hurt her. I mean, she's had enough pain to deal with. That's all, I guess."

Silence. A few moments passed by in an awkward silence, until Sasuke finally broke it.

"I won't hurt her again, Naruto," he said. He looked at the blonde ninja, his face impassive, but his eyes swirling with emotion. "I swear, I'll never hurt her again."

Naruto grinned and leaned back against the wall. "Yeah. I know... Ya know, Sasuke? We've never really talked like this. It feels great, doesn't it? A heart to heart?" With that, he nudged Sasuke with his elbow playfully. Sasuke glowered at him.

"Shut up, idiot."

But he did feel the same, no matter how much he denied it.

* * *

I was finally able to get out of the room. Sakura and the two nurses stood behind me as I walked to the exit of my room. I touched the door gingerly.

"Are you going to tell him?" Sakura asked quietly.

I let out a sigh. "I guess I have to."

I pulled open the door and walked out of the room and into the waiting area. Sakura and the nurses stayed a few paces behind, giving me room. I stopped in front of Sasuke, who was sitting down on a bench, looking at the floor. Naruto was beside him, suddenly quiet. I guessed that Sasuke was trying to ignore Naruto. I smirked inwardly, wondering how he fared. Probably not well, considering Naruto is loud. At least most of the time. I took a deep breath, wondering how exactly I was going to say what I needed to. Sasuke looked up at me and I looked at him, suddenly nervous. I looked down and started twiddling my fingers.

"Umm...Sasuke? Remember that time...when we were talking about our dreams...when we first became Team 7?" I asked hesitantly.

"Hn..." was all he said.

"A-and you told Kakashi-sensei...that you were going to kill your brother...and revive your clan?" I was secretly surprised that I actually remembered what he said, considering I wasn't paying much attention at the time. Maybe I was in my day-sleep?

I looked up at him and gave an awkward, but warm smile. His eyes widened slightly.

"Well, you achieved your goal. I'm pregnant."


	51. Chapter 50: Sasuke's Reaction

**Sparrow**

*thanks for all the reviews, guys! they keep me going! anyways, here's the next chapter, and don't forget that i don't own naruto. wish i did, but unfortunately the lawyer didn't win the case for joint custody, so... anyways, on with the story! don't forget to review my lovely readers!*

**Chapter 50:**

Sasuke's eyes widened and his face paled slightly. It looked like he wasn't even breathing. I became slightly worried. I reached out to him, suddenly scared.

"S-Sasuke? Are you alright?" I asked.

I looked around. Naruto's eyes were bulging out, his mouth wide open and his face scarlet. Sakura was blushing slightly. Kakashi's eyes were wide, too, and a small blush was apparent, even through the mask. I brought my eyes back to Sasuke when he let out the breath that he held. At the same moment, Naruto collected himself.

"You're **what**?" he shrieked. "You mean to tell us that he's..." he pointed aggressively at Sasuke, "gonna be a **father**? How the hell did that happen? I didn't think he could do it!"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and narrowed his eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean, idiot?"

"Exactly how it sounds!"

Sasuke suddenly stood up. I looked up at him, but his face was unreadable.

"I...I think I need to get some fresh air," he said quietly.

I nodded dumbly and watched as he left. I ignored the commotion Naruto was causing, ignored everything around me. I was scared. Really scared. Was...was Sasuke scared too? Is that...why he left like that? Was...was he worried that he won't be a good father, just like I worry I won't be a good mom? Or maybe...maybe he doesn't want to be a father? Maybe he doesn't want the baby! My hands were shaking by my sides, clenched into tight fists. Before I knew it, I was crying. I vaguely noticed that the commotion had died out and I felt a pair of arms around me. I looked up and blinked, surprised. Naruto held me close to him, rubbing my back soothingly.

"It's alright, Suzu," he whispered.

"How do you know?" I suddenly cried out, pushing him away. "You're not pregnant!"

He looked stunned for a second, but it quickly went away, replaced by laughter. I glared at him as he laughed, but it was a half-hearted glare. His laughter was actually making me feel better.

"I hope I **don't** get pregnant!" Naruto laughed.

My glare had disappeared by that point. Before I knew it, I was laughing too. But when the laughter died down, I looked in the direction Sasuke went. My worry and doubts crept up on me again.

"Why don't you go to him?" Kakashi suddenly suggested, placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, surprised.

"But what if-"

"You'll never know unless you ask. Go."

I gave Kakashi a grin and practically ran in the direction Sasuke went. I was out the door of the hospital when I finally saw him, leaning against the wall. He was staring at the ground, apparently lost in thought. I walked up to him quietly, worried, scared, and a whole lot of other things. I took a deep breath and let it out, letting him know I was there. He looked up at me, and let a small smile appear on his face. I'll take that as a good sign.

"How do you feel?" Sasuke asked suddenly. I blinked.

"Umm...I feel...**scared**." I admitted. "You?"

"More or less the same as you."

I snickered. "I'm the one pregnant, ya know. Why are you scared? You're not gonna bloat up and have a baby pop out God knows where in...how many months is it?"

Sasuke smirked. "It's nine months, idiot."

I grinned sheepishly. "See? You know more about this stuff than I do."

Suddenly I was all seriousness again. I looked down at the ground, already near tears. Why was I so emotional? It must be because of the pregnancy. Sasuke suddenly put his arms around me. I leaned into him and started crying. I clutched his shirt, making sure he wouldn't leave.

"I'm scared," I whispered into his chest. "God, Sasuke. I'm so scared."

He didn't say anything. He just held me while I cried, rubbing my back gently. Finally, when I calmed down, he held me back at arms length. He looked me in the eyes, his eyes warm and full of emotion.

"It's natural for you to be scared. I'm scared too, but I'm happy."

I blinked, then burst out in a huge grin. "That's great!" I squeaked. My earlier fears dissipated into nothingness.

He chuckled. "You're going to be fine, Suzume. I know you will."

I cocked my head to the side, wondering what he meant. Sasuke gave a small smile, took my hand, and led me back inside the hospital. The others were still waiting for us in the waiting room. Naruto was pacing around while the others were sitting on the bench. We walked up to them and then Sasuke said something that I would never had expected in all my life.

"I want Suzume to go back to Konoha."

My eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. I turned to him, shocked. How dare he say something that out-of-the-blue after our heart to heart conversation only moments ago! What's he thinking?

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke nodded. I was still stunned speechless. When I finally found my voice, I spoke.

"What the hell? Aren't you coming?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No."

"Why not? I'm not going unless you are!" I protested hotly.

He looked me straight in the eyes. He looked sad, and it made a lump form in my throat. I didn't want him to leave me like this.

"Listen to me, Suzume. You're pregnant. You need medical attention. Konoha has Tsunade as Hokage, and she is the best medic alive. You'll be in good hands."

"That still doesn't explain why you're not coming!"

"...I have something to do."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" I asked. "What's so important that you're going to leave me?"

"I'm going to keep Madara from getting to you."

My eyes widened and my mouth clamped shut.

"I know he's going to come after you soon," he continued. "I want you far away from him, and I want you to have medical attention at your disposal. You'll be as safe as you can get in Konoha. In the meantime, I'll try to find out his weakness and take him down."

My eyes teared up. I grabbed onto his arm and began to cry.

"S-Sasuke...it's...dangerous. You could die."

Sasuke looked down at me, his eyes warm. "Don't worry so much, idiot. I'm not as weak as I used to be. And I promise, before the baby's born, I'll come back."

I sniffed. "...You better..."

Naruto suddenly grabbed Sasuke's shoulder. His blue eyes were angry.

"What the hell, Sasuke? You told me you wouldn't hurt her again! What do you think you're-"

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto. He didn't bother putting on the mask of indifference he usually wore around the blonde. As a matter of fact, his face showed his pain. It showed the inner turmoil that racked his heart. Naruto looked taken aback, cutting off mid-sentence. A moment of silence passed between those two until Sasuke finally spoke.

"I couldn't protect my family when they were killed," he said quietly, almost as if he was talking to himself. As if he was trying to convince himself that what he was doing was right. "I won't let that happen with Suzume. I won't let Madara get his hands on her. I'm going to protect her, even if it means leaving her for a while."

The room was quiet. The only sounds were the small drops of my tears as they fell to the floor.

...

The next day, the Konoha shinobi decided to leave. It would be about a three day journey back to Konoha and they were anxious to head out. I wasn't. I looked back as Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Karin led the way out of the city and into the woods. Sasuke was standing at the entrance to the city, his face grave. His eyes were held onto me. They almost looked regretful, as if he didn't want me to go. Tears stung my eyes and I unconsciously reached out for him.

"Sasuke..." I called quietly, but the sudden gust of wind snatched away my voice. The tears that built up in my eyes spilled over. I blinked, then Sasuke was gone.


	52. Chapter 51: On a Rainy Day Part 1

* Here, my friends, is the 51st chapter! I'm SO sorry that it took this long to get posted. I have no excuses whatsoever, except for the fact that I basically didn't feel like writing, due to the fact that I got a few other "interests". I apologize deeply, and if you can forgive me, I shall bake you some cookies ^.^

Great. Now I feel as if I'm attempting to buy your forgiveness...

Anywho, you know the drill. I don't own Naruto, nor any characters from within. I only own Suzume, and the characters that I come up with.

I know this one isn't that long, but it's a start. I hope you enjoy! *

**Sparrow: Chapter 51 Part 1**

"Rain, rain, go away, come again some other day," I sing lazily to myself as I peer outside of my -or rather Kakashi's- apartment window.

The sky was a dreary grey. A deluge of rain poured out of the clouds, like buckets of water being spilled onto the earth below. The distant boom of thunder rocked the heavens, and a streak of lightning split the sky in two for an instant. And for that instant….Sasuke was staring back at me.

I blink, and with my fluttering eyelids, the image disappeared.

I let out a sigh, and push the vision as far away from my mind as I could. Instead, I focused on the rain on the window. I reached out a hand and gently touched the cool glass, watching as the raindrops slid down the invisible glass and join with other droplets. They decided to make a mega-ball of water that will most likely splatter onto some poor pigeon's head or something. I smirk to myself at the thought. I really must be bored.

Six months have already come and gone. My mind was pretty much going through an almost endless sea of mental fog the whole time. But, who can blame me? After I came back to Konoha, I was put under house arrest. Kakashi and Naruto had to "keep me company", as the Konoha elders put it. Ha! Keep me company, my butt! It's more like "make sure she doesn't escape and/or kill herself", like I'm some suicidal child.

But I'm glad Kakashi and Naruto are watching out for me. I mean…if someone else had to…. I'd probably be rendered crazy by now.

I look down at my bulge of a belly. Six months of pregnancy did not go easy on it, that's for sure. It kind of looks like someone just stuffed an oversized pillow down my shirt. I let out another distasteful sigh, before opening the window just far enough to give me hope of escape. If only I could squeeze through….

"What do you think you're doing?" Kakashi's voice knocked my glimmer of hope right out of me. "You know very well you can't go outside."

I look over at him and attempted to crack a smile. Unfortunately…it didn't work out very well. Instead, I pouted.

"But Dad, I'm bored!" I protested, somewhat childishly. "I thought playing in the rain would be a good distraction."

"More like a good way to get sick," he deadpanned. "Besides, you're under house arrest. I'm afraid I can't let you out. "

I let out a sigh, knowing he was right. I mean, what kind of idiot would willingly go out in a thunderstorm? Especially a pregnant idiot, who can't escape the black ops if they so much as decide to follow? My fingers unwillingly slid the window shut, and all I was left with was my reflection staring back at me. Defiant green eyes, shaggy brown hair, pink lips turned down in a pout. Perfect. I look spoiled.

I let out an irritated sigh, then did a few hand signs, creating a bird with my light energy. Kakashi's curious eyes bore into me as I let it my bird filter through the window and scout the area.

"Old habits die hard," I murmured, answering Kakashi's question. I glanced over at my adopted father and let out a grin. "Besides, I'm wondering where Naru-chan is. I told him to buy me some dango, and that was before this storm broke out."

Kakashi nodded knowingly, then left for his room. Most likely reading his perverted book while under the pretense of doing something for the Hokage, while at the same time keeping tabs on my chakra. I closed my eyes, waiting for my bird of light to find something. Anything. Because, even though I know Naruto can pretty much take care of himself, I'm worried for my little ball of sunshine.

My eyes popped open as my bird found him, and I could feel my blood begin to boil. With a smirk, I focused my chakra and filtered through the window and into the storm. I don't care if Kakashi finds me or not, because now, I have to focus on Naruto.

I materialized on a tree branch in the woods surrounding Konoha. I found Naruto leaning against a shack, his face was a swollen glob of black and blue as a dark-skinned, red-haired kunoichi gave him punch after punch. A shinobi stood behind her, watching. I growled, an inhuman urge to tear out their hearts and eat it nearly overwhelming me.

Just as she aimed another punch at Naruto's face, I teleported in front of him, deflecting the kunoichi's fist expertly. I barely registered her eyes widening in surprise, barely registered her fist collide with the shack behind us making the wood splinter. I barely even notice my fist as I smashed her face in. All I knew was that my blood was boiling, rage is sweeping me under, and I was feeling a bloodlust that rivaled that of the devil himself.

The kunoichi landed about ten feet away, a small river of blood dripping out of her nose. My eyes locked onto the sweet crimson, my eyes turning red. I wanted her blood. I wanted her to feel pain a thousand times worse than what she had dealt my best friend. I growled, and aimed to go after her, when a warm hand suddenly grabbed mine. I look back, only to see Naruto gently shake his head, his blue eyes sad. Just like when we were at the Academy together. My bloodlust dissipates, and I find myself exhausted and sad as well. How many times must I disappoint my best friend? I shake the thought away.

"I told you to buy me dango, Naru-chan," I whispered tiredly. "I got worried when you took so long... Let's go home now."

"Suzu, you shouldn't be out here," Naruto whispered. "You're in house arrest, remember? And the baby..."

"It's your own damn fault for making me worry," I retort, angrily. It seems my emotions are running rampant today. "Now let's go."

I grab his arm and did a few hand signs.

"Wait!" the kunoichi cried as she got up.

I look over at her, trying to suppress my irritability at being interrupted. And tired. "What do you want?"

"I've heard reports from the Raikage...that the squad Sasuke Uchiha was leading composed of five shinobi. The additional member was a kunoichi named Suzume. Do you know of her?"

My hand automatically rested on my over-sized stomach at the sound of Sasuke's name. Sasuke. I close my eyes and smile, almost happily, understanding everything that has been going on. She wanted information on Sasuke, did she? I open my eyes, and to everyone's surprise -including my own- I bowed, my eyes flashing a demonic crimson for a sliver of an instant.

"Suzume Miyamoto, at your service."


	53. Chapter 51: On a Rainy Day Part 2

*hi everyone! due to the short chapter last time, I decided to just make it two parts. that way, i can update a bit sooner for u guys. don't u love me? anyways, that being said, i hope you enjoy! don't forget, i don't own naruto. just my own characters... aww. :/ *

**Sparrow: Chapter 51 Part 2**

"Suzume, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, panic woven through his voice.

My eyes glimmered mischievously. I nudged Naruto with my elbow.

"C'mon, Naru-chan. Don't be so hard-headed all the time. Let them ask their questions." I turned to the red-haired kunoichi. "Well, spill it. I'll answer three questions."

"That's not what I mean, Suzume!" Naruto whispered. "You're not supposed to be here! Are you crazy? You're supposed to be back with Master Kakashi!"

I ignored him and kept my eyes on the kunoichi. "Well? I don't have all day."

The kunoichi's eye twitched, an anime vein popping in her forehead. "I'll determine how many questions I'll ask!" she snapped.

I smirked, but remained silent. She let out a huff, crossed her arms, then got straight to the point.

"Where's Sasuke Uchiha?" was her first question.

"Dunno."

She fell, anime style, anger and frustration already radiating off of her. Talk about a short temper. She gives even Sakura a run for her money. I held up two fingers, silently telling her there were two more questions left, watching in amusement as imaginary steam blew out of her ears.

"Where is Lord Killer Bee?"

"Dunno."

"Do you know anything at all?" she shrieked, grabbing my collar and shaking me roughly. Obviously, she didn't like my games. To bad...

I smirked, amused. "I know the sky's blue." For good measure, I looked up, only to find it's still grey. I flinched as a flash of lightning lit up the sky, a couple of raindrops falling on my forehead. So the storm still wasn't over yet, eh? "Well, in this case, it's grey. Heh heh...guess I was wrong."

"What the hell? Are you stupid or something?"

I waggled my finger mockingly. "Nah ah ah, I said I would only answer **three** questions."

She let out a frustrated battle cry that only made my smirk more prominent. Her fist suddenly pulled back to ram into my stomach. My eyes widened. She knew I was pregnant the moment I came here, yet she had the audacity to even attempt an attack like this? I growled, my sense of humor gone, as I caught hold of her fist and deflected it to the side, moving closer to her until my face was only a few millimeters from hers. I could practically feel the heat that was spreading to her face like a wildfire. I narrowed my eyes as they flickered a demonic red. I leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"If you ever try a stunt like that again," I hissed, "it'll be the last time your heart beats."

At that moment, I could feel more than Naruto's eyes on me. My eyes return to normal as I glanced back to see Kakashi frowning behind my ball of sunshine, three ANBU next to him. I sighed, suddenly feeling tired all over again. I saw the smirk on the kunoichi's face just before the ANBU pounced on me, grabbing both my arms, the one behind grabbing my shoulders. I managed to glare at the red head, suddenly feeling framed. She must've done a lot of homework before coming here. I had the distinct impression that she knew what would happen all along...

I blink and found myself in front of the Hokage, who was sitting with her hands folded on top of her desk. Two elders stood quietly behind her.

Two of the elders that had a say in what had happened to the Uchiha clan about ten years ago... My eyes automatically narrowed.

"How could you do this, Suzume?" an ever-so-angry Tsunade roared. "After all the strings Kakashi and I've pulled, after all the excuses we've made, you have the impudence and plain **stupidity **to escape under house arrest? And what's more, attack a shinobi from another village?"

I flinched. My ears were already ringing. God only knows what would happen to them if Tsunade kept yelling like this...

"Well, I wouldn't have escaped if I didn't sense Naru-chan was in trouble," I told her flatly. "What, you want me to just let him get beat up? Only I can do that sort of thing."

"Hey!" I heard Naruto cry, and I struggled to restrain my snicker.

I could practically see the vein pop out of Tsunade's temple, her impatience evident on her face. One of the elders, an old hag of a woman, suddenly stepped forward to speak.

"Because of your pregnancy, Suzume Miyamoto, it is...unethical...to sentence you to death." I could almost see the flash of **something **cross the old woman's eyes, but I wasn't sure.

At the word "death", my eyes widened. Then they narrowed. They think it's "unethical" to sentence a pregnant girl to death, when they're the ones who destroyed Sasuke's whole family? By using his own **_brother_**? If that isn't "unethical", I don't know what is.

"However," the old wind bag continued, "we will not be so kindhearted as we were. You are to remain in the dungeons, under strict ANBU protection until your delivery."

Goosebumps raced down my arms, and I couldn't help but shudder. Dungeon? My mind wandered to the dark, damp dungeon that caged me years ago, when Itachi rescued me. I can still practically feel the shackles on my wrists and ankles. My eyes widened with, dare I admit, fear. Terror. I put on a shaky smile.

"N-now listen, let's not be too hasty," I told them shakily. My knees felt weak, and I was forced to lean on the ANBU that were holding me in place. My fear was obvious, and I hated that fact. "I...I just wanted my dango. S-so I checked on Naru-chan... and...and...don't you think being in a dungeon will put too much strain on the baby? C-can't you let this slide... Just this once?"

I glance back at Kakashi, silently begging him for support. His exposed eye just looked away, as if he was powerless to do anything. As if he was sorry and disappointed at the same time. His disappointment ate at me the most, and my smile disappeared as I looked back at my "judges".

This time, the old man stepped forward, aggravation inefficiently hidden on his face. "I'm afraid we can't, Miss Miyamoto. It seems you are a danger to the whole village." I flinch. "Therefore, you must be...restrained. Besides...with you still alive and well, Sasuke Uchiha is bound to return."

I barely registered the death glare the female elder shot towards the elder man.

My eyes widen at the name as realization dawned on me. So they're doing all this to have a chance to kill Sasuke? For the second time today, my eyes swirled back into Kuragari's demonic red. Saying it's "unethical" to kill a pregnant woman, when in reality, they only wanted me alive to get Sasuke... Using **me** to kill the one I love most. How dare they...

"How dare you!" I suddenly heard Naruto cry. I look over to him just as he appeared in front of Tsunade's desk, slamming his fist into it as he glared at the elders. "Are you telling me that the only reason you've kept Suzume alive was for the sake of getting back at **Sasuke**? What kind of elders are you? You don't understand anything at all! Sasuke-"

"Is a traitor," the elder woman calmly cut in. "He is no longer with Konohagakure, and with his strength, he is considered a threat. He is merely a rogue shinobi. Our shinobi have been unable to locate his position as of yet, but..." at this, the woman glanced at me. "With his...female...here, I am sure he will return for her. Why else would he allow her to be taken here? Why else would **she** allow herself to be taken?"

I couldn't help the growl that bubbled out of my throat. Here they are, talking about me as if I'm some kind of animal. And soon enough, I'll be caged like one as well.

"This meeting is adjourned."


End file.
